Unification
by Fan1977
Summary: Hayley Marshall is desperate to break the curse put on her pack and for that she is willing to do anything. A selfless act of hers might do the trick but it is not as simple as she thought it would be. I will start uploading soon.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Hayley Marshall is a Crescent wolf who is desperate to break the curse put on her pack and for that she is willing to do anything. While looking for a solution to break the curse she meets KLaus Mikaelsons who is a perfect person to help her break the curse but to break it she has to do a selfless act. What act will Hayley do to help her pack and her daughter?


	2. Chapter 2 Marriage

**_Synopsis: Hayley wants to break the curse on her family. She wanted to approach Tyler Lockwood for it but she meets someone totally unexpectedly who was a better solution to her problem. _**

* * *

><p>Hayley stood outside the big mansion and thought whether to approach him or not. Before reaching his house she was sure of what she was going to do but now she was feeling weak but then she reminded herself of what was at stake and that she had only till sun set to set up her plan in motion. She took a step towards the house when a car stopped. She took a couple of steps back and hid behind the tree she was hiding behind earlier. Suddenly she screamed as someone appeared out of thin air in front of her. She stared into the beautiful blue eyes and the most handsome face she had seen for a while, a face that gave an impression of classics old looks.<p>

He looked into those beautiful brown eyes and his eyes travelled to her wavy brown hair that tumbled down on her shoulder.

He asked her "might I ask what a beauty like yourself doing hiding behind this tree?"

Hayley took a deep breath and said "I am hear to meet Tyler Lockwood".

He smiled suddenly melting her heart and said "then why stand here? Lets go in".

Hayley wondered if she will be able to talk to Tyler in front of Klaus or not and realized that she will not be so she shook her head and said "that is okay. I was here to talk to him about some business. I will come back some other time".

He looked into his eyes which were getting nervous with each passing minute and said "so a wolf business then?"

Hayley looked into his eyes and said "yes, you are wolf too".

He smiled and said "you can say that".

that intrigued her and she asked "what do you mean" and at the same time she saw a man leaving the house and getting into his car.

He followed her gaze and said "Oh your person of interest is leaving. Now you are left with me".

She asked looking at Tyler "is that Tyler?"

She didn't notice his eyes narrowing at that comment and neither any confirmation so she looked at him and caught him staring at her.

She realized that he had arms folded across his chest and was standing leaning against another tree and looking at her with scrutiny in his eyes. She said "so what do you mean by you are wolf part too?"

He smiled and said "yes I am a wolf, well part of me is".

Hayley stared at him and then as if a light bulb switched on in her head and she took a step back and said "you are Klaus Mikaelsons - the hybrid. But I thought that was a myth".

Klaus smiled and said "Love if you had thought that was a myth then you wouldn't have believed in it at once".

She stared at his face wondering he looks normal so what about those stories that she had been hearing about them. She said as she realized that he was still looking at him "I supposed you are right. So you are Klaus Mikaelsons the alpha of North Atlantic Pack".

The smile slipped from his face and he said "firstly how do you know about that pack? and secondly I am not alpha of any pack"

Hayley smiled making his heart stop for a second and said "I have grown up listening to stories about the famous hybrid, the original hybrid, son of the chief of North Atlantic Pack. but we all believed that they were just stories".

Klaus absorbed all the information which he already knew and said "well every story comes from a little fact and then people start to built up on it".

Hayley smiled and said "yes, you are right".

She then asked again "do you know when he will come back?"

Klaus stared at her and his eyes went to her lips which she was biting as if she was nervous about something and said "what business do you have with her?"

Hayley looked into his eyes and said "I am the daughter of Crescent pack in New Orleans… what?" as she saw his eyes squinting.

Klaus said "my path crossed someone who was Crescent back a while back in New Orleans".

Hayley said "yes, I know about that story. I also know that you helped built New Orleans. You and your family".

Klaus smiled at that and then said "pray continue".

Hayley suddenly thought of something and said with a smile "are you going to ask me everything standing here?"

Klaus smiled and said "lets go".

Hayley sat in the car as he opened the door for her and thought about her plan and realized that she needs to think fast. The very fact that he was a part vampire was a big deterrent to what needed to be done for her plan to work. She made a mental note of asking that from Sophie later. She just had a couple of more hours left as she looked at the cell phone in her hand. The drive was quiet as she looked out the beautiful weather. She was startled from her thoughts when the car stopped.

He gave her one look and said "come" and got out.

She looked at the big mansion as big as Tyler Lockwood's mansion and followed him inside.

Klaus told a man standing inside "dinner for two" and led her to the living room. She looked around the room which was tastefully decorated with paintings on the wall. She looked around as he said "come".

After settling down on the small dinning table he gestured her to start. Hayley started to eat while all the time thinking of her plan. She said "the story goes that you and your family came 300 years ago to the place that is called New Orleans now and helped built it. You even managed to bring peace between different factions in 1919. You have a son named Marcel whom you… "

Klaus who was listening to her story intently said "had a son named Marcel".

Hayley realized from the look on his face that he didnt know about Marcel so she continued "I am sorry to hear that you don't think of him as your son any more".

Klaus looked at her in confusion and said "Marcel Gerald is…" before he could finish his sentence his cell rang.

He said "excuse me" and got up and left.

As soon as he left Hayley hastily took out the bottle of potion from her jeans pocket and poured all of the liquid in his wine glass and continued to eat her food. He joined her in five minutes and said "so where were we" but when she opened her mouth he said "yes so I was telling you that Marcel Gerald is dead".

Hayley stared at him and by the tone of his voice and the tightening of his expressions she realized that he believed in what he was saying. She put her fork down and said as he picked up his wine glass and sipped "I assure you Marcel Gerald is very much alive".

Klaus exclaimed"what?!" and then he felt as if everything became dark.

* * *

><p>Hayley was writing something on a piece of paper as Klaus asked her "what are you doing?"<p>

She smiled and said "nothing" when the bell rang.

She said to Klaus "let me see" and smiled as he sat down again. She went to the door and opened it and said "good you are here, we are ready. He believes that we love each other and we want to be together".

Sophie said "Hayley are you sure? He is part vampire".

Hayley said with determination after a moment of hesitation "yes Sophie I am because I don't have any options. Just tell me one thing, will it be possible to you know what?"

Sophie looked at her determined face and said "yes it should technically, he is after all part werewolf".

Hayley gave her a smile and said "okay then lets go and do it. I want to do it today and hurry up. We only have an hour till sunset".

She led Sophie to the living room and said "Klaus she is here. Are you ready?"

He smiled and said "yes" and walked to her and held her hand.

Sophie took out a rope from her bag and walked to them and said "face towards each other and hold each other's hand".

Klaus smiled and looked at Hayley and held her both hands in his hands. Sophie tied their hands together loosely with the rope and said "it will be a bit painful but you both are werewolves so the damage will not be lasting. Hayley you need to enter in this with pure intention. If your intentions are not right then it will not work"

Hayley cut her off by saying "Sophie hurry up. I have only thirty minutes. I know what I am doing".

Klaus asked "what is going to happen in thirty minutes?"

Hayley smiled at him and said "nothing to worry about umm honey" and then flinched as she felt flame that erupted out of thin air on her hand and at the same time she felt his hand slipping from hers but she held them tightly and kept on looking into his eyes as the rope burnt while Sophie started to chant. As she stopped chanting the ashes became flowers and their hands started to heal right in front of their eyes.

She looked at Sophie who said "now the rings".

She handed Klaus a silver ring with a wolf on it and she gave Hayley a silver band.

Hayley turned to Klaus and still holding his hand slipped the ring into his ring fingers whereas Klaus did the same.

Sophie said "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other".

Hayley and Klaus leaned forwards and kissed each other. Both felt as if they will lose themselves in that kiss but then Hayley pulled away.

Sophie said with a sigh "You are husband and wife as per the ritual. Now rest is up to you. I hope it works".

Hayley looked at Klaus who was smiling at her and said "It will work, don't worry. what about him? Will he remember anything?"

Sophie said "no, he will not. When the effect of potion will wear off he will not remember anything from the point he took the potion. You were just supposed to give a couple of drop".

Hayley said "I just wanted to make sure it worked Sophie".

Sophie said "have you thought about how you will bring him to New Orleans".

Hayley said "not to worry. I know how to bring him to New Orleans".

Klaus said "I am so glad we did that".

She looked at Sophie and said "did you make it?"

Sophie nodded "yes".

Hayley stepped forward and briefly kissed him and stepped back and gave her cell phone to Sophie and said "it is time".

She turned to Klaus and said "I have to go now".

Klaus said in confusion "what?! no love, we just got married. You cannot leave".

Hayley touched his cheek gently and said with a smile "I wish I could stay but I cannot but I know we will see each other soon. Until then good bye … honey".

She walked towards the door with Sophie with her whereas Klaus looked at her in confusion and as soon as the door closed he darted to it and stepped out but there was no one in sight. He looked around tried to smell her but nothing so he came inside still confused at what had happened. He went to his room and fell on the bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 New Orleans

**_A/N: Thanks for reading it. I understand the first chapter was a bit confusing but things will start to unfold gradually. Hopefully many of your curiosity will be satisfied after reading this chapter but there is still suspense and lies which will open up later as the story goes on. _**

**_Synopsis: Klaus goes to New Orleans and finds out things that will change his life 180 degree. _**

* * *

><p>Klaus woke up next morning and sat up on his bed feeling confused. The first thought that came to his mind was that of Hayley. He got up and went to the bathroom. As he stood under the shower and ran his hand over his face he felt some thing weird and then he saw it. As he stared at the silver band in the third finger of his left hand a vivid images of the marriage ceremony flashed before his eyes and then he started to remember every thing before the ceremony and after the ceremony. He turned off the shower still in shock at this discovery and quickly got out, pulled on his clothes using his vamp speed and went to the living room where he remembered her writing something. He quickly scanned the room and found what he was looking. He darted to it and picked up and as his mind absorbed the words a wave of anger started in him for her<p>

_"Thanks for the tonight. It was great meeting you. I had heard so much about you and I am glad that those rumors don't do you any justice. I hope that you will not cut off your relationship with Marcel. You did such a great thing for him, rescuing him from getting beaten up and raised him. The man he is today is because of you. The man ruling New Orleans and New Orleans deserves best. _

_I hope I could have stayed but I couldn't. Hopefully I will see you in a few days. _

_P.s. don't lose the ring. _

_Hayley Marshall. _

Klaus stared at the letter and then crumpled it up in anger but then un-crumpled it and read it again and then darted to his room and picked up his jacket and dashed out.

A lot was going through his mind on the drive to New Orleans and the top of the list was how come he remembered everything whereas that woman performing the ceremony had said that he wouldn't. He made a mental note of asking Hayley about this before strangling her to death. Suddenly he realized that he was still wearing the ring as his gaze fell on his hands on the steering wheel. He stared at it and then started to take it off when the image of her kissing him flashed through his eyes again. Although he remembered the nice feeling he had when her lips had touched his but that didnt lessen his anger at him at the realization that she used hi but for what purpose. He questioned himself while taking off the ring and putting it in the jeans pocket. He kept on thinking if she was right about Marcel being alive but if she is then how is that possible? He was getting more and more confused about every thing that had happened since yesterday.

A few hours later when he reached New Orleans two people were in his thoughts Hayley Marshall and Marcel Gerald. He wanted to see both of them, strangling one and reuniting with the other. After deliberating for a second whom to find first he went towards the French Quarter after thinking what better place to find information about him. He was walking down the Bourbon street smiling ear to ear smelling the town that he built, he loved and he was forced to leave. At last he reached at the end of the street where some people were sitting on the tables doing tarot card readings. He walked to one table and sat opposite an elderly lady. She looked up and gasped. Klaus smiled and said "from your reaction I understand that you know me?"

She said "yes, you are_ the hybrid_".

klaus smirked and said "and from you tarot cards and the way you reacted I imagine that you are a real witch and not some hoax".

She nodded and said "my name is Agnes and I am the last living elder of the witches of New Orleans".

Klaus nodded his head slightly showing as if he is impressed and said "so Agnes, where can I find Marcel Gerald".

Her reaction took him by surprise; the way she flinched at the name and the anger came on her face and as she stood up and started gathering her things. She said in an angry tone "the vampire will be in the karaoke bar at this time of the day".

Klaus who had been expecting until now that Hayley had lied to him about Marcel hid his surprise, excitement and disappointment and as she started to leave Klaus said with a smirk as he realized something "so I gather he is not a great ruler of New Orleans".

She looked at him and said hatred "if you mean that he is loved by his people then no. Only vampires love him" and left.

Klaus looked at her going wondering why did Hayley lie to him about Marcel. He made a mental note to asking her in the list of things he needed to ask from her before killing her and went to locate the karaoke bar.

As he entered the bar ten minutes later he saw him singing and laughing; the boy he raised to become a man, the boy whom he save from getting beaten badly by his master just for stealing an apple, the boy whom he turned into a vampire because he was dying and there was no other way to save him, the boy he mourned because he thought that he had died in the fire that Mikael caused and forced Klaus and his siblings to flee New Orleans in 1919. As Klaus watched Marcel finished the song and then jumped down the stage. He was talking to another man when he seemed to have sensed Klaus. He turned around slowly and walked to Klaus. They both stared at each other and then hugged each other.

As they separated Marcel said excitedly "my mentor my savior Niklaus Mikealsons". The bar suddenly got quiet at his name making Klaus smirk as he realized every one knew of his story.

Marcel turned to a person and said "Klaus these are Thierry and Diego my right hand men. Without these two I wouldn't be able to rule this city. Come and have some drinks".

They drank, talked during which Klaus kept his anger in check still trying to figure out how he survived the fire but didnt ask any thing. As Marcel was telling him how he was successfully ruling the city it hit him and he smiled as he Hayley told him of Marcel intentionally because she wanted him to come to New Orleans and knowing about their connection he wouldn't have resisted. He couldn't help but feel jealous of what he had created and Marcel took it and took it to a different level and at that moment he decided that he wanted all of it back. He smiled at that thought and said to Marcel "I am happy for you. Seeing what you have built here I want to enjoy this too. So I have decided to move it. Is there any good place where I can stay?"

Marcel smiled and said "Palace Casio Royale has good accommodation".

Klaus said "good".

He picked up his drink and while sipping it he said casually "Tell me Marcellus how have you maintained the peace between all factions?"

Marcel laughed and said "that was easy. I have a secret weapon which I use against witches, Werewolves are banned from the quarter and humans their leaders know their place. A little diplomacy goes a long way".

Klaus smiled and said "impressive. I would love to see your secret weapon someday" he paused for a second and then continued casually "the werewolves are still in the bayou then?"

Marcel nodded and said "Those Crescent pack has not moved from that damn bayou for 100 years now".

Klaus stood up and said "I think I will settle down and then will catch up again".

Marcel said "come to the compound at any time to visit. My home is your home".

Klaus controlled the anger wave at him mentioning compound as his home but he controlled it and said "yes definitely" and left the bar.

He went towards the bayou thinking about everything Marcel had told him.

He stopped his car and got out. He spend a couple of hours in the bayou looking around smelling the pack and going through the empty huts. They are seemed deserted which surprised him because there were things in there but no sign of life. He walked out and after staring into the swamp he got into his car and headed back to the French Quarter. As he was walking down the street his gaze fell on a bar, Rousseau's so he headed towards it thinking he will find some information from over there instead of spooking Marcel by his interest in wolves.

As he entered the bar he saw a beautiful young waitress tending the bar. He looked at her and smiled and walked to her and said "a bourbon please".

She saw him with a broad smile and poured the drink for him. He leaned in and said "Camille, that is a nice name".

She continued smiling and said "call me Cami. Camille sounds too old"

Klaus took out a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and placed it on the bar casually as she handed him his drink and started drinking thinking about the wolves at the same time when the back door of the bar swung opened and his gaze fell on a woman chopping some vegetables. He suddenly got up and went through the door into a room which looked like a kitchen.

She had her back towards him and said "you cannot come in here" and turned towards him and gasped and then recovered and said again "you cannot come in here".

Klaus said "I shouldn't be here standing calmly after what you and your friend pulled at my place. I should be strangling you but before I do that I need to ask where is she and why did you do that?"

She stared at him confused at what he was talking and said "I don't understand…" but was unable to finish her sentence as he grabbed her by throat and hissed "do I need to refresh your memory?" He took out the ring from his pocket and showed it to her and pushed her away and said "now talk".

She massaged her throat and said in shock "you remember! but how?"

Klaus smirked and said angrily "yes I remember and I have no clue but I remember. I remember you telling her that I will not remember but bloody hell I remmeber. I remember everything about the wedding, the ring everything. I don't know how could it happen. What was in that potion and what is your name?"

She sighed and said "my name is Sophie and that was a herbal potion. It is sort of compulsion for werwolves like compulsions done by vampires but it is not as strong as vampire compulsions and can only be done by some powerful witch and very few know about it. Its affect lasts as the potion remain in the werewolves system which is normally a couple of hours during which anyone can ask a werewolf to do anything. But as it wears off that particular werwolf forgets everything that happened during that time but you remember perhaps because of your vampire side".

Klaus hissed "and why did your friend do this to me?"

Sophie took a deep breath before telling him the story that she and Hayley had come up with for their coverup "Crescent wolves live in the bayou and are banned from the French quarter. They were cursed by a witch in 1990's on Marcel's order. As per that curse they remain wolf throughout the month and only turn human once on full moon and remain human the following day till the sunset". She paused for a moment to see his reaction.

Klaus who was listening to her intently suddenly understood everything; why she said she couldn't stay and why she was telling Sophie to hurry up and that she had thirty minutes before sunset. He asked her "how do I fit into all of this?"

Sophie continued "You know she is a Crescent wolf. What you don't know is that she is really important person in the pack who triggered her gene a couple of years ago and ever since she had been affected by the curse. She is supposed to be the alpha of the pack but that will not happen officially until she is of age which she will be next month. She is turning 21 and as per her father's wishes she is to be married to a family friend with whom she has been betrothed since childhood. She does not want to get married to him but she couldn't stop the marriage so the only thing that she could stop the marriage was if she married someone else and that is where I came in"

When Klaus kept staring at her she continued with a sigh "She and I have been friends since childhood even though I am a witch and she a wolf but things were different before she triggered her gene and was not affected by the curse. At first I didn't like the idea but she sounded desperate so I agreed. Now for her plan to work she needed to find someone who didn't have a pack and was alone because by marrying her they would have unified their packs and she didn't want to do that. After months of research in her wolf form exploring and traveling to different regions she found out about Tyler".

Klaus cut her off by saying " so that is where Tyler came in but instead found me. So I am her escape from _her fiancé?!_" he roared at the end of the sentence.

Sophie said "you have to understand that she was desperate. Jackson is not a good guy. He was not a good person even before he triggered his gene but now that he has triggered his gene he has become even worse. If she married him, he would have become the alpha too and that wouldn't have been good in pack's favor".

Klaus stared at her angrily and said "so she did it for pack and for herself". He started pacing the room and asked "if she is the alpha of Crescent pack then she is a Labanoir!"

Sophie nodded and said "yes, she thought if she told Tyler her real name then he would have guessed that she was the alpha and may be he would step back".

Klaus asked "what is her name?"

Sophie said "Andrea Labanoir. She is the daughter of Marcus Labanoir. He was a royalty and chief of the pack and died when she was a baby. Andrea was raised by her aunt Eve Lababoir who never triggered her gene so she was not affected by the curse. Now Andrea is coming to age next month as I have already told you and will officially become the alpha of the pack but the ceremony was going to be followed by her marriage ceremony too as per Jackson's wishes".

Klaus said "I don't get it she did it because she didn't want her pack to be ruled by a bad leader, how could she be sure that the person she is getting married to would be a good alpha".

Sophie thought for a moment and said "that I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself ?"

Klaus snapped "and when do you propose I do that. She is wolf right now".

Sophie sighed and said "she will be human on next full moon. You and she will meet after all she is your wife now and she needs to present you to the pack to prove that she is married".

Klaus didn't know what to say. In the past thousand years he has seen and done many things but this was the first; to be used by someone for this purpose. He looked at Sophie angrily who was starting to look nervous now and left the kitchen and the bar.


	4. Chapter 4 Curse breaker

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews :). This story will be a little different in the sense that I will concentrate in detail on that one day when they are together. The rest of the events will be a little bit different from the actual TO story line but I will not go too much into the details. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter too. On a side note I will probably be interchanging the names Hayley and Andrea depending on the scene. Just a friendly hint._**

**_Synopsis: Andrea and Klaus meet again after their marriage and try to deal with it._**

* * *

><p>Klaus looked at the huge mansion. The mansion that had been standing there for more then 300 years. It obviously needed some work but he thought that was the best place to live in New Orleans.<p>

For the next few weeks he procured that house, compelled some regular human to upgrade it, make it fit for his living standard. He spend most of his time with Marcel learning how he was ruling New Orleans. What he found really impressed him. He had an army of vampires who really liked him. He threw them parties where they would feed on locals as well as tourist and then heal them with their own blood so that no one is spooked while turning one to vampire among the 20 vampires fed on. He found out that all of his vampires were taking vervain so that they cannot compelled by anyone else. Klaus managed to compel one of the newly turned vampire named Josh to his side to make him a spy for Marcel. He even called Elijah and told him to join him in New Orleans.

Elijah at first refused to come to the city but when Klaus told him about Marcel he came back to the city and both brothers decided to take the city back from him. They both decided to keep Rebekah out of it knowing well how she felt about Marcel.

Before they knew it four weeks went by. Even though he was really busy with Marcel and planning to take over the city from him, Hayley was in his mind too. Later at night when he would lie on his bed he would think about her and the anger would bubble in him again at the realization that she had roped him into her personal agenda and he was anxiously waiting for their next encounter to confront her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Full moon<em>**

Jackson said angrily as Andrea started putting her clothes in a bag pack "I thought we discussed that you will not do that. It is too risky".

Andrea looked around to see if anything was left behind and then zipped up the bag and said "you know I have to do this".

Jackson said angrily "No you don't".

Andrea sighed and said "Jackson you know how we can break this curse. I am not even sure if it will work or not. No one has ever done this ever. I cannot risk losing you in the process of completing the ritual. Hope needs you".

Jackson said angrily "Hope needs you too. Do you realize that you can die in that process?"

Andrea took a deep breath and said "yes I know that but I have a plan and if everything goes as per the plan and the ritual is legit then I will be able to break the curse Jackson".

He said with frustration "Andy you don't have to. Everything was going okay".

Andrea said in frustration too "No Jackson everything was not okay. I cannot live like this any more. I need to be with her. She is one and a half years old and we have only spend a total of eighteen days with her. She will grow up eventually _without us raising her._ What will happen_ when she will trigger her gene Jackson_? Do you want to see her living her life like this too. I cannot do this anymore. May be you can but I cannot. I found a solution to all of our problems and I am doing it.".

Jackson took one step towards her and kissed her hard on her lips and said "Andy no, please you cannot do this to me or Hope".

She said as the tears started to fall down from her eyes "I have already Jackson" and she showed him the ring she had put on the first thing as she had turned.

He stared at the family heirloom and said "Andrea no!"

She cupped his face and said "Jackson you have to understand for our daughter's sake, for our people sake".

Jackson stepped back, ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and then angrily threw the things on the only table in the room on the ground. She took a step towards him and said "listen I don't have time for this right now. I have only one day before I change back to a wolf and I have a lot to do so I need to go and start everything. You promise me that you will not do anything to jeopardize what I am about to do and before you do anything think of our daughter. I am going to meet her first and then I will go". She cupped his face one last time and gave him a last long kiss.

As she started to break it he held her locked in that spot and said against her lips "Andy we are supposed to get married tomorrow".

She let her tears flow down her cheek and said in a whisper "not any more. I am married".

Jackson whispered against her lips "who is he?"

She kept quiet and then stepped back from him but didnt let go of his hand and said "Jackson just remember that I am doing this for our people, you and most of all Hope. Promise me that you will remember that before you start hating me and promise me that you will take care of her. I will find out a way to visit her somehow".

She let go of his hand and turned to leave when he held her arm and said desperately and said "tell me how will you do it Andy? At least tell me who is he?"

She smiled sadly and said "It is better that you don't know anything right now Jackson. I will bring him over tomorrow to introduce him to the pack. You make sure everyone keep in line and does not do anything to jeopardize it"

Jackson said devastated "tomorrow? but it is your birthday tomorrow and that ceremony…"

She smiled sadly and said "yes I know and that is when I will introduce you to him". She paused for a moment and then said "I don't want Hope to be there when I come. If I see her I will give away something and I don't want to introduce him to Hope yet. I will tell Eve to keep her in hiding" and giving him one last look she picked up her bag with a heavy heart and said "we will be seeing each other Jackson but things are going to change. Just remember that" and left leaving him frustrated and angry.

She picked up her pace as she realized that she had only 22 hours left and then slowed down as she heard jibber jabber of her daughter's excited voice. She smiled as she looked at her daughter sitting in Eve's lap and said "hi sweetie".

She bend down to pick her up and kissed her hard and then said to Eve "thank you Eve".

Eve looked at her and said "Sophie told me everything Andrea. What have you done?"

They both turned towards Sophie who was walking towards them and said "she is an idiot Eve. She is becoming a martyr".

Andrea kissed Hope who was looking at her and said "no Sophie I am acting like a mother and the alpha of the pack".

Sophie was still feeling mad at her so she said angrily "well happy birthday in advance".

Hayley said "I still cannot believe it that he was affected by that potion. To tell you the truth I had my doubts till the end".

Sophie smiled and said "it was pretty strong and you gave him the full bottle".

She paused for a moment before answering when Andrea asked her "Is he here?"

Sophie stared at her and then nodded and said "yes he is here but for some reason he remembers every thing. I am guessing because of his vampire side".

Andrea felt her heart jump in her throat but she said with a smile on her face as Hope touched her cheek gently "okay good then. Saves me from the trouble of explaining it to him. Did you tell him everything as we discussed?"

Sophie nodded.

Andrea said "I wish we could use that potion to make him fall in love with me permanently"

Sophie said "no that wouldn't have worked. You both have to love each other to…" but Andrea cut her off by saying impatiently "I know I have to get the blood in direct contact with his heart. For that I have to reach into his chest and touch his heart and collect enough that when combined with mine that he will collect from my heart, it will be enough for one gulp for each of us. Then we have to mix them up and say that spell to make it into a potion and drink it. The combination of both our blood and our love for each other will break the curse on the pack._ The selfless act for my pack by using my lover's heart's blood and letting him use mine is the key in breaking the curse_".

Sophie said "dont forget that you have to do that on a full moon".

She then looked at Eve who was listening to it with open mouth. Eve said "how will he reach into her heart? She can die Sophie. Imagine the blood loss as he tries to get to her heart".

Sophie said "yes that is the risk. Actually that is the most difficult part of this whole thing. For that I have given her a spell. He has to say that spell while doing that". She turned towards her and continued "That spell combined with his feelings for you will slow down the bleeding and that way you can heal slowly and those feelings have to be real and same goes for him. But now that I think of it he is part vampire so he will probably heal. Just keep in mind that you don't want Hope to lose her mother. I know why you didnt do this with Jackson. You are afraid it might not work but I am sure that it will work if done right. But if _you have doubt Andy_ you still have time to get out of it".

Andrea said with determination "no Sophie I am not backing out now".

Sophie sighed and said "okay then. Best of luck. By the way how did Jackson take the news?"

Hayley shook her head as her eyes got blurry and said "not well. He knows the risk and he is obviously scared and about to lose me so yes I understand his reaction but I think he will come to terms with it for Hope's sake. Look at it this way. By marrying _Klaus Mikaelsons_ I have opened a door to solve your problem too".

Before Sophie could say anything Eve stood up and said "Klaus Mikaelsons, Andrea?"

Andrea smiled sadly and nodded and said "dont tell Jackson yet. He does not know his name yet. I will bring him tomorrow".

Sophie said with a sigh "I don't know Andy. I just did what you asked me to do because of our childhood friendship but yes seeing who he had turned out to be may be he can help me with my problem too. But I have to tell you that he looked really annoyed and angry and if the rumors about him are even a tiny bit true then I am not sure how will you succeed in your task".

Hayley said "I have a plan Sophie. I am counting on his negative reaction. I will be badly disappointed if he does not"

Sophie said "Andy…"

Hayley said "dont worry, Everything will be okay and I will persuade him to do that task of yours too. I am sure he will be more then willing to help you".

Sophie asked curiously "why do you say that?"

Hayley smiled, looked at Hope and said "I just have a feeling".

She then said to her "now stick to our story and Eve make sure Hope is alright. Don't bring her to the ceremony tomorrow. I don't want him to meet her yet. I will try to come see her next month".

She looked at Sophie who said "Hayley will you be able to do it when the time comes". Andrea looked at the innocent face of her daughter who was playing with her hair locks and said "Anything for Hope Sophie. Anything for her".

Sophie said "In that case here is where he is staying" handing him a piece of paper.

She gave her a last kiss and walked with her to a distance and said "Hope love, mommy loves you. She has to go somewhere where she does not want to go but she has to. I am already missing you sweetie. Will come to see you next month".

She kissed her cheek and stayed there for a while and then walked to Eve with determination and handed her over with heavy heart. As turned to leave she spotted Jackson standing at a distance and from the look on his face she knew that he had heard everything. She touched her fingers to her lips and blew him a kiss and then wiped her tears and walked away from them. It took all of her willpower not to look back towards her when she heard her cries.

* * *

><p>Klaus stopped his car outside his house and sat there thinking about the next step to handle Marcel and how to make him trust enough to show him the secret weapon when his gaze fell on someone sitting on the steps outside the house. Suddenly his mood changed to anger and he got out angrily and advanced to her.<p>

Hayley was thinking about Hope when she heard the sound of the door closing. She looked up and saw him walking towards her. Even from that distance she could see anger on his face. She slowly stood up and braced herself for his outburst and recalled all the tiny details of the coverup story just in case if she had to go through it again.

Klaus stopped right in front of her and grabbed her by her arm and took her inside and pushed her on the sofa and said "explain".

Hayley took a deep breath and said "Sophie met me today. She told me that she has told you everything so why are you asking me now?"

Klaus said "that story?! there were many holes in that story _Hayley_".

She said "Andrea. That is not a story, it is all true. I will introduce you to the pack tomorrow to tell Jackson why I cannot get married to him anymore".

Klaus said "love if you think that I will let you make a mockery of me with this marriage you are so wrong. I don't intend to keep this marriage at all and don't intend to meet your pack either".

Andrea looked at him and said "there is only one way of getting out of werewolf marriage and that is through a ritual not very different from the ritual we did before. I just want you to prolong it for a day until I can satisfy my pack and then we can undo all of this next month when I turn human again".

When Klaus continued to stare holes in her body she said in a sweet voice "I am sorry I pulled you in this but you need to know that you were not my intended ummm target. Remember I went to Tyler first but may be it was fate that I met you. I didnt have time to think so I did with the second best I got. Look at this way. You only have to deal with me once a month".

Klaus snapped angrily "I don't want to deal with you at all. What makes you think that I want to deal with you at all?"

Andrea stared at him and said after a while "fair enough but can we deal with this after tomorrow?"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and they both turned towards the sound.

She stood up as she saw a man dressed in an immaculate suit entered the living room. She looked at Klaus who said "Elijah where have you been?"

Elijah looked at her and said "out" bringing a smile on her lips at the curt way he said it and then he asked "I think introductions are in order Niklaus".

Before Klaus could say thing Hayley suddenly said "can I talk to you please? Alone"

Klaus smirked at her having an idea about what she was going to say and he said "no you cannot. Elijah this is Hayley… my wife apparently".

Elijah who was looking at her with curiosity shifted his attention to Klaus's direction missed the eye roll done by Andrea and said "what?"

Klaus now walked to the bar and said "yes apparently Ms Marshall needed me to escape from a wedding so she used me".

Elijah who was still absorbing the first shock said "brother can you be a little more specific".

Klaus looked at Andrea and said "pray tell my brother how you managed to do what you did to me".

Andrea felt a wave of annoyance closely followed by nervousness. She was starting to realize that her mission has suddenly gotten a little difficult. Klaus was not turning out to be the cup of the tea she had imagined he will be. She realized that she will have to take every step carefully and to manipulate Klaus into doing her biddings she has to outsmart him. She took a deep breath as she realized that Elijah and Klaus both were staring at her and told him the story Sophie had told Klaus.

When she was done Klaus asked as Elijah looked at her with his mouth slightly opened "so my question to you _Hayley_ is that how could you be sure that the person you are going to get married to will be good for your pack because technically _I am the alpha of your pack now". _

Hayley controlled the smile trying to sneak on her lips as it was exactly what she was hoping him to say. The fact that he would be the alpha of the pack was what she was counting on her plan to work and she already had a plan on how to work that angle to make sure that he is properly motivated so she said with annoyance "I was wiling to take that risk to get out of that marriage and remember I wanted Tyler to be that person and I have been observing him for a while now and had gotten an idea what he was like and most importantly no you are not the alpha of my pack".

KLaus who had no intention of becoming the alpha of her pack suddenly got annoyed with her response and said angrily "oh love you are so mistaken here. As long as you and I are married I am the alpha of your pack. You dragged me into this, now you will have to face the consequences".

She looked at Elijah and said "he cannot do that to me" hoping that little more protest from her side will cement his resolve and will want him to continue the marriage.

Elijah was still recovering from the shock so he didnt know what to say but Klaus walked to her and said "well Hayley Marshall you were willing to take that risk right so be it".

Hayley snapped at him and said "call me Andrea. That is my name".

Klaus stepped closer and said "no love. You married me under the pretense of Hayley Marshall so you will be Hayley Mikaelsons to me form now onwards until the day we end this little charade of yours and until then I am the alpha of your pack obviously along with you and since I don't have any pack right now so it will be just Crescent pack and I have changed my mind about meeting them too. Now I cannot wait to meet them".


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected bump

_**A/N: I am going to start using Hayley and Andrea interchangeably for the future chapters so just to clear the confusion. **_

_**synopsis : Klaus meets Hayley's pack but things don't go as smoothy as they had thought they would be. **_

Klaus stared at Hayley and practically barked "tell me why did you have to get married to me in the first place. If you didnt want to get married to Jackson couldn't you have just said that".

Hayley said "no I couldn't because the alpha coronation ceremony required me to be married as per my parent's wishes. Jackson and I had been betrothed to be married since our childhood so I am assuming that they thought it would be him. Just glad that they didnt explicitly mentioned him to be my husband for the ceremony".

Andrea could feel Elijah's eyes on her so she said when no one said a word "okay then. As I have only one day of human life I would like to go back and spend some time with my pack" hoping that Klaus would stop her and she almost smiled when he said "I think you and I should spend some time getting to know each other".

And then she blushed as she realized what he meant and she said "I don't think that is a good idea. You have to understand we all will become wolves by tomorrow night and this is the only time I get to spend time with …."

Klaus suddenly held her arm and led her to the staircase saying "all the more reason for us to get to know each other love".

Hayley looked at Elijah to see what is he thinking but he still seemed to be lost in thoughts so she let Klaus drag her upstairs to a big room. He let her go and said "this is my room. That was all for my brother's benefit. Don't even think for a moment that you and I will be actual husband and wife".

He turned towards her as she was looking at the surroundings he couldn't help but admire her beautiful skin, wavy hair tumbling down her shoulders and tall and skinny body.

He asked her "so tell me really why you did all of that?"

Hayley turned towards him and said "why would I marry you for some other agenda?"

Klaus whooshed to her and grabbed her by her throat pushing her against the wall and said "don't for a second think that I believed your little story down there. It was too well rehearsed and word by word as Sophie Deveraux".

She felt her throat tightening and at the same time she felt him standing too close to her so close that her breast were touching his chest. She tried to pry his hand off of her throat with her left hand while with right hand she tried to push him away and said "Klaus please let me go".

Klaus gaze fell on the ring on her finger and made him realize what he was doing and he let go of her. He let go of her neck and was stepping back when Hayley preempting his move said "can you move back please? You are too close".

Klaus who had already taken a step back stopped stepped back and said "why love? are you nervous ? we are after all married. I can do anything with you" and as if to prove his point he leaned in and kissed her hard on her lips.

Hayley was so taken back by that kiss that she didnt do anything and then she realized what was happened and without any thought she pushed him away as Jackson's image came to her mind but he put his hands on he wall on either side of her and even though he broke the contact with her her lips he didnt move back from her. She felt trapped being so near to him. If Hayley was taken back by that kiss so was Klaus. He felt weird all of a sudden and he wanted to kiss her more but then he shook his had and said while looking into her hazel brown eyes "love you got me into this and now you are going to play the part at least till we are married".

Hayley felt like screaming at him and hitting him but she knew for her plan to work she had to do this but at the same time she knew if she made it too easy for him so she decided to resist and said "look Klaus I never intended for this marriage to be…." she intentionally didn't finish her sentence when Klaus said "what? real? Don't worry it will not be real".

And then he stepped back to her disappointment and said "you can sleep on the bed. I will take the couch" and then he went to he bathroom. As the door closed Hayley stood there wondering what to do. She looked at his big bed and felt weird thinking of Jackson who was the only one with whom she has ever shared a bed.

When Klaus came out of bathroom she was still standing where he had left her. He said coldly "You will contact Sophie tomorrow and tell her to undo this marriage before you turn to a wolf tomorrow".

When she didnt say anything he whooshed to her and stopped inches from her making her step back in fright.

Hayley stuttered "okay" thinking that there is no point in arguing with him right now.

He picked up his pillow and went to the couch and threw on it angrily and fell on it. She looked at him for a moment and then said "Klaus why don't you sleep on the bed. I will take the couch. I dont mind sleeping there" but Klaus didnt look at her. She stood there for a second and went to change her clothes too.

Lying in his bed thinking about what she has done and what she still had to do for her plan to work. She realized that she was starting to have doubts and it had only been two hours since she had actually started her plan but then she thought of Hope's innocent face and said to herself "anything for her" and closed her eyes.

Klaus had his eyes closed but he was unable to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Hayley and her sleeping on his bed. He was super pissed at her but he was unable to deny the fact that she was beautiful and that kiss had awaken the desire that he had shut off for a while now. He opened his eyes as his hybrid hearing picked up "anything for her" and wondered if she was dreaming or talking to herself. At last he managed to get a shut eye and went to sleep.

When he woke up next morning his gaze went to her and saw that bed was made up and she was not there anymore. He got up and went to the bathroom but that was empty too. So he quickly changed into his day clothes and went downstairs. When he couldn't sense her in the house he went outside and saw her sitting on the steps. He walked to her and said "what are you doing here?"

Hayley looked at him with a cup of coffee in her hand and said "thinking of the mistake I made. I hope it works".

Klaus said dismissively "well whether it works or not the marriage has to be off by tonight".

He turned to go inside when Hayley said "I called Sophie while you were sleeping but she is out of town. She will be back by next weekend. She said that she can do it on next moon when I turn human".

Klaus stared at her face and saw some thing different, there was no excitement or any kind of reaction on her face. It was devoid of everything. He said "I am sure any witch can do that. It does not have to be Sophie".

Hayley said "yes any witch can do it but I don't know any. If you know any then you are welcome to find her. The sharman in my pack can do it but he will not".

Klaus said angrily "if you don't arrange for some one to undo it I can always arrange it".

She said "Fine by me but my marriage to Jackson was supposed to happen at 3 pm. You have to come to the bayou with me so that I can tell them why I cannot get married to him".

Klaus said "I have some business with Marcel". He stopped and then walked to her and said "why did you lie to about Marcel being a beloved ruler"

Hayley said "because you needed some motivation to come to New Orleans. I am actually impressed by what you have done for him. Freeing him when he was slave".

Hayley looked at him in surprise as he turned around without saying anything and went inside.

Hayley sat there for a moment and then followed him in too. He was nowhere to be seen and she suddenly felt at loss in this big house. As she started towards what she thought was a kitchen she heard Elijah's asking her "looking for Niklaus?"

Hayley looked at him and smiled and said "right now? No but ultimately yes. I was looking for kitchen, do you have anything to eat. I am kind of feeling hungry now".

Elijah looked at her for a second and then led her to the kitchen and got a carton of mill and some cereal and put it in front of her and then took out a bowl from the cabinet and put it there too. Hayley said "thanks" and poured cereal for herself and asked him "you are the eldest right?"

When Elijah looked at her in confusion she said "I know about Mikaelsons. You, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol are popular here. You guys helped built New Orleans".

They both turned around as Klaus said "I will be back by two, be ready".

And then he left them standing in the kitchen.

Klaus spend the morning with Marcel in Rousseau's where he gauged Marcel has some feelings for Cami so he went to her and tried to persuade her to go out with Marcel but when she refused and said that she couldn't indulge herself with a bad boy reputation he compelled her to give him a chance.

Later Marcel introduced him to Kieran who was the priest in the local church and turned out to be Cami's uncle. Klaus found it interesting that the priest of the church was representing the human faction and knew about the supernatural community in the city. There was something about the guy that really impressed Klaus.

By the time he and Marcel left the church Klaus realized that it was almost two and then he remember about Hayley and that ceremony so he headed towards home feeling annoyed at all of this.

After breakfast she had gone to her room and Elijah had left the house too. It has been a couple of hours since he had gone. She took out her cell phone and called Jcakson. Hearing his voice just broke her heart and she said gingerly "Jackson how are you?"

Jackson stared at Hope playing with her doll and said "Andrea, are you seriously asking me this after what you have done?"

She swallowed the lumpy feeling in her throat and asked "what is Hope doing?"

Jackson picked her up in his lap and said "she is good Andrea. What have you done and tell me what are you planning to do".

Hayley took a deep breath and said "Jackson his name is Klaus Mikaelsons"

There as a pause and then Jackson said in a shocked voice "you married _the hybrid Andrea_?"

Hayley said "yes I did. It was a spur of a moment decision. It was either him or no one and I had to get married last month. We have been post posting it for too long now. I think he can help us".

Jackson said "I cannot believe that you married _Klaus Mikaelsons_. Pack will never accept him".

Hayley stood up and said "Why? because he is part vampire? Well you have to make sure that they do. I don't care how you do it but you have to make sure that they accept him".

Jackson said "Andrea, I …"

Hayley couldn't bear to hear his voice anymore as it was breaking her heart with each passing minute so she said "give Hope my love and I will see you in a few hours".

After putting the cell down she reminisced about all those times with Jackson who was not only the love of her life but the father of her child, the childhood they had spend together, the night they had conceived their daughter, the days when he was wolf and she was human pregnant with their child, the morning when she gave birth to her and then she had to go back to being a wolf again. She wiped her tears cruelly after saying to herself "stop thinking about past. It is for Hope".

It was around 2 pm, she was not sure whether Klaus will come or not so she was getting panicked and thought in frustration _'how will she manage to make him fall for him if he spends all day out on the only day when she is human. She has to find out a way to make him spend more time with her. She has only one day and so much to do until she manages to remain human the whole month'_. She was staring out of the window towards the long driveway when she saw his car stopping. She looked at him getting out and and then suddenly smiled and dashed to the bathroom and quickly took off her clothes and stood under the shower and then turned it off and wrapped herself in the towel and stood near the door waiting for him to come in their room and then her werewolf sense of smell picked up his scent and she smiled and fluffed her wet hair and came out.

Klaus entered the house and looked towards his room where he could sense her. He knew that she was still in the house because logic said to him that she will not leave yet. He went to his room thinking that she must be there but the room was empty and then the bathroom door opened and she came out wrapped just in a towel. She was fluffing her hair and at once didn't see him and then their gaze met. She blushed and said "oh sorry" and went to her bag pack which was still unpacked and took it inside the bathroom leaving Klaus feeling flustered and making his stomach muscles tightened.

He was still thinking of her when she came out dressed in her casual jeans and shirt.

She said to him "okay lets go".

Klaus looked at her and apart from her heartbeat there was nothing showing that she was nervous. The only apparent thing that could have been taken as a nervous action was her rubbing her ring.

She said to him as he continued to stare at her "Klaus can you please wear you ring. That ring is a family heirloom and it was supposed to be worn by the male alpha".

Klaus didn't say anything but went to the bed side table and took out his ring and wore it with his back towards her.

The drive to the bayou was quiet one. Hayley said to him after clearing her throat "please don't make a scene over there over being an alpha issue" knowing exactly that he will do the opposite of what she will ask him to do.

When Klaus didnt say anything she continued "you just have to convince them that we are married and that is it. I am their alpha, They will not challenge my marriage. Jackson might but no one else will do that".

Klaus laughed humorlessly and said "Will the fact that you forced me into this marriage nullify it?"

Hayley looked at him in annoyance and said "you know very well what to tell them and what not so please don't be a jerk" bringing smile on her lips.

She then added "I will stay here till the sunset and then I will change and you can have your life back. Sophie will be back by next week so you and I can have that annulment that you want and one more thing don't call me Hayley over there. My name is Andrea Labonair".

Klaus chanced her a glance but she was staring out of the window.

Hayley was wondering how will she convince the pack to accept him while walking towards the huts. As she was nearing the hut her heart started to race faster as she thought of how she used to spend time with Hope and Jackson on her only day of being a human.

Klaus could hear her heartbeat and thought that she was nervous about introducing him to the pack. The anger at her had somewhat reduced since last night and was replaced by the nuisance he was feeling at all of this. He just felt like getting it over with. He had this nagging feeling that she was hiding something from him and his 1000 year of experience was telling him that it was big and that she didnt marry him to get out of this marriage with Jackson and part of him was telling him to find out more but the other part was telling him to get out of it.

Hayley was so lost in her thoughts that she didnt see Jackson walking towards her.

Klaus saw a man approaching them with a serious expression. He stopped right in front of them and asked angrily "Andrea you came?"

Klaus could feel her body tensing up and then she said with annoyance "Jackson I told you that I dont want to be with you anymore".

Realizing that young man was Jackson piqued his curiosity and at the same time he sensed her slipping her hand in his hand which took him by surprise. He controlled his reaction and smiled at her when she said "Jackson this is Klaus Mikaelsons and we got married last full moon. I wanted to introduce …."

But before she could finish her sentence Jackson had taken a step towards her and said "you betrayed me Andrea"

And then if Klaus had not acted faster and held his hand, Jackson's hand would have landed on her face. She didnt have time to recover from the shock of what Jackson was about to do when she heard him hiss "don't you dare raise a hand on her again".

Hayley was so taken back by Jackson's outburst that she didnt know what to do and then she realized that Jackson was selling his act. She grabbed Klaus arm and said "Klaus let him go. He is just upset" .

Klaus pushed him away from him and said to Hayley "yes clearly".

Hayley could feel Jackson's eyes making holes in her body. She wanted to reach out and hug him and make him believe that her heart still belong to him but the angry man standing next to him reminded her that she was married to him. She swallowed her tears and said in an authoritative voice "Klaus lets go. it is almost three. I need to introduce you to the pack and then the ceremony has to take place".

She brushed past Jackson and headed towards the small gathering near the hut and controlled the urge to look back at Jackson whom she knew was heartbroken. She wanted to ask him about Hope but she knew that was the right time.

She suddenly said "thanks" to Klaus who was still recovering from the shock of what has already happened. They stopped in front of a small gathering which suddenly hushed down as they sensed them. One girl approached her and said "Andrea you came. We have been waiting for you to show up since last night. Where were you? What is Jackson talking about?"

Hayley cleared her throat and then she slipped her hand in Klaus's hand second time in the past ten minutes to his surprise and said "Jackson is right. I have married Klaus Mikaelsons. We got married last month. I wanted to introduce you all to him".

Klaus smirked as he heard a gasp from a couple of people and whispers spread through the crowd. She waited for it to settle down and then someone said "Andrea you married _the hybrid!_"

Klaus suddenly felt her getting tense but then she said "yes I have. He is a part werewolf…"

Someone else said "and part vampire. Vampires and werwolves hate each other. It is against the rules to marry a vampire".

Hayley said "yes they do. And he is part werewolf. He was born a wolf. And as my husband…"

Someone else cut her off by saying "he does not belong here and neither do you now".

There was a deadly silence at this and then Hayley said in an authoritative voice "Erin, I am the pack alpha. This is my birth right and no one can take it from me. Do you understand".

She looked around to see if anyone will challenge her and then someone said to Klaus's Klaus who had been annoyed with this whole situation until now was starting to enjoy it and then someone asked to Klaus's amusement "what about Jackson? You two were supposed to get married today".

Klaus felt her stiffening at that but she said "I don't want to get married to him".

"And what about …" when Jackson interjected "If Andrea does not love me then I don't want to get married to her too. I will only marry the woman who loves me and deserves my love".

Hayley felt her heart contract at that. It took all of her willpower to not look at him.

She longed to touch him and hug him but she knew the role they both had to play to get what was to be done and continued saying "I know it must be a shock but i don't love Jackson and don't want to get married to him. Klaus is my husband and as my husband he deserves the respect that an alpha's spouse gets".

Klaus decided to jump in and said "lets me be clear on one thing. As long as _Andrea_ and I are married _I am the alpha of the pack_". He felt her getting tense and trying to slip her hand from his but he held onto it tight and continued "as I understand there is a ceremony to take place".

There was quiet in the pack. She took one step forward when the girl who had greeted her said "Andrea… " when Jackson cut her off by saying "Amy, get Ansel and do the ceremony before the damn sunset. She has to become the alpha today or else it will go till the next moon. We only have a couple of hour".

Klaus saw confusion in her eyes but she nodded and left. Hayley looked back at Jackson and said "thanks for understanding. If we had gotten married neither of us would have been happy Jackson".

Jackson said angrily still not believing that she had married a hybrid "speak for yourself" and moved towards his pack members who were whispering. From the tone of their voices Klaus could detect anger and from what his hybrid hearing had picked up he realized that Hayley's marriage will not be accepted as easily as she had thought. That for some reason was making him angry.

Klaus looked at her just in time to see her rubbing her eyes and following her gaze he saw her looking at Jackson. She said to him "I never wanted to hurt him. We have known each other since we were kids".

Klaus didnt know what to say so he kept quiet. A couple of minutes later they were approached by an elderly man who said "Andrea child come".

Hayley looked at him and said to him "Ansel is the Sharman of the pack. He does the major decision in the pack"

Klaus kept quiet and listened to the uproar at her getting married to a vampire and making him alpha of the pack and her defending her decision and saying again and again that being her husband he will be kind to the pack and that she trust him. He felt like breaking their necks but then he thought that will cause further problem so he just tried to keep his anger in check.

In the end Ansel said "I have heard enough". The pack got quiet at once and then he continued "Andrea child. You have two months to prove that he deserves to the be the alpha of the pack. Normally in a similar situation where I had my doubts I would have given you less time but seeing that you will turn wolf for the whole month you have two months. If he does prove worthy then we will do the ceremony. Until then he is just acting alpha and so are you. If he is not deserving then we will ban you from the pack too".

Hayley gulped and saw him stepping forward. His demeanor looked angry so she said hastily "alright" and turned towards him and grabbed his hand and dragged him to one side and said "don't. It is not about you anymore. It is about me. I cannot lose my pack".

Klaus hissed "we will not remain married for two months Hayley".

When she continued to stare at him without saying anything. Klaus started to laugh humorlessly and said "tell me you are joking. No way I will extend his marriage for two months".

Hayley said authoritatively "only people who can duo this marriage is the Ansel and Sophie and they will not do until i tell them to so deal with it".

She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm and said angrily "you are testing me Hayley and on that subject you lied to me about Jackson being a bad person. How many more lies have you told me?"

Hayley smiled even though her heart was beating very fast at his anger and said "I lied to sell my reasons for getting married to you".

Klaus said "and what about you loving him?" he stepped towards her and hissed.

"I dont" she said but her heart was racing. Klaus smirked and said "tell that to your heart. You used me for what purpose?! I will find out" and brushed her aside and was leaving when she grabbed his arm and said "you cannot go right now. You have to stay to convince the pack that we are really married".

Klaus looked at her and said "I am not kissing you love if that is what you mean".

Hayley snapped and said "dont be a jerk. I meant you stay here and pretend to be my husband until the moon comes out and I change".

Klaus stared at her and remembered that she will be wolf for a month in a couple of hours. He turned and without saying anything he went to sit on the log. Hayley walked to him and sat next to him. When he scooted a little further from her she cursed him in her heart and said "just for appearance sake. Don't be an ass".

She said after a while "yes you are right. I do love Jackson but not enough to get married to him".

Klaus smirked and said "you love him but not enough to marry him but you married me without even knowing me".

Hayley said after a sigh "yes I know that but our marriage is temporary. If I had married Jackson and things didn't turn out the way they were supposed to then I would have lost him and the pack would have gotten divided".

Klaus said with a smirk "in case you have not noticed that the pack sympathies are already divided".

Hayley said "yes i now … i didn't count on their negative reaction. My mistake was not realizing that pack will react badly to your vampire side but i am sure Jackson will not want the pack to be divided so he will talk to them and then I will make sure that…"

Klaus got angry and said "no I will not listen to any more of your stories".

Hayley stood up and said "Klaus it is just the matter of two months. I cannot lose my pack. I will be wolf for the next month. You only have to see me once a month. What is the harm in prolonging it for two months".

She looked back and thought that may be she can go see Hope before turning so she said "it is time for us to go deep into the woods to turn. Please think about it. I am sure you have a heart somewhere" not realizing that by the end of the sentence her tone had become pleading.

He snapped at her by saying "and how do you propose I make them believe that I will be a good alpha. I don't care about your pack".

Hayley smiled and said "I am sure you will think of something. Otherwise I can always guide you next time when I become human".

Klaus just glared at her angrily and then said "two months and that is it".

Hayley nodded and said "thanks" and then she thought for a moment and then leaned in and kissed him on his cheek taking him by surprise.

She looked at him for a while and then turned and left.

Klaus saw her walking away from him and then went to his car in anger too.


	6. Chapter 6 Embracing

**_Synopsis: Klaus makes a decision that will help him become king of NOLA and finds out the real reason why she married him._**

* * *

><p>Hayley followed Jackson and held his arm and said "listen please don't do that. You know what is at stake here".<p>

Jackson said depressed "yes I know". He paused fro a moment and then said "happy birthday Andrea".

Hayley smiled sadly and said "I was thinking may be we should confide in some people in the pack so that they accept him".

Jackson at once said "no, not a good idea. Some one might tell him then what? Like you said think what is at stake here".

Hayley kept quiet for a moment and then said "I don't know. I am having my doubts about all of this".

Jackson smiled and said "dont worry. It will happen. I am sure he will fall for you and you for him".

Hayley asked him "why do you say that? It sounds like an accusation".

Jackson said "he is already protective of you. Protectiveness is the first step to show care for someone and that care gradually becomes love".

Hayley said "He is not protective of me!"

Jackson said with a mixture of regret and loss "yes he is. Earlier when I was going to hit you. He protected you from me. By the way for that I am sorry. I wanted to see how he will react to a situation like that".

Hayley kept quiet for a moment and then said "I know i have hurt you. I am really sorry for that. Just remember that I am hurting more then you are".

She saw his tortured face and said "lets go meet Hope before we turn. I missed her today. Is she doing okay?"

Jackson said "I think she misses you".

Hayley smiled sadly and then headed towards Eve's hut with Jackson at her toe.

As he laid down to sleep he realized that he was nowhere near sleeping. All he could do was think about her. He thought in frustration about her request and said to himself "this is ridiculous. I will not do that" and tried to sleep but couldnt. He suddenly realized that he was still wearing the ring. He looked at it and took if off angrily and put it in the drawer. His sixth sense was telling him that there is something else going on here.

Next morning when he came down Elijah was already up and was sitting in the living room reading a book. He asked him "what happened?"

Klaus said with annoyance "nothing that shouldn't have. They refuse to expect me as their alpha because I am part vampire and so did Hayley.. Andrea because she married an hybrid. Serves her right for doing this to me".

Elijah looked at his brother's brooding mood and said "so what are you going to do?"

Klaus said "they have given her two months for me to prove that I can be the alpha of the pack otherwise they will shun her too".

Elijah leaned forward and continued to look at him so he said "I am thinking".

Elijah got up and walked to the table and poured a drink for himself and for Klaus and took it to him and said "well it is not about you anymore".

Klaus smirked and said "that is what she said but that does not mean that I will let her get away with it. If I decide to become the alpha of that pack then it will be on my terms".

and then left the house after gulping his drink down.

Klaus spend the next two days trying to figure out the story about Crescent wolves. What he found out was very interesting. It was Marcel who put the curse on them to control the infighting between the pack. The infighting that had killed Andrea Labanoir parents making her orphan. The fact that the curse was put by a witch named Emily Deveraux made him wonder if she was related to Sophie Deveraux and how much she knows about it. He made a mental note of asking Sophie about that. The more he heard about the hate Marcel had for the wolves the more angry he got and the last straw was Diego making fun of them.

For the next few days he thought about the prospect of himself being alpha of the pack and he realized that he wanted that and for that he was willing to do anything.

Elijah was reading a book when Klaus walked in the living room and said "I am thinking of becoming alpha of Crescent wolves. If I have to be the king of New Orleans all factions need to be in my rule. I am going to take up this opportunity that Hayley provided me by becoming their alpha".

Elijah said "but they are cursed?"

Klaus said sarcastically "yes that is the tiny problem I know brother. Thank you for reminding me. Marcel used a witch named Emily Deveraux to put the curse on them. I leave that task to you. Emily Deveraux must be related to Sophie Deveraux. I suggest you start from there but even curse cannot be broken what is the harm about having a pack and unite different factions of New Orleans".

Elijah said "brother you cannot possibly think that they will accept you their alpha if you are okay with their curse and what about Hayley"

Klaus smiled mischievously and said "I can always promise her something".

Elijah looked at him in surprise "a fake promise Niklaus?! I wouldn't side with you in that".

Klaus said "they don't know that and you will not tell them".

He turned and left Elijah standing there.

It has been three weeks since the full moon. In those three weeks he had found out that Marcel had banned the witches from using magic and he was the one who had banned the wolves from the quarter. After finding that out he discovered that Marcel was actually punishing the witches who were using magic and wolves who entered the quarter without consent. He decided to find out how he was finding out that the witches using magic and that is how he met Davina and found out about the harvest that Marcel had stopped.

Elijah in the mean while was on witches front and he had managed to befriend Sophie and confirmed that it was in fact her aunt who had put the curse on the pack because Marcel forced her to do so. Klaus had managed to befriend Cami whom he was also using her as his stenographer and she was proving to be a good company. During the day time he had all these distraction but night when he laid down he couldn't shake off Hayley from his mind. He knew that she was going to be coming to him next moon and he still had that nagging feeling that there was something else going on too so he decided to find out what was going on.

One day, a couple of days before the full moon, Klaus entered Rouseasu's with determination and saw Cami serving the drink. He smiled at her and asked her "where can I find Sophie Deveraux".

Cami poured the drink for her customer and said "back door". He nodded and went towards it.

He opened the door and saw Sophie Deveraux chopping up some vegetables.

She looked up at him and said in surprise "what are you doing here?"

Klaus whooshed to her, grabbed her and then bit into his wrist and smashed it on her lips. She resisted but some blood got into her mouth.

Klaus stepped back and wiped his mouth and said "I am here to ask you why did she marry me and if I don't get my answer in next five minutes I will turn you into a vampire and I think that you don't want that".

Sophie dashed to the sink and spit his blood out and said "What have you done?"

He stepped back and said "you are running out of time Sophie Deveraux".

Sophie gulped and said "I…"

Klaus folded his arms across his chest and said "you have less than five minutes now".

Sophie said after a moment "I will tell you on one condition".

Klaus said with annoyance "running out of time very fast!"

She said "you promise to help me and I will tell you. I am not afraid of dying".

Klaus smirked and said "I don't negotiate Sophie Deveraux and no one is talking about dying. I think what you will become you will prefer death over it. Three minute twenty seconds".

She said hastily "it is about harvest".

His curiosity piqued and said "what about it?"

Sophie said "Marcel had stopped it. You can help me finish it"

Klaus laughed and said "two minutes"

She stepped back from him and said "I told you that I will only help you in one condition".

When she continued to be quiet he said after a while "your time is up" and whooshed to her and was going to snap her neck when she said hastily "stop. I will tell you but you have to help me too".

Klaus said with annoyance "I am already helping you by now turning you".

Sophie said "you are the only one who can help me with the harvest and _I have leverage_. I am the only one who knows why she married you. If you need to know that then you have to help me" while thinking fast to tell him another lie about why Hayley did what she did.

Klaus stared at her adamant face and said "Sophie Deveraux are you trying to get a deal out me?!"

She said "first listen to what I have to say and then decide".

Klaus said "no first you tell me about Hayley and her actions and then I will think about whether I want to listen to you or not".

Sophie stared at him and then she nodded thinking she has to take a leap of faith

and said "have you heard that story about how a princess was waken up by the kiss of her true love".

When Klaus continued to look at her with confusion she said rolling her eyes "she and her kingdom were put to sleep by an evil witch and the only way to break the spell was by the kiss of her true love. Over here it is not the kiss it is the intention of her true love. What is he or she willing to do for each other. She sacrificed her love for Jackson to break this curse on her pack. I know it sound stupid but trust me magic has always surprised me".

His expressions changed from confusion to outrage to amusement and he started laughing and said "are you serious? How can her falling in love with me or me with her will break the curse?"

Sophie shook her head and said "I don't know. It is magic. Magic works in mysterious ways but yes it has never been done before so I told her to think before doing it. Now will you help me with my problem".

Klaus mind was still struggling to register what she had told him said curtly "no" and started towards the door when he turned and said "don't die today if you don't want to become a vampire" and left her.

For the next two days he thought about what she had said and disregarded it as another lie of hers but his mind kept telling him that she wouldn't lie at the brink of turning into a vampire. He thought of sharing that piece of information with Elijah many times but couldn't because it sounded so ridiculous to him how would it sound to Elijah. At last he gave up thinking about it and decided to wait it out and confront her when she becomes human.

He stormed into the house angrily knowing that she would be there. Now that he knew why she had married him, he knew that she would make it a point to come to him. He took a deep breath to control his anger knowing well that if he confronted her in this anger he will strangle her but he couldn't succeed in calming himself down.

At last he just decided to confront her in the mood he was in so he went up to his room climbing two stairs at at time and saw her sitting on the sofa lost in thoughts. She looked weak, weaker then the last time he had seen her. He said "that was a pretty good move little wolf!"

Hayley looked at him in confusion and then jumped up as he whooshed to her and said "really. I have to admit you are good and I have had my share of drama in my thousand year of life".

When she continued to be quiet he smirked and said "you really thought that I believed your story. So that is why you married me to use me to break the curse on your pack. But let me ask you Hayley. _How were you planning to accomplish that?"_

Hayley wondered who told him and how much he knows so she chose her words carefully and said "I don't know. I had not planned anything yet".

Klaus said "and pray tell how can you be sure that we will fall in love? "

Hayley looked at him and asked "Sophie told you?"

Klaus got angry and said angrily "what do you think? I promised her not to turn into a vampire and she sang like a canary".

Hayley said in shock "you did what? Is she okay?"

Klaus said impatiently and dismissively "yes yes she is fine right now unless she gets killed by a bus or a car or a vampire. I have to give it to her. She tried to squeeze a deal out of me even with threat of becoming a vampire".

Hayley stared at him and said "she asked you to help her with the harvest?"

Klaus started to laugh and said "_now that is really interested_. I am really in the midst of something. Was that the part of plan too? Her telling me everything in exchange of me promising to help her?"

Hayley was so taken back by this accusation that she at once said "No. that was not".

Klaus inched closer to her and said with a smile "then tell me what was the part of plan? Do you really think that if we fall in love it will somehow break the curse?"

Hayley looked at him in confusion and at that moment realized that he know only the half part of the plan. She brained stormed quickly to give him some explanation and then said "no I don't and that is why I have another plan in my mind. Now that you know about plan A, there is no harm in telling you about plan B".

Klaus not realizing that his lips had thinned in anger took another step towards her and asked "and what is plan B?"

Hayley stepped back from him and as her mind was racing fast to come up with something to satisfy him as she said "I thought that as I am wolf throughout the month and cannot really find someone to help me out with the curse may be you will".

Klaus said "but for that you could have asked Sophie too" taking a step towards her.

Hayley cursed him in her mind and took a step back from him and said hastily "yes but Sophie is not emotionally invested in that as …" and then a light bulb switched in her mind and she said "as an alpha would be. By marrying me you have become an alpha so you would want to break the curse right?" She gave him a smile hoping that he was buying into all of that.

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then said "now that story makes some sense. _You should come up with stories like that"_.

Hayley snapped at him "this is not a story. I really want to break the curse and for that I am willing to do anything".

Klaus said angrily "then why not marry Jackson Hayley. You both love each other. Why not marry him _for the greater good of the pack?_"

She said shaking her head "Jackson was not an option" taking a step back from him.

Klaus asked angrily "and pray tell why not?"

Hayley said "I have my reasons. You will find out when the time comes. So now that you know what are you going to do" and tried to take as step back from him but her legs hit the bed and she almost fell on it but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Klaus inched to her and said "first of all let me assure you that _I will never fall in love with you_. In case you don't know about me. I don't fall in love. That is for sure and second of all you really think that I will spend my days looking for a way to break this curse while you are wolf! If you thought that then you are mistaken love and last but most importantly now it is my turn. Try to get out of this marriage Hayley and see what happens. You and your pack will remain in wolf form as long as I want them too".

Hayley gaped at him and said "you cannot do that".

Klaus smirked and said "watch and see".

He let go of her arm and went to change his clothes and when he came back, she was still standing there. He looked at her for a moment and then went to lie on the bed and said "I have decided to change some terms of this marriage. I said it will not be real. I have changed my mind. It will be real as much as I want it to be starting with us sharing this bed".

Hayley felt her heart jump into her throat as she recalled her plan thinking that she had been counting on this for her plan to work but she had never imagined that it could happen so fast but she also knew how to cement this idea of his so she said angrily "If you think that I will share this bed with you then you are wrong. I am not in this for…"

Klaus smirked and said "Hayley _Mikaelsons_, you have no choice in this matter. Don't worry we are not having sex _right now_. Everything will be on my terms. You started all of this. It is my turn now like I said earlier. I know you have no options right now. you want me to break the curse, you need me but your plan A will never work. I will not fall for you. Your plan B depends on my cooperation and you just told me that you are willing to do anything to break the curse didnt you? Was that all words?"

Hayley glared at him angrily and said "Klaus you are taking advantage of the situation!"

He started laughing and propped himself up on his elbows and said "seriously?! you got me into this and I am the one taking advantage of the situation. By the way when are you gong to tell me the plan C".

Hayley looked at him angrily and said "there is no plan C. _At least not right now_".

and stormed to the bathroom to change her clothes leaving him angrily glaring at her.

When Hayley came back after changing her clothes, she headed towards the couch but Klaus said "you are not sleeping there".

Hayley smiled but turned towards him angrily and said "you cannot force me" hoping that more she resists more he will tell her to do opposite and that is exactly what happened. She ended up lying down next to him after he threatened that if she does not listen to him he will do everything in his power for her pack to not do that ceremony of making her alpha.

At first she felt really strange lying next to him. The only person she had had intimate relationship was Jackson but now she has to do this and forget about Jackson for everything to happen as she had planned it. She could feel his body warmth next to her. His presence was distracting him more then she had realized it will and on top of that that he had some idea about what she was up to was unnerving her. She made a mental note of asking Sophie about what he knows for future actions. She chanced him a look and saw that his back was towards her. She thought of what he had said about plan C and wondered should she be thinking of a plan C. She congratulated herself for coming up with a believable plan B. She tried to turn off her mind from him and concentrate on something else and succeeded after a few minutes effort. Twenty minutes later she she was still wide eyed thinking about the cold way her pack had treated her during the whole month and even when she became a human. For the first time in her life she had felt like running away from the bayou, away from everything but she has the most precious things there. Jackson and Hope. She thought about those five minutes she had spend with her before coming to Klaus's mansion and how she had cried when she was leaving. How Jackson had looked at her with eyes full of accusation as she had handed crying Hope to him but had not said anything.

She looked towards his back thinking of how she can persuade him to help her because in the past one month she had realized that they will shun her if he didnt do anything and by the looks for it he was not going to help her anymore.

Next morning when she woke up it was still early and during night at some point she had turned towards him and him towards her. From his closed eyes she judged that he was still sleeping so she quietly tried to sneak out of bed when he said "dont think of running away little wolf".

Hayley snapped at him "I am not running away. Just cannot sleep anymore. I don't spend my one day of being a human in bed".

Klaus said still his eyes closed "how do you spend it?"

Hayley looked at his face which looked so peaceful right now and then he opened his eyes and she felt her cheeks burning at getting caught staring at him and said "reconnecting and getting our lives in order. We have only one day in the month to sort things out so we do that" and then she got out of bed.

Klaus looked at her as she went to the bathroom and thought of what she had said. A part of his brain was telling him to help her out with breaking the curse but the other was still angry at her for using him.

He didnt know when he went back to sleep thinking about her.

When Hayley came out of the bathroom, he was sleeping so she quietly picked up her shoes and left the room. She went out the house and took out her cell and called Sophie.

As soon as the call connected she burst out angrily _"you told him!"_

Sophie said "Andrea, he was doing to turn me into a vampire. You have to understand but dont worry he does not know the whole thing. I will tell you what he knows when we meet".

Hayley continued in the same tone "now he is refusing to help me".

Sophie said "what?!"

Hayley said in exasperation "what did you expect Sophie? This is _Klaus Mikaelsons_ we are talking about".

Hayley was listening to her saying "you can persuade him. Cant you?" when someone took the cell from her hand. She spun around and saw him standing there smirking. She wondered how much he had listened as he put the cell against his ear and said "no she cannot. Good day Sophie Deveraux" and cut her off. He handed her the cell and went inside without saying a word.

Hayley stood there for a minute and followed him in too.

She stared at him watching him go upstairs and decided not to follow him.

She went to the kitchen to fix up something for herself and thought about what Hope must be doing right now. Her hands itched to call her but she didnt want to risk it. As she was looking at the coffee pot she startled as she heard Elijah say "just put the flavor cup in it and press the button".

Hayley smiled at him and said "thanks". She looked around and found the cups and did what he had said.

She then looked at him and said "you want some?"

Elijah shook his head and said "are you okay?"

Hayley said "yes why?"

Elijah said "you look…" when he noticed her looking over his shoulder. He turned and saw Klaus leaving the house.

She turned to Elijah and said "I am sorry what were you saying?"

Elijah said with a smile "Niklaus is acting out. You have used him for your personal agenda. It is natural for him to show his anger". He was quiet for a second and then asked her "what have you guys thought about future?"

Hayley looked at him in confusion and wondered does he know about her real plan. Has Klaus told him but then decided to play by ear and then said "Klaus is not willing to break it off now that he knows that he will be alpha of the pack this way" hoping that Elijah will convey this to Klaus somehow and cement his wish about being an alpha.

Elijah nodded "yes I would expect this from my brother. He always wanted all the factions of New Orleans to exist in peace. It was always his dream so he will take up the opportunity to unite these two factions at least".

She smiled and said "really! that is interesting" and made a mental note to use this piece of information for her agenda too.

Elijah said "I have to go talk to father Kieran about some issues regarding the human faction. I will be back by afternoon".

Klaus spend the morning thinking about his plan regarding the wolves and at last he decided to act on them. He was feeling conflicted about her using him but then he reminded himself that if he does not do anything he will not be the alpha and right now becoming an alpha of the pack is really in his best interest. He told himself '_taking back New Orleans from Marcel, to become the king he was wiling to do anything so why not this? If he becomes alpha he can control one faction. Right now just concentrate on it and then he can think about whether to help her break the curse or not_'.

He walked into his room around noon and said to her "lets go. I want to introduce you to Marcel".

Hayley said in confusion "I cannot go. Wolves are banned in the Quarter".

Klaus said "you are not just any wolf. You are going as my wife" he pointed at her finger and then went to the drawer and took out his ring and put it on.

He then turned to Hayley and said "I am going to be lifting the ban on the wolves and for that I need to introduce you"

Hayley said in surprise "really?! Can you do that? are you sure?"

Klaus smirked and said "Ansel said that I have to prove my worth to the pack to become the alpha and I am going to become the alpha so that is what I am doing".

Hayley felt her heart sink at that sentence as it hit her that he was taking this alpha business very serious. She wondered what to do about this and then decided what is best for the pack so she smiled making his knees go weak and said "Klaus you are not the alpha of the pack".

Klaus stepped forward and said "love I am. Now lets go".

Hayley said after some quiet "let me go and change first".

When he didnt say anything Hayley went to the bathroom.

When she came back fifteen minutes later his heart skipped a beat as she looked beautiful in that causal skirt and shirt with hair made up and a bit of makeup. He chided himself "dont be an idiot".

She had sat in his car before but for some reason she felt very conscious right now. The drive to the compound was a quiet one. She looked at the huge building which she had never seen before and startled when he held his arm and led her towards the entrance. As they both entered the building a man approached them and said "werewolves are not allowed in the…" but before he could finish his sentence Klaus had grabbed him by his throat and lifted him in the air and was squeezing his fingers around his neck when Hayley said "Klaus!" and another man approached them whom Hayley recognized as Marcel Gerald along with Elijah. Hayley was wondering what Elijah was doing there and braced herself for the introduction.

He said "Andrea Labanoir! what are you doing there".

Klaus smiled and let go of the man whose neck was still in his hand and said "Marcel, meet my wife Andrea. Andrea you know Marcel too".

Marcel expressions changed to shock and he said "what?!"

He was staring at Hayley when Elijah approached them and said "Marcel I see you met …"

Klaus interjected "yes I was introducing Marcel to Andrea Elijah. I thought she should meet our whole family".

Elijah smiled as he realized that Klaus didnt want Marcel to know her other name.

Klaus smiled and said "As her husband I am the alpha of the Crescent pack…" He paused for the news to sink in and from his shocked expressions he saw that it has so he continued "so the first order of business is to lift the ban".

He felt Hayley shift next to him but didnt react to that. He continued to smile at the slightly opened mouth of both Elijah and Marcel and then Marcel laughed and said "are you out of your mind Klaus. Wolves will kill everyone".

Klaus looked at Hayley and smiled and said "yes wolves are vicious animals but the ban will only be lifted for the day they turn human. Once a month".

Hayley looked at him and couldn't help but feel gratitude towards him for at least trying to do that as she knew how much it would mean to her pack.

Everyone continued to stare at each other and then Marcel said firmly "just one day Andrea Labanoir".

She smiled and said "thank you. I will let them know. It will help our pack a lot being able to visit the Quarter once a month".

Marcel said to her "but you will keep them in check. No fighting while they are in the Quarter".

Hayley felt him shift this time so she grabbed his arm from the elbow gently and said "of course".

Marcel glared at both of them for a moment and then said "welcome to the family Andrea" and then he turned and left them alone.

Elijah looked at Klaus and said "well done brother" while Hayely said "yes it was great what you did for my pack…"

Klaus cut her off by saying "our pack".

Elijah smiled and left them whereas Hayley looked at him in confusion and said "what?"

Klaus pulled her on the dance floor and said "I said our pack little wolf".

She said "little wolf. I don't think an alpha should be addressed like that".

Klaus smirked and said "dont worry, I know how to address you _Andrea_ in public".

Hayley sighed and said "yes I noticed".

She looked around at the people and turned to him catching him looking at her and said "are they all vampires?"

Klaus smiled and said "yes Marcel has a big army of vampires who are very loyal to him".

Hayley nodded and didnt know what to say.

She looked up and saw him lost in thoughts looking around at the vampire. She said "I want the pack to know about the ban being lifted while they are still human" but she realized that he was not listening so she held his arm and said "Klaus did you listen to me?"

Klaus followed her gaze and saw the sun setting down and said "right!"

She paused for a moment and then said "I know you are upset with me but what would you have done if you were at my place".

When he didnt say anything for a minute she thought that he will not, she said "I have to go now" and was turning when he pulled her towards him and kissed her while whispering against her lips "for appearance sake" as Hayley saw Marcel looking at them from the balcony.

Hayley smiled and said "then shouldn't you be taking me to the bayou too?"

Klaus stared into those hazel brown eyes and said curtly "right" and headed towards the exit when she stopped and looked at the M on the wall. He followed her gaze and said to her feeling short all of a sudden "Hayley" and continued going towards his car.

He stopped the car outside the bayou but didnt make an effort to get out. She turned to him and said after a thought "why don't you tell the pack what you did for them".

Klaus said "next moon".

Hayley said after a moment "if you tell them now then they will have another month to think of what you have done for them".

Klaus smirked and said "now you want me to become alpha".

Hayley turned to him angrily and said "I don't want you to become alpha. I want myself to become alpha. And that depends on how you act with them".

Klaus nodded as he stared at her frustrated face and realized that in wanting to become alpha he has involuntary helped her. He cursed himself on principle of not wanting to help her and got out with her.

Fifteen minutes later he was standing in front of a small gathering of her pack telling them about the ban being lifted. He saw Jackson standing at the back of the crowd and even from the distance he could see him looking at Hayley and one look at her told him that she was looking at him too.

Hayley noticed his stare on her face and flushed. She shifted her attention to him and noticed a change in pack atmosphere. She could actually sense happiness and excitement coming out of the people she had grown up with.

Klaus looked at the crowd and then said to her "I will be going now".

As he turned to leave she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her and kissed him on his cheek and said "thank you".

Klaus smirked and said "I did it for myself Hayley not for you".

And left her leaving lost and a little panicked with her thoughts that she was on the verge of losing everything. She looked around on impulse and saw Jackson looking at her from a distance.


	7. Chapter 7 Burning all the bridges

**_A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I have a plan for this story but I am open to suggestions too. If you have any don't hesitate and I will see what I can do about it. I have a crossover planned down the storyline just to let you has turned out a little longer then originally intended. I hope you like it. Rest of chapters might not be that long. _**

**_Synopsis: Hayley finds out something that can put her and Klaus becoming alpha in jeopardy. _**

* * *

><p>She walked to him and said "I am sorry you had to see that".<p>

Jackson smiled but she noticed that the smile didnt reach his eyes and he said "Hayley that is fine. This was going to happen sooner or later. I have to come to terms with it. I want you to focus on what you are doing".

Hayley looked into his eyes but didnt say anything. He said "he had done something nice for the pack. Lifting the ban for one day, it will be good for the pack. I imagine that you persuaded him to do so".

Hayley smiled and said "no I didnt strangely it was all his idea. Jackson…"

She paused for a moment and then continued as he looked at her questioningly "Klaus knows about what I am up to".

Jackson said alarmed "what?! how?"

Hayley said "he forced it out of Sophie". For some reason she decided not to tell Jackson how he got out of Sophie.

She continued "but don't worry he does not know the whole thing. I will manage something".

Jackson said "how did he react to all of that? I imagine he knows".

Hayley thought of how angry he was and how he was manipulating her for his purpose now and in that instant decided not to tell Jackson about all of that and said "he is angry but as he does not know the whole plan he thinks that that is not possible so he is taking it casually. Meanwhile I have told him my plan B".

Jackson said "which is?"

Hayley said "I told him that he can help me find a cure for the pack. While I am wolf and he can keep looking".

Jackson asked "and he bought that?"

Hayley nodded without going into detail. She looked at his sad face and wanted to touch it but thought better of it thinking someone might see.

Jackson nodded and said "good. do you want to go and see Hope before turning?"

Hayley nodded and said "sure" her heart sinking at the coldness in his voice.

When he laid on the bed that night he looked at the spot next to him where she had slept with him a night before and realized to his annoyance that he missed the company.

Next morning when he came down Elijah was already up. He said to Elijah "I told the pack about the ban being lifted. Right now they took the news really well".

Elijah said "good and what about your promise of helping them with the curse?".

Klaus said dismissively "not everything at one time. I am still thinking on that front".

He looked at Elijah who seemed to thinking about something. He asked him "what is it?"

Elijah said "thinking about Rebekah. She should have contacted us by now. I has been three months since she has been off on her own".

Klaus shrugged and said "let her enjoy her life. She will contact us when she feels like it. I know Rebekah. If she were in trouble she would have called me".

He looked at Elijah one last time and then headed towards the door when he asked "where are you off to?"

Klaus said "to find something".

He stopped for a moment and then said "have you met Davina?"

When Elijah shook his head, Klaus said "she is the sole survivor of the harvest and Marcel is hiding her in Saint Ann's church. He is using her to control the witches from doing magic. I want to find more about her. I was thinking of doing it myself but seeing your diplomatic nature I think you can befriend her and may be we can use her for our cause some how. I want to know all of Marcel's weakness and I have realized in the last month that Davina is one".

He didn't wait for Elijah's reply and left the house.

He stopped the car after half an hour and looked out in surprise and then he realized that he had driven there without any intentions. He got out and looked around. The area was deserted where they were people chatting and laughing, kids running a day ago now was deserted. He walked towards the forests and continued into the thick of it. At last he stopped near a hut and stared into river flowing behind it. He stood there thinking about the curse and for the first time he realized that Marcel had been playing god and on principle he does not like it. He remembered how he felt all those years when he was not able to turn to his natural form because of the curse his mother had put on him. He sighed and turned when he sensed someone. He looked around and followed the smell and stopped a few yards away from the hut as he saw a small child sitting in the dirk playing with the branch. As he watched, a woman approached him and said "Jake honey what are you doing here?"

He looked at the woman and said "Eve, look what I found" as he poked the earth and a earthworm came out. Klaus smiled at the kid's action and said "you must be an untiggered Crescent".

Eve nodded and said "and you are …"

Klaus said "I am Klaus Mikaelsons".

Eve at once said "Andrea's husband"

Klaus said "yes".

She picked up the child and said "Jake come" and headed in one direction when Klaus asked her "are you his mother?" without realizing that he was following her.

Eve turned to look at him and then said "no. She is a wolf right now".

When he didn't say anything she continued "it is not fair you know. These kids, they are growing up without their parents. Many of the women don't want to have any kids because of what others are going through". They stopped outside a small hut.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when they heard a child crying. Eve said "I will be back" and went inside.

She came back after five minutes with a small child in her arms. She looked at Klaus and his heart just skipped a beat at the way her finger was in her mouth and her hazel brown eyes were just looking at him. As he saw she gave him a smile.

Eve sat down on the deck next to him and put her on the ground and handed her a cookie.

The child held it in her hand and started nibbling on it.

Klaus asked "and hers too?"

Eve looked up and said "yes". Klaus looked at the child as she dropped the cookie on the ground and then picked it up and started to nibble it again but Eve took it from her hand and said "this is dirty sweetie. Let me give you another".

She got up and said "keep an eye on her" and ignoring Klaus's panicked "what?!" went inside but was back even before the child moved from that spot. She handed her the other cooker and looked at him but he was staring at her.

As he saw she stood up and went to Eve on her tiny legs and gave the cookie in her outstretched hand and bend to pick up a stick from the deck.

He stared at her for a moment and then turned and left.

For the next couple of days Klaus tried to forget those two kids but couldn't and he couldn't forget what Eve had said about their mothers being wolves and remembered what Hayley had said to him about breaking the curse, the conviction with which she had told him that she wanted to break the curse was mind-blowing.

In the mean time Elijah tried to befriend Davina. At first she resisted talking to him; on account of him being an Original vampire but then she let enter the attic and on his promise that he will protect her she told him about the harvest ritual.

That night when Elijah came home Klaus was playing with the keys of piano thinking about everything that had happened in the past two months. He said to him "Davina is off limit".

Klaus said rolling his eyes "why?"

Elijah said "do you know what happened at the harvest?"

Klaus said "tell me her side of the story and then I will tell you mine".

By the time Elijah was done telling him what he had found from Davina about how harvest took place he was smiling.

Klaus said "you know very well that harvest is not a hoax. It happened before too albeit it has been 300 years ago but it did happen. I do get why she is upset about them tricking her into that ritual. But to be fair asking a teenager to die for something is too much".

Elijah asked in surprise "when was harvest done?"

Klaus looked at him in confusion and then said "ahh i remember Celete Dubois took you away from New Orleans thinking that you will stop it if you knew about it".

Elijah walked to him and said "and knowing that it took place I take it that you didnt stop it. Did it work?"

Klaus said indifferently "of course it worked. How do you think that those witches got those powers from their ancestors during these past 300 years. This bloody harvest takes place after every couple of hundred years".

Elijah said "I promised her that I will protect her".

Klaus smirked and said "you make promises at very inappropriate time but I have not even decided what to do with this harvest".

He added as he started to get up "I am going to bed, don't sweat on this harvest business too much".

Elijah asked him stopping him in track "how is Marcel taking the news about you becoming the alpha of the very pack he put the curse on?"

Klaus smirked "he has not confronted me about it yet. If I didnt know any better I would say that he is okay with it but I know that he is building up in and will burst one of these days".

Elijah smiled and left the room leaving Klaus playing with the keys of the piano thinking about those kids. He hit the keys angrily with his hand and got up feeling frustrated wondering _'why has he been thinking of those kids these days?' _

He decided to talk to Marcel about the elephant in the room first thing in the morning. He slept uncomfortably that night. Next morning when he reached the compound he had formed his strategy. Marcel was sitting in the living room which once used to be entertainment room. He said as he entered the room "okay out with it. I know you are upset about me representing the wolves but what is your issue with them".

He almost smiled as Marcel stood up angrily and burst out "those wolves think that they are better then us. They killed their own leader, _Andrea's father if you are interested in knowing_, because he had the audacity to become my friend; a vampire's friend. I wish I could kill them but there were kids in that pack so I did the best thing I could think of and that was to make the very thing that they were so proud of a curse for them and now you want me to welcome them in open arms".

Klaus said "who said to welcome them with open arms? Let them live their lives and you can have your life".

Marcel looked at him and said "tell me Klaus are you going to be breaking the curse too?"

Klaus said "haven't thought about it yet. I know the pain of being cursed and never being able to be who you are so those wolves have natural sympathy from me".

Marcel said "and what about human faction? They don't even know about the new change in the regime and how about the animosity between vampires and werewolves?"

Klaus shrugged and said "you have been handling the supernatural side so well. I imagine you have a deal with them".

Marcel said after a while "yes. Human faction does not interfere in our business as long as we keep on helping them with economy by attracting tourist and not cause an alarming situation".

Klaus said "then I will leave this issue too in your capable hands" and was leaving the compound when Marcel said "you are their alpha, keep them in line. If anything happens I wouldn't hesitate killing them".

Klaus turned to him and said coldly "you keep your vampires in check. We also need to make this deal official" and left him.

One week after visiting the bayou he went to Rousseau's and barged in the back door and said "I need you to find out another spell that can be used to break the curse".

Sophie said "there is only one way Klaus. I don't know any".

Klaus snapped "You don't expect me to believe that stupid way?! In any case that is not happening so find another one. Tell me everything about your aunt who put the curse on the pack?"

Sophie said "you will help me with harvest then".

Klaus stared at her for a few seconds and then thought of what he and Elijah had talked about a week earlier and nodded saying "this is going to stay between us. If anyone gets wind of what we have talked about the deal is off".

Sophie nodded and said "okay I will not. Give me a few days to find out what I can do. It took me months to find that cure from my aunt's spell book".

Klaus said "well you have a month Sophie Deveraux".

And turned to leave when she said "you help me finish the harvest and only then I will help you".

Klaus said "As per Marcel for the harvest to finish Davina has to be sacrificed".

Sophie said "yes, but she will come back. Trust me".

Klaus looked at her thoughtfully and said "Davina is under Marcel's protection. it will take some time for him to trust me. I am not promising anything".

Sophia started chopping the vegetables and said "the more time you take, the more time it will be for me to find a cure".

Klaus laughed and said "I admire your spirit Sophie Deveraux. I might let you live at the end of all of this".

He turned and left her.

Elijah took out his cell and dialed her number. As soon as the call connected he said "Rebekah where are you?"

Rebekah said "Elijah I am fine".

Elijah said "No you are not fine. You have not contacted us for the past three months. Now tell me where you are so that I don't waste my time trying to find out" He looked at Klaus who was just entered the room and from his expressions he knew he had listened to her.

Rebekah said "Elijah I don't want to be near Klaus at this point in my life. Please let me be".  
>Klaus who was listening to their conversation said "just to be clear sister I can hear you".<p>

He smiled as he heard her groan and then she said "Elijah I will call you back. I promise I will get in touch soon".

Elijah looked at Klaus after putting the cell in his pocked and saw that Klaus was lost in thoughts and then he said "go".

Elijah nodded and said "I will be back with her".

As Elijah left the room Klaus thought about what is happening with her that she does not want to come to New Orleans. He realized that living with her for 1000 years experience was making him sure that something was up with her.

He went to bed thinking about Rebekah and almost wished that he had not left her and came to New Orleans but then he remembered how he had come to New Orleans and his thought went to Hayley and he started thinking about her and what she would be doing right now. He turned to the side and stared at the empty side of the bed and thought about what he was doing.

By the end of the week Klaus and Marcel were sitting with father Kieran and they were signing a peace treaty between werewolves and vampires for that day when they become human and that they are allowed to visit French Quarter.

After making that deal Klaus went to Rouseaus's. He walk to the bar and went to Cami and said "a drink love". When Cami looked at her he looked into her eyes and said "there is a girl in attic of your uncle's church. Befriend her. Find out everything about her".

He then leaned back and picked up the drink and gulped it down.

He looked towards the back door and thought whether he should talk to Sophie about latest development and then got up impatiently and went towards it and banged it open and said "have you found…" when he noticed another woman standing with Sophie. He looked at her and said "who are you?"

Sophie said "I am trying to find it. What have you done so far?"

Klaus said "Sophie Deveraux you give me something and I will give you something".

Sophie said with frustration "Klaus we need to complete the harvest in a few months otherwise the sacrifice of those three girls will be wasted".

Klaus said "I am working on that. I need to gain her trust back which she lost because of the way harvest was handled".

When Sophie exchanged a look with the other girl he smirked and said "yes I know how you witches didnt tell them what was going to happen before killing them. They had faith in the harvest but they way it was handled they lost that faith and you and I know that for the harvest to be completed she needs to have that faith again. You witches are all pain in the ass".

Sophie said "then arrange a meeting between us. I can talk her into it".

Klaus said skeptically "do you even believe in the harvest Sophie Deveraux or do you just wanting to bringing your niece back" he looked at the other woman with whom Sophie exchanged at glance and said with a smirk "and how do you fit into all of this?"

She said "this is my sister Jane- Ann Deveraux. It was her daughter Monique who was sacrificed too in that harvest".

Sophie then added "you arrange a meeting between Davina and us and I will tell you what I have come up with a theory"

Klaus looked at her for a moment and then left nodded and left.

Elijah had been gone a week and he had not contacted him so one day Klaus called him and asked angrily "what is going on with Rebekah?"

Elijah said "I have still not located her. She is on the move. There is something serious going on here. I will call you once that is settled" and cut him off leaving him frustrated.

During this week Klaus spend a lot of time with Cami telling her about his past for his memoir and finding out from her about Davina. He discovered that Dvaina had a crush on a boy named Tim who played guitar in a bar so he compelled Cami to persuade Davina to ask Marcel to arrange a meeting between them.

Klaus spend most of the days with Marcel silently observing him controlling the French Quarter and night time wondering about his plan with Hayley and the wolves and about what is going on with Rebekah.

* * *

><p>One day Klaus was sitting int he living room waiting for Marcel who had left to take care of some witch business when his hybrid hearing picked up Diego saying "those dogs will visit French Quarter today".<p>

Klaus stood up slowly as he realized that it was full moon and that Hayley will come home. He was thinking about her when he heard another voice say "do you want to pick up a fight with them".

Klaus started towards the door when a voice that he recognized to be Thierry's said "don't be an idiot Diego. If Klaus or Marcel find out what you are thinking. It will not be good for either one of you".

He walked out of the room and said "this is the first intelligent thing you have said Thierry ever since I met you. I see what Marcel sees in you".

He looked up in the sky where the full moon was shinning and left the compound knowing that she will be home. Part of him didnt want to go home but he couldn't very well spend time in the compound without any reason. He was walking towards his car when he saw a young girl whom he recognized as one of her pack Amy or something. As he watched her looking at some earring putting against her ear she was approached by a man whom he recognized as a vampire.  
>At first he decided to ignore the warning signs but then as he saw the vampire saying "what are you doing here wolf?"<p>

Amy smiled and said "the ban had been lifted for one day".

He aid aggressively "yes I know but we don't want you here filthy dog".

She opened her mouth to say something when she saw him next to her asking "is there a problem?"

If the girl was scared to see him so was the vampire but he continued to look at her with hatred and said with contempt "no there is not" and left.

Klaus turned to her and was about to say something when she took a step back from him. He noticed that move and nodded slightly and said "enjoy" and left.

During the drive to home he was really conflicted and confused about what had happened. From her reaction he had picked that the pack has still not warmed up to him.

When he got home she was not home. He realized that even though he didnt really want her there but for some reason he got disappointed. He tried to distract himself with reading but his mind was not in it so he started pacing wondering where she was thinking if Amy was in the French Quarter she should be here too. Two hours went by and still she was not home. So he got up and went to his room and was sitting on the sofa reading another book when she entered the room quietly.

She was still thinking about Hope and her temperature and what should she do so when she entered his room she didnt see him at first. She jumped when he said "I thought you were not planning to come home this month".

Hayley caught her breath and said "why would you think that?"

She went to the bed, put her bag pack near the bed and took of her shoes and looked at him and from his expressions she knew he was angry at something. He whooshed to her and said "why is the pack not warming up to me. I have done them a huge favor".

Hayley took one step back from him still worried about Hope and said with confusion "how do you know that they have not warmed up to you?"

Klaus said "I met your friend in the French Quarter today. Where were you?".

Hayley said "I had something to take care of" when he continued to stare she said "I am the acting alpha and with one day as human there are so many things to take care of".

She continued when he kept quiet "I don't know why the pack is warming up to you. May be you you need to do more. Any way tomorrow Ansel will tell us what he has decided". She then added "I need to take a shower. Excuse me".

After that she went to the bathroom, Klaus wondered what is bothering her now but he decided not to ask her and then his gaze fell on her bag pack on the floor. He smirked as he thought that she had not taken her clothes and will need them. He picked up the book and started to read it while his hybrid hearing picked up the sound of water falling in the shower. And then he heard her say "damn it" and after a few minutes the door opened and she came out in the towel and picked up her bag pack.

She chanced him a glance but he was busy reading the book so she turned to leave but bumped into him hitching her breath. He said "what do you think you are doing?"

Hayley asked in a husky voice "what do you mean?"

Klaus said "you think I don't see what you are doing. It will never happen".

Hayley realized what he was saying and even thought she had no intention of encouraging him she said "never say never" and continued towards the bathroom.  
>When she came out Klaus was not in the room. She sighed and cursed him for disappearing on her again. She took out her cell and thought of calling Jackson to ask how Hope is doing when the door opened and he came in.<p>

He didn't look at her and went to the bathroom. When he came out she was already in the bed and her eyes were closed.

While lying next to her the only thing he could think of was her naked body wrapped in the towel and that was distracting him. He looked at her and from her heartbeat he knew that she was not sleeping and rather looked distressed for some reason. He thought it must be the coronation ceremony. He turned away from her and went to sleep.

His eyes opened for some reason in the middle of the night and he turned around and saw that she was not in the bed. He looked towards the bathroom but the door was open. He got up from the bed and left the room wondering where she was and as he reached the bottom stairs he saw her entering the house.

Hayley rubbed her eyes in frustration wondering about what to do. She hoped that he didnt notice her sneaking out in the middle of the night to go check on Hope, staying there for an hour and now returning but she had to she told herself. Hope had been sick for a week now and she couldn't be with her even on the one day she was human. She thought about her plan again and with determination headed towards the room when she saw him standing there.

Klaus stared at her and then his hybrid sense of smell picked up a scent from her and he turned and went upstairs.

Hayley sighed and followed him.

When she got in the room he was pacing the room like a caged animal. As she entered he whooshed to her and said "you were with him!"

Hayley looked at him in confusion and said "who?"

Klaus roared "Jackson".

Hayley remembered Jackson with her while she was with Hope and didnt know what to say so she kept quiet.

Klaus shouted "Hayley let me tell you this first and the last time that you will never cheat on me".

Hayley snapped and said "I am not cheating on you. You have not even recognized this marriage. We are not married in any essence. Spending two night in two months does not make us married". She paused for a second and then continued "and we still have not consummated our marriage so that does not give you the right to be so over protective of_ our marriage_".

Klaus grabbed her arm and crashed his lips against her lips and kissed her aggressively and said after breaking the kiss "you want to make this marriage legit. Fine by me. It is just sex right? Lets do it".

Hayley was so taken back by that she stepped back without any intention and that just did it as he recalled Amy's reaction in the bayou and he pulled her towards him again and said "Hayley are you scared of me?"

Hayley looked into his eyes which were wild right now and said trying to keep her voice calm "Klaus please let me go".

Klaus said "you cannot parade around in the room naked and then disappear in the middle of the night to meet with you lover and not expect me to react this way".

Hayley stuttered "I was not with Jackson".

Klaus said "I am a hybrid. I can sense smell better then a werewolf Hayley and I can smell him on you".

Hayley said "Klaus let me go".

He stared at her for a moment and even though he felt like retaliating he stepped back and said "dont do this again" and went to lie on the bed again and tried to sleep but couldn't so he got up and went to the bathroom leaving her lying there bewildered and left the room.

She tossed and turned throughout the night thinking of him, Hope, Jackson and her pack and at last managed to sleep near dawn with difficulty knowing that he had not returned to bed the whole night and when she woke up it was already 12 pm. She said "shit", got up and dashed to the bathroom and after taking a quick shower changing her clothes she went down thinking of sneaking out and going to check Hope but stopped as she saw him sitting in the living room. She thought for a moment and decided to give it another try and headed towards him and stood there looking at him and said "where is Elijah?"

Klaus didnt answer for a second and then said "he is on a personal trip, will be back in a few days".

Hayley walked to him and sat next to him and said "about last night. I promise that I didnt cheat on you. I will never cheat on this marriage or whatever we have right now. I want your help with the curse so why would I jeopardize that. Yes I loved Jackson and it will be difficult to forget him but when I took that vow to marry you I jumped in knowing fully well what I am doing. We may never end up loving each other as you said so but we can always work on plan B. I was thinking may be …" when they both turned towards the door as they heard a sound and someone saying "Klaus I am here".

Hayley slowly stood up as she saw a young woman walking in.

Klaus stood up too and said "Cami…"

Hayley turned towards him and said "Excuse me" and went upstairs.

Cami said "who was she?"

Klaus said with a smirk "not your concern".

Cami snapped at him "I am writing your memories under your compulsion. I think i deserve to know that".

* * *

><p>Hayley was pacing her room thinking about the Cami and him downstair and wondering what they were doing and who was she. She startled when she got a call from Sophie.<p>

After putting her cell down she stared into the empty space and wondered what to do and how could she have forgotten such an important thing. She resumed her pacing which had stopped from that call thinking of what to do and then she spun around around as she heard the door open and saw him coming.

When Klaus entered the room an hour later he saw her looking distressed and said "what is it now?"

She said "Sophie called".

Klaus asked "why?"

Hayley said "just to remind me that that the part of the ritual to make me alpha will be to prove that we are really married".

Klaus went to the bed and fell down on it wanting to get some sleep after being not able to sleep the whole night said "so for that we have her and those damn rings".

Hayley sighed and said "no you don't get it".

Klaus looked towards her and sat up slowly and said "are you joking?"

Hayley said feeling irritated at his reaction "do I look like I am joking? The ritual will ask us about our marriage and if we lied about it then we will fail and I don't know what will happen afterwards".

Klaus laughed and said "no way I am having sex with you under this demand".

All the worry about Hope in combination with what she was willing to do to break this curse made her snap at him "then what is the point of doing all of this. You keep on forgetting that we have to become alpha and for that we have to do this stupid thing. Oh god what have I gotten myself into". She added in frustration and paused for a second and then she said deliberately "How I wish it was Jackson instead of you!" knowing fully well that he will have the reaction she was hoping him to have and headed toward the bathroom when he pulled her towards him so hard that she smashed into his chest and his lips crashed into hers and he kissed her aggressively. Hayley had not had time to react when he broke the kiss and stepped back and said "I think I need to make you forget about Jackson".

Hayley said suppressing the glee that she felt at arousing his feelings "the way you are behaving you can never do that" and pushed him aside when he pulled her back again and hissed against her lips "never say never" and kissed her again but this time she returned the kiss but as the kiss deepened she got confused and stepped back breaking the kiss and said "this is just wrong. We cannot just have sex because we have to prove that we are married".

Klaus smirked and said "you are right but now that I think of it I think that I like it. I think I want to have that in our marriage. After all we are married and husband wife do have sex. They don't have to be in love to have sex".

She said "Klaus I …" when he stepped towards her and said "I can see it in your eyes Hayley. You want it too so why resist?"

She felt mesmerized by the intensity in his eyes and even though she knew that she needed this for her plan to work she couldn't deny the fact that she still had feelings for Jackson and that was making it very difficult for her to even think that someone other then Jackson will be physically intimate with her. But that stare just was making her weak by the second and she reminded herself that she knew what she was getting into so she smiled.

And then she felt his hands on her shoulders and pulling her towards him again and then his lips were crashing into her lips again. Hayley didn't know how she got on the bed from where they were standing and how their shirts came off. All she could do was was stare the bird tattoos on his shoulder and the taunt muscles that she just wanted to touch right now. He stood there looking at her perfect body and all thoughts of making it quick and business-like flew out of window and he decided to take his time with her. He parted her legs and stood in between them as she lay on the bed and then he brought himself down her and his lips met hers and she felt his tongue sliding inside her mouth and moaned with pleasure it swirled in her mouth. She forgot about every thing with the touch of those soft lips on her lips, the sensation; they were causing. She couldn't help but return his kisses while at the same time she felt his right hand slide down her body and rested on her breast and squeezed it gently. She couldn't help but arch her pack as it slid down and rested on her naval while her lips were still on her lips. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and smiled making her stomach muscles tighten and then his hands slid behind her back and her bra was off in a second but he didnt remove it and then before she knew it he had flipped them over using his vamp speed with his back touching the mattress and her straddling him. He looked at her as he slid her already slipping bra straps down her shoulders and then stared at her naked breast before bringing her a little down towards him and lifting himself a little up until his lips met her breast and she moaned loud as his tongue started to swirl at the sensitive part of it. She didnt know how but she grabbed onto her hair and held his face there. He continued to do that while his hand was roaming up and down her body and then he flipped them again while continuing what he was doing using his hybrid speed. She felt dizzy by the combination of what he was doing and by the speed with which he was moving. He at last moved his lips down and continued the trail of kisses down her torso until it rested just above her pants belt. Hayley longed him to take it down. She could feel his hardness against her legs but for some reason he wanted to torture her before giving her what she wanted so she decided to play along. She grabbed his head and made him look at her.

Klaus smiled as her lips crashed into his again while his chest was brushing against her naked breast and her hands slipped his pant down and then moved up back. She rolled them over and now she was on top with their lips still interlocked. Klaus slid his hand from her upper back to her lower pack and slowly started to slide her pant and then touched her gently. She startled at that touch and accidentally bit him on his lower lip and a moan escaped her lips.

The moan that escaped from her lips made him do it again when she said "please stop torturing me". He removed his hand from there and cupped her face and made her look up into her eyes and said "I am going to torture you every time we have sex Hayley until you forget about Jackson and just think of me" and then he flipped her over again before she could answer and he kissed her cheek, jawline moving down to her lips then to her neck so passionately that she forgot the jib that she was going to say to him in anger and the only sounds that came out of her mouth were breathless moans when his lips just sucked on her skin and when his hand moved down and parted her legs and played with her inner core she gasped and clutched his hair in her fingers and almost yelled with pleasure as his lips moved further down and grabbed the peaks of her breast while his hands were busy with other sensitive part of her body. He then removed his hand and moved up and kissed her one last time, looked into her eyes and entered her slowly making her eyes go hazy and starting moving in her and at the same time resting his lips on the folds of her neck and the shoulder. She clung on to him and as he picked up the speed he felt her legs go around his waist and she lifted herself making him go deeper. She started to move with him making him go crazy and when at last he came he knew that he will want to have that again with her.

They both laid on the bed staring at the ceiling with out saying anything to each other and then Klaus turned towards her and pulled the discarded duvet on her and said "that was not bad little wolf. Was it? We can make this work"

Hayley looked at him and smiled shaking his head not knowing what to say to him, how to tell him that he had managed to find her weak point. She thought of Jackson and her relationship but then she told herself to stop thinking of him while lying naked with Klaus and realized that today she really burnt all the bridges leading back to Jackson when he said "dont mistake sex with love little wolf" bringing her back from her thoughts.

Hayley said "I wouldn't" and sat up as she saw him pulling his pants on. He got up and went to the bathroom and she heard the shower running.

When he came out she was still sitting there lost in thoughts. He said to her "when do you need to go for the coronation?"

Hayley said "five".

Klaus said "I am going to sleep for a few hours as I couldn't last night".

Hayley said "I will be going to the bayou then. Have to take care of something?"

Klaus looked at her sitting there with no shirt on, hair tumbling on her shoulders, duvet pulled over to cover her breasts but exposing her shapely legs and said "okay but Hayley just remember don't cheat on me".

Hayley stood up angrily that she forgot to hold the duvet. She at once picked it up and dragged to cover herself when he walked to her and took it away from her and said "no need for modesty love. After what we did there is no need for it. I am looking forward to the next time already".

Hayley felt her heart skip a beat but didnt say anything. Klaus smiled at her expression and let her go and said "i will be there by five". He stood there staring at her pink lips which she was biting and then in impulse brushed his lips against hers taking her by surprise. He smiled and went to the other side of the bed and fell on it and in a minute went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 New Representation

**_A/N: guest thanks for the wonderful reviews. This chapter is again a little longer then expected. At first I had not thought about going into detail about other story lines but I think I am starting to enjoy writing about them too. I hope you will enjoy them too :)_**

**_Synopsis :Klaus and Hayley become the alpha of the pack. Rebekah joins the family but comes with a surprise. _**

* * *

><p>She went to the bathroom and by the time she came out he was sleeping. She looked at him for a second, at his peaceful face still feeling his touch on her body and then she shook her head and left the room after putting on her shoes.<p>

She hurried towards the hut wanting to carry her, kiss her and coddle her.

As she neared the hut she heard her crying voice that just broke her heart and she ran inside. As Hope looked at her she lunged towards her. Hayley took her from Eve's arms who said "Jackson just left. Ansel had called him for the ceremony. She has been unconsolable ever since".

Hayley said "thanks".

Eve said "I will be back" and left her.

Hayley picked up her bottle of milk and held her close to her and put it against her lips. Hope at once held the bottle and started drinking from it with eyes still fixed on her, tears sticking on her long thick eyelashes and then after a few minutes her eyes started drooping.

She was looking at Hope's drooping eyes while still in her lap when Eve entered the hut and said "I forgot to tell you that Klaus came here a couple of weeks ago and he saw Hope".

Hayley looked at her sharply and said "he knows about her?"

Eve said shaking her head "no he does not. He just knows that her mother is affected by the curse too". She paused for a second and then said "I like him".

Hayley said "he is not that bad. I don't know why he has such a bad reputation. I hope he turns out good for the pack".

Eve said "yes that is what matter at the end of the day".

She looked down at Hope sleeping in her lap taking deep warm breaths and said to Eve and said "why is her temperature not getting down? Why cannot we give her medicines".

Eve said "Andrea she is getting better. She is much better then before. Don't worry too much".

Hayley said "I just feel so guilty all the time not being able to be with him".

Eve said "you will be. Once the curse is broken you will be".

She then said "you need to go. It is almost time".

Hayley kissed Hope who opened her eyes at once at the touch of her lips on her forehead. She looked at Hayley with sleepy eyes and then probably sensed that she is leaving so she started to cry. Hayley felt her heart being clutched in someone's hand and was about to get up when Jackson entered the hut. He stopped as he saw her and said "I thought you would be gone by now" and turned to leave when she said "Jackson".

He stopped and looked at her. Eve said "i will give you some time but you have to go".

She looked at him and said "listen please don't act like that. It would be less painful for me if I know that you are with me in all of this. I leave Hope with you knowing that she is safe with you".

He walked to her and knelt down next to her and said "and what will happen when he will find out about Hope?"

When she looked at him in confusion he said "you are his wife so that makes him her father".

Hayley at once said "no Jackson _you are her father._ Klaus will be her stepfather and I don't even know when will I tell him about her or he will be interesting in getting involved in her life. You will always be her father".

Jackson bend down and kissed Hope on her forehead and left the hut leaving her lost and confused.

She called Eve and said "I have to go. Please take care of her. I will see her next moon". She kissed her on her forehead at the exact same spot where Jackson had kissed and left.

It was almost 4:45 pm and Klaus was not here and Hayley was starting to get nervous. She wondered if he will even come when she saw him walking towards her. Seeing him walking so casually wearing that leather jacket of his reminded her of the bird tattoos on his shoulder to her surprise. She felt her cheek burning up and hastily looked around to see if any one noticed that but to her relief everyone was busy with their own task. She walked to him and said in a whisper "I thought you will not come".

Klaus said in a detached voice "how couldn't I come. There is a lot at stake here".

She looked around as Jackson said "oh good you are here. I will get Ansel now".

They both stood there while the pack gathered around them. Klaus looked around wondering what the ritual will be like when he felt her leaning in to him and whispering "listen I don't know what will happen at the ritual but for both of our sakes _please_ don't do any drama".

He looked at her face and noticed the nervousness there as she was looking at her pack and didnt say anything and the he saw Ansel coming towards them.

He stopped right in front of them and said "what you have done for the pack in just a month is more then what I expected from you. You have proven yourself to me worthy of being a leader to the pack. Andrea I am happy with you choice. I hope you will continue to do so in future too".

He then looked around and motioned a young man who was holding two small size pitchers to come forward and said "now the other matter is to prove that you have a legit marriage".

Klaus smiled as he saw red sneaking on her cheeks while Ansel said to the young man "John put that silver pitcher on the ground and give me the golden one".

he then turned towards them with a knife in his hand and said "I need little of your blood". Klaus looked at Hayley who presented her wrist to Ansel. Ansel put a slight cut on it and started to collect the blood droplets in the golden picture.

She could feel his eyes on her so she looked up and nodded slightly so that only he could see it. Klaus took a deep breath and even though his heart was telling him not to do it but his mind reminded him what was at stake here so he presented his wrist too. Ansel did the same to him too. He looked at her wrist and saw that it was healing but still bleeding reminding him that werewolves heal slowly. He put his hand in his jacket pocket and found a handkerchief to his surprise. He handed it over to her taking her by surprise. Hayley pressed the handkerchief over the wound while Ansel started saying words in a weird language and then he said "Hold each other's hands while I pour this on you. If it turns black when come in contact with silver that means you are lying to us about your marriage".

She looked at Klaus nervously. He held her hand and without realizing it slightly squeezed it. Hayley looked into his eyes but they seemed too aloof. There was no hint of the passionate man she had seen with a couple of hours ago or what they had done. She looked around and realized that everyone was looking at them. Ansel stepped towards them and started pouring the blood over their hands while reciting some sort of incantation and as it fell on the pitcher placed under their hand she took a sigh of relief that it remained red.

And as she took a sigh of relief she suddenly thought of Jackson and looked in the direction at the exact moment seeing him leave the crowd and felt Klaus squeezing her hand making her realize what she had just done. She looked at Klaus and tried to smile but it felt as if her jaws had gotten jammed.

Klaus was looking into her eyes which had gone blurry when Ansel said "Now you have to take oath to say that you will be loyal to the pack and you will do everything in the best interest of the pack".

Hayley gulped the lump in her throat down her and said "yes I do".

Klaus said to Ansel "I do".

Ansel said "now for as long as you both deserve it you will be alpha of the pack. Pack has all the authority to change the alpha if they don't see you fit to be their alpha. Andrea being royal blood this will be passed onto your kids and their kids unless they prove that they don't deserve it".

Klaus stared at her smiling face and thought _'she must know that she cannot have any kids with him' _but when she nodded he got confused and made a mental note of telling her about it.

Ansel said "as the alpha of the pack we expect a lot from both of you. The last alpha was your father Andrea and he was a great and beloved chief. I hope to see him in you one day".

Hayley took a deep breath and let go of his hand but he kept on holding her other hand. She looked towards the crowd and said "I will make sure that his name lives as long as I am alive. We" she looked at him with a smile and continue "will do everything in my power to maintain unity in the pack and help it find its rightful place in New Orleans and" she phased for a second and then said after taking a deep breath "try to break the curse on the pack".

Her last sentence brought about a stir in the pack. She continued to smile with her hand in his hand until it died out and then for the next thirty minutes people came to them and congratulated them on become alpha and then as Klaus saw they headed towards the wood. She turned to him and said "I have to go".

Klaus looked into his eyes and said seriously "you know that what you promised will be difficult to do".

Hayley said "nothing in my life has been piece of cake Klaus".

He pulled her towards him and said "and you cannot have kids with me either. Vampires cannot procreate".

Hayley looked into his eyes and decided to play along and said "what?!"

Klaus smiled and said "yes love. You got yourself a really bad deal".

Hayley shook her head and said "that…"

Klaus said "Eve told me that your pack does not want to have kids because of the curse so why would you still want to have kids".

Hayley tried to steer her eyes to something else but couldn't so she said after a moment of silence "I will break the curse".

Klaus didnt know what to say so he kept quiet and then she looked up in the sky and said "you should go".

She was standing so close to him that he could help but lean in and as she leaned back he placed his hand at the small of her pack and pushed her into him and angrily kissed her on her lips and said feeling the same way "dont even think of doing this in public again".

He let her go with a jerk and turned to leave but then he stopped and looked back after a few minutes and saw her disappear into the woods. He turned back and followed her and saw as she turned into a wolf with other of her pack.

After that he turned towards his car but for some reason he started walking int he direction where he had met Eve. He found the hut and entered it and saw her putting the baby to sleep. She startled and looked at him and said "what are you doing here ?"

Klaus smiled and said looking at the child "I am the alpha now so I am getting to know you" when she started crying.

Klaus asked her "what is her name?"

Eve said "Hope".

Klaus smiled and said "her parents must think of her as the hope of their family".

Eve smiled and said "yes they do" as she started to cry.

She turned to him and said "she had been sick for a few days now. I think she misses her mother".

Klaus looked at the child whose face was resting on her shoulder and eyes were boring in his eyes and asked "how old is she?"

Eve said "19 months".

Klaus looked at her tired face pressed against Eve's shoulder as Eve busied herself with making a bottle for her and said unable to look anywhere other then those tired eyes "Andrea told me that she wants to break the curse".

Eve said "hmm. You think she can do it?" as she gave Hope a bottle but she refused to take it pushing it away from her still sobbing in her lap.

Klaus said "my blood has healing power I can heal…" when Eve said "no" and realized that she was being harsh so she said "sorry, I didn't mean to sound so…".

Klaus cut her off by saying "it is fine".

He kept on looking at her for a second and then left.

Klaus slept peacefully that night after many months thinking about him becoming an alpha. He smiled as he realized that he had gotten control over one faction when suddenly the image of Hope came to his mind immediately followed by the thought that she should be with her mother and that somewhat cemented his plan about breaking the curse. He decided to talk to Sophie first thing in the morning but then he remembered Sophie's demand and he decided to set the wheel in motion. He then remembered Amy's reaction the night before and the vampire harassing her so he made another mental note of talking to Marcel about it before taking matters into his hands.

Next day after getting up he went to change his clothes. While changing his clothes after the shower his gaze fell on a bag pack in the corner of the walking closet. He walked to it, opened it and saw her clothes in it. He smiled and then got confused at the realization that he was getting too involved and accepting to this marriage too quickly. He put it back and after changing went down.

He entered the compound and saw Marcel standing in the courtyard talking to Thierry. They both got quiet as they saw him and then Marcel said "Thierry told me about Diego and what he said day before yesterday. I assure you that he will not do anything stupid".

Klaus said "good because I saw another of your lackey harassing a member of _my_ pack yesterday and I intercepted it".

Marcel looked at Thierry and said "I need to have a talk with everyone at tonights party".

As Klaus saw Thierry head outside he asked "what party? don't you get tired of throwing parties?"

Marcel laughed and said "parties are a way of attracting tourist and keeping my vampires happy. They party, drink and heal and their hunger for blood is satisfied".

Marcel suddenly asked "where has Elijah disappeared to?"

Klaus said "some personal business. He will be back in a few days".

Marcel nodded and said casually "and Rebekah?! She does not want to come here?"

Klaus smiled and said "still pinning for my sister Marcellus. She does not want to be around me right now".

Marcel laughed and said sarcastically "I wonder why!"

Klaus said "you remember how sensitive and immature she is. I am still waiting for the day for her to grow up".

Marcel smiled and said "hopefully we will get to see each other in near future seeing that both of her brothers are in my town she will come to visit you some day".

He then added "Kieran called that the human faction wants to meet us. they have found out about the werewolves change in regime and want to discuss that".

Klaus ignored the annoyance he felt at the mention of 'my town' and said "when?"

Marcel said "tomorrow in the church".

Klaus nodded and then said "I have some thing to discuss with Cami. I am off to her".

As he was walking towards the exit Marcel asked him "what are you doing with Cami?"

Klauss turned towards him and said "she is writing my memories and nothing else".

When he continued to stare at him Klaus laughed and said "I am married now Marcel".

Marcel said "that is what I wanted to remind you of. Wolves take their marriage very seriously especially the alpha. I have spend more time knowing them then you ever have. One wrong move and you will not be their alpha anymore".

He entered Rousseau's and went to Cami and said looking into her eyes "Davina's friend Tim is playing at the Karaoke bar tomorrow night. You will persuade her to ask Marcel to see him".

Cami nodded and as Klaus stepped back she blinked her eyes and said "what are you doing here?"

Klaus smirked and said "came here for a drink love" and sat down to have a drink.

Next day when Klaus went to the compound Marcle was not there so he called him and was told told by him that he will join him in a few minutes so he sat in the living room reading a book but it had been more then an hour now and as he was getting restless with that waiting so he got up and was about to leave when Marcel entered and angrily said "Davina wants to go meet some boy and is forcing me to let her go".

Klaus controlled the urge to show satisfaction at his plan being executed successfully and said "so let her go. it is just for a night".

Marcel said "she cannot go alone".

Klaus said deliberately in a way as if he is thinking "then send someone with her whom you trust".

Marcel stared at him for a moment and then said "Cami. She can go with her".

Klaus nodded and said "I have been waiting for you for hours where were you?"

Marcel snapped "dealing with the drama of a teenager" and again left the compound;

this time telling Klaus "going to tell Cami what to do".

Klaus said "while you are dealing with teenagers I think I will go home" and headed home on the way calling Sophie to tell her about meeting Davina in the church immediately after she leaves the attic.

In the afternoon after attending the meeting with the leaders of the human faction about werewolves attending the quarter and assuring them that things are under control he went to the church hoping that Sophie had gotten a chance to talk to Davina. As he entered the church he saw Sophie and Jane-Ann standing next to Davina and she was screaming "no I don't trust you". As she shouted the windows of the church smashed into million pieces and if they had not shielded their eye, they might have gotten hurt.

Sophie said "Davina you are holding on the powers of three of the harvest girls. You are not meant to have the power of all the girls. They will keep on building up in you and one day you will explode".

Davina said "Sophie you are lying to me. You don't even believe in harvest so why are you doing this? because of your niece".

Sophie said "yes I didnt believe but I saw those powers going in you Davina".

Davina stood up and screamed again "no" and turned to Cami and said "I am leaving".

Klaus said "Davina" but she raised her hand and squeezed them making his knees buckle and yelled in pain holding his head.

She walked to him and said "I can make your blood boil you know. That was your blood boiling"

Sophie yelled "Stop it Davina. That is what I am talking about. All those power in you are making you blind. You are hurting people".

Davina looked at Klaus with contempt and said "not people. Vampires".

She squeezed her fist and broke Klaus's neck with one jerk and left the church with Cami following her.

Klaus opened his eyes and remembered what had happened and felt like killing Davina but he got up and went to the compound where he knew Marcel was throwing the party. As he entered the compound he witnessed Marcel giving a speech to his vampires about keeping their distance from the wolves and not to harass them. He was feeling really annoyed with how things went down with Davina and Sophie so he left the party early and went home and went to sleep.

For the next few days from the lack of reaction from Marcel Klaus realized that Davina had not told him about her interaction with Sophie or his involvement in all of that. Apart from that slight hitch in his plan he was really starting to get worried about Elijah and Rebekah now knowing fully well that Elijah wouldn't have an issue dealing with any thing so why has he not contacted him yet.

Exactly a week later after the Davina fiasco Klaus was pacing the living room feeling frustration from the lack of action and thinking about Elijah and Rebkeah so he took out his cell and dialed his number and as the call connected he said with irritation "where are you Elijah? Has Rebekah managed to persuade you to leave too?"

There was a pause and then he heard Elijah say "we are coming back to New Orleans. Will be there by night fall".

Klaus nodded and then said "is she with you?"

Elijah said after a short pause "yes" and then the call got disconnected.

Later that night Klaus was lying on the bed when he heard the front door open. He got up and headed down. He stopped at the first step as he saw Elijah and Rebekah entering and someone else too; someone who didnt have any place in this house. He walked down slowly and stopped.

Rebekah sensed him even before he neared her and turned towards him slowly and said "hello Nik" but Klaus's eyes were fixed on the baby in the car seat. She bend down and took the baby out of car seat and said "Nik this is James" She paused for a second and then continued "my son".

Klaus looked at Elijah in confusion who said "lets go inside and sit and talk".

He turned back to the baby and said "your son?!" but Rebekah was already walking towards the living room so Klaus followed her hurriedly.

As she sat down and settled the baby in her lap Klaus asked "what happened? tell me?"

Rebekah looked at Elijah and then at Klaus and said "After Mystic Falls I went to London. I just wanted to get away from you, far from you. There I met a man name Thomas Bern. He was a nice guy. We had a couple of date which turned to some thing serious and I found out that he had two sons James and Tom and his wife died two months ago. At first things were great and then he started to become jealous of me and James and he started to…" she looked at Elijah who had stood up and walked to the window. Klaus asked "what?"

Rebekah looked at James and said "he started hitting me".

Klaus said "what?!" thinking that he had not heard her right.

Rebekah looked up and saw the shock on his face and said "yes he started hitting me. I of course defended myself but he had another kid who was just five years old so I decided to approach police because clearly there was something wrong with him. I reported him but noting happened and then I noticed marks on his older kid's body and realized that he had been using him as punching bag too. Now I couldn't leave them with that man but he is their biological father so I couldn't do anything. Then one day I was out, when I got home Tom had died. Police said it was an accident but I knew that he must have done something so I confronted him and one thing led to another and he started hitting me so I …"

Klaus looked at Elijah and said angrily "tell me you killed him Rebekah!"

Rebekah nodded and continued "and then I ran with James. I came to America and have been trying to lay low ever since".

Klaus said in the same tone "why didnt you call us?"

Rebekah said "what we are, we don't have place for a child in our lives Nik. It is enough that he is living with one supernatural being, with two it would have been really _awesome._ Don't you think so?"

Klaus looked at her and said in shock "_you adopted him?"_

She nodded and said "yes, he is my son now. James Mikaelsons".

Klaus looked at the child and even though his mind was telling him that that it was not a good idea but the excitement on her face stopped him for saying anything so he nodded and said "hmm good for you Rebekah. I hope you are happy now. You always wanted this right?"

When she nodded. He walked to her and kissed her on her cheek and said "welcome home little sister".

As he was going up Elijah asked him "how did coronation go?"

Klaus turned towards him and said "great. I became their alpha and Hayley too" as Rebekah asked "what coronation?"

Klaus said "you have not told her yet?"

Elijah said "no I have been busy persuading her to come home".

Klaus smiled and said "good that you succeeded. You tell. I am tired" and headed towards his room and as expected he heard a shout from down stairs in 5 minutes "what?! married?! Nik?!" and then there was quiet when Klaus heard Elijah telling her "her name is Hayley. She is nice. I have only met her once. She is a crescent wolf and is cursed to be in wolf form for the whole month. She becomes human on the full moon and she married Klaus because she wanted to escape a wedding with someone she didn't want but to become an alpha she had to marry someone- anyone but he had to be a wolf so our brother got lucky".

Klaus remembered that Elijah does not know the whole story and at that point he decided to keep it a secret.

He then heard him say "come, I will show you your room".

Next morning when he woke up he laid there thinking of Rebekah and James and wondered if it will work for her or not and then his thoughts went to Hope to his surprise and he felt a strong desire to find out how she was doing so he got out of bed and after taking a quick shower and changing his clothes he went down. He stopped as he saw Rebekah already up sitting on the sofa feeding James. He walked towards them and asked "how old is he?"

Rebekah smiled and said "2" and then turned to him and said "so, Marcel? How did he survive the fire".

Klaus shook his head and said "I have no idea and didnt ask either. May be he will tell you". While his eyes were fixed on the baby an image of Hope chewing on the cookie came to his mind so he said "I am going to the bayou. I want to look into something" and was leaving when she said "so an alpha? Are you sure you can handle it?"

Klaus said "yes sister I can".

Rebekah noticed his gaze on James and him being in lost in thought and asked "what is it?"

Klaus shook his head to discard the image of Hope from his mind and said "be careful with him. No need to go to French Quarter as yet".

When Rebekah nodded he left.

He was driving towards the bayou wondering '_why was he going to check on that child?'_ when his cell rang. He picked it up and said "what is it Sophie Deveraux".

Sophie called and said "I promised you that I will help you. I have a theory to break the curse. Come and I will tell you the details and may be it will work".

Klaus stared at the road and said "but Davina refused so why are you helping me?"

Sophie said "it was my aunt who put the curse so I feel obligated to help out. Andrea is my friend. I have seen her grow up and seen how that curse has affected her life and I don't want her to live her life like this. You insisted on finding out another way so I am giving it a try".

Klaus stopped the car at the usual spot and said "I will come as soon as I can" and started walking towards Eve's hut.

As he entered the hut Eve said "if I didnt know any better, I would say that something is attracting you here and that is not your wife".

Klaus felt flustered as her gaze went to Hope sitting on the bed playing with her toys. She looked up at him and smiled making his heart start to beat faster. He asked her "how is she feeling now?"

Eve said "Better now. Her temperature is not coming back but she has gone really weak and does not eat anything".

She looked at him for a moment and said "listen I have to go and help out others to put food for the wolves. Can you keep an eye on her?"

Klaus at once said "No" but Eve smiled and said "this is important so please sit".

As she picked up a bag and was leaving Hope stood up and got off of her bed. Eve with a smile "she knows the routine".

Klaus asked her "does she see the wolves".

Eve said "of course she does".

She walked to her and held her legs but Eve held her finger and guided her to Klaus and said "i will be back in a minute".

She looked at Klaus and then at Eve and then sat down on the ground near his feet.

Even handed her a toy and left. Klaus kept on looking at her but she was busy with toy. And then after Eve came back fifteen minutes later he left.

For the next few days Klaus busied himself trying to forget her angelic face but he couldn't with James in the house 24/7. He brought Elijah up to speed with what is he doing with Sophie and that he needed Elijah's help to get the harvest completed but Elijah refused and his attempt to persuade him all went in vain and then one day he lost his temper and spoke loudly scaring James. After that every time James would see Klaus he would run in the opposite direction causing a lot of frustration in Klaus. Klaus wondered '_why he was getting frustrated over such a small issue. He doesn't get bothered that easiy'_ but no amount of reasoning satisfied him. Rebekah sensed his frustration and tried to assure him that with time James will forget that incidence and will warm up to him but it didnt help and then Klaus started to avoid him.

In frustration about nothing going his way he turned to Cami for his stenography sessions. He told her about Hayley being his wife knowing well that she will forget about her as soon as she will leave this house.

A week after Rebekah moved back, Klaus remembered what Sophie had told him and cursed himself for not following up on that. He headed towards the door to go to her to find out what happened when there was a bell at the door. Klaus open it to reveal Marcel standing there. He looked at Marcel and asked "what are you doing here?"

Marcel said "nothing special. I thought I should see where you live".

Klaus said "it was never a secret. I just thought you might not be interested in coming here seeing it might remind you of old days".

Marcel laughed and said "I know you Klaus. There is some other reason you have not invited me in yet…." he stopped talking and Klaus, even before turning to look what had stopped him from talking, knew that he had seen Rebekah.

He turned back to Marcel as he said "I see she is back".

Klaus looked back at Rebekah and said "come in".

And that moment he decided something and made a mental note of taking care of it first thing in the morning.

As Marcel entered the house Klaus said "you two catch up. I have a business to attend so I am off" and left the house.

He went to Rousseau's and ignoring Cami he went to the back room and said "I want you to make that potion to break the spell while I am still working on the harvest to be completed".

Sophie said "It is a special potion. It needs magic to make it and seeing that Marcel had banned witches doing magic I cannot do it".

Klaus said "leave that to me. What do you need for that potion?"

Sophie said "nothing from you. But I do need Andrea's blood as she is the alpha of the pack and then I need to exhume my aunt's bone. I can start working on it and then we can add her blood in the end when she turns human. Just a fair warning that it will take one full moon to make it. I will start making it coming full moon and it will be done by the moon following the coming moon. ".

Klaus said "I will get you your leeway about the magic. You start preparing for it" and left the kitchen.

When he came back to the house was quiet and Elijah was sitting in the living room with James in his lap sleeping and him reading a book. He walked to Elijah and asked "where is Rebekah?"

Elijah said "she has gone out with Marcel for a drink".

Klaus asked looking at James "has Marcel met him?"

Elijah shook his head and said "not yet".

Klaus said "I am going to transfer the deed of this house in Hayley's name tomorrow so that vampires cannot come in".

Elijah said "yes now with this child here we need to be careful about the vampires".

Klaus retreated into his room thinking about the change in their lives and almost laughed at the prospect of having a human child in the house full of vampires and then he remembered Hayley's reaction at finding out that he cannot procreate and wondered _''what if she wants to have kids too?' _

During the next week Klaus managed to persuade Marcel for letting Sophie do the spell to make that potion and transferred the deed of the house in Hayley's name. After giving Sophie a go signal he started to wait impatiently for the full moon to get her blood for the potion. Meanwhile he kept on trying to persuade Elijah to change his mind about the harvest completion but now that Rebekah had joined in with him it was difficult for him to change his mind.

Hayley put on her shirt and turned around and startled as she saw Jackson standing there. She said feeling flustered "Jackson you cannot walk onto me like that anymore. I am married and…" she stopped as she realized what she had said and the hurt expressions on his face. She wondered _'why is so getting so touchy about it? they have a child together'._

She cleared her throat and said "listen I want the pack to _not _tell Klaus about Hope and us right now. Can you convince the pack some how? Coming from me it might sound strange to them as I am his wife".

Jackson looked at her for a moment and then nodded but said "do you trust him with Hope?"

Hayley thought fro a moment and then said "I don't know. I only know him little".

Jackson smiled but Hayley noticed that the smile didnt reach his eyes and said "_the little you know_ is more then I expected you to know about him in such a short time".

Hayley didn't know what to say knowing fully well what he was saying so she kept quiet.

Jackson said looking at her face which was showing a lot of guilt "I will tell the pack".

She looked from a distance as jackson said "although Klaus Mikaelsons is our alpha and Andrea Labanoir's husband but I am still Hope Labanoir's father and that is the way things will remain. I don't want Klaus to find out about Hope, not yet in any way. Andrea understands my inhibitions. I want to tell him on my terms after seeing what kind of father he can be to Hope because being Andrea's husband he will be Hope's step father. I want no one to tell him about Hope or that she is related to us".

She saw all of the pack look at each other and then nodded.

After that Jackson turned and walked to her and said "I am going to meet her. Do you want to come?"

Hayley looked up in the sky and then at her pack who were starting a fire and said "I have a few minutes before I leave so yes lets go. I need to check how she is doing now".

She started walking with him and noticed that the distance he was maintaing between them and thought with a pang in her heart as she realized that she was on the verge of losing her child's father and her childhood love of life.

Spending next five minutes with Hope was heaven. She hugged her tight and seeing her made her resolve to break the curse strong and to satisfy the thirst to spend more time with her she knew what she had to do but she knew that those things cannot be rushed.

Klaus stopped the car in the bayou and got out and walked towards the group of people gathered around the fire they were starting. He spotted her even from the distance. She was walking towards the pack with her head down with Jackson just behind her. Seeing Jackson so close to her irritated him but he shook his head and continued towards the born fire.

Hayley turned to Jackson and said "I will be …" when she noticed his gaze fixed on something over her shoulder so she turned and saw him standing there near a tree trunk.

She turned towards him and walked to him and said "what are you doing here?"

Klaus looked at her tired face and said "came to see my pack. You look weak".

Hayley snapped at him "As a wolf we don't have any choice what to eat what not to. We don't kill so we generally starve or the food given to us by the pack members who have not turned" and then from the way his eyes had narrowed she realized that someone must be listening to them so she said "sorry, just tired".

Klaus didn't say anything. He said to her "i want to talk to Ansel. Where can I find him?"

He noticed people looking at them and some of them whispering so he leaned in and said "people are staring at us. May be you want to show less anger at me" and brushed his lips against her gently.

Hayley felt her legs go weak at the soft touch of his lips against hers and said pointing in one direction "he must be in the hut half a mile that direction".

Klaus said "I will be back in a minute and then we can bond with _our_ pack".

Hayley was sitting on the log thinking of Hope and looking at her pack dancing and talking merrily among each other and then approached by couple telling her that they are going to French Quarter to get some drinks. She said "Go in small groups and dont start anything Alex" and yawned. At the same time she sensed something on her neck. She looked around and saw him standing at a distance looking at her. He walked to her and said "dont you want to go to French Quarter?"

Hayley said "no" but a girl he now recognized as Amy said "come Andrea, lets go".

She looked at Klaus and seeing that he was not even listening to them nodded and said "sure why not?"

Klaus smiled making her realize that he was in fact listening to her.

She spend the next few hour drinking and relaxing and catching up with her pack and staring at Cami in Rouseau's. For some reason she felt annoyed at seeing the friendly relationship between Cami and Klaus and the fact that Klaus didnt introduce her as his wife. At the same time both KLaus and Hayley felt revealed that even though some vampires were eyeing them with anger but none of them tried to create a drama. While she was lost in her thoughts about her plan Klaus and Amy got into chatting. By the end of the three hours he and Amy were on friendly basis. Klaus looked at her and saw her eyelids drooping so he said "I think your alpha will crash if we continue to party".

Hayley smiled and said "yes I am tired. I want to go home".

Hearing home for his house from her mouth sounded weird and nice at the same time.

He chanced her a glance while driving towards the house and saw that she had her eyes closed and soon from her breathing he realized that she had gone to sleep. He stopped the car outside his mansion and seeing that she had gone to sleep he said "bloody hell" softly and then went to the other side and bend to carry her when she opened her eyes and said "I can walk. thanks".

Klaus put her down and said "okay then. I have some business to attend. Why don't you go. I will be back in a few hours".

When Klaus came back after two hours she was fast asleep. He change his clothes and fell next to her and soon he had gone to sleep.

Hayley was sleeping when suddenly she felt someone kissing her and a hand on her left thigh. Her eyes flew opening thinking it was Jackson and she turned towards him with a smile when she saw his blue eyes and the smile vanished from her face.

Klaus smirked at that. He had woken up after just four hours of sleep and was getting up to go take a shower when he heard her say "Jackson" in her sleep and that had just made him snap and he decided to make her pay for what she said.

Almost at once he felt her retreat trying to break the kiss but he held her in that lip lock and as he moved his hand from her left thigh up towards her torso, she stopped struggling. He then slid his hand under her shirt and then slipped his fingers under her bra and teased her left breast and that was when she started kissing him too and he felt her relaxing as her leg wrapped around his leg. At last he broke the kiss but kept on hovering them over her lips and looked into her eyes and while keeping the eye contact he moved his hand towards the back as it arched and unclasped the hook and then slipped her shirt off of her head. Hayley pulled his shirt up too and took it off and when she started to move her fingers on his chest Klaus pulled her bra off of her slowly and moved his fingers in circle around it making her gasp for short breaths. As her hand moved down to his pants, Klaus grabbed her hand gently and then grabbed the other hand too and took them over her head and then holding her both hands with his left hand he used the free hand's forefinger to trace her jawline down to her neck to the cleavage of the breasts and then to the torso finally reaching her pants and then after a bit of teasing he slid them off and took his off too.

She had her hands still pinned over hers and he had not made another attempt to kiss her yet. Being so close and not being able to touch him while his eyes were still staring into hers was a torture so she lifted herself and crashed her lips against his making him smile. His tongue parted her lips and entered her mouth while his free hand grabbed her left hip and squeezed it. She squirmed under his touch, his lip on her lips and then while his hands moved a bit up resting at the small of her back his knees parted her legs and his lips moved onto her neck and breast and finally coming back to her lips again and kissed her and welcomed her tongue in his mouth. Hayley longed to touch him back and was shocked to realize that she was already ready for him and was wishing for him to enter her while at the same time feeling guilty that she want to have him and that she was cheating on Jackson's memories. She suddenly felt him enter her and a pull on her head by grabbing a lock of her hair and heard a hiss "stop thinking about him". Hayley gasped wondering how does he know and said "I… ".

He pushed himself deeper in her and smiled with satisfaction as she moaned with pleasure at that move and said "I can read your mind being so close to you. I am glad that I am making you feel guilty little wolf. Soon you will not even think about him" and then started moving slowly in her making her forget what she was about to say. She gasped as his lips caught her lips and his hand lifted one of her leg to deepen the penetration. She could feel his tongue inside her mouth and his strong grip on her thigh while making her go crazy with each stroke of him in her. She got confused as she whispered "Klaus" as he came on.

Klaus laid there for a moment suddenly not wanting to move form her when her cell rang. He looked towards the phone on the side table and picked it up as he saw his name on it and smirked "why is he calling you? Already missing you?"

Hayley looked at him and then the phone in confusion thinking why would he be calling her and then her thoughts went to her. She told herself not to think about her remembering that the can read mind so she tried to calm herself down and take the phone from him but he dodged it away with a smile on his lips. Hayley said with slight annoyance at still being aroused by him "Klaus give it to me. It might be something important. We are alpha after all".

He handed her the phone and as she said "Jackson what is it?" still pinned by Klaus in that position, he moved his lips closer to her jawline and kissed her and continued towards her chin, lips, the front of her neck and finally grabbed the peak of her breast in between his teeth making her clutch the bed sheet to stop the moan that was about to escape from her throat.

She felt the phone slipping from her fingers as she felt herself wanting more and his mind vaguely registered to Jackson saying "Johnson has found a body in the forest and and it looks like the work of a wolf but as we are all human right now that means we have some more wolves in the bayou right now".

Hayley closed her eyes just for a second as his fingers touched her in between her legs and his lips moved to the other breast. She tried to catch her breath and said in a voice that she hoped didn't betray anything "we will be … we will be there as soon as we can" and then pressed the end call button as it slipped from her hand.

Klaus broke the lip contact with her breast as he heard the phone fell on the bed. He looked up and smirked at the desire on her face and then got out of the bed and went to the bathroom leaving her hungry for him. She got up, picked up his discarded shirt from the ground and put it on in disappointment knowing fully well why he did what he did. She picked up her cell from the bed and saw that it was seven in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9 Drowning but still breathing

**_A/N: guest thanks for the reviews. I love that you like Klaus and Hope's developing relationship. For the story to advance in a certain way I have to do something that you might hate but please dont hate me. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. :)_**

**_Synopsis: An unexpected event happens in the bayou changing Hayley's life in a instant. Elijah discovers someone from Klaus's past. Someone tries to make an attempt to finish the harvest. _**

* * *

><p>When he came out of the bathroom she was sitting on the bed. He said to her "you have ten minutes. I will be down in the kitchen". He headed towards the door when he stopped and turned towards her and said "my sister is in town".<p>

Hayley at once stood up making him realize that she was wearing his teeshirt. He looked at her slender body covered in his shirt which was too big for her with her thigh and legs exposed. He smiled and walked to her and said "this looks good on you" and then added "yes, she is here. She will be staying here. I don't want her or Elijah to know about anything about the real reason why you married me so be careful".

He turned and left without waiting for a reply.

He was to the kitchen and saw Elijah sipping coffee. He looked at him in surprise when Elijah said "we have a baby in the house. Less drinking and more sobriety".

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when he spun around as she said "oh god how I want to have coffee right now you have no idea".

She went to the kitchen and looked at the blond and said "you must be Rebekah?"

Rebekah nodded and said "really wanted to meet you Andrea. The way you tricked Nik into this marriage is amazing. Hats off to you".

Hayley looked at Klaus and her anger at Klaus for doing what he did to her during the call from Jackson got better of her and she said with a smile "yes well thank you. It was not too difficult. Now that I think of ti it was too easy makes me wonder if he wanted to get hitched or…" and to her satisfaction saw anger flash on his face while Rebekah laughed.

She then walked to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of coffee and said to Rebekah "I wish I could stay and talk to you but I have to go to the bayou now. There has been an body found attacked by the wolves. I need to take care of it" when Klaus interjected "we" making Rebekah look at him in amusement.

Hayley smiled and said "yes we". She sipped her coffee and said "lets go then".

She looked at Klaus who was glaring at her angrily and started towards the door when she spotted the baby standing holding the arm of the sofa. She walked to him and sat on the floor in front of him and said "who is this?"

Rebekah said "this is James, my son".

Hayley looked at her in confusion and said "but i thought vampires cannot have kids".

Rebekah said a little coldly "we can if we decide to adopt them" and then realized that she had been cold so she said "i am sorry. It is just a touchy topic for me".

Hayley said with a smile "that is okay" and leaned in and picked him up. Klaus looked at her in amazement as he saw James went into her arms comfortably.

She said "he is adorable".

She suddenly felt someone's eyes on her and looked in the direction and saw that he was looking at her and as their yes met he said a bit aggressively "lets go". She looked at him in surprise and then walked to Rebekah and handed him over to her and said "I will get to know you and him better after I come back from the bayou".

The drive to the bayou was quiet one. She looked at him and knew that he was angry with Jackson's call so early in the morning. As she opened her mouth to say something he said "Sophie called yesterday and said that she has found another solution for the curse".

He noticed her eyes on him and continued "she needs your blood for that so lets make a stop at her place first".

When she didnt say anything he asked her "where does she live? It is too early for Rousseau's to open".

Ten minutes later he had stopped the car in front of an apartment building and she got out with Klaus following her.

Sophie greeted them and said to Hayley "I have come up with a theory and for that I need your blood".

Hayley loooked at her in confusion thinking what was she talking about? As far as she knew there was no other way of breaking the curse. She wondered if she was stalling Klaus for some reason. She wanted to ask her but Klaus was looking at her so she said "how much do you need?"

Sophie went to the kitchen and came back with a cup in her hand said "half of it".

Klaus at once said "that is too much. Why do you need so much" causing Hayley to look at him with amusement.

Sophie looked at him and said "I need it to soak the bones in it".

Before Klaus could say anything else she cut her wrist and let the blood pool in the cup Sophie was holding.

Klaus looked at her face and then in the cup and said "That is enough I think". Sophie said "a little more" and then when it was filled up to third quarter she said "this should be enough".

Hayley looked around for something to stop the bleeding when he walked to her with a napkin in his hand he had picked up from the table and tied it around her wrist and said "so how long will it take to get ready?"

Sophie said "by next full moon".

Klaus nodded and turned to Hayley who was looking at her hand and said "I need something to eat . I feel dizzy".

Sophie went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of juice and a slice of bread and handed her as she sat on the sofa with her head in her hands. Klaus looked at her feeling frustrated at the concern he was feeling for her. She got up as soon as she finished her juice and said "lets go now. Jackson called two hours ago".

Klaus felt irritated by his name but he kept quiet. The drive to he bayou was a quiet one. As he got out of the car Klaus saw Jackson approaching them. Klaus looked at Hayley and said a little harshly "don't cross me in any way".

Hayley snapped "same to you".

And they headed towards Jackson. Jackson said in a serious manner "the body was placed in the hut. Jonathan told me that he spotted wolves across the bayou last night".

Klaus said "where was he killed and who is he?"

Jackson said "seems like a local. Not our pack. Human by the looks of it. Maybe came because he thought we will be human and it is safe here".

Klaus walked towards the hut which Jackson had pointed. He entered the hut and saw the dead body mauled by the bites. He took out his cell and dialed Marcel's number and said "I need you to come to the bayou".

While he was in the hut Hayley looked at Jackson but he was not looking at her. She gulped the lump in her throat and asked softly "how is Hope?"

Jackson said coldly not looking at her "missing you" and went towards the hut and heard him call Marcel.

He asked Klaus "why are you calling Marcel?"

Klaus turned towards him and said "Marcel and I are leaders of two different factions and we need to keep each other in loop about what happened".

Jackson said "he hates us".

Klaus said with a smirk "yes but he knows that you are off limit now that I am your alpha".

He was joined by Marcel twenty minutes later. He, Jackson and Hayley along with Marcel went deep into the forest and found wolf foot prints which they led them to the bank of the river and then they disappeared along with the scent.

Hayley said "what are we going to do with the body? It is human. He must have a family".

Marcel said to Klaus "I will take care of this body" and took out his cell whereas Hayley walked to Klaus who was sitting on his feet on the ground where the marks had disappeared and asked "what are you looking for?"

When he didnt reply she stood there impatiently waiting for an answer and then he said "whoever it was turned human after the kill".

Hayley said "what?"

Klaus stood up and said "they had a boat tied here and sailed away on a boat. That is why we cannot see any marks here". He looked deep into the water and said "I need to check the wolves on there others side. Who are they?"

Hayley said "never seen them before".

Klaus nodded and said "leave that to me" and walked back towards where Jackson and Marcel were standing leaving Hayley feeling optimistic for the first time ever since he had become alpha. As she joined Marcel, Klaus and Jackson Marcel said to her "we will find out what happened here. In the mean while you and your pack can visit French Quarter and relax. Leave this to me. They attacked on my turf".

Hayley's gaze involuntarily went to Klaus standing behind Marcel and saw sudden tightening of his expressions and wondering 'what happened' she said "thank you Marcel".

After he left she walked to him and said "what was that about?"

Jackson looked at them in confusion thinking what did he miss and then he said "I have some business to attend" and left.

It took all of her willpower not to look at Jackson knowing well where he was going and asked again "what happened with Marcel?"

Klaus snapped "he took everything from us and now acts that he made it. The M that you were staring in the compound does not stand for Marcel. It stands for Mikealsons and that compound, the beds on which he sleeps were ours and I want everything that he took from us back" and stormed away from her towards his car with Hayley following him.

As she sat in the passenger seat, she said "Listen I wanted to talk to you about something really important".

Klaus said "what?" still angry at his outburst.

Hayley said "we are alpha of the pack. We cannot live that far from our pack".

Whatever he was expecting it was not this so he looked at her in surprise and said _"what?"_

Hayley said "I have only one day as a human in the whole month and the pack relies on me too much. I need to be easily accessible. Like what happened today I should have been here when it happened. So I am thinking may be we…".

Klaus cut her off by saying "I am not spending the night in the bayou if you are insinuating this Hayley".

Hayley sighed and said "you will have to get used to. You cannot expect to be alpha and not make this sacrifice".

Klaus started the car and backed it up saying "that is not an option".

Hayley was quiet for a second and then said "then may be I should".

Klaus cut her off and said "no you will not. As my wife you will spend the one day of being a human with me".

Hayley snapped "_and doing what?_ letting you take advantage of me whenever you feel like". She stopped at the jerk caused by Klaus stopped the car with a sudden break. He looked at her with murderous expressions and hissed "I never took advantage of you. You are a willing participating in _our leisure time_".

Hayley said in the same tone even though her heart was racing now at the angry look on his face "you are blackmailing me. You said you will not help me if I don't and you have not even done anything".

He looked at her in anger half wanting to tell her that he was doing something with Sophie but what he said was "_that will be on my terms and when I feel like it_. But seeing that you are not happy with what we are doing, in future I am not going to touch you until _you beg me to_" and started the car again.

Hayley saw that he was really angry so she kept quiet. He stopped the car outside his house and sat there but when she didnt move, He said coldly "get out Hayley. I need to take care of some business".

Hayley said "if it is wolf related then I will got with you too".

Klaus didnt do anything for a moment and then backed up his car.

After half an hour he stopped the car and got out and without waiting for her to come he started in one direction and didnt stop until they reached some huts. Hayley realized where they were and said "you cannot go uninvited. It is not how pack mentality works".

Klaus said "I will handle it" and looked around but it was deserted so he made a note of checking them again later.

They went back to his car and drove to his home.

Hayley went inside whereas Klaus drove away leaving her feeling miserable for the earlier conversation between them.

Klaus entered Rousseau's and after taking the drink from Cami he went to the back room where Sophie was chopping vegetables for her famous gumbo. As he entered the building slightly shook. He looked at her in surprise after recovering from initial shock when she said rolling her eyes "i knew it will happen".

Klaus said "what do you mean? when was the last time we had an earthquake in New Orleans".

She said "this is Davina. Her powers are getting better of her. She will be the destruction of New Orleans. First comes earth, then water then wind and the final will be fire. We need to finish the harvest now. Do something".

Klaus said with irritation "trying to persuade my brother is turning out harder then I expected. May be when he will see the city start to burn he will change his mind. Have you started working on the potion?"

Sophie put the vegetables in the boiling pan and said "tonight. But you have seen one harvest. You know it works. How come he does not believe it?"

Klaus said "My brother has not witnessed the last harvest. He was not in New Orleans when it took place. If he had been there do you think he would have let that happen?" and left the kitchen feeling angry and frustrated.

When he got home it was near evening. He entered the house at the sound of laughter which sounded very alien to him. He walked towards the source and saw Hayley sitting with James in her lap with Elijah and Rebekah. They stopped talking as he entered and she said "I was about to leave. Did you find anything?"

Klaus said angrily "yes Davina is about to destroy New Orleans".

Elijah stood up and asked "what?"

Klaus said "didn't you feel the earthquake?"

Elijah said "what earthquake?"

Klaus said sarcastically "you will eventually to open your eyes".

Hayley stood up and said "I have to go now".

Klaus felt Elijah and Rebekah eyes on him so he said "I will drop you there".

During the ride to the bayou Hayley looked at him a couple of times but his demeanor didnt encourage her to say anything. He stopped the car at the bayou and got out and walked with her for the appearance sake still angry at what she had said to him earlier that day and when he turned to leave she grabbed his arm and said "I am sorry about earlier" and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Klaus looked into her eyes and saw regret there but he was not in a forgiving mood so he turned without saying anything and went towards his car.

Klaus sat in the car looking towards the people starting to head in one direction when he heard an explosion. He got out of the car in a flash as he saw a few people flying in the air and screaming. A small fire erupting in the wood with a man screaming burning in it. He whooshed back and on impulse pulled one of the person out of fire and looked around as women and men were screaming and then he realized that he was looking for her. He couldn't see her so he focused on her scent and was heading towards it when he saw a young child sitting near a man with the burns on his face and the child was crying. He picked him up and carried the man towards the nearest hut and bit into his wrist and put it on his mouth. A few drops of blood and the man started to heal right in front of him. He said to a man who was standing nearby holding his head where there was a gash "stay with him". As he came out he headed to the direction where he had sensed her but then stopped as the white of the moon fell on the leaves and he heard howls. He whooshed towards where he sensed her and stopped as he saw a wolf disappearing into the woods and Eve lying on the ground with Hope standing next to her crying with dirt on her face.

Klaus didn't think and bit his wrist again and against all her protest he smashed his wrists against her lips. As she started to heal Klaus picked up crying Hope and said angrily "you need to take care of her. I will find out what happened".

Eve stood up and looked around at a couple of more dead bodies and said "they were hurt when they transformed. The transformation would be horrible in this state. I don't know how many will survive this transformation. It will be best if we find out what happened".

Klaus looked at Hope who was crying. He headed towards the direction where the wolves had disappeared but Eve held his arm and said "no, they are wolves and they must be angry right now so go find out what happened here".

He thought of what she had said and then remember Diego talk about hurting wolves a couple of weeks ago. He whooshed out of there and headed to his car. He stopped it outside the compound and got out angrily and entered it.

Marcel was talking to Diego when he saw him coming. He realized from his demeanor that he was angry so he braced himself for the outburst but Klaus whooshed to Diego and grabbed him from his throat and hissed "I told you not to go after the wolves. Don't you value your life?"

Diego stuttered "i didn't do anything".

Marcel said hastily "Klaus, Diego had been with me since morning. what happened?"

Klaus yelled "there was a bombing just before the moon came and a lot died and a lot got injured".

Marcel said "my men wouldn't do that Klaus. Let him go".

Klaus stared at Diego and then pushed him away and left the compound.

Klaus was confused whether to go to bayou or not so he headed home in anger but couldn't stop thinking of what he had witnessed in the bayou. He was pacing the room when Elijah came in and asked "I heard about the booming what happened?"

Klaus said angrily "i don't know".

And then headed towards the door when Elijah asked him "where are you going?"

Klaus snapped "to the bayou. To see what else happened."

Elijah said "I will come with you".

When Elijah and Klaus reached the bayou they discovered that although no one died in the human form from the bombing but after turning wolves a couple couldn't handle the transformation and died after a few hours. He stood there looking at the bodies turned to human form with remorse. He wondered _'why he was upset. He didnt even know them'._

Elijah helped him with the untriggered ones and stood besides him while he being the alpha burnt the bodies of the ones who had died as per the wolves ritual.

By the time they got home it was quiet late and Rebkeah had gone to sleep so they retired to their rooms too.

For the next few days the intensity of those earthquakes increased so much so the it was being felt in the bayou too. He tried to persuade Elijah and Rebekah again about the harvest but they didnt budge from the initial belief. All of them wondered why the earthquake's intensity and waves were propagating to the rest of New Orleans when initially it was just limited in the French Quarter. Klaus decided to ask Sophie about it who came up with theory that first it was centered around Davina but as her powers were getting out of hand the intensity was expanding too. Meanwhile Elijah brought Rebekah up to speed about what happened in the bayou. They both noticed that Klaus was really agitated in the next few days and came to the conclusion that it was because of Hayley as none of them had heard any news about her.

It had been one week since the attack and he still didn't know if she was okay or not. He was pacing his room feeling angry and helpless when he got a phone call. He picked it up and saw that it was Eve. He wondered why was she calling so he picked it up and said "yes Eve what is it?" and then before he could stop himself he said "Is Hope okay?"

He headed toward the stairs but stopped as he heard Eve say "another died today".  
>Klaus stopped walking and asked "who?"<p>

There was a pause and then he heard her say "Jackson".

Klaus said "what?!" without realizing that his voice had reduced to a whisper and at the same time the whole building shook violently. He grabbed the railing of the stair case and said "bloody hell" at the same time saw Rebekah coming out her room holding James and then he heard Eve say "what is going on with these earthquakes?"

Klaus said with frustration "I don't know. I will be right there".

He put the cell down and said "i am going to the bayou. Someone died. You stay in with James.". He sprinted downstairs as asked "where is Elijah?"

Rebekah said "he went to meet the wolves on the other side of the bayou".

Klaus stopped for a second, looked at her and then was gone.

He walked towards the hut and saw Eve sitting next to Jackson who had turned human. He looked at his face remembering the last conversation he had with him in the same hut. Suddenly he thought of Hayley and wondered _'does she know?"_

Eve got up and walked to him and said "we need to burn him. We cannot wait for the rest of the pack to become human and do the ritual. I hope this is the last one. This is the fourth this week".

Klaus nodded. He stood by Eve and a couple of untriggered wolves as he was handed a torch and told to burn the corpse put on the boat and stood there watching him turn to ash.

He stood there as people scattered slowly and then turned to Eve and said "I was thinking if Hope's and Jake's parents are okay?"

Eve was still staring at Jackson's body floating on the river burning and said "I have no idea".

She then turned and said "do you want to see her?"

Klaus nodded after some hesitation and walked with her towards the hut. As he reached there he saw a woman sitting on the porch holding Hope in her lap. Hope looked at him and smiled making his heart jump a beat. She then spotted Eve and got out of the woman's lap and walked towards Eve. Klaus looked at her for a second and sat on the deck. Hope looked at Klaus while holding Eve's legs for a while and then walked to him and stood next to him with her hand on his thigh. Klaus stared at her for a moment and the hand on his thigh and then he abruptly got up and left leaving a smile on Eve's lips.

As he entered the house Elijah said "Look what I found".  
>Klaus walked to him saying "I found something too".<p>

Elijah threw something at him as Rebekah descended the stairs and said "I went to check the other side of the bayou and found someone and noticed him wearing this ring. You remember this ring right? It was worn by our mother".

Klaus said "what are you saying" looking at the ring when the earth shook. He said "bloody hell" as James started to cry. He looked at Elijah angrily and said "Sophie said that if she continued to live she will take New Orleans down".

Elijah said angrily "I will not let you slaughter a young girl. There is no proof that the harvest works".

Klaus said in frustration "fine wait till she burns New Orleans but I am telling you I will not let her do that and what do you want me to do with that ring. Are you saying that they are my father's pack?"

Elijah nodded and said "yes they are. I asked the man who was wearing this ring. They are North East Atlantic pack and your father was once the chief of that pack around 1000 years ago".

Klaus stared at the ring and said "Mikael is my father. I don't need any more family. The one I have is enough for me" and as the building slightly shook again he went upstairs to his room.

For the next few days the earthquakes started to come more closer to each other and Klaus's frustration at what happened at the bayou with his pack. Elijah was still not budging from his belief but Klaus noticed that he was getting a little concerned about the earthquakes too. During the next two weeks Klaus and Elijah didnt leave any stone unturned in trying to find out who had one the bombing. They checked the pack across the bayou, Marcel's vampires, human faction and even the witches but everyone was clean so after two weeks he started to wonder if it was someone from within the pack. The more he thought about it the more it made sense to him so late one night while thinking of that theory lying in his bed he decided to discuss it with someone and the first person whose name came to his mind for some weird reason was Ansel.

Next morning Klaus stopped the car outside the bayou and got out and headed towards Ansel's hut. He entered the hut and sat down opposite him as he was reading a book and said "I have a theory about the booming".

When Ansel looked at him he continued "I think it was someone from within the pack and Andrea was the target. She has just become the alpha and the bombing happened. It cannot be a coincidence".

Ansel closed the book and said "I was thinking the same thing. I think you are right. I was expecting something like that to happen once she becomes the alpha. There was an infighting before too when someone killed her parents. I think we are on the verge of that infighting again".

Klaus stood up and said "not on my watch" and left him without seeing that he was smiling.

When he got home Elijah was home but Rebekah was no where to be seen. He said to Elijah "I think Hayley was the target of that bombing".

Elijah looked at him and said "how?"

When he was done telling his theory and what Ansel had told him Elijah said "then that means that we need to flush out the culprit".

He said to Elijah "you find out about her and her family history".

Elijah said "why me?"

Klaus said casually while walking out of the room "because of your diplomatic nature brother. No one will suspect you or your motives".

Two days after his talk to Ansel he went to visit Cami and said as she looked at him "I…" when she said angrily "dont even think about it. I know who you are. How dare you have been compelling me?"

Klaus looked at her with confusion and then he figured out what happened so he said "Davina broke your compulsion?!"

Cami snapped "yes. You have been using me. Not any more. I am on vervain now and I don't want to see you ever again".

Klaus felt like snapping her neck but he resisted the urge and left the bar and headed toward the compound angrily.

As Klaus entered the compound he saw Marcel shouting at Sophie "where is she? Find her".

Sophie said "I cannot. Give me something of hers to locate her".

Marcel said "I don't have anything of hers". He thought for a moment and then said "the attic" and whooshed out of there.

Klaus looked toward Elijah in confusion and asked as he left "what happened?"

Sophie said "Davina had disappeared and Mracel thinks that I had to do something about it".

Klaus asked her "and have you?"

Sophie said "no I have not".

Elijah stepped forward and said "if anything happened to that girl…" when he was cut shot by another jolt. Sophie said in a loud voice "nothing will happen to her but she will take New Orleans down with her if she keeps on at this track".

They all looked at Marcel who came back with her brushes and gave them to her.

Sophie took a deep breath and then spread the map that Marcel had handed her and started chanting and stopped speaking and pointed at a spot and said as if in daze "she is at the cemetery but why…" but Marcel was already gone.

Elijah looked at Klaus and said "I am going to see what happened" and they both followed her too.

Klaus and Elijah just reached the cemetery in time to see Marcel grabbing Jane-Ann from her throat, lifting her in the air and snapped her neck while Agnes stared at them in anger and said in a panicked voice "I didnt want to do it. She forced me" and stepped back from him.

He hissed "anyone touches the girl, they will have to face me" and stepped towards Agnes when Elijah whooshed in front of him and put a hand on his chest stopping him.

Klaus spun around when he heard a scream and Sophie running towards her sister and knelt next to her and started crying.

Marcel lifted Davina who was screaming and crying up in his arms and whooshed her out of there.

Elijah went to Sophie and helped her up and said "I am sorry for your loss" while Klaus stood there not knowing what to do.

Immediately after that incidence Marcel moved Davina to the compound to keep an eye on her and Klaus told Josh to keep an eye on Davina too. Even though Davina was under his constant supervision she was getting more and more agitated with each passing day and the compound and New Orleans were continuously shaking.

A week after Davina fiasco Rebekah came out of her room with James at her toe when she saw Klaus going down so she asked him "where are you going?"

Klaus said without stopping "to the bayou".

Rebekah thought for a second and then said "I will come too".

Klaus looked at her in surprise but nodded.

Thirty minutes later Klaus was introducing Rebekah to Eve. Rebekah noticed his eyes going to Hope and Hope walking to him and held her hand in a very familiar gesture. She wondered if Klaus has met her before but then Klaus turned around and left saying "I have to take care of something".

As he left Hope made a pout but Eve picked her up and handed her a toy.

Rebekah asked Eve "who is her mother?"

Eve said "how old is your son?" putting Hope on the floor.

Rebekah said "two" as she knelt down next to Hope and touched her cheek softly and said "she is so pretty. There is something very familiar about her" and then she realized what it was. She looked up and saw Eve in shock and said "she is Hayl… Andrea's daughter?!"

Eve nodded and said "dont tell Klaus. Jackson didnt want him to know as yet".

Rebekah said "Jackson but he has…" and smiled as Hope's head jerked in her direction at Jackson's name and she realized that she recognized her father's name.

Eve stood up and said "he wanted to see what kind of man he is before he told him and Andrea respected his wishes. Let her tell him".

Rebekah didnt know what to say but she nodded. Knowing that little girl would be her niece was so overwhelming for her that she couldn't resist seeing her more often.

For the next few weeks she went to visit her when Klaus and Elijah were not home. As promised to Eve she didnt tell Klaus about Hope being Hayley's daughter but she couldn't keep it form him so one day she walked into his room and closed the door behind her and said "I need to tell you something".

Elijah looked at Rebekah and said "what?"

Rebekah said "promise you will not tell Nik".

Elijah said "depends on what you are telling me".

Rebekah hesitated for a second and then said "Hayley has a daughter with Jackson".

Elijah said "what?!"

Rebekah said "I met her a few days ago. Nik has met her too but he does not know that Hope is Hayley's daughter".

Elijah said "how is it possible?"

Rebekah said "Jackson didnt want to tell him until he knew what sort of person he is. You know his reputation" rolling her eyes at the end of the sentence.

Elijah was so shocked that he didnt know what to say and then he remembered something and said "but Jackson is dead".

Rebekah nodded so he said "show me".

When Elijah entered Eve's hut twenty minutes later Hope was sleeping. He looked at the peaceful face and said to Rebekah "what are we going to do?"

Rebekah said "I promised Eve that I will let Hayley tell Klaus about her. I will persuade her next time when she turns human. I am sure Klaus will want her in his life seeing how he has accepted James".

They both left the hut thinking about Hope.

Hayley put her shirt on hurriedly and ran towards the hut and entered it and went straight to Hope and picked her up and hugged her tight so tight that she started to cry. Eve walked to her and said "Andrea, she is fine".

Hayley didnt let her go and said with tears falling her eyes "he died. He is dead".

Eve gently touched her shoulder and said "yes I know. We burnt him".

When Hayley didnt say anything she added "Klaus came for everyone who died and burnt their bodies".

Hayley looked at her and said "I know. I saw him".

Eve said "Eve said to her "Listen, you have to tell him about Hope. I love Hope but I cannot take care of her anymore. This time it was a closed call. I will never forgive myself if something happens to her in my care. If Klaus has not given me his blood I might have died Andrea. Jackson is not here anymore. She needs you more then anything. Tell him about her. At least spend one whole day with her".

Hayley said "Jackson didnt want him to know about Hope".

Eve said softly "he is gone Andrea. Hope needs you and may be him too. He has been coming to visit her during this month and I can see him getting attached to her".

Hayley said "no, I cannot".

Eve said "listen you have to do something about it. Also his sister and brother know about Hope. They found out somehow but have promised me that they will not tell Klaus".

Hayley said wiping her eyes "give me a month Eve. I am working on something. I will take her with me next month if things don't turn out the way I want them to. Please".

Eve nodded and said "okay".

She gave her back to Eve after kissing her and then with heavy heart she wiped her eyes and started towards the place where she knew people would have gathered. As she approached she saw him standing there in the midst of the crowd. She stood here for a minute and then realized that they were demanding to know what happened. He raised his hand and said "I have looked into it. It is not human faction, Marcel's people or the werewolves across the bayou. But I will keep on looking into it. Marcel is helping me find who did it".

He looked around wondering where she was and then spotted her. Form the distance he could see her broken face and knew that she was upset about Jackson so he started walking towards her.

Hayley suddenly felt very conscious as he parted the way of the crowd and walked to her and opened his mouth to say something when she said "no. don't say anything". She brushed him aside and walked toward the compound and said in a controlled voice that made him proud of her "Jackson, Hannah, Alex and Scott. we lost them. We grew up with them and we lost them at the hand of an enemy who wants to break us but we will stand united and will not break. I promise that we - Klaus and I will find out who did this. Until then I want all of you to act as a united front and don't make an already bad situation worse and make their death go wasted".

She saw him looking at her and controlled the tears that threatening to fall from her eyes and walked to him and said "I want to be alone right now. I will see you home" and without waiting for a reply she went to one direction.

Klaus stood there watching her go as the crowd dispersed and then turned towards his car and went home.

As he entered the house Rebekah asked him "where is she?"

Klaus said "she wanted to stay back for a while".

Rebekah said "and you let her alone?"

Klaus said walking towards his room "she knew the people who died personally and she wanted to handle it alone. If she needs me she will tell me".

Klaus was pacing his room and knew she would come in an hour or so. He was feeling apprehensive about what they will talk about when she came in.

Hayley looked at him and asked him angrily "who did that?"

Klaus said "It is not Marcel men".

All the anger at what had happened got the batter of her and she shouted "you had one month and that is all you could find out".

Klaus looked at her for a second knowing well that she was hurting and then he said "I have been doing my best to find out who did that. It is not Marcel's men. Someone else may be your pack…"

Hayley shouted again "our pack…" and headed towards the bathroom when he grabbed her and said loudly "stop shouting at me. _I didnt do the bombing_".

Hayley said angrily prying her arm free of his grasp "but you are the alpha now. You need to find out" and went to the bathroom and stood under the steaming hot shower letting her tears fall uncontrollably.

Klaus stood in the middle of the room thinking about what to do and how to console her when she came out in changed clothes and from the look of her eyes he knew that she had been crying. Their eyes met for a second and then she went to the bed, pulled the duvet on her and closed her eyes. Klaus changed his clothes and got next to her with face in the other direction and then he heard her crying. He turned towards her after thinking for a while and touched her shoulder as he saw her body shaking while she cried.

Hayley felt the touch on her shoulder and realized that he was still up so she wiped her tears hastily. Klaus turned her towards him and said "I am sorry about Jackson".

and wiped her tears and pulled her towards him in impulse but she said coldly "No. I don't want to".

Klaus looked at her in confusion and then realized that she was so distressed that she didnt realize that he didnt want to do anything and was just holding her so he didnt say anything.

When he didn't say anything or do anything she realized that he was just consoling her so she let him hold her and then before she could stop herself the words were out of her mouth.

He was holding her thinking of what to say when she said in a broken voice "I have hurt him so much in the past few months. He was there for me all my life. He was not just my friend he was everything to me. And now he is gone and I cannot do anything".

Klaus didnt know what to say so he kept quiet. He looked at her for a few seconds and saw tears falling from her eyes and then said "I know you loved him and you are hurting. I promise I will find out who did this".

Hayley nodded and gently removed his hand from her waist and turned away from him and tried to sleep but Eve's conversation kept on coming in her mind

She turned towards Klaus after a few seconds and wondered should she? But her heart was too heavy right now so she turned away and tried to sleep but Jackson's memories were haunting her mind but at last she managed to sleep knowing well that he was still awake.


	10. Chapter 10 Alone and Cold

**_A/N: thank you for the wonderful reviews. I know Jackson's death was sad but for the story I had to do that. I hope you like this chapter too. Some of you want me to bring Caroline to town to get Klayley back on track. I don't know if that will work the way I had imaged but I am thinking of doing something with Caroline. The idea is not finalized yet but will definitely do something. _**

**_Synopsis: Hayley takes an important steps to accomplish something in her plan. Klaus finally finds out about Hope. _**

* * *

><p>Next morning when she woke up he was not in the room but she could hear the shower running. She laid there thinking of what she was about to do and what happened with Jackson but then she thought of Hope and said "for her. She needs me". She got up with determination and praying that this time it should work headed towards the bathroom. She stood there for a moment and then slightly pushed the door and to her surprise it opened. Klaus was turning the shower head off when he sensed her and spun around and saw her standing there. As he looked at her she starting unbuttoning her shirt and slid it from her shoulder and it pooled on the floor around her feet soon joined by her pants. Now she was only in her bra and panties. Klaus stared at her as her hand went to her back and in a second it came back and she started to slowly slip the straps down her shoulder while keeping eye contact with him and let it join the pool too and then she slipped off her panties and walked to him and stepped in and turned the shower on again. Klaus looked into her eyes and said "Hayley what are you doing?"<p>

She said "I need you right now. I cannot handle all of this".

Klaus said in a whisper "you are grieving. It is not right".

Hayley said "I want to forget about everything. Please make me forget. I have spend the past one month not being able to deal with it. Please make me forget it". Her tone changed to pleading by the end of the sentence. She stepped closed to him and smiled as his pupils dilated when her hands slid down and touched him gently.

Klaus brushed her now wet hair from her forehead and leaned to kiss her gently which almost at once she returned and while their lips were interlocked, her tongue forcing his lips part and entering his mouth and her hands cupping his face. He picked her up and pressed her back against the shower wall as her legs got wrapped round his waist and his lips explored her lips as her hands explored his back. He could feel the aggressiveness and frustration in her manner and knew where it was coming from so he let her have it. And decided to give it to her the way she wanted. Her hands cupped his face, slid on his back, twined through his hair and her mouth explored his mouth and wherever she could access in that position hungrily and impatiently. And then they went back to his back and slid down and rested on his hips and pushed him towards her and he realized that she was ready for him as much as he wanted to give it to her. He lifted her a little up causing her to moan in frustration and bend his head and let his lips roam on the small swell of her breast and her arms went round his neck and her lips on his jaws and she moaned with pleasure then he slid her down, positioned her and pinned her against the wall and and he entered her with such a force that Hayley threw her head in the back hitting the tiles slightingly and when he started moving slowly she moaned "Klaus faster" into his ear and bit his earlobe. He kept his left hand on her back holding her in that position and placed the right hand on the shower wall and continued pounding in her and for some reason he kept on penetrating deeper and deeper. Hayley yelled in pleasure as he released himself and whispered "oh Klaus thanks you".

He held her there until he felt her arm fell from either side of him, her legs unwound from his waist and she stood against him and closed her eyes and then she broke down and slid on the ground against his body and whispered while crying "I am so sorry Jackson".

He looked at her in frustration at the same time feeling sorry for her. He bend down, stood her up and wrapped his arms round her and said "Hayley you have to control yourself. You are the alpha of the pack. If you cannot handle it then how will our people be able to handle it".  
>She looked at him and realized what she had said and just after them having sex and said "I am sorry. I didn't mean to say it. I shouldn't have".<p>

He cupped her face, made her look into his eyes and said "I know you loved him. I know I said I will make you forget about him but I am not a monster. I know it hurts you to be with me but you are doing it for the pack and that makes you really brave in my eyes".

She wiped her eyes and said "thanks".

He reached out and handed her the towel and said "we will deal with this together" and got out of shower holding the towel too.

Klaus changed his clothes while she stood here holding the towel edge still lost in thoughts and then she took out her clothes from her bag pack when he said "I think it is about time that you should put your things in the closet".

Hayley clasped the bra hook on and said "I don't have much stuff" and pulled on her panties and then the pants as he pulled on his shirt. She said to him "I will go to the bayou after a while and stay there till the full moon".

He said "you can go to bayou but you have to come back. I understand your pain and loss but you need to spend some time away from there to deal with it and right now the drama in my family is a good distraction for you".

His cell rang so he went out to attend it. He said to her as she walked out of the bathroom "it is Sophie. You want to talk to her?"

Hayley shook her head and headed to the bed and saw that she had missed calls on her cell too. She started to straighten the bed sheet to his surprise.

He said to Sophie "what is it Sophie?"

Sophie said impatiently "where is she?"

Klaus looked at her but she shook her head so he said "taking shower. what do you need?"

Sophie said after a pause "the potion is ready. You can take it from me or I can bring it to the bayou in the afternoon".

Klaus said "I will come get it in an hour".

and was about to press 'end call' when she said "tell her to call me".

He said "sure" and ended the call.

He said to her "you should talk to her. The potion is ready. I will go get it".

He headed towards the door, stopped at the door, turned back and saw her standing there with her hand on her stomach and broken face and said "coming?"

Hayley startled, looked at him and then nodded and went after him.

As she came down she saw Rebekah sitting on the stairs and James sitting on the ground playing with toys. Seeing him playing with toys reminded her of Hope and she longed to go to her but she smiled and got down.

Rebekah was looking at James when she sensed her and stood up. She turned towards them and stepped forwards, hugged her and said "I am sorry for your loss. I know he was your friend".

Hayley said "yes" and bent down to pick up James who went to her immediately.

Rebekah said "you are really good with kids".

Hayley turned towards her and said "thank you". They both stared at each other and then Rebekah held her hand and said "you know you can talk to me. My brother is an imbecile but we girls can talk about anything" and gently squeezed her hand.

Hayley smiled and said "yes I would love to".

Klaus said "I have to get that potion from Sophie. Will be back in an hour. Be ready".

As he closed the main door behind him Rebekah said to her "Hayley you have to tell him about Hope".

Hayley looked at her and said "he is not ready yet".

Rebekah opened her mouth to say something when Elijah interrupted by saying "he will never be ready. You need to tell him. With Jackson gone and you being a wolf for 29 days in a month Hope needs to be with some one who can look after her. Eve is great but we are family now. She needs to be with us".

She looked at Elijah and said "what are you saying Elijah?"

Elijah descended the stairs and said "tell him about Hope and bring her in this house. She belong with you and you belong in this house".

Hayley said "no I cannot do that. I cannot leave Hope here alone when I am wolf".

Rebekah said confused "what are you talking about? She will be with me, Nik and Elijah".

Hayley stared at her now comprehending what she was saying and said "that is really nice of you Rebekah but Klaus! I don't think he will be want Jackson's child in this house".

She noticed Elijah and Rebekah exchanging look and knew that she had hit bulls eye. She nodded her head in disappointment but Elijah said "why? You had a child with him and didnt love him so he will understand that".

At that Hayley realized her blunder and said "yes I didnt want to marry him but he is… was still my friend and Klaus didnt like it and now if he finds out that Hope is his daughter, I can imagine his reaction".

Elijah even though could hear her heart beat racing ignored it and said "well he has to overcome it because Hope needs both of you".

Hayley said "I will tell him next month when I turn human. I only have a few hours remaining right now and I want to take my time with this thing. Next timeI will have more then a few hours".

Elijah was going to say something when Klaus entered so she turned to him and asked "did you get it?"

Klaus said "yes it is in the car. Lets go".

After they both left Rebekah said to Elijah "if what Nik said that bombing was for Hayley then the longer Hope stays in the bayou the more dangerous it is for her".  
>Elijah nodded and said "yes. If she does not bring her here next month we will. Until then<p>

They were both really quiet on the way to the bayou. Klaus cleared his throat and said "listen I wanted to tell you something".  
>When she looked at him he said "I found out something about the bombing".<p>

Hayley said "what?"

Klaus looked at her and said "I think it was for you. Someone trying to kill you".

When she didnt say anything Klaus said "you are not surprised?!"

Hayley said "I was thinking that too after your speech last night. I became alpha and then the attack. It cannot be a coincidence".

He kept quiet after that whereas she wondered that Hope is more in danger then she had imagined. She wondered if she will be able to protect her while being a wolf and then she wondered when will it work and startled when he stopped the car.

She got out of the car without saying anything. He said "I will be back in an hour" when Hayley said "stop" and walked towards his side of the window leaned in and kissed him on his cheek and said "thanks for this morning. I needed that".

Klaus stared at her sad eyes and nodded as she leaned back. And then he turned the car on and was going to back it up when they both looked in the direction of the voice "hey stop".

Hayley turned towards the voice and smiled as saw Amy approaching them. She ran to the car and said "we are having a memorial for Jackson and other and it outdo be nice if you came too".

Klaus saw panic on her face and slowly owned the door and got out. He held her hand and said "lets go".

Klaus sat with her while they talked about their childhood and memories and then the moon came out. He noticed that the only person who didnt say anything was Hayley. She just kept quiet and let them talk but he could feel her body getting tense every time some one said anything about Jackson. He didnt know what to do so he just sat next to her and then he startled as she grasped his hand and from the look on her face he realized that she didnt know what she was doing.

About an hour later Hayley stood up and said "thank you for arranging this. We lost them but they will never be forgotten. It is full moon time".

In the meantime she missed a call from Sophie.

She then turned to Klaus and said "where is the potion?"

Klaus nodded towards the car and went to the car to get the potion. He looked at it for a minute wondering if it will work or not. He then decided to take a leap of faith and headed towards Hayley.

She took the potion form him and said "you should go now".

Klaus said in surprise "no I will stay and see if it works or not".

Hayley shook her head with a smile and said "no you have to go. If it works I will tell you after the moon gets out but you cannot stay. Go" and gently pushed him towards his car.

Klaus stared at her and then left.

Later that night he laid on the bed feeling frustrated at not getting a call from Hayley. He looked at his hand and realized that he was not wearing the ring. He sat up and took it out of the drawer and stared it and remembered her breakdown in the shower this morning and wondered _'why did she get married to him if she loved Jackson so much? It cannot be just to break the curse'._ He then laid on the bed and went to sleep thinking about all of that.

Next morning when he woke up the absence of her call and herself told him that the potion had not worked. He made a mental note of talking to Sophie about it in the morning and it hit him that there were no jolts for a couple of days and for some reason the lack of them unnerved him and he knew in his heart something bad was coming in their direction.

He changed his clothes with determination and went downstairs and said to Elijah who was already up drinking his coffee "the potion didnt work".

Elijah said "how do you know?"

Klaus said heading towards the main door "because Hayley tried last night and she said she will contact me if it worked but she has not".

Elijah asked him "where are you going?"

Klaus stopped just for a second to say "to get answers from Sophie. In the mean time why don't you find out what is up with Davina. Josh is supposed to spy on her. Find out what is happening with her. The earthquakes have stopped but I expect something much worse coming" and left before listening to what Elijah has to say.

He went to her apartment and banged on the door. Sophie opened the door and said before he could say anything "why didnt she answer my call?"

Klaus said sarcastically "perhaps because it didnt work".

Sophie looked at him in confusion and then said "no before that. but I should have worked. Emily bones had magic that cause the curse and Andrea's blood linked her to the pack".

Klaus pushed her aside and entered her apartment.

He said "explain then how it happened?"

Sophie walked in and went to the kitchen and put the coffee on and said "I cannot think until I have coffee".

Klaus started pacing impatiently and said "you know about Jackson right?"

Sophie said carelessly "what?"

Klaus said casually "he died in that bombing".

Sophie said alarmed "what? and what about H…" she stopped just in time to realize what she was about to say and said "what about Hayley/Andrea?"

Klaus said "she is upset but fine". Sophie poured the coffee in her cup and one for him and handed him and said "the only reason that potion will not work is if Emily didnt do the spell".

Klaus said "but how is it possible. She, Marcel and you, all of you know that it was Emily who did the spell".

Sophie said "yes that is what we thought but if the potion didn't work then that means it was not her".

Klaus stayed there for a minute when suddenly she said "second stage has started". He stared outside the window and stared at the heavy rain falling from the sky. He put his untouched cup of coffee on the table and left the apartment.

He went to the compound after that and asked Marcel "are you sure it was Emily Deveraux who did the curse on my pack" and stopped speaking as he realized that he had said "my pack" aloud for the first time to anyone else.

Marcel said "yes" taking a sip from his drink.

Klaus noticed that he was down so he asked him "what is going on?"

Marcel looked at him and said "Do you believe in harvest".

Klaus took a deep breath and said "yes, I saw it happened before. But that time the four girls were slaughtered at one time. This time there has been a gap of what eight months".

Marcel said "Sophie called today and said that after earthquakes rain will come and today in the morning Davina was throwing up water and now the rains has started".

Klaus said fiercely "I know you don't want to see her hurt but if we don't complete the harvest she will destroy New Orleans that I can guarantee and if you don't do anything I will take matters into my own hand".

He got up and left the compound.

During the next week Elijah met with Cami on several occasions trying to figure out what is happening with Davina. The nonstop rain was now joined by mild winds so Rebekah spend most of her time at home with James. Klaus noticed Elijah starting to get concerned about the worsening conditions but there was nothing he could do with Davina as she was under Marcel's protection so he just waited it out.

Later one night he was standing by the window of his room looking outside when he noticed water flowing down the drain and suddenly thought of bayou and decided to visit it the first thing in the morning.

Next day when he woke up it was almost noon. He quickly changed his clothes and left for the bayou. It was not as bad as he had expected. He figured that may be the rain and the winds were right now localized to the area closer to Davina and headed toward the area where untriggered wolves were staying. He stood at the entrance of Eve's hut and saw her standing near the bed holding her unusual toy. He wondered _'does she have any more toys'_ and one look in the hut told him that she didnt. As he took one step inside she turned towards him and smiled and then to his surprise she ran to him. He bend down in impulse and picked her up and took the cookie that she offered him. He smiled and took it when she said "ma ma" and looked towards the door. Klaus looked around and saw her standing there. As their eyes got locked Hope smiled and wiggled out of his arms. He put her down and straightened up slowly as she ran to her.

Hayley entered the hut and saw him standing with her in his arms and back towards her. She was staring at his back wondering_ 'what is he doing here'_ when Hope said "ma ma" and he turned towards her slowly. She saw surprise on his face replaced by confusion and then he walked to her as she picked Hope up. He stopped right in front of her and stared at her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then he said "Why arent you a wolf? Did it work?"

Hayley controlled her heartbeat which was getting out of control right now and shook her head slightly and said "no" and stepped back as Klaus took a step towards her. He said in a whisper "then how?"

They both turned towards Eve who said "there is only one way when a werewolf does not turn a wolf and that is when she is pregnant".

She stepped towards Hayley and said "I think you both need to talk. I will take Hope" She took Hope and left. As she tried to take her Hope said "no. mama".

Hayley saw shock on his face but said to Hope "baby, mommy will be with you in a minute".

As they left with Hope crying Hayley said "i wanted to tell you but Jackson didn't so I didn't".

Klaus said in shock "she is Jackson's daughter?"

Hayley said "yes mine and Jackson's"

Klaus stared at her in shock and then said "you and Jackson" and he remember Eve saying "no her mother is a wolf". and at that moment he understood her and Jackson's relationship. It was not just love it was something more. It was parenthood. He understood her breakdown at his death.

He said still in shock "you have a child with Jackson?! You lied to me".

Hayley took a step towards him and said "I didnt lie to you. I just didnt tell you".

Klaus shouted "it is the same thing Hayley and what does Eve mean by pregnant. You are still cheating on me? Is that why you want to spend more time here?"

Hayley looked at him in confusion and then she understood what he was saying and before she could stop herself she slapped him and said "how dare you? I told you I am not cheating on you".

Klaus said livid with anger "then how?"

but when she didnt say anything he said laughing "no that is not possible" and then whooshed to her angrily and shouted "Tell me who you were with".

Hayley shouted "you bastard. I have not been with anyone even though I so wanted to but I was not. I have been loyal to you in our marriage. Sophie said it is possible. You are part werewolf".

He stepped back and then whooshed out of there leaving her bewildered.

She stepped out of the hut and saw Eve coming back a couple of minutes later. As she approached her she said "where is he? How did it take the news?"

Hayley said with a sigh "as expected. Not good".

Eve looked at at in surprise and said "what? but he likes Hope. I know Andrea".

Hayley took Hope from her arms and said "I have to go and handle this. I will come back later and take her with me".

She kissed her and handed her back to Eve and left.

Hayley entered the house an hour later and saw Elijah coming down the stairs. He stopped in his track and looked at her in confusion and said "but Niklaus said that the potion didnt work!"

Hayley smiled and said "It didnt".

Elijah said still feeling confused "then how?!"

Hayley smiled and said "trust Klaus to tell you everything. He knocked me up and now I will not turn until the baby is born".

Elijah looked at her in surprise and said "what?! knock you up!" and looked at Rebekah who was coming down the stairs too.

She said "but Klaus is a hybrid. He cannot have kids".

Hayley shrugged her shoulders controlling the nausea she had been feeling since morning and said "ask him that. I have not been anyone other then him" causally and dashed to the powder room leaving Elijah bewildered at her casual response.

Klaus went to Rousseau's from the bayou and spend the evening drowning in one bottle after another. Cami had been staring at him for a while but now that her shift was ending in the bar even though she was angry at him, she could help it and went to him and asked "what happened?"

Klaus looked at her and smiled and said "so you have decided to talk to me?"

Cami said angrily "I am still mad but yes I cannot see some one so distressed and be cruel".

Klaus said "I am fine love" and got up and left for home.

When he entered the house he could sense her so he headed towards the room and saw her lying in the bed. When she saw him she sat up and said "what are we going to do?"

Klaus stared at her and then without saying anything went to the bathroom.

When he came back she was not there. He went to the bed and fell on it thinking where she had gone and then he figured that she must have gone to Hope. He laid there thinking of the event of the day, finding out that she had a kid with Jackson and that kid is Hope and she is also pregnant with his child on top of too much drinking was starting to make him jittery so he shook his head and closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He managed to get a shut eye near morning.

For the next two days Hayley didnt come home and he didnt go to the bayou. Elijah and Rebekah tried to talk to him about her and Hope but he refused to answer so they let it go feeling more and more confused as to why he was behaving this way.

Eve walked into the hut and said "Andrea you have been here for two days. You need to go and take Hope too. Weather is getting really bad".

Hayley put her down in her bed and walked outside and said "I have an idea what is going on here. It is the harvest. They need to finish it now otherwise New Orleans will be destroyed".

Eve said "did you hear what I said?"

Hayley turned towards her and said calmly "Eve I got pregnant because I wanted to spend time with Hope. Where Hope lives I will live"

Eve said "what? what do you mean you got pregnant for Hope? Was this all on purpose?"

Hayley took a deep breath and said "yes that was always intended. I had planned to get pregnant so that I can be with her until the curse is broken or the baby comes".

Eve looked at her as if she has gone crazy and said "Andrea what have you done? What if you cannot break the curse then what? Will you get pregnant again?"

Hayley looked into the woods and said "I have not thought about it that far ahead. I will break the curse".

Eve said "then go to his house. How can you make him fall in love with you while living in the bayou".

Hayley looked towards her and said "If Hope cannot live there I will not live there too" and walked towards the river ignoring the heavy rain that had started to come down from sky.

Eve stood there and then went inside.

Klaus was pacing his room looking at the rain water flooding the garden and the strong wind blowing the leaves and shaking the tree branches when his cell rang. He absentmindedly picked it up and said "hello".

Eve looked around and said "listen Klaus this is Eve. You have to come and get her from here. She will not leave her here and the conditions are not good for Hope. She is a baby and yesterday a couple of trees fell down. She and I cannot protect her from this condition".

Klaus said feeling frustration "I never told her not to bring her here".

Eve said "I know but she will not take her there unless you tell her to. I know Andrea. She is very stubborn".

Eve looked at the distance and saw her coming towards the hut and said "I have to go. But I will tell you one thing the pack is talking about you two. She being here and you in the city is not a good thing for the alpha" and disconnect the call.

He put the cell in his pocket and went downstairs. After ten minutes he stopped the car outside Saint Ann's church and got out. He went to Kieran and said "I need shelter for some people in the church".

Kieran looked at him and said "your pack?" when Klaus nodded Kieran said "alright".

After that he went to this car and drove back home. He turned the ignition off and sat there for a few minutes staring at the rain pouring down and then got out and went inside. He went straight to Elijah in the study and said "go and get her and tell her that untriggered wolves are taking shelter in the church and I will get the people from the other side of the bayou".

Elijah at once understood what he was talking about so he said "why don't you get her".

He turned to leave and said "No you do it but she is not to know that I asked you to bring her" and left the room.

Elijah walked towards the hut wondering 'why is his brother not doing this himself?' and then saw her. She smiled and walked to him and hugged him. Elijah said "Niklaus has arranged the wolves to have shelter in Saint Ann church and I am here to take you and Hope home".

Hayley said "has Klaus send you?"

When he kept quiet she said "I cannot go there Elijah".

Elijah said "Hayley think about Hope. She cannot live here" and as if on a cue wind picked up speed and a small shrub flew in the air and they both ducked just in time to prevent them from getting hit.

Hayley nodded after a few seconds and then she introduced her pack to Elijah and said "he will take you all to Saint Ann. I have to take care of Hope". She picked the sleeping baby up and took the keys that Elijah had given her and said "I will be back in an hour after leaving her with Rebekah".

Elijah said "No, you stay in the house. I can handle things here. Right Eve?"

Hayley looked at Eve skeptically but she said "go".

She entered her room and saw a crib in the corner. She smiled and went to lay her in it and looked at her for a second wondering _'this was the best bed Hope had slept in since her birth' _and went to the bathroom and put her clothes in the walking closet. She waited for him to come but when it got very late she went to bed and soon had gone to sleep.

Klaus entered his room knowing that she will be there and so will be Hope. The first thing he noticed was the crib in the room that made him realize how much his life has changed. He hesitated and then walked to the crib slowly and stood there looking at her peacefully sleeping for a few second and then he turned away from her and went to change his clothes.

When Hayley opened her eyes she felt him next to her. She turned towards him feeling angry and annoyed at the same time and then she felt nauseous so she cursed him and ran to the bathroom.

When she came out he was sitting on the bed. He said "we need to talk about the pregnancy".

Hayley went to the crib and picked up Hope who was standing there holding the railings looking at Klaus and said "there is nothing to talk about. I am pregnant with your child and you are an ass and now after changing her I am going to the church. They might need some help to settle down". She paused for a second and then said "at least you did something good for the pack again".

She headed towards the bath room door when he whooshed to her and said "you lied to me about Jackson Hayley. I take that you really got married to me to break the curse. Now tell me if you loved him so much and have a daughter with him then why didnt you choose him to get married".

Hayley took a deep breath and said "I told you if the marriage had not worked out our relationship would have worsen and Hope would have suffered".

Klaus stared at her shaking his head and stepped aside when she said "I dont know what to say to you to make me believe in me".

She started to close the door when he pushed it open and went to the walking closet and closed the door behind him. Hayley put Hope on the vanity and started to change her. She put on her a new dress , washed her face and picked her up when the door opened and he came out. She brushed past him and left the bathroom.

She was coming downstairs when there was a loud sound and a tree came crashing into the backyard. She heard him say "bloody hell" and then he was next to her in a blink of an eye and was saying "you are not going anywhere. I can go help them. it is not safe out there in these conditions. If you take one step out I am going to find a nice comfy dungeon and throw you in it along with her. Stay with Hope" and left the house.

Hayley stared at his back and then headed back realizing that it was not safe to leave wondered _'what to do next'._

Klaus entered the room a couple of hours later and went to the living room and stopped when he saw Hayley and Rebekah knelt over some kind of map. Hayley looked up and asked him "what happened?"

Klaus said coldly "both packs are in the church. You will be pleased to know that our pack is now joined by my father's pack" He paused for a second and then said "the north east atlantic pack".

Hayley said in confusion "what do you mean?"

Klaus sat on the sofa and said "the pack across the bayou that we went to visit a couple of weeks ago is my biological father's pack and from the way they accepted my help it seems that they are willing to accept me as their leader too so considering I am alpha of Crescent pack I imagine that both pack become one".

Hayley stared at him not knowing what to say wondering_ 'what sort of pack is that and how will it work'._ She made a mental note of talking about the details later with him.

Hayley suddenly realized that he was staring at Hope who was sitting on the floor next to Rebekah playing with one of James's toys. As she watched Hope stood up and walked towards Klaus.

Klaus saw her walking towards him and abruptly stood up and left leaving Hayley heartbroken. Later that evening Elijah entered the house and said after drying his hair with the towel "I think we need to at least consider completing the harvest. I just came back from Sophie and she told me that the next stage is fire. Fire will destroy New Orleans".

She looked towards Klaus who just entered the room and said "good that you have come to your sense. How will you persuade Marcel and most of all Davina. She needs to have faith for the harvest to take place successfully".

Before Elijah could say anything Rebekah said "I can talk to them". She turned to Hayley and said "can you look at James while I go and see what I can do".

Hayley nodded so she left with Klaus following her. Elijah said "I will go and see what Sophie can do to stop it if things don't go as planned".

Rebekah came home late in the night and said "I couldn't find them. They were not in the compound".

Klaus said angrily "I think I need to take this matter into my own hand" and started to get up when Hayley said "what are you going to do?"  
>But he didnt say anything and left the house.<p>

It was quiet late and she had been sleeping when something woke her up so she sat and hurried downstairs and saw him sitting in the kitchen drinking. She stood there for a moment when he said "Marcel and Davina had agreed to the harvest".

Hayley said "good so being diabolical does pay".

She was quiet for a second and then she walked to him and said "I know you are angry with me about Hope situation but think about it. If she were you daughter… " she stopped talking as Klaus looked at her but then continued "and you didnt want anyone to find out about her then what would you have done?"

Klaus pushed his glass away and without answering to her went to their room and went to the bed without glancing in the direction of her crib.

Next morning he was still sleeping where as Hayley not being able to sleep the whole night thinking about Jackson, her pack, the curse, Hope, Klaus and her relationship got up, picked Hope and went out of the room quietly. She went to the kitchen and took a piece of bread and sat her in her lap when joined by Rebekah after half an hour. Rebekah looked at her in confusion and said "why is she eating the that? Give her something healthy" and then she made breakfast for James and Hope and missed Hayley's look of gratitude. As they were feeding the kids Klaus came down and said "Marcel called harvest is to take place by noon. Agnes will do the ritual. You and Hayley will stay home" and left the house leaving Hayley steaming in anger and she said "he is an ass".

Rebekah picked up James and said "yes he is".

Klaus and elijah didn't come home all day. Hayley tried to call him a couple of times but the call didnt go through. She spend the whole day wondering_ 'what had happened and that where she and Klaus are right now in their relationship. She realized that they were at the worse place then when they had gotten married and if she was supposed to make him fall in love with her and her in him then she needs to do something drastic. They cannot keep on ignoring each other like that. She will have to take a step towards him because it was after all her plan and for that she had already made many sacrifices so let go of her ego and stubbornness too'_. She felt lighter after making that decision and she reminded herself that Jackson was gone and now it was all about Klaus and whether she likes it or not Klaus is her life partner, may be Hope's father too. Her eyes got blurry as she recalled what Jackson had said about Klaus being Hope's father and shook her head at the irony of the situation. She went downstairs to ask Rebekah about what had happened but she didnt know either so Hayley asked her to call Klaus or Elijah to find out as he was not attending her call. Rebekah looked at her in pity knowing well that they were not on good terms on account of her not telling him about Hope being Jackson's daughter. Rebekah called Klaus and Hayley got a pinch in her heart as he attended her call almost at once. She found out that harvest was unsuccessful and none of the girls had returned. The rain, wind had stopped so she went to the church to find out how Eve and the others were doing. After making sure they were doing okay she helped them move back to the bayou with Rebekah's help.

When she got home with Rebekah Klaus was sleeping so she put the sleeping hope in the bed and went to sleep too.

Hayley got up and saw that the bed was empty. She picked up Hope from her crib and after changing her took her down but he was no where so she asked Rebekah after two hours "where is Klaus?"

Rebekah looked at her in confusion and said "I don't know".

By evening she didnt know where he was and was starting to worry but she thought that if she told Rebekah or asked anyone about his whereabouts then it would feel awkward so she kept her worry to herself.

She thought of calling him but after some furious moments she decided against it and put the cell down.

She was lying on the bed later in the night when there was a knock on the door and then Elijah peeked in and said "I thought you might want to know that Niklaus had gone to Mystic Falls".

Hayley smiled and said "how did you guess I didnt know?"

He walked in and walked to the crib and said "I know my brother very well. Dont worry he will be back by tomorrow". He touched Hope's cheek gently and left.

Hayley sighed, picked up Hope and laid her next to her and went to sleep.

Klaus entered the room in the middle of the night and the first thing he saw was Hope sleeping with her on the bed. He stood there looking at both of them for a second and went to the walking closet to change his clothes. He came back to the room and after thinking for a moment he picked up his pillow and laid on the sofa. He went to sleep feeling frustrated at the urge for touching her.

When Hayley woke up Hope was still sleeping so she got out of bed and that is when she saw him on the sofa and wondered when he came back but at the exact moment she felt like throwing up so she headed to the bathroom.

She was washing her face when she smelled something that didnt belong to her so she followed it. It led her to his clothes in the walking closet. She stood there staring at them and wondering 'when and how? and what she should she do now? They are supposed to get closer not go to other people'. The very thought that he was with another woman made her heart sink making her wonder 'why is she feeling that way ?' and then she felt her eyes wet. She cruelly wiped the tears from her eyes and headed out.

She picked up Hope and after changing her clothes she left the room.

She went down and saw Rebekah sitting in the living room and said "listen i need to talk to Klaus about something. Can you hold her for a minute?"

Rebekah saw her expressions and said "is everything okay?" while taking Hope from her.

Hayley smiled and said "oh yes everything is fine. I just need to talk to him about Hope and my pregnancy. We have not had time to discuss these two things".

Rebekah nodded.  
>Klaus was coming out of bathroom when she entered the room. She walked to him angrily and pushed him back in the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower and said angrily "you will not do that again".<p>

Klaus stared at her in confusion and then said "what?"

Hayley said with frustration "you know what I mean. I can smell her… a ladies perfume on your clothes. I am a wolf. My sense of smell is pretty strong".

Klaus said with a smirk "love it was just one …"

She wanted to scream and remind him of how angry he was when he thought she was cheating on him and now he himself but she decided not to give him the satisfaction that his act hurt her so she raised her hand to stop him from talking and said "Stop. I don't want to hear anything. But you will not do anything like that again. We are both alpha of our pack and are supposed to be a team. If you have these side hookups then our pack will not trust us anymore".

Klaus said coldly "are you telling me that I cannot have any other relationship now that we are married?"

Hayley said controlling her annoyance "I am reminding you that you cannot satisfy your urges …"

Klaus suddenly got angry at her insinuation and he crushed the urge to tell her that nothing happened between her and Caroline and cut her off by taking one step towards her and saying in a deliberate slow voice "_I can do what ever I feel like and with whom I feel like"_.

Hayley snapped this time and said "_no you cannot. I am your wife. If you want to satisfy your needs you come to me and no one else_".

And turned to leave when he grabbed her arm and said "after what you have done to me you still think…"

Hayley pried her arm free of him controlling the anger in her "I have not done anything that a mother wouldn't do and we were having sex even before you knew about Hope so what changed? Just because she is Jackson's daughter does not change the fact that she is mine too".

She then added "and what is that you said _don't mistake sex for love_ so why does it bother you to be near me when it does not bother me. It is just sex and nothing else. So you will take care that you will not have it with anyone else" and left leaving him steaming in anger.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I am so bummed by what happened last night. I was expecting TO to be a mature show and that they will not go there but they disappointed me. I think I will take a break for a couple of days and then get back because I just don't feel like writing any thing about them right now. In the mean while I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was more to come and still is. I had planned to finish it before holidays start and hopefully still be able to do it but after a short break. Have a rough idea where it is going, just have to write it in detail. Sorry for hanging you all dry. You never know might change my mind and post the next chapter tomorrow :). _**


	11. Chapter 11 Breakthrough

**_A/N: Okay so here it is. I don't know how it turned out. I am not happy with it as my heart is not into writing lol.. I sound so pathetic right now :(. Any way I hope you like it. _**

**_I must say that It is not that I didnt expect that to happen. It is just that it is so morally wrong that I cannot wrap my head around it and that the writers and people don't see the wrong in it. That is something really mind boggling to me. _**

**_Anyway the more I dwell on it the more I am having difficulty getting into this story so I am trying to put it behind me and finish this one. _**

**_Synopsis: Elijah takes an unexpected action because of harvest failure. Klaus has a break through with Hope. Klaus finds out who killed Hayley's parents. _**

* * *

><p>When he came out of the bathroom, she was not in the room so he went down too after calming himself down. As he entered the kitchen he saw Rebekah standing near Hope siting on a chair which looked strange to him so he asked "what is that?'<p>

Rebekah said giving Hope a spoon of something mushy "what?"

When Klaus pointed at the chair she said "high chair for kids". She looked at him for a second and then said "did you two talk?"

Klaus said confused "about?"

Rebekah looked at him in confusion and said "Hayley said that she is going to talk to you about preg…" then stopped and said "what are you looking at" when she noticed Klaus looking at Hope and then said softly "Nik, she needs.." but he turned and left the kitchen.

He was heading out when he saw her coming out of the powder room. Hayley said "listen I need to talk to you about this new arrangement".

Klaus said still annoyed at what had happened upstairs "what arrangement?"

Hayley took a deep breath as she stopped the gag that she was feeling and didnt feel like him seeing it and said "your father's pack. Are you going to be representing them too?"

Klaus said "I don't know yet. I am going to find more about them and then see but if I decide to become their alpha then Crescent pack will have to accept them".

Hayley said "but we are wolves right now, they are human. How will it work?"

Klaus said "I will figure something out. Right now I am going to see why the harvest didn't work".

Klaus stopped his car outside Sophie's apartment and got out. He knocked at the door and said as a distressed Sophie opened the door "why didnt it work? It should have worked. I have seen it work".

Sophie stepped aside and said "I don't know. I have been thinking the same thing too. I guess that because there was a gap between Davina's death and the other girls it turned out different then expected.

Klaus said "so you still think that those girls will come back".

Sophie rubbed her head and said "they should".

They both spun around as the door banged open and a young black girl entered and said "you completed the harvest Sophie?!"

Sophie said "Sabine, when did you come back and yes we completed it day before yesterday and it didnt work".

Sabine looked at her and then she saw Klaus standing there and said "what is he doing here?"

Klaus said "have we met?"

He couldn't help but notice her expressions faltering but then she said "I know who you are. You are Klaus Mikaelsons".

Sophie said "Klaus this is Sabine. She is also a witch in our coven. She had been on she was moving with an coven learning about an ancient magic. When did you come back Sabine?"

Sabine said "last night and found out from Agnes that harvest failed and that Davina is dead now".

Sophie nodded and went to the kitchen and asked Klaus "how is Andrea?"

Klaus noticed Sabine's eyes narrowing but she didnt say anything so he said "she_ and Hope _both are fine" startling Sophie who said "you…" but he smirked and said "I will talk to you about that later. Right now I need to find out what is going on. It should have worked".

After saying that he left. He went to the compound thinking about what Marcel must be feeling. As he entered the living room he saw him drinking. Marcel looked at him and said sarcastically "it will work. That is what you said right?"

Klaus said "something is going on here. It should have worked".

Marcel stood up angrily and said "you knew it will not work and you deceived me".

Klaus said angrily "why would I lie?"

Marcel said "because Davina was destroying New Orleans and you couldn't not see your precious city destroyed".

Klaus said "yes I couldn't but the harvest should have …" when a punch landed on his face.

He looked at Marcel and said angrily "I know you are grieving but instead of drowning yourself in liquor you should try to figure out _why it didnt work_" and left.

He went to Rousseau's and looked around and then went straight to two people and looked into their eyes and said "you will help me right now and after you two are done you will forget about everything".

They both stood up and followed Klaus to his car. He stopped the car outside the bayou went straight to Eve and said "there are some men who will help you fix the damage you guy endured with this storm" and without waiting for reply he went away leaving the two men behind him.

Klaus then drove the car to the other side of the bayou and got out after stopping it. He went straight to the huts. He noticed a couple of people skirting around each other as they saw him coming and then he spotted Carry. He went to him and told him about Crescent pack's curse and after some discussion about pro and cons about their situations Klaus left for home at last feeling satisfied and a join decision that he will be representing their pack too provided that he fights for their welfare too. By the time he reached home it was getting dark. He rubbed the back of his neck and entered the house. As he closed the front door behind him he was pinned against the front door by Elijah.

Elijah grabbed him by his throat and said angrily "you lied to me. You knew harvest will not work. You used me to get that girl killed and I promised her that I will keep her safe".

Hayley was coming down the stairs when she saw Elijah holding Klaus. She didnt think anything and dashed to him and said "Elijah what are you doing?" and then she startled as she heard James's excited voice and saw him running in the foyer. He stopped as he saw Elijah and Klaus. Hayley shifted her position and stood between him and them and said "Elijah kids".

Elijah let go of Klaus and said with disappointment "I am done with your games Niklaus. I don't want to be part of whatever is cooking in your mind" and whooshed out of there.

Elijah whooshed to his room and in a few second he had his things packed when he sensed Rebekah behind him who said "what are you doing? You cannot leave. You know how Nik is so why is it bothering you?"

Elijah snapped "because that girl died Rebekah. I promised that girl that I will protect her and because of Niklaus…" he couldn't finish his sentence and picked up his bag and turned when he saw Hayley standing at the door.

Hayley said "Elijah don't go. I am sure Klaus had a reason for doing that".

But Elijah shook his head and headed to the door saying "I am sorry Hayley" and brushed her aside and left before they could do anything to stop him.

Hayley exchanged looks with Rebekah and then stormed to their room and saw him standing near the window gazing out. She said to angrily "tell me you didnt do it on purpose".

Klaus looked at her angrily and went to lie on the bed and folded his arm over his forehead and tried to go to sleep wondering why it didnt work. Hayley stared at him angrily and then went to change her clothes. Klaus was so lost in his thought that he didnt sense her and then he startled as some thing soft touched his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Hope sitting next to him on the bed smiling. He stared at her and turned away from her but then groaned in frustration as she put her hand on his shoulder and tired to see his face.

Hayley came out of the bathroom and saw Hope leaning on Klaus. She sighed and walked to her and picked her up and took her to the crib ignoring her protest and put her in the crib and said to her "I will bring your milk".

Klaus could feel eyes on him. He knew it was Hope because Hayley was in the kitchen. He turned towards her and to his surprise her serious face suddenly broken into the widest smile he had ever seen. She belly laughed and started bouncing at the spot bringing a smile to his lips which immediately change to frown as he remembered that she was Jackson's daughter. At the same time the door opened and Hayley came in with the bottle. She walked to her and laid her down and gave her the bottle.

She went the bed after turning off the lights and laid down. She knew he was up so she said after a few moments of silence "full moon is coming in a week. People will want to know if we have found out who did the bombing".

When there was silence she said "Klaus?"

Klaus took a breath and said "I am listening. I told you what I think. I have talked to Ansel about it and he agrees with me".

Hayley turned to him and said "you never told me about Ansel".

Klaus said "well I did. I will look into it".

Hayley didnt know what to say so she got quiet.

Klaus was staring the ceiling which looked clear as a day to him from his hybrid eyesight and rolled his eyes when she said "and what about your other pack? they will be wolves on full moon. How are you thinking of controlling them?"

Klaus said "I went to Carry, the current alpha of the pack, in the morning and talked to him about our situation and he knows about the curse and he knows what to do. They will stay on the other side of the bayou. We will address this issue with our pack when they turn human".

Hayley said "did you find out who killed that guy?"

Klaus sighed and said "no, I will get on it tomorrow" when she didnt say anything he said "can I sleep now?"

Hayley looked at him and snapped "go to hell" and turned away from him and closed her eyes.

Hayley went to Ansel the very next day after he left the house after handing Hope to Eve first. As she entered his hut she saw him sitting on the floor reading some book with a bowl in front of him with herbs in it. He looked up as he sensed her. She sat opposite him and said "do you know who killed my parents?"

Ansel looked up and said "Klaus shared his theory with you?"

Hayley nodded and said "you must know something".

He said "No, I only know that when I reached their hut they had died and Marcel Gerald was holding you in his arms looking at you. He gave you to me and asked me to look int this matter and if I cannot find who did this he will take matter into his own hand. And the next thing I knew that he had put the curse on the pack except for me. I think because you had only me to take care of you".

Hayley said feeling disappointed "so you don't know?"

Ansel shook his head and said "I am sorry. But I have to say that I agree with Klaus. And now that you are having a baby with him you are more in danger. Firstly because that baby will be labanoir and secondly he will be a hybrid baby".

Hayley stood up nodding and saying "thank you for everything Ansel".

She bend down and kissed him and left.

While Hayley was with Ansel Klaus entered the compound and went straight to the living room and said "I want to know everything about who killed her parents and Marcellus I know that you know something so out with it".

Marcel said drinking "her father was my friend. He called me one day telling me that someone from his pack is trying to kill him and I should find out who because he does not trust anyone. By the time I reached the bayou someone had already killed him and Andrea was in the basinet crying. I had just picked her up when Ansel came so I handed her to him and told him to find out who did that. I started to look for myself too" he stopped and sipped again. He continued after a few seconds "I hired a witch named Emily Deveraux to find that out".

Klaus said impatiently "who killed her parents Marcel?"

Marcel said "Emily did a spell for me and found the guilty party…. it was someone close to them".

Klaus said raising his voice now "who Marcel?"

Marcel said "Achilles".

When Klaus continued to look at him in confusion he said rolling his eyes "Jackson Achilles".

Klaus said in shock "what?"

Marcel said "yes and the funny thing is that Jackson for some reason knew about it. I don't know how but he knew it".

Marcel looked at his expression and said "it was a bad time for Labanoirs. It was not just Achilles after them, they had turned the whole pack against them and the pack was thinking of throwing them off his position so that is where Emily Deveraux came in and I asked her to put a curse on them because the other option was killing all of them but there were kids and women. I let Ansel not be cursed because he was supposed to take care of Andrea and the untriggered wolves too".

Klaus looked at Marcel for a moment when Marcel got up and said "why are you asking me right now?"

Klaus said "the bombing on the pack I think was someone from within the pack and it was targeted on her".

Marcel said "hmm interesting theory. Do you have anything to back that up?"

Klaus said "no but with the information you have given me I can may be look into it. Some one still wants her dead. Jackson is gone. May be he did the bombing but died not realizing the impact of it".

Marcel said at once "No jackson would never put his daughter in danger and as far as my sources tell me he and Andrea were in love. I don't know how she married you".

Marcel looked at his expressions and said "so you have met her now right?"

Klaus nodded and said "how do you know about her?"

Marcel laughed and said "my town. I keep eye on everything and Andrea Labanoir's and Jackson Achilles story is very fascinating".

Klaus looked at him for a moment and then said "thank you Marcel" and left.

When he reached home later that night she was asleep. He looked at the clock in surprise at the time and then left the room after seeing the crib being empty. He went to Rebekah's room as he heard the kid voices and entered and saw Hope playing with some toys on the floor and James sleeping on the bed.

Rebekah was reading the book while looking at Hope on and off when she sensed him and at the same time she saw Hope smile and stood up. Klaus walked in and went to sit on the sofa and said "why is she with you?"

Rebekah said "Hayley was not feeling well so I told her to sleep early and I will take care of Hope" She smiled as Hope went to Klaus and stood near him putting her hand on his thigh.

Klaus suddenly started to feel uncomfortable with that tiny hand on his thigh and said "why what happened to her?"

Rebekah looked at him and then curiously at Hope who was now trying to get on his lap and said "she has not been feeling well since her pregnancy started. A lot of morning sickness".

Klaus stared at her wondering _'why didn't he know_' at the same time seeing Hope struggling to get on him.

Rebekah seemed to have read his mind and said "she didnt want to worry you probably" and then she said with a smile looking at Hope "Nik she needs you" as Klaus put Hope aside and stood up.

Klaus looked at Hope who was now holding the sofa and looking at him with serious expressions and left without saying anything.

He changed his clothes and picked up a book and started to read it after lying down on the sofa but couldn't dwell into it as he kept thinking of what he found out from Marcel and then about Hope and didnt know when the went to sleep.

Rebekah knocked at the door and entered carrying the sleeping Hope in her lap. She laid her gently in the crib, stopped as he noticed Klaus on the sofa and left shaking her head.

Next morning when she woke up she saw the space next to him empty. She got up holding her stomach, tried to control her gag but then said "shit" and ran to the bathroom. When she came out she saw him sitting on the sofa holding his head in his hand. He looked at her as she came out and said "why didnt you tell me that you are not feeling well?"

Hayley didnt say anything for a moment and then said "I went to Ansel to find out who killed my parents but it was a bust. Have you found out anything new".

Klaus said after staring at her for a moment "no" and went to the bathroom.

When he came out she was gone.

He changed his clothes and left the house without seeing her.

Hayley was sitting drinking coffee when she started thinking of why the spell to break the curse has not worked and then she got up and decided to ask Sophie about it.

She was getting really agitated so she picked Hope up and decided to go see Sophie. As she got out of the car and walked towards Rousseau's she was approached by someone whom she recognized from Marcel's army and she said to him with irritation "don't you dare say anything to me?", side stepped him and headed to the Rousseau's.

Hayley picked up Hope and headed toward Rousseau's. As she entered Cami walked to her and said "Hayley… Andrea right?"

When she nodded Cami said "kids are not allowed here and I thought you were a …. " she looked around and said "wolf".

Hayley just looked at her suddenly remembering Klaus and him on the full moon night and said coldly "I am going to the back room to meet Sophie".

She dashed to the back room leaving Cami bewildered.

Klaus left the compound feeling agitated thinking where Marcel was and how to take him down and headed toward Rousseau's to drown himself in liquor.

the bar a few minutes later and asked Cami for a bourbon when she said "_your wife_ is the in the back room".

Klaus wondered why she was here and headed to the back room when she heard a voice that belonged to Sophie "so you got pregnant. Good for you. It worked then. Now you can spend some more time with Hope".

He stood there in shock and then said "but what about afterwards. If I am unable to break the curse until the baby is born what will I do then".

He waited for a moment and then heard Sophie say "we will cross that bridge when the time comes. I am sure he will fall for you and you will be able to break the curse by then".

Klaus couldn't bear to hear anymore to he left.

Hayley said "Sophie if I do that while being pregnant the baby will be in danger too. I think I will wait till the pregnant is over".

Sophie looked at her and said "do you miss him?"

Hayley said looking at Hope eating the carrot that Sophie had handed her over "yes I do but my life is with Klaus now and I have that curse to work on so I don't have luxury to think about him".

Sophie said with smile "and how is that going? You are pregnant so I supposed that you both are …" she didnt intentionally finish her sentence.

Hayley sighed and said "yes we are. We are married and Klaus wants us to be like a couple and I too think that may be this will lead to something. Right now it is just meaningless sex but may be in future it will become something else".

Sophie said "I hope so".

She didnt say anything for a minute and then said "it will come as a surprise but he has started to grow on me".

Hayley laughed and said "me too" and then she picked up Hope and said "I am going. Hope's nap time. Good catching up. We should do it more now that I have more time then ever".

They hugged each other and then Hayley left.

Klaus left the bar angrily and stood in the street for a minute thinking of what Hayley had done ever since she had met him and he came to the conclusion that it all goes back to the curse so he decided to dig into that now so he whooshed to the compound. As he entered the courtyard Marcel approached him and said "I don't want to see you …"

Klaus cut him off by saying "I am not in a mood for one of your melt down again Marcel. I want to find out where I can find detail about the Crescent pack, their family ledger?"

Marcel said "Ansel can help you".

Klaus headed towards the door when Thierry came in the room and said "something happened in the cemetery".

Marcel said casually "what?"

Thierry looked at Klaus and said "a harvest girl came back. Monique Devereaux".

Marcel and Klaus looked at each other and headed towards the exit.

A couple of minutes later he entered the cemetery and saw people gathering around a girl. And then he turned around as he saw Sophie running towards the girl. She stopped short of her and hugged her. Marcel and Klaus exchanged look and Klaus said in a matter of fact town "here is your harvest".

and left the cemetery.

Klaus entered the house steaming in anger still thinking of her and Sophie's conversation. When he went to his room, she had already gone to sleep. He stood there looking at her replaying the conversation he had overheard between her and Sophie and cursed her for using him that way. He looked towards the crib and walked to her and saw that she was sleeping so he went to the bathroom and after changing his clothes he went to lie on the sofa. He stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes and then got up angrily and went to her and got under the covers with her.

Hayley stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes and saw him but then she was turning away from him when he grabbed her arm and leaned in to kiss her. She was so taken back by his kiss after being distinct and acting that way for the past couple of week that she pushed him away from her and said in a low voice as to not disturb Hope "what are you doing?"

Klaus smirked "satisfying my urges".

and kissed her lips agains and then moved his lips to her jawline. Hayley squirmed under his kiss but then she chided herself and pushed him away and said "you cannot just come and have sex with me after behaving that way for so many weeks".

Klaus said sarcastically "why now?! _because now that you have gotten what you wanted from me". _

When Hayley looked at him in confusion he snapped _"you got pregnant on purpose. _You knew that you can get pregnant and that is why you were so eager to have sex with me".

Hayley scooted back and said "how do you…"

Klaus snapped again "a word of advice. This is a town full of vampires so if you want to discuss you plans with someone do it somewhere where no one can hear you. I heard you and Sophie. What were you doing in French Quarter? If someone saw you they would have wondered why you are not a wolf?"

Hayley looked stared at him wondering is he ashamed of their child but then she shook her head and open her mouth to say something when he got up and started towards the sofa so she went after him and said "i did it for Hope. She needed me. With me being a wolf, someone had to stay with her. I am her mother and she was…"

Klaus cut her off by saying angry "I don't want to hear anything Hayley. I just want to have sex with you. Are you interested or not?"

Hayley stared at the anger on his face and then nodded slightly remembering what she had said to Sophie. He grabbed her by her arms and kissed her angrily on her lips and whooshed her to the bed. He pinned her under him and started undressing her. Hayley suddenly said as his lips moved to her neck "Klaus what if Hope gets up".

Klaus murmured while kissing her neck "she cannot see anything but if you are scared then …" he pulled the sheet on them in a blink of an eye.

Hayley could see actual anger bubbling in him through every kiss, in his touch. He snapped the buttons of her shirt off and when she tried to touch this chest he jerked her hands away angrily. She snapped _"Klaus!"_ Their eyes met for a second and then he got off of her and went to the bathroom and banged the door shut startling Hope.

As the door closed he heard Hope crying and cursed himself but didnt come out. He went to the sink and threw water on his face and stood there looking at his reflection thinking about what to do. A couple of seconds later he heard quiet and Hayley saying "shh everything is okay. I am here now" and it hit him how much she wanted to be with Hope and what she said about her pregnancy being about Hope. At that moment he wanted to believe her but there was so much getting out slowly that he couldn't bring himself to trust her. After a few moments he came out and saw that she was sitting on the bed lost in thought. She looked at him and said "are things going to be like this between us from now onwards?"

Klaus didnt know what to say so he went to the sofa and was lying down when she said "no, you cannot sleep there. _You told m_e once that we are married and we need to share this bed".

Klaus gave her one angry look and then ignoring her he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes when he sensed her standing near him and then she got on him balancing herself on her knees on either side of his torso taking him by surprise and leaned in to kiss him smack on his lips. When he tried to look away she grabbed his chin by her right hand and kissed him hard moving her left hand under his shirt and lifted it up and then took her lips to his stomach and trailed the kisses from her stomach to his chest.

Klaus couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her shirt apart and discarded it on the carpet and then took his off while her hands went back and flipped her bra claps open. He pushed her in the upright position and looked at her naked breast and then pulled himself in the sitting position too so that her legs went across his torso and his lips met hers and his arms went around her and he pulled her closer and moved his lips to her neck while she moaned and grabbed his hair in her hand and pulled him towards her. Her hands were aggressively moving on his back and his on her back and his lips were exploring each part of her face and then he moved his lips down to her collarbone and moving down while bending her upper body backwards and finally his lips came in contact with her breasts grabbing the peaks in his lips. Hayley moaned loudly as she threw her head back further and then as she felt his hand went to the pajama belt she pulled herself in the sitting position and help him get them off of her and did the same to his. She could feel his need to take her. Klaus looked into her eyes and moved his fingers in between her legs and started massaging it while with the other hand pressed her body against his as her body jerked with the pleasure. She moaned "Klaus" when his lips moved to her neck and moved to the front of the neck moving down to just above her breast while his hands continue to torture her. She grabbed his hair in a fist and made him look at her and pleaded "please". Klaus removed his fingers and entered her and started moving her. Hayley was so high by this time that she was not thinking straight. She just wanted him to let go and as she started to move against him she pulled his head towards her breast and held it there as she kept on moving up and down and then she screamed lightly as his lips bit the peaks of her breast and he came on. He held her in that position tightly breathing against her body; the only sound in the quiet of the night was that of their breathing. Klaus took deep breaths, looked into her eyes and said "you are vixen you know".

She smiled and said "I know" and was getting up from him when he pulled her back and asked "how long do you think you can keep this up?"

Hayley said "as long as you come to realize that we are in this for long haul even if we don't fall in love with each other".

Klaus stared at her when she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach reminding him of what was underneath and said "and we are having this child too so you are in over head now and cannot get out it".

Klaus looked down at her stomach and said coldly "I am not a father material".

She looked towards the crib where Hope was sleeping and thought of how he had been behaving with her and said unable to keep bitterness out of her voice "well I have heard people act differently with their own blood" and then got up from him. She picked up her discarded pajamas and started to wear them where as Klaus stared at her thinking of what she had said knowing fully well that she was talking about Hope. He picked up his discarded pajamas and put it on and laid on the sofa when she turned to him after putting her shirt on "really?!"

He looked at her knowing what she was saying and went to the bed. He went to sleep thinking of Hope, her and the baby that will be coming in their lives.

For the next few days Hayley visited bayou in the morning with Hope, Rebekah and James dealing with small issues faced by the untriggered members of her pack whereas Klaus had gotten the Crescent ledger from Ansel and he was studying that these days. There was this wall between them that Hayley had been unable to break. She had tried to talk to him, she had even stopped thinking of Jackson too, with effort scratched every memory of him to completely focus on the task at hand, tried to engage him in sex but suddenly he had lost interest in everything related to her. His behavior with Hope was so cold that it literally hurt her. She could see her wanting attention from him, the more she tried to go to him the more he distanced himself from her. Rebekah was a really great help. She loved Hope and often took her with her to give Hayley a break as she had been not feeling well with morning sickness and lack of sleep. Hayley found it very interesting that every time Hope would see Klaus she would try to reach out to him making her wonder _'why and when did she get so attach to him?'_

He was sitting on the bed reading the ledger he had taken from Ansel one morning when he noticed Hope standing in the crib looking at him. She smiled at him and started rattling the railings of the crib as he looked at her and then she started talking gibberish which Klaus couldn't understand so he looked around and wondered where Hayley was.

Hayley was taking shower when she heard her voice which started to get louder with each passing second so she hurried up and got out and saw Klaus standing near her and she rattling the crib. As she saw Klaus slightly raised his hands towards her to get her out she jumped excitedly with the biggest smile on her face and raised her hands to be lifted up when he saw her standing there and to her disappointment he retreated his hand back and went in the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Hayley walked to her and saw her looking towards the bathroom door and her heart broke. She smiled and picked her up and said "I love you".

Klaus was standing under the shower thinking about what had happened when he heard her say "I love you".

He turned off the shower in frustration and got out and saw that she was not in the room.

She stood in the kitchen seeing him leave the house and sighed and gave Hope the banana she was holding. It was mid afternoon when she got a call from Sophie. By that time she had been feeling emotionally and physically tired so much so that she couldn't bring up the courage to go to bayou too. Sophie asked her "have you had your checkup?"

Hayley said "no I have not. It is still early Sophie" getting Hope down the counter and smiled at Rebekah who said "I am going out to shopping. Want to go?"

Hayley shook her head and said "thanks" and then said to Sophie "have you figured out why didn't it work?"

Sophie said "no. So i was thinking I know that doctor in the bayou. May be she can check you out".

Hayley said distractedly "no Sophie not right now".

There was quiet for a second when Sophie said "it is his birthday today. How are you feeling?"

Hayley stared at Hope who was playing with the table mats on the table in the living room and said "I am okay. I don't think i will ever completely forget him but it is becoming easier not too…." when she saw the table mats fell on the carpet.

She sighed and said "i will call you" and head to Hope and picked her up saying with frustration "I told you not to touch that!" and carried her upstairs after picking up the wooden bowl from the ground.

Rebekah had been gone for a couple of hours and she had just put Hope to sleep. She was feeling very jittery so she decided to go to the bayou but then she thought why disturb Hope so she slightly left the door open and came downstairs wondering '_how can she make Klaus fall for her. Will having sex with him on continuous basis change his mind or will he ever accept Hope in his life or this child for that matter. What should she do to show him that she cares about him. Does she care about him?'_ All these thoughts were running through her mind when she heard the door bell. She sighed and open it and saw Sophie standing with Sabine.

Sophie said "I thought that I might cheer you up. You sounded tired today. Now that you are not going to the doctors for checkup I thought may be we can find out something fun".

She led them inside and said "what?"

Sabine said "I can find out if it is a boy or a girl"

Hayley laughed and said "it is too early. I am only 5 weeks pregnant".

Sabine said "oh come one. It will be fun. We were right last time". She smiled.

Hayley thought for a moment and then said "alright why not?!"

She laid on the sofa whereas Sabine took a pendant and held her over her stomach and it started to moved backwards and forward. So she said "you are having a boy this time Andrea".

Hayley sat up and said "what?!" and then Sabine suddenly got weird and started twitching and started chanting something in a weird language.

Hayley looked at Sophie and said "what is gong on?"

Sophie touched Sabine's shoulder startling her. Sabine stood up and said recovering from daze "I have to go now". Sophie and Hayley exchange looks but then she said "okay I will leave too now. You rest" leaving her confused and for some reason apprehensive about some thing.

Late in the night when Klaus entered the room he saw Hope sitting on the floor near his bed side table and ripping some papers from a book and Hayley not in the room. He went to her and took it from her hand gently when she screamed in protest and at the same time bathroom door opened and Hayley came out.

Hayley looked at Hope who was standing next to Klaus and he was holding a book in his hand and with papers ripped out on the ground. All the frustration that she had been feeling on Klaus and their situation got the better of her and she darted to Hope and grabbed her hand and smacked it on her hand taking Hope and Klaus both by surprise and said with annoyance "I told you not to touch that".

Klaus said in shock "Hayley!" as Hope stared at her in shock and then she started crying. Seeing those fat tears coming from her eyes broke Klaus's heart but before he could recover Hayley picked up Hope and took her to the crib and put her in it angrily and left the room.

Klaus stood there shocked not knowing what to do and then he saw her crying and rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists. He impulsively went to her and picked her up but the door opened and Hayley entered. She stopped when she saw him with her in his arms. She darted to him and took her from him angrily and put her on the mattress and gave her the bottle and said angrily "go to sleep now" and started towards the bed when Klaus held her by her arm and said coldly "why are you taking out frustration on me on that child?"

She said with annoyance "she is my child Klaus. I can do what ever I want to do with her".

Klaus lost it and said angrily "no you cannot. She is not just your child. She is mine too now so take care". He looked at her angry expressions changing to surprise and realized what had he said and felt flustered but what she said next made blew his fuse.

Hayley was so taken back by his comment that she said the first thing that came to her mind "dont even think of becoming her father. _You are not her father. Jackson is her father". _

Klaus stepped closer to her and snapped at her "Jackson is dead. I am all she has now" while Hope continued to cry. They were both so angry and loud that they didnt hear the knock but startled when Rebekah peeked in and said "you guys need to keep it down".

She darted to now a wailing Hope who had stood up again and picked her up and put her against her shoulder. As soon as her head touched Rebekah's shoulder her crying subsided and became soft sobs.

She turned to them and said "you need to resolve this because your fighting affects her too" and headed to the door when Hayley suddenly said in a loud voice "where are you taking her?"

Rebekah turned slowly towards her and said "to my room".

Hayley said harshly "no" and took her form Rebekah a bit aggressively making Klaus's eyes go narrow. He said "what is going on with you?"

Rebekah said calmly "Nik. it is okay".

Hayley kissed now calmed down Hope and put her down and took a deep breath before turning towards them and said "I am sorry Rebekah. I don't know what happened".

Rebekah said with a smile "it is your hormones. You are pregnant and then you lost the father of your child and you are a wolf so I am guessing they are more heightened then others".

She smiled and continued "if you need a break from Hope or from my imbecile brother you can come to my room. I am up".

Hayley shook her head and said "no I am fine. thanks".

Rebekah looked at them for a moment and then slowly retreated. As the door closed he said "are you feeling okay _now?_"

She turned to him slowly and said with annoyance "don't patronize me Klaus. If you want to comfort me then have sex with me otherwise shut up"

Klaus still recovering from what had happened laughed and said "really?! is that what pregnancy does to a person?" He looked at her frustrated face and said "no. You can comfort yourself" and went to the walking closet to change his clothes.

She stood there feeling frustration and then took a deep breath and decided to take a long shower to calm herself down. When Klaus came out a couple of minutes later she was not in the room and the bathroom door was closed. He stood there looking at the closed door for a second and then went to her crib and looked down at her sleeping peacefully. Seeing her innocent face now calmed down made her relive everything that had happened not more then fifteen minutes ago and he felt sorry for her. He gently pulled the blanket on her and impulsively touched her wavy hair and went to the bed and laid down. At the sound of the door opening he looked at her and then turned in the other direction as she got under the covers next to him and went to sleep thinking of his attitude with Hope and how it was affecting her and Hayley.

Next morning when he woke up she was still asleep so he got up and went towards the bathroom but stopped and turned towards the crib and saw her still sleeping. He didnt know he was smiling and then he saw her stir a little bit so he turned and went to the bathroom.

When she woke up she saw that he was not next to her. She laid there in frustration and then she sighed as she heard Hope's voices. She stood up and went to her and picked her up and put her against her shoulder and kissed her and whispered "mommy is so sorry about yesterday. Mommy was just tired".

She kissed her again on her forehead and startled as their bathroom door opened and he stepped out. Their eyes met for a second and then he said "with last night drama I forgot to tell you harvest girls are back".

Hayley said "what?!"

Klaus looked at Hope who was looking at him with her head on Hayley's shoulder and remembered how badly she had cried when she had spanked her hand and said regretting his attitude towards her "yes Monique Deveraux is back".

Hayley said "Monique is back. Sophie must be so happy. I will call her but why did she come so late".

Klaus said "because the harvest was not completed in time so it will take some time for others to return to".

Hayley smiled and said "okay that is good. Why don't you call Elijah and tell him about …" but stopped as she noticed his eyes narrowing.

He then said "today is full moon. I want us to go and address this pack issue with Crescent wolves".

When she didnt say anything he stared at them with Hope in her lap and her head resting on Hayley's shoulder and eyes on him. There was something on her face that made Klaus feel guilty about something. He couldnt keep on looking at her so he abruptly left the room.


	12. Chapter 12 Lies and secrets

**_A/N: guests thanks for wonderful reviews. Thanks for encouraging me to write. _**

**_This story was supposed to be 13 chapters but now it has gotten out of hand because well… I am dwelling into side story too LOL. I hope you are not getting bored with it. This chapter is also pretty long. Hope you enjoy it. As for a question that will Hope be in danger because she is associated with Mikaelsons now. May be LOL. Read this chapter and find out …_**

**_Synopsis : Klaus takes extreme steps to protect Hayley and Hope when they are in danger. Someone is trying to create havoc between two wolves packs. _**

* * *

><p>Klaus was walking towards the compound when he saw a man circling a young girl. He groaned as he recognized the man as Marcel's vampire and the girl to be a werewolf. As she saw he grabbed her arm when she kicked him hard in the groins even before Klaus moved from his spot. He smiled at that even though he knew that it wouldn't stop the vampire from doing any thing and then he saw him slap her and that did it. He whooshed to him and grabbed his neck and said "werewolves are off limit. Do I have to write it down on something?"<p>

He looked at the girl who was looking at both of them insolently and said "scram". The girl spit on the street in anger and walked away.

Klaus whooshed to the compound with the vampire in his grasp and threw him in the courtyard.

Marcel came out of the living room and asked "what is going on?"

Klaus said sarcastically "your vampires need hearing aids".

Marcel looked at him with annoyance and then asked the man he had thrown on the floor "what happened Benny?"

Benny stood up angrily and said "there was a werewolf in the French Quarter. They are banned from here then what was she doing here?"

Marcel looked at Klaus and said "Crescents can only come to French Quarter on full moon so what was she doing here?"

Klaus walked toward the living room saying "she is not Crescent. She is from my other pack".

Marcel looked at him in confusion and then at his vampires and said "I will handle that. Leave".

He headed towards the living room following Klaus.

Marcel asked him as he entered the living room "what other pack?"

By the time he was done telling Marcel about his father's pack, Marcel was looking at him with open mouth.

Klaus continued "they think that I can be their alpha too. Apparently they have been waiting for me to take charge of their pack t_hen who am I to disappoint them_". His tone become arrogant at the end of the sentence.

Marcel said "you are in way over your head Klaus. One pack is cursed while the other is not. How will you handle all of that?"

Klaus said "that is why I want you to let them come to French Quarter while they are human".

Marcel stared at him for a moment and then said "Klaus this is getting out of hand. I cannot let them visit French Quarter at all times. My vampires will start to doubt my loyalties".

Klaus said picking up the book from the table "New Orleans was never supposed to be just for vampires. It has more then one faction and every faction has a right to live peacefully. Do you not remember the last time we had that kind of peace?"

Marcel said "I remember and_ then what?_! It only lasted 70 years and then it was chaos again".

Klaus said coldly "There is no Mikael to force me to run from New Orleans this time Marcellus".

Marcel looked at him for a second and then said "your father's pack cannot come to French Quarter more then one time a month, just like Crescent pack".

Klaus looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and then nodded his head and was heading towards the exit when he said "tell your vampires to keep their hand off of wolves".

Marcel said "I will but first tell me why is Andrea Labanoir not a wolf right now".

Klaus stopped in track and turned to him and said "who said that she is not a wolf".

Marcel said "one of my day walkers saw her a couple of days ago outside Rousseau's and I have been wondering ever since and then I remembered that the only time a werewolf does not turn a wolf is when she is pregnant but that cannot be right? You would have told me if that were the case".

When Klaus didn't say anything Marcel said "she was wolf month before that that means that she just got pregnant but she wouldn't cheat on _you_ with Jackson during your marriage will she?" and then his eyes widened as he saw frustration on Klaus's face and said "but that cannot be. Vampires cannot procreate".

Klaus snapped "apparently hybrids can" and left the compound.

He spend next couple of hours in Rousseau's thinking about how to deal with Hope situation, confused about his feelings towards her and does it really matter whose child she is. She is a baby after all. Has he really started to think of her as his daughter as he recalled his words to Hayley last night. He got really frustrated at that and steered his thoughts towards his other pack. He wondered if he wants to lead his father's pack, the man who probably hated him and didn't want him in his life. But then he realized that being alpha of North East Atlantic pack will give him an upper hand over Marcel. It will not just be Crescent it will be a slightly larger group of wolves under his reign. At last he got up and headed home. Klaus entered the house and went straight up to his room. He saw Hope standing in the crib with no Hayley in the room. He heard water running in the bathroom. Hope squealed at him excitedly and rattled her crib rails. He had started to realize that was her signature move when she wanted to be picked up and that made him smile and he thought looking at her innocent face that the innocent child had already forgotten what had happened last night and walked to her and lifted her with determination as he remembered what he had said to Hayley about her.

He said while looking at Hope "lets go Hayley. Full moon is almost out".

She wiped her mouth after the vomiting she had just done and cursed him and said "be out in a minute".

She quickly fixed her face and clothes and came out and stopped when she saw him holding Hope in his arms. He looked at her with frustration and handed her to Hayley. Hope protested with a scream but Hayley calmed her down.

Klaus was quiet during the drive to the bayou so she said said "I trust that Crescent are not wild when they become wolf but I am not sure about the other pack so Crescents need to stay away from there and you told me that they will stay in their territory. Do you trust them. You just met them?"

When did he didnt answer she opened her mouth in frustration to say something when he said "I am not sure. They dare not go behind their words but still we have to be careful about the pack. I still think that someone from their pack killed that man the other day. I am also thinking of introducing them to the Crescent pack next month. They do share a day when Crescents and they both are human and that is the day following full moon".

When he didnt say anything again Hayley said "Let me talk to the lot. They know me better then you so coming from me it might not sound that confusing".

Klaus smirked and said "there is nothing confusing about it but if you want to talk to them go ahead".

Thirty minutes later Hayley was standing in front of a group of people whom he had started to recognize now and was telling them about his father's pack and that those two packs will be together now and how things will work out between those two packs when someone suddenly asked "is it true that you are pregnant?"

Hayley nodded and said "yes Oliver I am".

She slipped her hand into Klaus who realized that it was all for appearance sake so he did so something for appearance sake too. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Hayley smiled and was about to say something when the same man said again "but vampires cannot procreate".

Hayley took a deep sigh as she felt him squeeze his hand and she knew from the vibe getting from his body that he was getting angry so she said "but werewolves can and Klaus is part werewolf. Any way so I was telling you about North East Atlantic pack. the acting in charge of the North East Atlantic pack, Carry, has given me word that they will not come on this side of the river but I want you to be cautious as to not be tempted and go to the other side. Both of your packs will not officially be together until the curse is broken". She looked at Klaus and continued "Klaus and I are working on breaking the curse. Our last attempt was a bust but we will try again".

Klaus noticed confusion on their faces but he realized that Hayley was right; coming from them all of this was accepted better then it would have been from him. Hayley turned to kiss him and then joined her friends. He looked around and saw Eve walking towards him.

It was the first time ever he saw Eve in the celebration so he walked to her and said "I have never seen you before on these gatherings".

Eve said "I used to be with Hope earlier remember".

Klaus nodded. He saw her looking towards Hayley and said "what are you looking at?"

Eve said "she looks happy. You make her happy".

Klaus stared at Eve wondering what is she talking about but for the sake of appearance he said "may be. I am going to meet Ansel. Will be back in half an hour".

Hayley looked around just in time to see him disappear into the woods and knew where he was going to she said to Amy "I will be back" and walked to Eve and handed Hope to her and said "I will be back in a minute" and followed him.

As she neared Ansel's hut she stopped and listened "But Achilles were their friends and Jackson had always taken care of her".

Klaus said "we have another Achilles in the pack and I …" She was still wondering what was going on when he was in front of her and hissing "Hayley what are you doing?"

Hayley stared at him and said shaking her head "you are talking about who killed my parents but you are wrong. They will never do that. Jackson would have mentioned something. No". And turned to leave but he pulled her back and said "I have proof that they killed your parents and that Jackson knew it".

Hayley stared into his eyes and then she said "no" as her eyes got blurry.

Klaus said with a mixture of frustration and hesitation "bloody hell. but that does not mean that he wanted to do the same to you. He loved you. I am sure of that".

Hayley pushed him away and said "You are lying" and ran back towards the sound of singing and dancing.

He looked at her running away from him and then went back to Ansel who was standing in the deck looking at them.

When he came back from Ansel to the group he saw her sitting on a log with Hope sleeping in her lap and only a few people sitting around a bonfire. He went to her and said "lets go".

Hayley said to him still in daze "There are a lot of Achilles in the pack but Jamie, he was closest to Jackson. Jamie is Jackson's cousin. He is Achilles".

Klaus nodded and said "I know".

The drive to home was quiet. Klaus looked at her as she moved around in the room doing the routine stuff, picking up stuff, settle Hope down, changing her clothes as if in daze and then she went to bed. Klaus laid next to her thinking about what has been going on for the past four months. He knew that she was up and was lost in thoughts like him. They both laid there silently thinking about how to represent two packs, how to get the guilty party out, how to find out why the curse didnt break, how to deal with Hope and the baby she was carrying. He knew that she was upset with the news that Jackson had an idea who killed her parents and it was his family who killed them but he didnt know how to comfort her or what to say to her. At last he managed to sleep knowing well that she is still asleep.

Next morning when he woke up Hayley was already dressed and as she saw him awake she said "I am going to bayou to see if they have any issues"

Klaus nodded and said "don't confront Jamie. I am looking at something else too and I don't want to spook him".

Hayley looked at him for a minute and then said "what else are you hiding from me?"

Klaus said carelessly "About the same as you are hiding from me about what is your end plan with me"

Hayley snapped at him "they are two different situation. You knew for a while who killed my parents and you didn't tell me".

Klaus said "yes because I knew you will react this way and I didn't want to spook anyone".

Hayley asked him in the same tone "spook him from what?"

Klaus said "I think he was involved in the bombing too".

Hayley said shaking her head "no. he will not try to kill his own people".

Klaus shrugged and went to the bathroom to change without answering her.

When he came back she was gone.

Klaus took a sigh knowing well where she had gone. He took out his cell and called her and said as soon as she answered "Hayley don't screw the situation. I am coming over. I have a stop to make".

And then cut her without listening to what she had to say. On the way to the bayou he made a stop at Sophie Deveraux's apartment and said to her "I have a theory Sophie Deveraux. I think it was not your relative who did the curse on Crescent pack. I want you to find out who did the curse".

Sophie said "I am sure Klaus it was her. I have her grimoire and she has mentioned the curse in it".

Klaus said "I need to see that right now".

Sophie said after a while "I will need it back Klaus".

Klaus nodded so Sophie went in her room and came back with an old book and handed it to Klaus.

Klaus took the book and left the apartment. He then drove to the bayou and got out after parking the car. As he approached the place where people were gathered he saw her standing with a group of people immersed in conversation.

Hayley was talking to Amy but her mind was somewhere else. She kept on playing the conversation she had with Klaus about Jamie and looked at him from a distance talking to Oliver and shook her head thinking '_no he cannot kill these people'_. She was so lost in her thought that she didnt feel it first but then she felt it and startled and realized that Amy was poking her and pointing in one direction. Hayley looked around and saw Klaus standing at a distance. She looked at his expressions and his gaze and following it realized that he was seeing Jamie. She headed towards him with a heavy heart and asked him as she reached "are you sure?"

Klaus nodded.

Hayley looked at him in disbelief and then said "how are you going to handle it?"

Klaus said "me?!" he suddenly laughed and continued "I couldn't care less. It was not my friends who died in that bombing. More to the point _how do you want to handle it?_ "

Hayley looked into his face realizing that he had a point and then she thought of all those people who had died in the bombing and said "I want to find out why his family killed my parents".

Klaus shook his head and said "Hayley no, that was a long time back and that will not bring them back. Deep down you know why they killed your parents so why do you want to torture yourself by finding more reasons".

Hayley said "Klaus I need to know. I have been wondering all my life …." when he grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her a bit and said a bit cruelly "_and then what? what will you be able to do with that piece of information? Can you bring them back?" _

Hayley said with frustration "I…"

He looked at her heartbroken expressions and said "bloody hell" and continued "Hayley if _we_ don't handle this today he might do something like this again. Do you want to see more die?"

Hayley shook his head after a few seconds and said "what ever you think is best for the pack".

Klaus nodded and walked to where Oliver and Jamie were standing talking. As he approached them he smirked as he saw Jamie stepping back.

he stopped right in front of them and said "hello lad. May I borrow your friend for a moment" he addressed Oliver.

He rolled his eyes as Jamie turned and ran but Klaus grabbed Jamie by his throat and threw him on the ground and put one step on his throat. the crowd got suddenly silent and stared at what is going on with confusion. Klaus looked at their confused expressions and said loudly "this is your culprit for the bombing incidence".

He heard the murmur in the pack and then Oliver said "this is ridiculous. Jamie is family. He wouldn't".

Klaus smirked and said "the worst enemies are within family Oliver. I can make him sing like a canary if you want".

Oliver looked at Hayley who was standing quietly looking at Klaus. He said to her "are you going to side with the man you met yesterday against the man you grew up with".

Klaus turned towards her and saw doubt on her face but then she said "I believe Klaus. Did you not see him making a run for it and he looks scared. If he has not done it why is he not defending himself".

Oliver looked at Jamie and released fro the first time that he was actually looking scared. He walked to him and said "tell me you didnt".

Suddenly Jamie said "she married a hybrid. A vampire…" but before he could finish his sentence Klaus had sunk his teeth in his neck and then threw him on the ground roughly and said loudly "anyone else has a issue with their alpha being an hybrid".

When no one answered he gave Hayley one look and headed to his car.

Hayley said "I will stay behind".

Klaus went to the compound and said to Marcel "have you figured out why the other girls have not returned".

Marcel said "I went to see Sophie today. She said may be they will come gradually because Harvest was spread over some months. Normally it is supposed to take place in one go so the girls come back together. I still cannot believe that it worked".

Klaus went to the bar and poured himself a drink and went to sit on the sofa after taking out the grimoire he had take from Sophie and started to study it. After a couple of quiet minutes he said "what is it Marcel?"

Marcel said "why didnt you tell me about Andrea being pregnant?"

Klaus said without looking at him "there was nothing to tell".

Marcel said "you mean you are going to have a child and you don't think there is anything to tell. You should be excited".

Klaus said turning the page of the book "I raised you as my own. I don't need another child".

Marcel didn't know what to say so he kept quiet.

Hayley entered the house and went upstairs to change. She went to Rebekah's room but it was empty so she took out her cell and called her. As soon as the call connected Hayley asked her "where are you?"

Rebekah said "I just came to the market to get some stuff for the kids. Am on the way back".

Hayley said "okay. I was thinking may be we should go for a drive. I left Hope with Eve so that I could have a break with you. Come so that we can go for a drive and then we can pick her up on the way back".

Rebekah said "sure. Be ready. I am almost there".

Hayley turned the cell off but then picked it up again as it rang. She put it agains her ear as Sophie said "there is a witch doctor who will be visiting you later today for the check up and I don't want to hear anything from you. Her name is Leslie".

Hayley ran her fingers through her hair and said with frustration "not today Sophie. I am going…" But she said "I said I will not listen anything" and cut her off.

She came downstairs when Rebekah entered. She said to her apologetically "Sophie is sending a witch doctor for me to get a checkup. I have not been to a doctor since I got pregnant. I can always postpone it".

Rebekah shifted James on her shoulder and said "dont be an idiot. That is important. I want to know how is my niece or nephew is doing. Also I think James is getting tired. I will put him in the bed and came down".

Ten minutes later when Rebekah was heading downstairs when he saw a young woman standing in the living room. She asked her "who are you and what are you doing here?"

He looked at Hayley who said "she is a witch doctor Leslie. Here to check the baby".

Rebekah nodded and went to the kitchen to make milk for James.

After putting James to sleep Rebekah thought of going to check on Hayley so she headed to their room when she heard Hayley's panicked voice "what are you doing?"

She whooshed in there and saw Hayley lying on the bed and the doctor injecting something in her neck. Rebekah whooshed to her and snapped her neck with one jerk. She looked at Hayley and said "are you okay?"

Hayley sat up and said "I am not sure. What was that?"

She picked the weird looking syringe and took out her cell and dialed Sophie's number.

Rebekah was starting to have a bad feeling about all of this and asked "where is Hope?"

Hayley said "she is at bayou with Eve".

Rebekah nodded whereas Hayley said to Sophie "can you come to the house? Some thing happened and I need you help. The doctor you send did something. Come please" and put he cell down.

Rebekah was looking at her now starting to get worried and saw her hand go to her stomach and then she started to press buttons on the cell again when it rang and she sat up as she heard Eve's panicky voice "Hope is missing".

Rebekah who was listening to her took out her cell and called Klaus.

Hayley got out of bed saying "what?!" but suddenly felt dizzy and lost consciousness.

Klaus was at that compound reading Emily's grimoire with Marcel sitting across him drinking when his cell rang. He picked it up and said with irritation "what is it Rebekah?"

Rebekah said "it is Hayley. Something has happened to her and Hope, she is missing".

Klaus ran in the house and whooshed to the room and saw Rebekah sitting next to her and said "oh good you are here. her temperature is spiking".

Hayley said to him in a panicked voice "Hope is missing. I left her in the bayou with Eve and she just called that she is missing. _Go find her_".

Klaus looked at Rebekah said "you stay with her. I am going for her" and whooshed out.

Klaus walked into Eve's hut and from one look knew something was not right. He looked around hastily but there was no sign of Hope or Eve. He stood there and took a deep breath to calm himself down and then tried to smell her with his eyes closed and darted to the direction where he could sense her.

He stopped as he saw a man holding her and Eve kneeling on the ground next to him.

He walked towards them slowly and said "give her to me".

The man said "no".

Eve said in a panicked voice "Danny what are you doing? This is Hope for goodness sake".

Danny said loudly "Andrea had brought on destruction to this pack. Ever since she had married this monster things are going south. She needs to face consequences".

And then to Klaus's horror he took out a knife and before he knew it he whooshed to him and took Hope from him in a second and with the free hand he grabbed Danny from his throat and lifted him the air and was going to snap his neck when he heard Oliver saying "Klaus what are you doing?"

But Klaus was so angry that he didnt turn towards him or answer him and said "how many more are in your party?"

Danny stuttered "I will never tell you. You will have to figu…" but he couldn't finish his sentence as the last ray of sunlight went down and Klaus felt him changing but he was quick and broke his neck.

he turned around just in time to see Oliver changing to a wolf and Hope crying at the howling. He unconsciously pressed her against him and looked at Eve who took a step close to him as they both got surrounded by a couple of wolves. Klaus was passing Hope to Eve and saying "hold her I will handle this" when a wolf came out of woods and howled loudly making all the other wolves scatter.

He suddenly felt her rubbing her face in his neck and still crying. He put his hand on her back to calm her down and immediately the words came out of his mouth were "you are safe now" and then remember Hayley so he said to Eve "go to your hut. I have to go" and whooshed out of there.

When he got home Hayley was lying on the bed with Rebekah having a piece of cloth over her forehead and Rebekah looked very seriously. As she saw Hope in Klaus's arm she sat up and said "let me hold her".

Klaus took Hope to her and was putting her in her arms when she lost consciousness. He handed Hope to Rebekah and dashed to her and bit into his wrist and put it against her lips. She opened her eyes after a few second and said "what is going on? I called Sophie. She must know something. It was the doctor she send".

Klaus turned around at the sound of running steps and someone calling "Andrea".

He whooshed out and was back in a second with Sophie screaming. He said to her angrily "explain what is going on".

Rebekah said "the doctor you send injected her with this thing before I could do anything" and handed the syringe to Sophie.

Klaus looked at Sophie who was holding the syringe in her hand in disbelief and then she said as if in daze "I know what is happening. It is the needle of sorrow".

Klaus felt his heart sink for the first time ever and said "what?! what is it supposed to do?"

Sophie said "to kill a child in utero".

Klaus stared at her in shock and then his eyes went to Hayley who was staring at Sophie too.

Sophie said "yes I have seen this type magic before done on a boy in the church choir. It will do what it is supposed to do and as Andrea is pregnant with this child. This child will take her down too".

Hayley snapped "no. fix it" she looked at Klaus by the end of the sentence.

Sophie said "first of all we need to keep your temperature down and then we have to unlink you with the baby somehow so that if things go south…"

Hayley got up from bed saying angrily "thing will not go south…"

Klaus interjected "Hayley…"

Hayley stood up with difficulty and said "no" and headed to the bathroom. Sophie asked "where are you going?"

Hayley snapped "to get his damn temperature down".

Klaus looked at Rebekah holding Hope and Sophie and then dashed to bathroom and saw her taking off her pants and the tub was being filled up with water. She yelped as she saw him standing there looking at her just in her bra and underwear. She said with annoyance "get out Klaus".

Klaus said "what?" in confusion holding her arm and setting her down in the bath tub filled with water.

Hayley said shivering "they are out there. What they must be thinking".

Klaus suddenly laughed and said "are you kidding me? we are married".

She looked at him in frustration and said "I will not lose him".

Klaus sat next to her and said "him?"

She held her head as she suddenly felt dizzy and said "yes Sabine did something stupid and said that it was a boy".

She suddenly doubled over with pain and hissed "do something" as he called "Rebekah come in". A moment later Rebekah came in. Klaus said to her "stay with her. I will be back" and whooshed out.

He went straight to Sophie who was still looking at the needle said to Sophie "who is powerful enough to do this spell".

When she was quiet he grabbed her throat and said "Sophie Devereaux you have one last warning. Who?"

Sophie said "Agnes" but before she closed her mouth Klaus had left.

Hayley looked at Rebekah feeling really tired and asked "where is she Rebekah?"

Rebekah said "I gave her milk. She is sleeping in her crib now".

Hayley held her hand and said "thanks Rebekah" and closed her eyes in fatigue when she said "Hayley open your eyes. You cannot sleep".

She saw Hayley touching her stomach and heard her say "where has he gone?"

Rebekah sat at the edge of the tub and said "if there is anything I know about my brother for sure that is he will deal with it".

She looked towards the bathroom door and saw Sophie standing there. She asked her "what happened Sophie? Why did she attack me?"

Sophie said "Agnes must have done that. Sabine stupidly told her something and…"

Hayley scooted up and said "you mean what she said the other day. What did it mean?"

Sophie said after some hesitation "that this child will bring death to all witches".

Hayley laughed and said "you don't believe it right?"

But when Sophie didnt answer she said "Sophie!"

Rebekah suddenly said "you need to go now".

Sophie said regretfully "I am sorry Andrea" and left.

Hayley was feeling really dizzy and her heart was sinking with what had happened so she closed her eyes when suddenly she started to feel better and she opened her eyes as she sensed Klaus coming in. There was blood on his shirt which told her what had happened. Rebekah looked at him and when he nodded she smiled and left them alone. He picked up the towel and lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the room and laid her in the bed and said "she is dead. That must have broken the curse. Are you feeling any better?"

she nodded and said "where is Hope?"

Klaus said "Rebekah took her to her room".

She looked at him in surprise as he touched her forehead and said "you feel cooler now. how do you feel?"

Hayley looked at him with amusement and said "is that concern Klaus?" but when he didn't reply she said "can you bring something for me to change into?"

Klaus stared at her wrapped in the towel knowing well that she was not wearing anything other then bra and underwear and felt weird and realized that it was his stomach muscles tightening. He nodded and walked to the walking closet and came back with a shirt of his and said "you really need to get some more stuff for yourself".

She looked at his shirt and said _"really?! your shirt?!"_ but then pulled it on and took off her wet undergarments. Klaus took the towel and her wet things and was going to the bathroom to put them in hamper when she said "bring Hope back. Rebekah must be tired".

As she slipped under the duvet he said "let her take care of her. You need to rest".

Hayley asked him "who took her?"

When he kept quiet she said closing her eyes "you will have to tell me Klaus eventually. I know you are hiding things from me".

When he didn't say anything she opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled and said "this is not over. We will discuss this in the morning".

And closed her eyes. Klaus laid next to her knowing well that she was just wearing that t-shirt of his that reached her mid thigh and the urge to take her right there and then was so strong that he turned way from her but then he startled as he felt her arm went around his waist. He turned towards her but she was fast asleep. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that she was lying naked a few inches from him but he cannot take her right now. He laid there thinking of where is there relationship going. '_Is that all she wants from him, sex and nothing else and how much she has give up for her pack. Obviously she loved Jackson, he was sure of that now. How can she make sure that they can fall in love? It cannot be as simple as her falling in love with him that can break the curse. Can he fall in love with her? '_He shook his head as he felt her stir in sleep. He cleared his mind of all thoughts and tried to go to sleep. The last thing that he had an image of was Danny holding Hope in his arms and her crying.

Next morning Hayley felt something soft brushing gently against her skin and opened her eyes and realized that it was his fingers on her thigh and t hat he was awake and was looking at her. He ideally moved his fingers under the shirt she was wearing making her shiver and asked her "how are you feeling?"

She smiled and said "great" and scooted closer to him and wrapped her leg around his leg giving him complete access to touch her.

Klaus looked into her eyes and said "Hayley is that what you want?"

Hayley asked smiling and touching his hair gently "what do you mean?"

Klaus said "this meaningless sex. Are you satisfied with it?" not realizing that his fingers were inching towards her inner core. She could feel his fingers nearing her and she longed him to touch her. She said "yes right now I am satisfied. I think it is the pregnancy making me so horny and you are an amazing lover".

He touched her pelvis making her moan and gently rubbed it making her gasp and moan at the same and said "we are not lovers love. We will never be lovers. I don't fall in love".

and pulled her towards him and the next instance he was pulling off her shirt whereas she was taking off his shirt impatiently and the pants. Klaus kissed her on her lips and suddenly felt weird as she deepened the kiss. He pulled back and looked at her and then cupped her face and rolled over on her and started to kiss her again while his hands went down to his hips and squeezed them and then he gently parted her legs with his knees and as he felt her tongue go in his mouth he positioned himself and entered her. Hayley grabbed his back and wrapped her legs around him as he started to move in her. Her hand went to his hair and moaned as he picked up speed. Klaus suddenly broke the kiss as she said "ahh" and looked at her face; her eyes were closed and the the satisfied smile on her face suddenly made his heart skip a beat and he balanced himself with one hand and grabbed her left breast with his right hand and gently squeezed it making her open her eyes with a snap and they both stared at each other while he slowed his movements down as his stomach muscles tightened. He didnt know what he was thinking except for looking into those hazel brown eyes but he did know that he was still moving in her and then he snapped out of his thoughts as she gently touched his cheek and said "what?" He shook his head and buried his face in her neck and picked up the speed again.

Hayley could feel his warm breath against her neck and suddenly he grabbed her hand over her head and his fingers twined with hers and squeezed it gently. She suddenly felt warm for some reason and gently started rocking with him.

Klaus couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth as she started to rock against him. He knew the tightening of the muscle and his loins is not because of that movement but everything to do with the warm breathing on his neck. He could feel her fingers fighting to gain control over his fingers and her lips brushing softly against his ear. He felt her and him climaxing at the same time and he released and wondered '_what is going on?'_ He lifted himself up but she pulled him back and kissed him gently on his lips and smiled.

Hayley noticed his expressions as she leaned back after kissing him and asked "what's wrong?"

Klaus shook his head and got up when she said "now tell me who took Hope?"

Klaus said "you don't have to worry about it. It has been taken care of".

Hayley pushed herself on her elbows and said "what did you do?"

Klaus said pulling on his shirt "I told you I took care of it" and pulled on his pants and stood up when she grabbed his hand and said "Klaus tell me. Was it some witch or …"

He suddenly got angry and said "no Hayley it was someone from our pack".

Hayley sat up abruptly and picked up his shirt and asked while slipping it on "who?"

Klaus said running his fingers through his hair "Danny".

She got out of the bed and darted to the bathroom while Klaus stood there confused about what had just happened between them and why was he feeling that way and what she is thinking right now. He sat on the bed listening to the shower running in the bathroom and when it stopped he went in there and asked "what are you going to do?"

Hayley dried her hair with the towel and said "find out who did that. I am the alpha. I need to get to the bottom of this thing".

She wrapped herself in the towel and went to the walking closet and took out a pant and a shirt and said "here are my clothes! What were you talking about me not having any clothes?!"

She started to change her clothes and then realized that Klaus was looking at her. She straightened pulling up her pants and asked "what is it?"

He shook his head and said "how are you going to find out? they are all wolves right now?"

She looked up from buttoning her pants and said "shit. I forgot" and then said "what happened with Agnes?"

He didnt answer her and headed towards the bathroom when she said "where are you going?"

Klaus said "going to find out why that witch tried to kill my child".

But as he started to move towards the bathroom Hayley grabbed his arm and said "there is something you need to know". At his questioning glance she said "a couple of days ago Sabine came and she did that stupid thing on my stomach to find out if it was a boy or a girl but then something happened and she said something in weird language and today Sophie told me that that meant "this child will bring death of all witches".

Klaus said with a smirk "well I am growing fond of this child already".

Hayley smiled making his heart skip a beat again within an hour. He pried his arm free from her and headed to the bathroom. After he closed the door Hayley changed her clothes hastily and headed towards Rebekah's room. It was still early so she knew that she must be sleeping so she slipped in and picked up sleeping Hope from next to her and brought her back to their room.

Even though Hayley had told him why Agnes tried to kill the baby but he wanted to ask something too. So after leaving home he went straight to her apartment and knocked at it and waited impatiently. When she opened she immediately said "listen I had nothing to do with it. Sabine …"

Klaus cut her off and said "I know, Hayley told me that. What I want to know is that why would she say that?"

Sophie said "sometimes witches see visions Klaus and Sabine had a couple which turned out right. One of them was about the harvest".

Klaus laughed and said "she does not need vision to tell if the harvest will be completed or not. I know that harvest would have been successfully. Any one who believed in the past harvest… " he stopped when his cell rang. He picked it up and said "what is it Marcel?"

Marcel said "Diego found some werewolves on the other side of the bayou. Look like your other pack as they are all human".

Klaus barked "what?" and headed towards the door.

Thirty minutes later he was standing over some mauled up dead bodies and from the looks of them he knew it was the work of wolves and the only people who were wolves at this time of the day were Crescents. He turned around just in time as he saw Carry running towards them. He said "Carry, I will handle it".

He said angrily "we kept our end of bargain Klaus. What happened here?"

Klaus said impatiently "I will look into it. Trust me the guilty party will pay. In the mean time you will take care that no one gets out of hand. They are wolves right now so it will take a month to find out who did this"

Carry looked at him angrily and left.

He turned towards Marcel and said "okay then. I will handle this".

Marcel said "keep your house in order Klaus. This is exactly how it started last time too".

and left.

Klaus headed towards his car angrily and sat there wondering what to do next. He knew in his heart who had done that but he had no idea what to do as they were wolf right now so he started his car in frustration when his cell rang and Cami's panicky voice came "there is some black witch beating the hell out of Marcel".

Klaus said "I am coming" and sped the car.

In the meantime when Hayley reached the bayou the untriggered wolves were just coming out of their huts. She noticed some of them giving her glances and skirting around making her confused. She walked towards Eve's hut and saw that she was cooking breakfast. As Eve saw her she smiled and said "hey how are you sweetie?"

She walked to Hope and took her from Hayley and said "Klaus came just in time last night Andrea. That was a close call".

Hayley said "why did he do that?"

Andrea said "I don't know but there is something big going on. I had not realized this earlier but now I think that the pack is not happy with the hybrid being their alpha".

Hayley suddenly felt her stomach muscles tightening and said "what do you mean?"

Eve said "last night when he left and others became wolves the untriggered wolves found out what happen and they are really upset that Klaus had now killed two people of the pack".

Hayley said "Jamie killed Jackson, … and Danny was going to kill Hope".

Eve said "I know Andrea but they don't see the logic in it. Most of them grew up with Jamie and Danny where as Klaus is someone new. Why would they believe him or understand his decisions".

Hayley snapped "they were okay with his decision of getting them one day in the French Quarter" and left the hut steaming in anger not wanting to talk to any one.

She went straight to house and started to settle her down but her mind was constantly on the conversation with Eve. It became evening and he had not returned so she was getting angry by the minute. Hayley was pacing the room when he entered the room. She went to him and said angrily "you killed him?! You have killed two people now in the pack. How do you expect them to accept them your alpha if you keep on keep our own pack member".

Klaus said angrily "so what did you want me to do? Let him live so that he can kill Hope" and went to the walking closet.

Hayley stood there angrily and then went after him and banged the door open and said "you could have talked some sense to him and find out why he was doing what he was … " and then she stopped as she saw his back.

Klaus was taking off his shirt when she entered. He turned around and from the surprise on her expressions he knew that she had seen the blood. She walked to him and turned him around and touched her skin with spots of blood on it sending shivers through his body for some reason and asked "what happened?"

"I met an enemy from my past and it got a little aggressive but he is gone now" he threw his shirt in the hamper and and went towards the bathroom when she asked "who?"

Klaus looked into her eyes and said "Papa Tunde. I killed him in 1919 but apparently he came back along and now he is gone so problem solved" when she put her hand on the door as he tried to close it and said with a sigh "Klaus you need to stop killing members of our own pack".

He didnt say anything for a second and then smiled and said "either you come in or stay out".

She looked at his face for a second, the twinkle in his eyes and then stepped back saying with annoyance "not in a mood but while you are in shower cool yourself down and think about what I have said".

Klaus smirked and closed the door on her face.

He didn't know he was smiling while standing under the shower.

When he came out of the shower he saw her kneeling next to Hope saying angrily "you are not allowed to go there so why do you go there? Give this to me".

And snatched the book from her hand.

Klaus walked to her and picked up Hope and said angrily "Hayley I have told you once and I am saying it again don't take out my anger on her. She had not done anything to deserve it".

Hayley said with annoyance "And I have told you that she is my daughter. I will do…" but stopped as Klaus took a step towards her and said "this is the last time you will refer to her as _just your daughter_. Do you get it? If we are married and as per you in a long haul then I have a say so in her upbringing too".

And left the room with Hope leaving her shocked at the concern.

She stood her still surprised at his protectiveness towards Hope and then realized that this was the second time he had defended hope from her whereas otherwise he goes out of way to ignore her and then she smiled as she realized what she has to do to get Hope attention from him.

For the next few days Klaus and Hayley avoided each other. Every time he saw her he felt weird. During the day time either he spend time with Marcel trying to figure out how Papa Tunde came back and died right under their noses without them knowing and what was happening with his two packs or locked himself in the study reading that grimoire he had taken from Sophie. He had a couple of meetings with Carry who had to his surprise been very cooperative and was giving him time to find out who killed their pack. He had also kept the information how his pack member had died a secret too as per Klaus suggestion as to not start a riot between two packs. Every other night they ended up naked having sex but those night Klaus started to have this strong tightening in the loins and his heart had started to beat like crazy which had never happened before; the times he held her close to her, touched her breast, her most delicate parts, when she touched him, kissed him, ran her fingers all over his body, give him pleasure, let him explore her, him move in her, her rock against him. One night after them having sex he realized to his shock that he was holding her naked body against him. He gently detangled her from him and turned away from her and after frustrated thoughts went to sleep.

Hayley had been scolding Hope around him in the hope that Klaus will warm up to her and she realized she was right. Every time she raised her voice at Hope Klaus would jump in otherwise ignoring her and take her out of the room leaving Hayley pleased by her accomplishments. As much as it upset her sometimes that Hope might never know her real father but she was happy that Hope was bonding with Klaus rationalizing herself that she needed a father figure in her life and being his wife he was the only father figure in her life until something goes wrong in the harvest. She had started to wonder what will happen to Hope if by some miracle the ritual takes place and something happens to both Klaus and her so one day she asked Rebekah when they were giving breakfast to kids "is it true that an Original cannot die?"

Rebekah handed the bread to James and said "yes, we can only be killed by a white oak stake".

Hayley nodded thinking so she will have Klaus at least but for that she needs to make sure that Klaus loves her and will take care of her at all costs.

Rebekah looked at James who threw the bread on the ground and said sternly "no, we are not doing that" and at the same time Hope did the same thing and Hayley said "Hope we don't throw our food. I think you are done for today" and took Hope out of her highchair and set her down. Hope looked at her and then spotted Klaus walking in from the front door. She squealed with excitement and ran to him whereas James started to bounce on his seat too wanting to get out. Rebekah said to Hayley "I think seeing Hope being friendly with Nik encourages James and he was starting to get warm to Klaus too. You should have seen him around Nik when we moved back in the beginning".

Hayley laughed and said "aww poor Klaus. What a torture for him!" making Rebekah laugh.

Klaus groaned inward as James came running to him too. He bend down and picked him up too and looked angrily at Hayley and Rebekah laughing as he heard them talking.


	13. Chapter 13 North East Atlantic Pack

**_A/N: Some of these chapters are just getting longer because of the elaborated scenes. I am trying to cover some solid story line too in addition to the Klayley moments which of course are going in depth LOL. I hope you are enjoying all of it and not just Klayley scenes. There is so much story to cover that I don't know what to do. Any way trying my best. _**

**_Synopsis: Klaus gets close to Hope and an enemy from his past tries to hurt Hayley, Hope and his unborn baby. _**

* * *

><p>Next morning Klaus put on his jacket and his car keys from the side table when Hope walked to him and hugged his leg. He bend down and picked her up amazed at himself how easy and natural it had all started to look to him. He said "hey where is mommy?" saying mommy sounding so weird to him but that is what Hayley referred herself as and Hope called her when his cell rang. He picked it up and said "Marcel, yes?"<p>

He was looking at Hope's smiling face as her hand touched his cheek when he heard Marcel say "another harvest girl returned".

He said "about time" and saw Hayley coming in. He walked to her and gave Hope to Hayley and left the room after grabbing the grimoire from the shelf.

Hayley looked at Hope and smiled and heard him say "so Davina will be back soon then too"

Klaus was going downstairs listening to Marcel say "yes I imagine that" when he heard Hayley say "see it is working. He is starting to care about you".

He stopped and looked back and thought in exasperation '_she is up to something again'._ Suddenly a smile appeared on his lips and continued down saying "I am coming over" and put the cell in his pocket.

Klaus sat in his car thinking for a while and then looked at the grimoire on the passenger seat and got out. He went inside the compound and said to Marcel "how well did you know Emily Deveraux?"

Marcel said "what do you mean? As in did I sleep with her?"

Klaus said "okay sure why not?"

Marcel said "I knew her ever since she was a child. Her parents knew me but me being a vampire and them witches was not exactly a friendly relationship. She was one of those good girls who wouldn't have premarital sex_ and_ get involved with a vampire but then one summer she changed and well I got lucky".

Klaus smiled and said "was that before you asked her to put the curse?"

Marcel said thinking back "Around that time? Why are you asking me that?"

Klaus said "nothing special. Tell me one thing, you say that she changed that summer. if you had asked her to put the curse on the pack before that summer, would she have done it".

Marcel laughed and said "Pre- that summer Emily?! Definitely not. Like I said something happened to her after her vacation. I liked the new Emily. She was feisty".

Klaus nodded and left the compound.

Klaus went to the Rousseau's and handed the grimoire to Sophie and said "there is a discrepancy in the spells from the start of the book and to the end of the book. It is almost as if someone else wrote the spells at the end of the book. I am starting to think that your aunt was possessed by someone and that is why her bone's magic didn't work because it was never her who did the magic. Someone was inhibiting the body and as that person left the magic went with that person too",

Sophie said "that is not possible".

Klaus shrugged and said "what can I say? It all makes sense if you think about it".

Sophie opened her mouth to say something when her cell rang. She picked it up and said "yes Andrea… Klaus wait".

Hayley stared into the cell and wondered what is Klaus doing with Sophie but then smiled as she heard her say "that grimoire?"

She waited and then Sophie said "klaus was here to return my aunts grimoire"

Hayley said "oh yeah he has been memorizing it for the past couple of days. I don't know what he was looking it it".

Sophie said "he just came up with a wired theory" and then she said "Andrea I will come tonight. Monique is here. No wait, I need to talk to you about something"

Hayley looked at the cell in confusion wondering who she was talking to and then then ended the call with a smile.

Later that day Sophie called Hayley and said "she wanted to meet?"

In the afternoon Hayley had just put Hope to sleep when Sophie came. She told her "lets go to my room. It is more cozy and also Hope is sleeping there. Rebekah had gone out to meet Marcel. James is sleeping in his room too".

Sophie said to her "Monique is acting really strange every since she had come back. She is so quiet and not the jolly type that she was" as they entered her room.

Hayley said "she went through a huge trauma Sophie. Who knows what happened on the other side" while picking up his Jacket ideally and taking it to the walking closet.

When she came back she said to Hayley "how are you and Klaus doing?"

Hayley sat opposite her and said "we are okay. We are not in love yet but we are okay. He has started to warm up to Hope now so that is good".

Sophie said with a mischievous smile "and how is your sex life?"

Hayley laughed and said "He is great in bed I must tell you".

Sophie laughed and said "_that_ I am sure of. You can tell by looking at him".

Hayley smiled and said "yes, he just makes me forget that we don't love each other when we… you know".

Sophie said with a sigh "o God I can only imagine. I just love the way he talks and moves. Every time I see him I want to devour him but then I remember that he is married".

Hayley suddenly felt something drop in her stomach and she said "you are really singing his praise".

Sophie said "I like him. He…" and then she looked at her face and started laughing and said "are you kidding me? he is your husband. I don't like him_ that way_ but if he was free I would have thought about him".

When Hayley looked flustered she said with amused expressions "you are jealous! I cannot believe that you are jealous of me and Klaus. Hey that means that you are developing feelings for him".

Hayley said apologetically "I am sorry. I don't know what is wrong! These days I just snap. The other day I just smacked Hope".

Sophie laughed and said "really! don't tell me. It is your hormones. I remember when you were pregnant with Hope you were crazy too. You made Jackson so bad that he once told me that he was glad that he had to deal with hormonal Andrea one day a month".

Klaus was climbing the stair when he heard Sophie say that and then he heard Hayley laugh and say "I did give him a hard time. Poor Jackson. He was so sweet".

Sophie said "because he loved you".

He couldn't bear to hear any more and turned when he saw Rebekah standing at the foot of the stairs. From her expressions Klaus knew that he had heard her too. Their eyes met for a second and then he left ignoring her "Nik".

Sophie said mischievously "I think you are starting to fall for your hubby Hayley".

Hayley felt her cheek burning and said "no" she suddenly got confused and said again "no I don't think so… _You think so?!"_

Sophie said getting up "well jealousy is the first step to any kind of relationship. I have to go now".

After Sophie left Hayley thought for some time if she was right, was she falling for Klaus but how she wondered or is it just that she has started to care about him. She smiled at the thought as it warmed her a bit and she picked up Hope and headed out to go to bayou. As she stepped out of the house she bumped into some one. She asked him "who are you?"

He said "you must be Andrea Labanoir".

When she nodded the man said "my name is Tyler Lockwood and I have a bone to pick up with Klaus" and before she could do anything he moved fast and took Hope from her hands and said "come with me if you don't want to see her hurt".

Hayley said "don't hurt her" and then she said "okay I will come" and dropped Hope's pacifier that she was holding in her hand on the ground

Klaus spend the next hour in Rousseau's drinking and thinking about what he had overheard and cursed his luck at eavesdropping at the most inappropriate times. He wondered _'why is it bothering him? he knew that she loves Jackson so why is it bothering him?' _He put the glass down and then got up and left for home. He got out of his car and was heading in the house after a couple of hours having calmed down at what he had heard from her and Sophie's conversation when he noticed the pacifier on the ground. He picked it up and spun around and then dashed into the house as he got a sinking feeling in his heart. In a few seconds he knew she was not in the house. He dashed to Rebekah's room and asked "where is she?"

Rebekah said "she said she will be going to bayou. Nik listen don't be hard on…"

Klaus shook his head and took out his cell but the bell kept ringing and no one picked it up. He turned and whooshed out ignoring Rebekah's "what happened?"

Rebekah knew at once that something had happened. She called his cell. A couple of bells later it got connected and he said angrily "Rebekah she is missing. That is all you need to know" and cut her off.

Rebekah was pacing her room anxiously thinking of what has been going on in recent months and then she picked up her cell and dialed Elijah's number.

Hayley opened her eyes and she realized that she was in some sort of hut and Hope was sitting on the bed and crying loudly. She tried to get up but she realized that she couldn't and then two men entered. One she recognized as Tyler but didnt know the other one. She said to him "at least let me hold her".

Tyler looked at the baby and said "sure first I need to prove a theory" and walked to her with a big needle in his hand.

Hayley panicked as she recalled what had happened the last time and said "what are you doing? No" but Tyler had jabbed the needle in her stomach.

He stepped back and said "this is Dwayne and I am going to inject him with your baby's blood and prove that Klaus is going to use this child as hybrid making machine".

Hayley gulped her fear and said "please let me hold her".

Tyler didnt answer her and said to Dwayne "are you ready?" When he nodded Tyler snapped his neck.

Hayley stared at him in shock and then looked at Hope who was sitting at the edge of the bed and was trying to get down from it and then she fell and started crying more louder. Tyler cursed and walked to her and picked her up and took her to Hayley and said "make her quiet. She is too loud".

Hayley hugged Hope and noticed and bruise forming on her head and then to her horror she saw the man standing up with yellow in his eyes. Tyler turned to her and said "see I told you" and then to Dwayne "you have to feed on her to complete you transition" and snatched Hope from her arms. Hayley screamed while Hope cried. While Dwayne didnt do anything Tyler said "your child cannot live. If it is born Klaus will make more of hybrid and hence his army".

He put crying Hope on the ground and took out the knife from his pocket and headed to her but she screamed "no. don't" when Dwayne suddenly attacked Tyler. Hayley took advantage of that and grabbed the knife that had fallen from Tyler's hand and pulled hard on the cuffs on her hand and slipped her wrist off of it, picked up Hope and ran out. She was running through the woods not knowing where she was when she bumped into a hard rock body. She raised her hand in air to attack when he held her hand in the air and looked into her panicked eyes and said "hey hey even if you try I cannot die love".

She breathed "Klaus" and hugged him so hard that Hope started to cry again and taking Klaus by shock.

Klaus could feel her heart beating like crazy and the grip of her arm around him was so strong that he could actually feel the nail bites into his back. He pushed her away gently and asked "you are okay".

She handed him Hope and bend over in the nearby bush and started to throw up. Klaus shifted the now sobbing Hope on his shoulder and said "what is going on?"

Hayley stood up wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and said "some Tyler Lockwood".

Klaus said angrily "what?"

Hayley said catching up her breath "he said that you want to use this baby to make hybrids. He did the experiment by injecting my …baby's blood in a werewolf and then snapped his neck. Klaus _he came back as a hybrid_. Tell me you didnt know about this".

Klaus gave Hope back to her angrily and said "I am going to kill him and for the other question_ I am not the one who has an agenda in all of this_".

They both spun around as they heard a rustle and then Klaus smiled and said "it is about time you came back".

Hayley smiled even though she was panicking right now and said "Elijah, good to see you back".

Elijah said "Rebekah called…" but Klaus cut him off and said to Elijah "you take Hayley and Hope home. I have a score to settle down".

and without waiting for a response he whooshed out of there.

Hayley was pacing in her room with her hand on her stomach still thinking about what happened with Tyler. She could feel in her bones that the baby was okay but there was no way to be sure of any thing. She had been agitated ever since she had returned. Rebekah and Elijah had tried to calm her down but nothing was working and the seeds of doubt had been planted in her mind. A part of her mind was telling her that Tyler was right but the other part was telling to give him benefit of doubt. She needed to trust him for her plan to work but does that mean that she was willing to overlook every wrong of his? she questioned herself.

She walked to Hope and looked at her peaceful face and wondered _'is she safe in this situation? Has she put her in danger too by marrying Klaus? Apparently he has some enemies' _and spun around as the door opened and he came in.

She walked to him and asked "what happened?"

Klaus said "I compelled him to leave New Orleans".

Hayley asked thinking that she had not heard it right "you let him go?"

He said angrily "yes Hayley I let him go. I wanted to torture him for what he did and I did. He hated being turning a wolf so I compelled him to force turn himself on full moons and face the pain".

Hayley said "what if he tells someone about the baby's blood being used to make hybrids?"

Klaus said "no, I compelled him to forget about everything".

Klaus walked to Hope's crib and saw her and then said "what happened on her head?"

Hayley said "she fell down when she was trying to get off the bed".

Klaus touched her forehead at the place of injury gently making Hayley's heart melt. She suddenly walked to him and turned him towards her and kissed him hard on his mouth. Klaus kissed her back as her hands slipped under his shirt and then suddenly he broke the contact. Hayley looked at him in confusion. Klaus felt flustered and said "I have to go out again. Marcel had an issue I need to take care of".

And left the room leaving Hayley confused. She went to sleep knowing that he had not come back.

Klaus left home and wondered what to do and felt flustered that he had just lied to Hayley about his whereabouts where there was not need to. He wondered '_why was he avoiding her?"_ for the thousandth time in the last few weeks. He so wanted to go and continue doing what she wanted to do with him but for some reason he was hesitating. He drove aimlessly into the night and then he decided to check the bayou so he drove towards the bayou. He stopped the car and walked around and stopped as he saw smoke coming out of Ansel's hut so he headed towards it and saw that he was awake reading something so he said "I thought werewolves sleep early".

Ansel smiled and said "no, come in. More to the point what are you doing here?"

Klaus said "it seems that we are having a problem with the pack. Achilles are not happy with me being an alpha".  
>Ansel took a deep breath and said "as long as you prove to be a good leader it does not matter what they think. The problem will be if they manage to turn everyone against Andrea. She is still a Labanoir, royal blood and she is proving to be a good leader along with you". He paused for a second and then continued "but this new pack of your father.. when are you going to introduce them to us".<p>

Klaus said "I was thinking next full moon when they become human while the other pack is human too I am thinking of arrange a meet between Carry and Oliver. But like Hay… Andrea said the official meet up will be when he curse is broken".

He looked at Ansel who was smiling and said "you know why she married me".

Ansel nodded but didnt say anything.

He continued "I think Emily Deveraux was possessed by another witch and that is why her bones didn't work".

Ansel continued "I knew Emily a long time before she put the curse so it took me by surprise that she would put the curse on us".

He then got up and went to the only table in the hut and took out something and gave it to Klaus and said "I found this yesterday where those people were killed on the other side of the bayou".

Klaus said "you went there".

Ansel nodded and said "I followed some tracks and they led me there".

Klaus looked at the him and said "you think that this pack killed those men?!"

When Ansel didnt say anything he looked at the beaded necklace in his hand and started to get up when Ansel said "someone is starting a riot between two packs. You need to find out who. If it is Achilles then you need to put an end to it when they become human. Things are going to get worse for Andrea if it happens the way it happened last time with her parents".

Klaus nodded and left the hut. He stood there for a moment, put the necklace in his pocket and started walking deep into the forest and then stopped as his hybrid eyes noticed the footprints of animals. He knew that there were wolves in the forest at this time but he was looking for something so he continued and continued when he heard some yelling. He whooshed to the sound and saw two wolves mauling a man. He looked around and whooshed to the nearest tree and broke the branch and landed it in the wolves body whereas the other one jumped at him. Klaus tried to dodge it but it jumped on him with baring teeth and bit him on his wrist as he raised his arm over his head to defend him. He held its jaws shut with his hands and kick it hard. The wolf yelped and staggered back and then again jumped at him and bit him on his side as he stood up. Klaus growled and for a moment his eyes turned yellow and then grabbed its snout with it teeth still lodged in his skin and with his arms he hooked the neck and kept on pressing harder and harder ignoring the yelp and let go only when it died out. He stood up and walked to the man lying on the ground. One look of him told Klaus that he was dead. He said "blood hell" and then looked around and started to dig a grave and then pushed all three bodies in there and covered it up.

He looked at his wrist and his ribs, it had started to heal so he wiped the blood with his hand and then looked back at the grave he had just dug in and wondered _'were the attack a couple of weeks ago was them too?'_ The more he thought about it the more it made sense that the attack was because of them. He then turned and headed back to the car.

When she woke up next morning, he was not next to her so she thought that he didnt come home when the bathroom door opened and he came out. She said to him "Klaus, I have been thinking of getting a protection spell for Hope. I realize that she is in constant danger now because of well… whatever reasons".

Klaus said "she does not need a protection spell Hayley. She has us" and went to the bed and fell on it and said "I just came home and want to sleep now".

Hayley looked at him and then she smelled him and in an instance she sat up and said "you are bleeding?"

Klaus said "no".

She reached out and pulled his shirt up to his surprise and said "I can smell it Klaus. Remember I am …"

Klaus said with a sigh "Okay I was but I have healed now".

Hayley felt a knot in her stomach and then she snapped at him "did you get into a fight with someone in our pack" and then she darted to the closet and came back with his shirt holding it from where it was torn and said slowly, controlling her anger and the worry that had just came in her heart "this is from a wolf bite. I know it. What happened?"

Klaus laid in the bed without saying anything whereas she stood there in frustration thinking '_why is he not answering and why is she getting so worried and annoyed?' _And then all the tension she had been having since the time Tyler had kidnapped her made her snap and before she could stop herself the words were out "go to hell" and she went to the bathroom.

Klaus looked towards her as she closed the door with a bang waking Hope up followed immediately by her crying and Hayley saying "shit" but she didnt come out.

Klaus got up and picked her up. She immediately calm down so he put her down again and went to lie on his bed again.

By the time she came out he was already sleeping and so was Hope so she retreated the room quietly.

She went downstairs to eat something and calm herself. The realization that she was worried about him was a great shock to her and she wondered _'is Sophie right? Is she falling for him and who did he fight with again. Wolf bite means her pack… their pack. Has he killed someone again?' _

_She_ was so lost in her thoughts that she didnt notice Elijah and was startled as Elijah said "what is it? You look worried?"

She sighed and said "yes I am. The pack is not warming up to Klaus. Him being an hybrid and yesterday I was kidnapped by an enemyl from his past who tried to kill his child believing that Klaus will make an army of hybrids from his blood and you are asking me why am I worried".

Elijah went to the fridge poured her a glass of juice and put it in front of him and said "hmm I am going to give Niklaus a benefit of doubt in this case. If he had known about this he would already have tried that. Don't you think so".

Hayley sighed and said "I don't know Elijah. I don't know him really well. from his reputation I just…"

Elijah said "Andrea reputations are not always right".

She nodded and then looked at the clock on the microwave and said "Hope must be up. I will be back" and headed upstairs.

Hayley entered the room with the intention of asking him about who attacked him and what happened but stopped at what she saw in front of her eyes. A slow smile started to appear on her lips and walked to the bed where Klaus was sleeping with Hope sleeping next to him. She bend to pick her up when he grabbed her hand. She said startled by his reaction "just picking her up".

Klaus let go of her hand and said in the groggy voice "it is okay. She is sleeping. Let her sleep" and again closed his eyes.

Hayley stood there for a second and all the anger at him evaporated seeing him snuggled against her daughter with her hand on his arm.

She smiled and retreated from the room.

When she closed the door behind her she saw Rebekah coming from her room. She asked "hey how are you now?"

Hayley smiled and said "I am fine".

Rebekah said "and Hope?"

Hayley said with a smile "she is fine too. Sleeping with Klaus right now".

Rebekah said "r_eally?! this I have to see_". Before Hayley could say anything she opened the door slightly and saw her brother with that tiny thing on the bed and smiled. She walked inside quietly and took out her cell and took a picture and then retreated from the room and said to Hayley "now you can blackmail him with this picture".

Hayley laughed, her first genuine laugh in days and headed down with her.

Klaus suddenly felt a soft touch on his face and he opened his eyes and saw Hope sitting next to him. He stayed there for a moment looking at her face and the blue bruise forming on her forehead that just hurt his heart. As he saw her eyes dart to the door and she crawled to the edge of the bed but stayed there. Klaus wondered what she was doing and then he remembered Hayley telling him about her fall yesterday and realized that she was scared so he got up and picked her up and put her on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the carpet she ran towards the door and banged on it gently. The words were out before he could stop them "wait, I have to wash my face and then we will go".

He used his vamp speed to change himself as he heard gentle bangs on the door with a smile on his lips and came out and saw her sitting on the floor near the door.

Hayley said to Elijah "we are thinking of introducing the packs next full moon. The day after the full moon. That is the only day when they both are in human…" and then she stopped talking as she saw Hope walking towards the living room with her finger in his hand. Elijah smiled as he followed her gaze. Klaus entered the living room and let her hand go and said "I am going to meet Carry…" but Rebekah cut him off and said "come on Nik. You hardly spend time at home. Come sit. Elijah is back. Lets catch up".

His eyes went to Hayley and realized that she was looking at him too. They both knew that he was avoiding her but didn't know why so he nodded "okay Rebekah 30 minutes".

Elijah said "Rebekah told me that Monique Deveraux is back. And Papa Tunde!"

Klaus said as he saw Hayley getting up and leaving the room "they were going to come back. I am not sure how Papa Tunde came back. I have been thinking and here is my theory". He leaned forward as Hope walked to him and tried to get on his lap. He picked her up and put her on his lap and said "someone highjacked the harvest girl and Papa Tunde came back but after his death the real harvest girl is back. Abigail something".

Rebekah said "what do you mean highjacked and who would do that?"

Klaus said "the manner in which he died, it looks like a witch ritual. I have a bad feeling that something bad is coming our way" when Hayley came in and tried to take her from him but Hope resisted with a scream followed by a big "no" and snuggled closer to him.

Klaus was so taken back by Hope's reaction that he missed the amused exchange of expressions between Elijah and Rebekah. He said "what is going on? She is fine here".

Hayley said angrily still annoyed at him for the morning "she needs to eat something".

Klaus wondered _'is she still upset about yesterday and morning' _but said to Hope "hmmm how about you come back after the breakfast".

Hope just snuggled closer to her so Rebekah said tucking the smile under her lips "why don't you go there with her?"

Klaus looked at her in confusion and then said "okay" and got up and continued "so what do you think Elijah?"

When they showed no sign of getting up he said "coming?" and went with her to the kitchen.

Rebekah sighed and followed them with Elijah.

He held her while Hayley fed her feeling irritated at the way Hope was clinging to him and not cooperating with her. She listened to his theory about highjacking bodies silently. Elijah said "it is possible but why Papa Tunde".

Klaus said carelessly "to settle an old score with me. Remember I killed his…"

when Rebekah and Hayley together said "Klaus kids?!"

He looked at them as if they had lost their minds and then chuckled and said "get used to it. They are being raised in a house full of vampires and werewolves".

Hayley said "well as long as we can preserve their innocence".

Klaus rolled his eyes and said "okay so what I did to his sons so he wanted a revenge form me, by killing Marcel".

Elijah said "what about the other two girls?"

Klaus said "they should be back too in a while" and then he handed Hope to Hayley and said "I am off…"

when she said "No I am going with you. I want to meet the other pack too but first we will drop Hope at Eve's…" when Klaus said "no. You can leave her home with Rebekah or stay with her. I am not letting her go to bayou without us".

Hayley said "it is Eve Klaus. She has been taking care of Hope since she was born" and headed towards the stairs whereas Rebekah said "it is okay…" but Klaus cut her off by grabbing her by her arm and saying harshly "Hayley _I said no. _You want to meet Carry fine but Hope is not going to the bayou without you".

Elijah said "what is going on here? Rebekah said that she will keep her".

Hayley said to Elijah "it is not Rebekah's job to babysit my child Elijah. She is my…".

Klaus said with irritation "I told you once before don't refer to her as just yours. If I am to be her father then Rebekah has all the right in the world to babysit her".

Hayley looked at his angry face and said softly "Jackson is …"

When Klaus cut her by saying angrily "do you want to go meet Carry or not?"

When she didn't answer he headed towards the door angrily so she said "Wait… " and handed Hope to Rebekah and said apologetically "I am sorry".

Rebekah said "dont worry" whereas she followed Klaus.

The drive to the other side of the bayou was quiet one. When Klaus stopped the car he turned to her and said with irritation "you will never again undermine my role in Hope's life especially in front of my siblings. _Do you understand?_" and without waiting for a reply he got out of the car.

Hayley followed him steaming in anger but then she saw a middle age woman and a young man walking towards them. He said to him "Carry this is Andrea Labanoir. She is my wife so she is the alpha of our pack too".

Carry nodded and said "this is Alonza Ackley, my mother".

Hayley shook her hand and said "nice to meet you. I just wanted to meet his side of the family".

Alonza smiled and said "well you are meeting his side of the family" at which Klaus looked at her curiously when she said "we are descendants of his father Ansel Ackley. He and our ancestor were siblings".

Hayley felt Klaus shift at his spot but he didnt say anything so she said "we were thinking that some of our pack members should meet each other the day after next full moon when both packs will be human. We always have a gathering on our end, you can come to our end and we can introduce you to Ansel our sharmen".

Carry exchange a glance with is mother and nodded when suddenly they were approached by a young man who said "what are they doing here?"

Alonza said with exasperation "Daniel they are our alpha…" when he cut them off by saying "he has not done anything to prove that he can be our alpha".

Hayley saw Klaus move from the corner of her eye and held his hand to stop him and murmured so that only he could hear it "stop it" and smiled at Alonza who said "meet my youngest son Daniel. He is having a little trouble adjusting to the change in regime". Daniel looked at them angrily and left.

She said to Klaus "you have to understand. We have been waiting for you to step up to your responsibility for so long that we have a lot of expectations from you. As per stories your father was a great chief and his pack was really loyal to him so the ones who survived when they found out about his son they waited for him to take the charge and they had been following you all these days staying int eh shadows but keeping an eye on you".

Klaus pried his hand from her and strolled away from them looking at people giving them curious glances whereas Hayley said "you have two kids?"

Alonza smiled and said "no I have a daughter too. She is young and had not triggered her gene yet so we keep her out of werewolf business".

Hayley looked at Klaus as he approached them and said "let go".

And headed to the car Carry said "wait Klaus. I need to talk to you about something" and headed to him.

Hayley said to Alonza "thank you. I think he is just absorbing all of this. I was good seeing someone from his side of family".

Klaus looked at her listening to her talking to Alonza and said to Carry "I am looking into the murder of those men Carry. Just keep the lid on it".

Carry nodded and left.

When she got in the car he said rudely "I already have a family Hayley. I don't need more" and back it up.

Hayley sighed and said "who said you can only have one family".

But he didn't answer.

He stopped the car outside the house waiting for her to get out. Hayley looked at him for a second and said "Klaus do you want to keep our relationship like this?" but he still didn't answer so she angrily opened the door and got out.

She stood in the drive way seeing him back his car angrily and drive away.

He didn't come home all day. Hayley spend the day thinking about how to keep Hope safe from all of this. At last she decided to go talk to Sophie about some sort of protection spell hoping that she might be able to convince Klaus about it too.

Rebekah got out of the car thinking of what Marcel had told her about Genevieve and wondered what is going on and then about Sophie. She took sleeping James out of his carseat and walked towards the front door when Hayley came out. She asked her "where are you going?"

Hayley said "going to see Sophie. I need to talk to her about …" when she stopped as she saw Rebekah's face and asked "what happened?"

Rebekah said "I was with Marcel right now. I thought I should introduce him to James and there he got a call".

Hayley said "and …"

Rebekah said "Hayley I have a bad news for you".

Hayley said "what, what happened?"

Rebekah said "it is Sophie. They found her body this morning. It looks like some sort of ritual. Her eyes and mouth were bleeding".

Hayley looked at her in confusion and said "but I met her yesterday. She was telling me about Monique".

Rebekah said with some hesitation "Nik thinks that it was Monique".

Hayley looked at her with disbelief and started laughing and said "that is preposterous. Monique and Sophie are like buddies and she would never kill her".

She took out her cell to call her when Rebekah held her hand and said "Monique has been resurrected. Who knows what happened while she was dead".

Hayley looked at her again and realized that she was serious and then she remembered what Sophie had said to her a couple of days ago about Monique but she shook her head and said "where is Klaus? I want to hear it from him" and went inside.

In the afternoon when Klaus came back the first thing she asked him was "is it true? Is Sophie died? She is not picking up my cell".

When he didnt answer she stared at him and said "I don't believe it. How can Monique kill Sophie? She is her aunt".

Klaus said "what can I say? Apparently the blood was not thicker then water".

Hayley slummed on the sofa and didnt say anything. Klaus walked to her and said "listen you can get through it …"

She smiled sadly and said "yes I have been to worse. I can handle that" and then she covered her face in her hand and started to cry. Klaus looked at her for a moment feeling awkward and then knelt next to her but she pushed him aside and ran to the bathroom and locked the door and slid on the ground and started to cry uncontrollably.

Klaus stood there and then walked to the bathroom and pushed it open and said "Hayley open it or else I will break it".

A couple of seconds later he turned it hard and broke the knob and entered and saw her sitting on the cold floor with her head in her hands. He walked to her and pulled her up by holding her by her armpits and said "you want to talk about it".

Hayley said "First Jackson and now Sophie. I don't have anyone left. All my friends are gone. I know I will lose everyone".

Klaus said "Hayley. I wish I could help you".

Hayley shook her head said desperately "you cannot help me Klaus".

He cursed himself and then gently lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on her lips and said "what can I do? tell me" hoping in his heart that she does not ask for sex.

Hayley said "can you just hold me like you are right now".

Klaus said "yes" and led her to the bed and laid next other holding her. She went to sleep with his arm around her.

Klaus suddenly felt a soft touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Hayley looking at him. She asked him "tell me why are you distancing yourself from me for the past couple of weeks".

Klaus said "I …." when suddenly Hope started crying and he took a sigh of relief as Hayley groaned and got up and picked it up. She gave her bottle and tried to put her back to sleep but she wouldn't settle down so he said "bring her here" thinking that might stop her from having what he knew she wanted to have and he was hesitating.

Hayley looked at him in surprise but put Hope in middle of them.

Hayley spend the next day wondering about what has been going on recently. She was heartbroken by what happened to Sophie and was unable to comprehend that Monique killed her. She wanted to talk to Klaus about her but he had told her not to get involved in witch business and let him handle it and had left without further explanation. She couldn't help but feel that Klaus was avoiding her and that was starting to worry her. They were supposed to get close to each other, start to care about each other not distance from each other. It seemed that he cared about her to save her but didnt want to make love to her anymore which was kind of a step back in her mission. She wondered if her approach was wrong, should she do something else. But what? She continued to think and then she decided to keep on trying what she was already doing. What else she could do she wondered other then engaging him sexually, showing concern for him and converse with him.. She went to her closet and was looking around and then she smiled and left the closet and walked to Hope and picked her up and walked to Rebekah's room and said "I need to do some shopping and I need to stop at Sophie's wake".

Rebekah said "I will take you to shopping but not to Sophie's wake. If you are okay with then I can go with you".

Hayley stared at her and said "Rebekah she was my friend".

Rebekah said "I know Hayley but Nik told you not to go and you shouldn't".

Hayley said in shock "you were eavesdropping Rebekah?!"

Rebekah said carelessly "you two sometime get too loud and it is hard not to resist. You do know we all are vampires right?"

Hayley suddenly felt her cheek getting red making Rebekah laugh and say "no I don't listen to you two banging each other but i have to say that lack of noise at night time is not a good sign Hayley. Do you even get any with my brother or not?"

Hayley said feeling flustered "shut up Rebekah" and left her saying "I will be ready in ten minutes".


	14. Chapter 14 Conspiracies and dead ends

**_A/N: Thanks for the comments. I am glad you are enjoying the story :). This chapter is again a really long chapter:). I can break into shorter chapters but I just want to cover some story in each chapter and not torture you in the process ;)._**

**_Hope you like it. _**

**_Synopsis : Klaus finds out some more details about Hayley's plan. Hayley tries to understand what is going on with Klaus and her and someone kill some more people in North East Atlantic Pack. _**

* * *

><p>Hayley put sleeping Hope in the crib and thought of Sophie. She had been unable to keep her out her mind since morning and Rebekah had not let her go to the wake. She thought about how much and what she has lost in the past couple of months and how was she going to live in future. She unconsciously rubbed the ring on her finger with her thumb, the ring that was the symbol of her marriage and then it hit her that Klaus was the only family she has now besides Hope; literally only family. This realization just hit her so hard that she felt too overwhelmed and his important in her life suddenly increased tremendously whether they fall in love or not. She got up with a sigh and went downstairs to wash Hope's dirty milk bottle.<p>

By the time she came back Klaus was already in the room. She checked on Hope and then went to change into her night clothes too. Klaus was drying his face with the towel when she walked into the bathroom and picked up her toothbrush to brush her teeth. He went to the walking closet without looking at her. She rolled her eyes and said "Klaus I want to go to Sophie's memorial".

Klaus said from the walking closet while changing his clothes "she didnt have any Hayley so Marcel buried her in the cemetery. You can go visit her grave but not alone".

Hayley asked him "why didnt she have any funeral?"

He said "because as per witches she is a …" as he came out and then stopped talking as he saw her reelection in the mirror as she was brushing her teeth.

Hayley looked at his reflection in the mirror and said "she what?"

Klaus walked to her slowly and said "they think that she stopped the harvest last time so they are against her right now. they wouldn't even let her be buried in the cemetery but then Marcel managed to persuade them".

She sighed and put the brush in the holder and splashed her face with water and thought '_this is ridiculous'_ when he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. She saw his eyes travel from top to bottom in her black sleek nightie that reached her thigh with embroidery on the top. Hayley saw his expressions and knew that she had succeeded in what she wanted from him. She pushed aside thought of Sophie from her mind and said "you like it?" looking at her nightie. When he didnt say anything she continued with a smile "you said I needed to do some shopping. So I did".

Still he didnt say anything and kept on staring. She stepped towards him and said "Klaus" when his hand went to her shoulder and slowly slipped the strap off her shoulder and did the same with the other but didnt continue and then he picked her up and sat her down on the vanity. He parted her legs and stood between them. Hayley tugged at his shirt and took it off. He cupped her face and kissed her hard and deep taking her breath away while her hands went to his hips and pulled him towards him and she pulled them down his pants as his lips trailed to her neck and the collarbone and then he titled her backwards and moved his lips down and supporting her back with right hand he squeezed her right breast over her nightdress with his left hand and then he kissed the hardening nipples over the nightdress and she wrapped her legs around his naked hips now and moaned loudly. He broke the contact and pulled her nightdress further down now exposing her naked breast and continued to savor it and then stopped as he felt her hand go around his already hardening shaft. She smiled as his body twitched as she started to apply pressure on it gently. Klaus stared into her eyes and slipped her underwear down till her knees and let them slide on the ground and cupped her female part and starting massaging it making Hayley gasp for breath and she scooted towards him so that he can access her better and then yelled as she suddenly reached climax. Klaus removed her hand slowly from his shaft and his hand from her female part and grabbed her from her hip and pushed her towards him and entered her and started moving in her. Hayley locked her lips with his lips and cupped his face in her hands and let his tongue explore her mouth.

Klaus had his hand at her back and was holding her in place whereas her hand were moving on her face, her fingers in his hairs. He pulled her right thigh up with his left hand and pounded harder. Hayley moaned louder with pleasure and accidentally bit him. He kissed her one last time and broke the contact and then used the right hand to lift her left thigh too making Hayley put her hands on the counter top to balance herself from falling backwards. He looked at her face as she threw her head back and the expression on her face were tightening the knot in his loin and suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at him and their eyes met and she slowly leaned her head forward but didnt do anything or say anything. He continued to move in her and stare at her.

Hayley suddenly felt some thing different. She could see it on his face but didn't know what it was. She moved her left hand on his cheek but he shook his head and emptied himself in her. He stayed there just for just right amount of time for her to gather herself and then stepped back from her leaving finger marks on her thigh. As he stepped back Hayley stopped him by pulling him towards her and said in confusion "Klaus!"

But he removed her hand from his arm and stepped into the shower and opened the shower leaving her bewildered and heartbroken for some reason. He saw her retreat from the bathroom but didnt look at her. He cursed himself for not being able to control his urges and for starting to develop feelings for her. At last he turned the shower off and came out.

He slept really uncomfortable thinking about his confused feeling and questing what is happening to him and his feelings. Hayley laid next to him confused about his behavior too.

For the next few days he was really confused. Every time he saw her there was this muscle tightening in his stomach. Even though he wanted to have sex with her but for some reason he was not making any advances. Every time she smiled he felt a tug in his heart. He was getting more and more attached to Hope and actually started to look forward to the child she was carrying.

Hayley on the other hand was seeing him more and more frustrated these days. She figured that it was due to the two packs and then now working with Marcel but sometimes when she sat quietly after putting Hope to bed she wondered '_why was he not interested in her?'_ and for some reason the fact that he was not interested in her any more was more heartbreaking then the fact that it might be a hinderance in what needs to be done.

James and Hope were keeping Rebekah and Hayley occupied. They were really becoming naughty and experimental and couldn't be left alone even for a seconds so it was either her, Rebekah or Elijah who were on their toes constantly as Klaus had just decided to spend more and more time away from home but at night times she often woke up to see him standing near her crib and looking down at her sleeping. It always tugged her heart to see Elijah and Klaus two thousand year vampires trying to negotiate with the two year old babies to listen to them. Even though kids were friendly with Elijah too but for some reason they had a different type of bond with Klaus especially Hope which everyone had come to realize that now.

She was straightening the bed sheet when Rebekah came in and said "listen can you take care of James for a few hours. I will be back. Marcel called. He wants to talk about something. James is sleeping so can you please".

Hayley said "sure" and she left after putting James on the bed.

Klaus entered the compound and stopped as he saw Rebekah standing in the courtyard with Marcel. They seemed to be in argument when Marcel saw him. He turned towards him and said "you lied to me. You came to take my city from me".

Klaus looked at Rebekah in confusion when Marcel said "I met a friend of Lockwood".

Klaus groaned inwards and said "and what did he tell you and where is he? I thought I had send him packing to Mystic Falls".

Marcel said angrily "Rebekah took care of him. He is in the garden but not before he spilled the beans about your plans with your baby. You are making an hybrid army against me. Using your baby's blood to make hybrids Klaus.! that is even low for you".

When he didnt say anything Marcel said cynically "now I understand why you wanted to become alpha of that pack. You want to turn them into hybrids".

Klaus stared at them and started laughing "Hayley… Andrea and I got married before I knew that she could get pregnant"

He looked at Rebekah who was avoiding looking at him and said incredulously "_you believe him?!"_

Rebekah said "No… I" but couldn't finsh her sentence when Marcel whistled and the courtyard started filling with vampires. He looked at Josh who took one step back from him. Marcel followed his gaze and said "yes I know you have compelled him but I have already decompelled him and he had been playing my spy since before Davina was sacrificed. I thought you would be done by your games but it seems that you are not".

Klaus looked around at the vampires and smiled and then he put his hand in his pocket and took out a gold coin and threw it on the ground and said "anyone who picks it up I will spare him".

Marcel smiled and said loudly "who ever picks that coin pick it now. You will not be judged".

When no one picked up the coin Rebekah said hastily "Marcel what are you doing? Stop this right now".

But Marcel said "Rebekah either you stand with me or you go and stand with him".

Klaus smirked as he saw doubt on Rebekah's face and then to his surprise she walked to him and stood next to him.

And then all hell broke lose as they both were attacked by vampires from all sides. Klaus was snapping the necks of vampires when he saw three attacking Rebekah and he whooshed to help her when someone threw a chin at him and pulled him back and he was captured and he saw Diego walking towards him.

Rebekah kicked a vampire hard on his chest while elbowed the other in his neck and turned just in time to see Klaus chained and then he turned. She looked at him in surprise as he eyes turned yellow and the veins tarted to appear under his eye lid and he was grabbing vampires by their throat and biting them making them yell in pain. She looked at Marcel who was eyeing everything with shocked expression too and then she saw a man ran into the compound and said in confusion "Marcel what is going on here?"

Rebekah said to Marcel worriedly "pick up the coin. He will not stop until he kills everyone".

Marcel looked at her and the bodies falling right and left and darted to the coin and picked it up and roared "enough".

Klaus had his hand across Diego's neck when he heard the roar "enough". He let him go and walked to him and said "I wanted to take my city back from you but with current situation with wolves and vampires I want us to rule it together. In or out?"

Marcel looked around and saw uninjured ones helping the injured ones and said "what about the ones you have hurt".

Klaus looked around and shrugged and said "my blood can heal them but I need your loyalty for that to happen".

Marcel nodded. Klaus said to Thierry "I need a glass".

Thierry was back in a second with a glass in his hand. Klaus bit his wrist and let the blood collect in the glass and said "should be enough for everyone" and left the compound with Rebekah at his heel.

He entered the house in anger with Rebekah just behind him saying "Marcel was led to believe something that was not true".

He turned to her and said "what were you doing there? I saw in your eyes that you believed him too for a second. _DO you really think that low of me?_"

Hayley was sitting in her room when she heard voices. She looked at James and Hope sleeping on the bed and went down. As she went downstairs she saw Klaus standing so close to Rebekah and was yelling "you are my sister and you think the worst of me. How can other think better?" and turned and stopped when he saw Hayley. He brushed her aside and went to his room.

Hayley walked to Rebekah and asked her "what happened?"

By the time Rebekah stopped telling her what had happened Hayley was surprised and said "you don't believe it right that Klaus wants to use this child to make hybrids. I thought we were over this Rebekah".

When Rebekah kept quiet she stared at her in shock and said "no, he wouldnt. This is his blood he wouldnt".

Rebekah said "Nik has been obsessed with making hybrids for as long as I can remember".

They both turned towards Elijah who said "I wouldn't put past Niklaus but i am wiling to give him benefit of doubt if he says that he does not want to and so should you Hayley". Hayley nodded looked at both of them and headed towards her room wondering if she was judging Klaus wrong or Rebekah and Elijah.

She opened the door quietly and realized that Hope and James were still sleeping on her bed now joined by Klaus. She picked up James and carried him to Rebekah's room and said "he didnt finish his bottle" and put him in the crib and left the room. She came back and was going to pick up Hope to put her in the crib when he said still with his eyes closed "let her be" and put his hand on her gentle rising and falling chest which was somehow calming him too. Hayley looked at his face for a moment and then went to change her clothes and got under the covers with him.

In the middle of night her eyes opened and she smiled as she saw Hope cozied up against Klaus and wondered_ 'when did this happen? How has she become so attached to Klaus?'_ and looking at both of them she went back to sleep after a few seconds.

Next morning he left the house even before she got up.

Rebekah and Hayley were standing in the kitchen and she said "I am thinking of throwing a party to my pack in the bayou. I need to do something for them to feel special" when Klaus entered and said "well Marcel is throwing a party in our honor new peace friendship honor".

He looked at Elijah and said "so have you found anything about what I was saying about Sabine?"

Elijah shook his head "not sure. I am onto something. Will let you know in a day or so".

Hayley said "should we be leaving Hope with Eve then?".

Even before Klaus could say anything Rebekah said "no. I am not going so she can stay with me".

Hayley asked her "why aren't you going?"

Rebekah said with annoyance "I dont want to see Marcel right now".

Hayley looked at Klaus and said "what time?"

Klaus said "7 and left them".

In the afternoon he was tying his shoe laces when Hayley came out of the bathroom and said to him "hey zip me up will you".

As she turned her back towards him he felt weird while zipping her up and said "Marcel knows that you are pregnant and even though I have assured him that I don't intend to use my baby to make a hybrid making machine I am sure seeds have doubts have been planted in his mind just like yours so you have to stay clear of his path".

She nodded and said after turning towards him "you look handsome" as she straightened his tie and gently kissed him on his lips and then brushed the lipstick off with her thumb.

Klaus looked at her clad in that beautiful blue dress that reached her ankle and wanted to say something but he felt really lost at words and left the room.

She turned to Hope sleeping in her crib and kissed her and then walked to Rebekah's room and said "Hope is sleeping. You okay with that?"

Rebekah put the book down and said "wow you look nice" making Klaus realize that he should have complimented her and that just frustrated him that because of his developing feelings for her he has not been able to say simple things like "you look nice" without feeling awkward.

The drive to the compound was quiet one with Elijah sitting in the passenger seat and Hayley sitting behind Klaus looking outside.

Marcel looked at Klaus across the courtyard and said "to our joined rule" and raised his glass.  
>Marcel raised his glass and said "to our joined rule. To the peace between vampires and werewolves".<p>

He walked to Hayley and said "congratulations" whereas Klaus walked to Cami as he spotted her. Hayley glanced at them one time and then turned to Marcel and said with a smile "thanks and thanks for doing this. I am touched".

Marcel sipped his scotch and said "anything for the family but I must admit that I was a bit upset that he never told me this earlier".

Hayley smiled and said "listen I know what you must think of Klaus but he has no intentions of doing what you think he wants with our child".

Marcel said with a smile "Hayley… Andrea what ever you are going by these days. I know Klaus better then you so I know he is up to something. You just be careful. I risked my life once saving you. I don't want to see you hurt".

Hayley said "Andrea for you. Yes Ansel told me that. I never got to say thank you for that but then you put the curse on my pack that makes me wonder should I be thanking you or not".

Klaus was talking to Cami but his ears were tuned on to what she was talking to Marcel about so he walked to her and said "care to dance?"

Klaus could feel his heart racing as he held her by her waist and sway with her. She said to him "is there anything wrong?"

Klaus asked her "what do you mean?"

Hayley said "you have been acting really strange for a the past couple of days… ouch" as he stepped on her foot.

She smiled when he looked flustered and then he said "really?! I am same".

Hayley said "hmm if you say so".

He looked at her smiling and relaxed in his arms and the desire to take her now and then was so strong that it took him by surprise. He was surprised to realize that he just didnt want to have sex. He wanted to make love to her which was a totally new feeling for him and with that realization he stopped dancing abruptly and stepped back. Hayley looked at him in confusion but he said "I need to talk to Cami about something" and left her feeling bewildered. As she was staring at him she startled when Elijah asked her to a dance. Her mind was constantly on Klaus and Cami while dancing with Elijah. Elijah felt her troubled and asked her "listen everything okay between you and Klaus?"

She said "yes Elijah" with a smile but it slipped her face as she saw Cami and him step on the dance floor. She felt the knot in her stomach and tried to look somewhere else and noticed the vampires skirting around giving her curious glances but no one said any rude comment which she was used to being a werewolf. She realized it was because of his and Marcel's new partnership.

When the dance ended Elijah stepped back and said "i need to talk to Marcel about what happened with Sophie and witches. Will be back in a minute".

After he left Hayley looked around trying not to look at Klaus and Cami but she couldn't stop it and ended up staring at them.

Hayley stared at Klaus and Cami for a minute and then she couldn't take it and walked towards the exit when someone grabbed her arm and asked "where are you going?"

Hayley turned towards him and said "home. I am tired".

Klaus said "let me tell Marcel and I will come with you".

Hayley said "no. you stay and enjoy. I can go alone".

But he had already gone inside and was back in a minute. The drive to home was quiet one. Hope was still sleeping so she changed into something comfortable and went to bed whereas Klaus stayed for a few hours in the study reading a book. When he came to the room she was already sleeping so he got under the cover with her. He tried to control the urge to make love to her and turned away from her and went to sleep after some effort.

Next morning when she woke up he was gone. She laid there thinking of her feelings for him and the jealousy she had felt when she and seen him with Cami and wondered if Sophie was right. Is she falling for her? But if she it that is good then right? Isn't that what she was hoping for?

He didnt come home all day and she spend the day with Eve in the bayou and after many days she felt really relaxed. Some of untriggered pack members were still avoiding her but she tried to keep the environment light and tried not to feel bad about it. When she got home it was late and he was already home. She asked him "hey where were you all day?"

Klaus said "out"

She walked to him and asked "Klaus what is wrong? Did I do something?"

He looked at her for a while not saying anything and then said "nothing is wrong Hayley. I am just clearing my head about what is happening with the pack and all. Just preoccupied".

She looked at his face knowing fully well that he was hiding something but knew that he would not tell her so she sighed and left the room. As she entered the kitchen she saw Rebekah making coffee for herself. She said "make one for me too and tell me how your day was".

Klaus looked at her leaving the room and then turned towards the window staring out thinking of how he had spend the day thinking about his developing feelings for Hayley and how he should keep them in check and how he had come to the conclusion that he was failing miserably. The very sign that he had been spending too much time away from home was a proof of his failure and even now he was not being honest with her. He shook his head and wondered _'what to do with the wolves he had killed? Should he tell Hayley about them?'_

He ideally walked to the side table opened the drawer and picked up the necklace Ansel had given him a few days ago and stared at it wondering _'does it belong to anyone those wolves killed few weeks back'._ He then put it back and was about to to shut the drawer when he saw the ring. He picked it up and stared at it and then ideally slipped it on his finger and realized that it didnt look as strange to him as I did four months back but he sighed and took it off and put it in the drawer again and headed downstairs.

Hayley sipped her coffee and looked at Rebekah who was telling her about their human days when they both looked around as Klaus came in. Klaus said abruptly "Hayley lets go".

Hayley said "where?"

Klaus said "I need to show you something".

Hayley said "it is late Klaus and Hope is sleeping".

Klaus said "Rebekah you are home right?" when she nodded in confusion he said "come" and walked towards the main door leaving both of them bewildered. She then followed him hurriedly.

Klaus was quiet in the car so she asked "where are we going?"

He said "I thought that I dont need to find out but now I think we need to. Remember the other night when you asked him if I was in a fight. You were right I was attacked by two wolves. Now I know they were Crescent wolves because well you know the curse and all…" he paused for the information to absorb and saw shock on her face and continued "a couple of weeks earlier before Papa Tunde came back some more wolves killed some human who were North East Atlantic pack. Carry identified them. I cannot help but think that they are same wolves. Now that night when you were asking me who attacked the hum I killed the wolves. But we need to find out who they were and you are the only one who can recognize them if they are from our pack".

Hayley stared at him thinking _'what else has been going on right under her nose without her knowing about it'_ and said angrily "It has been a week Klaus and you are telling me now!"

Klaus said "I thought we don't need to find out but I think something bigger is happening. Achilles have made more people against me or the other pack and I need to get to the bottom of this thing and there is where you come in".

Hayley sighed and said "if you had told me this two months back I wouldn't have believed it but with the event of past few days I think anything is possible now. Do you have any suspect?"

Klaus chanced her a glance but didnt say anything so she closed her eyes to calm herself down. The rest of the drive was quiet

He stopped the car deep near the place where he had buried them. He took out the shovel from the trunk of his car and they walked to where he knew he had buried the dead bodies. and started digging in. Hayley stood there in apprehension and then she saw the men and wolves who had turned human after their death and gasped and put a hand to her mouth to stop the vomit and said "these are Alex and Jake. they were friends with Danny".

Klaus groaned as he realized that they have a riot at their hands. He started to burry them again and turned to her just in time he saw her doubled over a hedge throwing up.

He looked at her back and then said "dont you have any kind of medicine for this kind of thing?"

She smiled and said "there are but we werewolves don't take allopathic medicines. If it really gets bad then we do. Any way any _sane person _well may be except for you would throw up at what you just showed me" bringing a smile to his lips making her knees suddenly go weak.

By the time they got home it was around 12 am so they went to sleep without talking about how to deal with it.

Next morning when she woke up at Hope's excited jibber jabbers he was still asleep and as she saw Klaus put the pillow over his head as to muffle the voices. Hayley suddenly felt guilty for some reason and hurriedly went to her picked her up, and grabbed her diaper and a change of clothing and took her to the walking closet. She changed herself and her and left the room quietly.

Hayley was feeding Hope cereal when suddenly she looked towards the door grinned and said "da da". Hayley hand got suspended in the air as Klaus stopped in his track too. They both looked at each other in shock when Hope said again now pointedly looking at Klaus "da da".

Hayley slowly put the bowl down on the table as she saw colors on Klaus's face and then he abruptly turned and went back upstairs.

She looked at Hope whose was still smiling and wiggling to get out of the chair. She smiled, cleaned her mouth and wondered '_why is she so surprised? it was not that she didnt expect her to call him that one day'_ but she never expected how overwhelmed she would be when she would. Suddenly she thought of Jackson and how he must have felt it at this moment and then she pushed his memory out of her mind and smiled at Hope and said "yes da da. Want to go to him?".

When Hope nodded vigorously she said "you have to finish your cereal then" with a smile and gave her a spoon.

When she entered the room after twenty minutes he was staring out the window. He turned to look at them as she put her on the floor. Hope ran to him and hugged his legs. Klaus bend down and picked her up. Hearing da da from her mouth for him was too whelming for him. The feelings he got from those words he couldn't comprehend and today he officially felt like his hand. Neither Hayley not he had ever talked about this topic after when he had scolded her from scolding Hope but she somehow knew it that the man holding her was going to be her father for the rest of her life. Klaus impulsively pressed her closer to him and put his lips on her forehead making Hayley's knees go weak. She smiled at him as their eyes met and then went to the bathroom leaving him and her alone.

For the next few days Hayley and Klaus skirted around each other with minimal of communication between them, mostly about how to control this out of hand getting situation with their two packs. Klaus was really getting frustration because even with trying the was unable to stop his feelings for Hayley from growing and it was just making him too uncomfortable and Hope was not helping the situation either. She was a good baby but she was starting to get too attached to him and at times Hayley was forced to feed her in his lap and he was unable to keep his heart from racing while being so close to him was just too much of a torture for him. It was already taking his full resolve not to indulge in sexual activities these nights and on top of that he has do that during the day time too.

Carry approached him one day and told him about one of the pack member gone missing so he reluctantly showed him the necklace and Carry confirmed that it belonged to one the men the wolves killed a couple of weeks ago. He managed to convince him that he was working on something and will find out about the man missing from their pack but in his heart he knew that Carry was talking about the man whom Alex and Jake had killed the other day and who was buried deep in the bayou. He spend a lot of day time with Alonza and Carry listening to stories about his father. At first he was not interested but then his interest started to peek and he started to wonder how easily he was starting to remember how he had found his father on the spike after Mikael killed him. One day Alonza gave him a very old book, the pages were so flimsy that he was afraid that they might tear if he handled them a bit roughly which really fascinated him. She said to him "this belonged to him. My ancestor was his sister and that is how we are related. Ansel had only one son, one child and that is you and that is why you deserves to be alpha of this pack".

Carry found another body two days later he got that book making Klaus angrier then ever and he didnt know what to do as Crescents were wolves but discovery of another body meant that there were more then those two wolves against him and his other pack. After considerable thinking he went to Marcel and told him the whole situation and said "I think they should be moved to the city until the full moon".

Marcel at once said "no. I am not going to lift the ban on them. If anything both packs should have same deal".

Klaus said angrily "it is one pack Marcel ".

Marcel said calmly "with the way things are going doesn't seem like Klaus. You need to nip the evil in the bud".

Klaus stared at him angrily and left.

As he reached home Hayley cornered him by saying "when were you going to tell me about the men killed in you other pack?"

Klaus said "never" still angry at Marcel not noticing Elijah, Rebekah and kids listening to them.

Hayley said angrily "this is not how partnership works Klaus. We are alpha…" but he cut her off by saying loudly "I know Hayley and I am trying my best from preventing more bloodshed at the hands to Achilles".

Hayley said loudly "we don't know if this kill was them or…" when Elijah stepped in as James started crying and said "guys you are scaring kids" and that is when Klaus and Hayley saw James crying and Hope looking at them with her mouth open and then to his shock Hope walked to him and hugged his leg. All of his anger just evaporated at the soft touch on his leg and he bend down and picked her up and headed towards the room when she said "we are not done here".

Klaus said curtly "I know" but continued going up.

When Hayley entered the room five minutes later he was lying on the bed with Hope sitting next to him with a toy in her hand. He asked her with annoyance "does she not have any more toys?"

Hayley snapped "no. Why didnt you tell me?"

Klaus said "who told you and why the hell not she have any more toys?"

Hayley said "she does not need them and I went to visit Ansel today to see what he thinks of this situation and he told me about the kills _and _ how he told you about his suspicions about Achilles. You cannot hide things like that form me Klaus. You have no idea of team playing".

Klaus said loudly "_she needs them. Buy them_ and I am trying my best… " startling Hope and then he lowered his voice and said "we shouldn't be arguing in front of her" and got up and went to the bathroom.

When he came out Hayley was putting Hope in the crib and giving her a bottle. She asked him "so what are we going to do about this now?"

Klaus said "I am thinking" and went to lie down whereas she went to change her clothes too.

He couldn't sleep well that night and as a result he was up way early. He picked up a book and was reading it when he got a call from Marcel. He picked it up with irritation and sat up when he heard him say "Davina is back".

Klaus said "well congrats. I am coming over".

Marcel said "I just found out from Thierry who was told by Kaite, you know that witch in Jardin Gris".

Klaus got out of bed, looked at her sleeping next to him, glanced at Hope and then quickly and quietly changed and left the room.

When they reached the grave yard they found out that she was not there. And then Sabine told them "Davina wanted to be left alone so we let her go to come to terms with what had happened. She will be back to us. Now the harvest is almost completed. We are excitedly waiting for the fourth girl to return".

Marcel took out his cell and called Josh and asked "where is she?"

Josh said "she is at the church's attic".

Marcel disconnected the call and went to the church attic with Klaus.

As they entered the attic Davina said "I don't want to see you Marcel. I want to see Cami".

They turned just in time to see Cami arrive. She darted to Davina and hugged her and said "hey you are back. I am so happy".

Davina hugged her and said "Cami, I was so scared".

Marcel said "D…" but Davina cut her off by saying "I want to talk to Cami"

Marcel stared at her for a moment and then whooshed out of there with Klaus walking behind him too.

When Hayley woke up Klaus was gone so she dressed up with heavy heart thinking of the distance between them. She suddenly realized that she wanted to talk to Sophie and that just broke her heart further at the realization that she will never be able to talk to her again. She got up and decided to go to bayou to spend some time with Eve so she picked up Hope, got her ready, changed herself and walked towards the front door. Hayley opened the door and saw a young blond girl standing with her back towards her. She said "yes how can I help you?"

She turned towards her and said "I am here to meet Klaus".

Hayley nodded "this is his house but he is not here right now".

She said angrily "well where is he?"

Hayley put Hope down and said with annoyance at her angrily outburst "I have no idea. I dont keep track of him 24/7".

She huffed annoyingly and tried to side step her but couldn't enter. Hayley said "you are a vampire. You cannot enter" at the same time wonder why couldn't he enter when suddenly she saw Rebekah's car entering the driveway. She smiled as Rebekah got out.

Rebekah groaned as she saw her standing near the door and decided to keep James in th car and got out. She said "Caroline, what are you doing here? How is Mystic Falls?"

Hayley eyes snapped to her and then she remembered the smell and felt a drop in her stomach as she connected the dots; at last she was meeting the girl with which Klaus had sex with.

Caroline said "Tyler came here a couple of weeks ago and has not returned yet and knowing Klaus I know he must have down something to him".

Hayley snapped "you should be happy that Klaus didnt kill him. Tyler tried to kill me and…" when suddenly Rebekah interjected "Hayley why don't you let Nik handle this. Caroline you cannot come inside until Hayley invites you in. It is her house and I don't think she should. Vampires are not allowed in our house well besides us".

Hayley looked at Rebekah in confusion wondering _'when did it become her house?' _and made a mental note of asking her later.

Caroline looked at both of them and left.

Hayley asked Rebekah as she went to the car to get James "when did I become owner of this house?"

Rebekah said "Nik put you as legal owner of this house after Marcel came to the house the first time. You were a wolf at that time".

Hayley asked "why?"

Rebekah said in confusion "what do you mean why? You are his wife wand you can be legal owner of this property and also with you as owner vampires cannot enter this house without your permission".

She followed Rebekah in wondering _'should she be worried about Caroline or not?'_

Rebekah turned towards her and said "what is wrong?"

Hayley said "nothing"

She ended up spending time at home but she couldn't keep Caroline out of her mind. Rebekah noticed that something was bothering her but on asking multiple times when she didnt say anything she stopped asking.

While Hayley and Rebekah were dealing with Caroline Klaus was ideally walking towards Eve's hut and entered it. Eve said affectionately "hey stranger long time".

Klaus said with a smile "trying to find peace between these two packs is really hard. I wish I could just kill anyone who didn't listen to me".

Eve said to him "the pack is getting really restless. You have to do something to show that you deserve to be their alpha".

Klaus said with agitation "I am doing everything in my power to do anything for this pack. Short of this curse breaking I am doing every thing".

Eve said to Klaus "about that?! you need to find another way to break this curse Klaus. I don't like this".

When he kept quiet she continued "Andrea is our only hope. She has sacrificed so much for all of her. Her love, the father of her child and she is still endangering her life for this pack".

Klaus picked up the book from the shelf and turned to her and said "how?"

Eve looked at him for a while and said "do you realize that she can die in that ritual?"

At the confused look on his face she exclaimed "you don't know?!"

Klaus put the book down and walked to her and said "don't know what?!"

Eve said realizing her mistake "nothing, forget it".

Klaus said coldly "tell me".

By the time Eve was done telling him, if he thought nothing could shock him that much then he was just proven wrong. The detail of what Hayley planned to do to break the curse on her pack was just too unbelievable and he was lost for words. When he didn't say anything she said "She didn't want to marry Jackson because if it didn't work Jackson would have died and Hope would have been without any parent but now that Jackson is dead it does not matter. I found out after she got married to you, hated the idea but now with what happened with jackson and all that is going around I am definitely not in favor of this ritual. You have to find another way".

Klaus still didn't know what to say. It all sounded so ridiculous to him and then he remember what Sophie had told him what they are both willing to do for each other. He said "you will not tell Andrea that I know about this" and left.

When he got home she was sitting on the bed with a map spread in front of her. As he walked in she looked up and said "so I have been thinking about what you said about keeping the humans in the pack safe. The untriggered and …" she stopped talking at the look on his face and asked "what happened?"

Klaus shook his head and went to the bathroom. When he came she said "I wanted to discuss.." but he cut her off by saying "can we do this in the morning. I am tired".

And went to lie next to her in the bed. He laid there thinking of what she was about to do and will he allow her to do that. HE couldn't comprehend how she was wiling to do that for strangers and thinking that he went to sleep.

Hayley looked at Klaus sleeping next to her and couldn't help but think some thing was wrong. He had been acting really weird since a couple of days now. For one thing he was avoiding her that she was sure of now and another he was unusually angry at her. Hayley wondered if he had found something else about her plan or was he annoyed at Hope and her demanding attitude towards him. She had put him in spot. She decided to have a talk with him about all of this and went to sleep.

Next time when her eyes opened it was still early judging by the darkness peeking from the curtains and he was not in bed so just laid there wondering he is when the door opened and he came out. She asked him "were were you?"

Klaus didnt answer and got under the covers next to her.

She sighed and said "Klaus I need to talk to you about something".

Klaus looked at her for a moment controlling the urge to strangle her at what she was about to do to herself and said "what?"

He got under the covers and laid down. She said "listen about yesterday. I don't want you to feel pressurized about her calling you dad. She can always call you Klaus".

Klaus looked at her still angry at her and said "no. If I am to be her father then _I don't want her to call me by my name". _

And turned away from her when she turned him towards her and asked angrily "then why are you so angry these days. Has something happened? Do you not want to be married to me any more?"

Klaus said "I am angry because I feel angry… this is who I am Hayley. Learn to live with it". and jerked her hand away from him and went to sleep when she said with annoyance "Fine. Be that way" and then added after taking a deep breath "I forgot to tell you. Caroline came to the house yesterday after you left".

Klaus turned towards her and said "what?!"

Hayley picked up his discarded book and said casually "she is pretty".

Klaus looked at her but didnt say anything and closed his eyes wondering what was Caroline doing in New Orleans and then he asked her "does she know that you are pregnant?"

Hayley looked at him in surprise and said "no, why?"

Klaus said "just asking" and turned away from her. Hayley looked at his back wondering _'is he ashamed of his child? is that the reason why he does not want anyone to know about this child?' _and then she remembered that he didnt even tell Marcel about the baby and her heart sank. She closed the book and tried to sleep but couldn't so she got out and put on her gown and went down stairs.

Klaus turned towards the door when he heard it close and knew that she had gone down and groaned knowing that she was upset about Caroline. He laid there awake thinking about what Eve had told him about the ritual and wondered will it work if they do it but for that they need to be love. But he does not love her he told himself. Around dawn he felt her sneak into the bed next to him. Klaus laid there listening to her breathing and knew that she had at last gone to sleep. He closed his eyes and went to sleep too. Next morning when he woke up he realized that she was holding his hand. He gently pried it free making her stir and saw Hope standing in the crib. He got out of bed, picked her up as she squealed happily and left the room.

Rebekah walked thirty minutes later in the kitchen with James walking behind her and saw him standing leaning against the fridge near Hope in the highchair reading a book whereas she was eating egg slices in front of her. She put James in his highchair and asked "where is Hayley?"

Klaus said without looking at her "sleeping. She slept late last night".

Rebekah said "are you two okay? She seems distress these days".

Klaus said "yes Rebekah we are fine. Thank you".

Rebekah said "she is pregnant Nik. Have you thought about that?"

She noticed his gaze fixed on something and continued saying "she needs you now more then ever".

They both looked around when Hope said "mommy" and saw Hayley walking in the kitchen. Hayley walked to Hope and kissed her on her cheek and said "hey sweetie. What are you doing?"

Hope smiled and said "da da".

Klaus suddenly felt Rebekah shift and smiled. He said "she is done I think. I am going to change" and went upstairs.

As he was walking upstairs he heard Rebekah say "well that was interesting development. When did that happen?"

Hayley said with a smile "a few days ago. I thought he will not like it but I was wrong. he is okay with it".

He continued to go up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Hayley asked Rebekah "so what is the plan today?"

Rebekah said "nothing much. May be meet Marcel".

She said "I forgot to ask how did he react to James news?"

Rebekah said "surprisingly really well".

Hayley smiled and said "good for you".

She then added "I will be back. Have to get my cell phone. Need to call Eve. It is her birthday".

Rebekah said excitedly "oh that is good. How about we spend the day with her then?"

Hayley smiled and said "sure".

Klaus left the house after changing his clothes. He sat in his car thinking about what to about what Eve had told him. The logical part of his brain was refusing to accept what he had found out but there was this nagging feeling of 'what if'. He started the car with determination to find out another way to break the curse. He said to himself "there is no way I am going to let her do this to break that curse". He backed up his car and drove towards Sophie's apartment thinking that he might find something in Emily Deveruax grimoire that can help him. He climbed the stairs to her apartment two at a time and broke in the lock and looked around but couldn't find the thing he was looking for and when angrily threw the lamp on the ground he saw it. A piece of paper with "Sabine… Emily Deveraux… ?" written on it. He stared at it and left the apartment thinking what it meant and how to find another person who can help him break the curse because he will definitely not let Hayley do what she is thinking of doing to break the curse.


	15. Chapter 15 Peace efforts

**_Synopsis: Klaus and Hayley tried to get a peace treaty between two packs. Elijah was forced to face a challenged by Monique and Klaus finally figured out why he was avoiding Hayley._**

* * *

><p>Rebekah and Hayley spend the day with Eve. By the time they got back it was already evening. After putting Hope to her crib she went down to drink some coffee wondering where Klaus was when she heard the front door close with a bang and she smiled knowing well only Klaus makes entrances like this.<p>

Twenty minutes later she got up too. As she entered the room she heard his cell ringing. From the bathroom door closed and the shower running she realized he was taking a shower so she picked up the cell and saw "Cami" on the caller id.

She sighed and said "what is it Cami?"

She picked up his discarded jacket from the bed and walked to the walking closet when the bathroom door opened and he stepped out in his pants at the same time she heard Cami asking "is Klaus there?"

Hayley looked at him and handed him the phone without saying anything and left the room.

Klaus stared at her leaving the phone and said to Cami "yes Camille what is it?"

Hayley stopped at the first step of the stairs and took a deep breath to calm her nerves and started down again when she heard him say "okay I will be there in twenty minutes".

Elijah was saying something to her but her mind was somewhere else. She was starting to understand knew why was he not interested in her anymore and that just made something fall in her stomach and then she heard the front door close and knew that it was him. She startled when she heard Elijah say "Hayley are you listening to me?"

Hayley said "what? sorry I was just thinking about something".

Elijah looked at her curiously and said "i was thinking that Hope and James should have some protection spell on them for the time being and then we will see how things go".

Hayley said "I have talked to Klaus about it but he refused and secondly who is going to do that now that Sophie is gone".

Elijah said "dont worry about that. I will find someone. Niklaus will have to listen to you. You are her mother Hayley".

Hayley looked at Elijah and said "hmm he wants to be her father so I am going to give him some right to speak for her" and continued "I am tired. I think I will go to bed".

She laid on the bed and suddenly tears started to fall as she thought of what she has lost for to break this curse and what had she gained she questioned herself. She turned toward his side of the bed and stared at empty spot knowing well where he was and then immediately closed her eyes as the bedroom door opened and he entered. She laid there holding her breath as she heard him walk around in the room and then get next to her.

He went to sleep thinking of who put the curse on Kieran and how to break it whereas Hayley laid awake getting madder and madder at the thought that he had just come back from Cami.

Next morning when he woke up she was not next to him. He got up and went to the bathroom to change thinking of plan for the afternoon. It was full moon and he wanted to talk to Carry before meeting the pack.

He saw her coming upstairs while he was going down and said "I am going to meet Carry and brief him about our meeting with Oliver tomorrow".

When she didnt say anything and continued to go up he grabbed her arm and said "is everything okay?"

Hayley nodded and said "just tired" and removed his hand on her arm and continued up.

Klaus looked back at her for a second feeling confused and then went down and saw Elijah in the living room and said "someone has hexed Kieran. I tried to cure it by giving him my blood but it didnt work. I am going to meet Carry and then look into this matter".

Elijah said "witches. I can handle that" and got up.

Klaus said "while you are at it. Keep an eye on Sabine and Monique and Abigail. There is something off about them. Yesterday I went to Sophie's apartment to check on something and her aunt's grimoire is missing and then I found this". He handed Elijah a piece of paper.

Elijah looked at the paper with Sabine's and Emily's name on it with a question mark in front of it and said "what does that mean? Emily is her aunt but who is Sabine"

Klaus said "i don't know. I just get this really weird vibe when I see Sabine. I have spend the whole day today trying to find anything about her but there is nothing. It seems that the girl dropped from the sky".

Elijah stared at the note again and said "do you think she has something to do with Sophie's death?"

Klaus said "I have not idea but I am definitely going to look into it. There is something off about the way she died. First Papa Tunde came back and then Monique died and don't forget Sabine saw that premonition that cause Agnes to kill the baby".

Elijah said looking at him with confusion "what?!"

Klaus looked at him and then remembered that Elijah was not here when it all happened so he said "Sabine had a premonition that the baby that Hayley is carrying will be death of all witches and she told Agnes. Agnes tried to kill Hayley and our child but I killed Agnes and broke the spell. I thought Rebekah told you that and that is why you came back".

Elijah said still in shock at this new discovery "no she just told me about harvest girls returning and that Hayley and Hope were kidnapped".

Klaus said carelessly "well any way I see Sabine's hand in many things now. Something is going on. Check on it" and then he left the house.

Hayley was sitting on the bed thinking about Klaus and everything else and how it was looking impossible to break the curse when she suddenly felt very nauseous and realized that she had not eaten anything since yesterday. She looked at Hope sleeping her crib and then towards the door when Rebekah entered the room and said "I was thinking…" when she saw her pale face and said "Hayley what is it?"

Hayley said rubbing her forehead "nothing I am just nervous about today's full moon".

Rebekah said "Hayley everything will be okay. Listen I was thinking about your idea of throwing a party for your pack but I think we should do it here".

Hayley smiled and said "here?"

Rebekah said "why not?"

Hayley said "no it is not a good idea. With everything going on with the pack. I don't know who to trust who not to. I don't want my house to be open to anyone unfriendly right now".

Rebekah said picking up the book from the side tabs "have you talked to Nik about the protection spell?"

Hayley said "I haven't gotten a change to talk him again".

Rebekah said "i am thinking of putting it on James".

Hayley said "you think he needs it?" while controlling the nausea and then she couldn't so she went to the barroom and started throwing up.

Rebekah stood at the door looking at her and then said "I will bring something for you to eat".

After she left Hayley went to her room and laid on the bed and closed her eyes and didnt realize when she dozed off.

A couple of hours later Klaus stopped the car outside the house getting out thinking of the discussion he just had with Carry and Alonza. They had come to this decision that only Carry and Alonza will meet Oliver and Ansel for right now and then may be next month more people can meet each other.

Klaus entered the house and climbed the stairs two at a time and stopped as he entered his room as he saw Hayley sleeping on the bed. He walked to her and shook her gently and said "Hayley".

She opened her eyes slightly and said groggily "Klaus what are you doing home?"

Klaus said "why are you sleeping at this time of the day? It is full moon in a couple of hours we have to go".

Hayley turned away from him and said in the same voice "i will be ready by then".

He nodded and then asked with hesitation "are you feeling okay?"

Hayley said "Klaus please leave me alone".

He stared at her back and then turned away and left the room.

He went to the study and took out the old book that Alonza had give him that once belonged to his father. He was reading the book trying to understand it as the language used in it was old and he was rusty in that when Rebekah came in and asked him "how is Hayley feeling now?"

Klaus looked at her with confusion and then it clicked him why she was sleeping at this time of the day and he got up after some hesitation and went upstairs but she was not in bed. He walked to the bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor near the toilet. He walked to her and picked her up and laid her on the bed gently and said "when will you start telling me that you are not feeling well?"

Hayley snapped "when you will stop sleeping around!"

Klaus said confused "what?"

Hayley said "nothing" angrily and turned away from him.

He stared at her back wondering if it was something to do with pregnancy hormones and said "do you want to go to bayou?"

Hayley sighed and said "no. but i have to. Have you talked to Carry?"

Klaus said "yes I have. He and his mother will visit Crescents tomorrow. We have to talk to Oliver and Ansel about them too".

She didnt say anything for a second sand thens aid "where is Hope?"

Klaus said "I dont know. Let me go and check".

A couple of minutes later he came in and said "she is sleeping in Rebekah's room".

She said to him "wake me when it is time to go. I don't want to take Hope with me today so can you ask Rebekah to babysit her".

Klaus stared at her for a minute ignoring all the desire in him to touch her and hold her and left.

When she didnt hear anything for a minute she looked at him just in time to see him close the door behind him.

She closed her eyes and tired to sleep but her mind keep on picturing him with Cami and Caroline.

Klaus was reading the book in the living room but his mind was on Hayley and wondered '_why did she say that about him sleeping around?'_ He could see that they were very distant these days and that was really frustrating them. He snapped the book shut with frustration and stood up and walked to the bar and poured himself a drink. Suddenly he saw Rebekah coming in. He said to her "you have to babysit Hope today. We are not taking her to the bayou".

Rebekah said lightly "I need to start charging you for that now and there is someone at the door for you".

Klaus said "who" and headed to the door. He opened the door and saw Caroline standing there. Seeing her reminded him of their last meeting when she and he almost hooked up in those woods. He smiled and stepped out and aid "Caroline what are you doing here?"

Caroline said "First tell me who was that wolf girl? Rumor is that you are married but that cannot be right".

Klaus walked towards the drive way in hope that she would follow him and said "rumor is right. She made an honest man out of me, She is a werewolf".

Caroline said after initial shock "the girl I met the other day?"

Klaus said "yes her name is Andrea. I asked you what are you doing here Caroline".

Caroline said "I came here to find Tyler. He had been missing for a while and I know that he came to New Orleans".

Klaus said "I don't have him"

Caroline said with a smile "but you know where he is".

Klaus said "yes I do but why do you think that I will help you free him".

Caroline said "because we are friends".

Klaus laughed and said "you and your friends tried to kill me Caroline and Elena and Jeremy actually killed KOL. Yes I was interested in you but you never showed any interest so I have moved on".

Caroline said "moved on?! Really?! with whom?"

When Klaus didnt answer she said "so you are still available?" and put her hand on his chest.

Klaus looked at it and that instance he knew for sure why he was avoiding her, why he wanted to make love to her. He knew for sure that he had fallen in love with his wife. He smiled and gently removed it and said "I am married".

Caroline smiled and said "I don't see a ring".

Klaus looked at his hand and said "that does not change the fact that I am married".

Caroline said feeling a bit disappointed "I see" and then continued "Klaus please tell me where is he. I will take him back and he will never come in your life again".

Klaus said "I will give him back to you on the condition that he never steps foot in New Orleans".

She smiled and suddenly hugged him and said "I promise. I want to tell you that I miss you. What they say about valuing something more when you lose it …"

Klaus said "well your loss"

Caroline said "so you really have fallen for her. Good for you"

As she walked away Klaus realized that he had really fallen for Hayley which really worried him and at that moment decided that he will never tell her that he loves her knowing well that if she ever found out that he loved her she would want to do the ritual and what Eve had said about her dying in that ritual was more then a possibility, it was a certainty. Klaus entered the house without knowing that someone was watching them from the window in their room.

He went upstairs and saw that she was up and the bathroom door was open. He said "Hayley lets go, we have thirty minutes".

She said "be out" and then closed the door again and started throwing up.

When she got out Klaus said "you are not feeling well. You should stay home".

Hayley picked up her jacket and put it on and said "no I have to go. I have not seen them in a month. I am alpha. Where is Hope?"

He said "with Rebekah". He stared at her for a second. He felt like holding her, kissing her but he controlled his feelings. The knowledge that he had fallen for her was a great feeling but it was coming with a price which he was not willing to pay so turned away from her and walked out of the room.

He looked at her and said "lets play nice for tonight okay? No need to tell anyone about the kills or about Alex and Jake's death. Just tell them that we will look into it. We have a logical reasoning for that. They were wolves when they died so how could we have known".

Hayley put her head on the headrest and said "what if someone finds out their bodies?"

Klaus said "no one will find them. Don't worry" and give her one glance and saw her closing her eyes.

By the time they reached the bayou she was dozing off and the moon was out. He shook her gently and they got out and her pack was gathered around the bonfire and it was already discovered that Alex and Jake were missing.

Hayley stood up and said "Klaus and I will look into it. Maybe they went to explore a little further".

A man stood up and said arrogantly "I think they are dead. I think Klaus killed them".

Klaus could hear her heartbeat racing at that remark but he almost smiled when she said with a straight face _"why would you say that?"_

He said angrily "I don't trust him. Ever since he has joined the pack something has been happening". There was a murmur of approval

Before Klaus could say anything Hayley said in an agitated loud voice "did he do the bombing? did he kill Jackson and others? Did he kill that man?"

The murmur died. She continued "if anything he let you guys have one day in the quarter which no one had ever been able to do before. Not even me or Ansel". She put her hand on her forehead just for a fraction.

Klaus looked at her and knew from her face that she was feeling sick so he took a step towards her when that first man stood up again. He was about to say something when Oliver stood up and said "Emil no. Listen we have to stand together".

Emil said "no. I am not going to accept this hybrid as our leader. Who wants to stand with me join me now or else be quite".

Emil walked to Hayley and said coldly to her "you are not worthy of becoming the leader".

Hayley took a deep breath to control the nausea and said "Emil. Being the alpha is my birth right and you cannot take it from me".

He pushed her angrily which just did it for Klaus and he grabbed him by his neck and threw him on ground and put his foot on him and said "you were saying …" but Hayley said "Klaus no".

He looked at her tired face and then stepped back and said angrily "look at her. After everything she is still asking me to let you go. She is your real leader. She is showing mercy when she shouldn't".

Hayley said loudly "I know things have been rough fro the past couple of weeks but let me assure you Klaus and I are on top of things. We are looking for a way to break the curse…" when Emil cut her off by saying "give it up Andrea. We will never be able to break the curse and even if you do he is a vampire. He will never be loyal to us. We don't even know his other pack. They are human and we are wolves. How will it work?"

Hayley said "Emil, we are working on it. I told you before Klaus and I are working on breaking the curse and I think we are close to it". She looked at him and couldn't help but feel him stare into her eyes with strange expressions. She shook her head and continued "tomorrow Oliver and Ansel will meet Carry and his mother who are direct descents of Klaus's father. The rest of the pack will officially meet each other once the we have established the peace treaty between two packs. As per our marriage the two packs will have to combine. It is tradition and law and you and I cannot break it".

No one said anything so Hayley said now starting to feel dizzy "I suggest you enjoy the only night in the month you get. Go to French Quarter but take care not to start any fights. Oliver is in charge. I have complete faith in this pack and for the last time don't be tempted to go to the other side of the bayou. There is nothing there that we don't suffer the rest of month so enjoy being human for one day".

As the people started to disperse some still looked upset and dissatisfied whereas rest looked satisfied. She looked at him and lost the control she had been trying to have on her and swayed and said "Klaus" and fell down but he was there in the blink of an eye and was holding her in his arms saying "i have got you love. I have got you".

He looked around and saw Amy and Eve standing at a distance now heading towards them in alarm. He picked her up and walked to them and said "Andrea has not bee feeling well since morning. I think we will go. I will come back again in the morning to settle any problems the pack has".

Eve nodded and said "it must be pregnancy. I cannot believe that she is already three months pregnant. The worst should be over by now".

Klaus nodded and carried her to the car.

Elijah came back from the cemetery and went straight to his room. He took off his shirt and stared at the names tattooed on his torso; the names that Monique had just tattooed on his body with some sort of spell. He wondered what they were and then he put his shirt on again and went to the study and took out his mother's grimoire and started flipping through the pages. He suddenly sensed Klaus in the house but didnt get up. He continued to go through his mother's spell book.

When she opened her eyes next time it was still early and Klaus was sleeping next to her with his face towards her and Hope was sleeping between them. She looked at Klaus sleeping next to him and longed to touch his curls and then after some hesitation she did and startled at the knock on the door.

It was near dawn when he stopped at one page and started reading the spell on it and then cursed. He closed the book, looked at the time and went to Klaus's room and knocked. Hayley opened the door after a minute pulling on her robe and asked "Elijah what is it?"

Elijah said "I am sorry Hayley to wake you up so early but I need to talk to Niklaus right now".

Hayley looked back and said "he is sleeping. I can wake him up".

He said urgently "yes can you".

Hayley looked at his expressions and said "is everything okay Elijah?"

Elijah said "no". Hayley nodded and then went to Klaus who was somehow sleeping through all of this talk and gently woke him up.

Elijah was standing near the door and saw through the slight opening Hayley shaking Klaus and saying "Elijah needs to talk to you about something" and then he saw some thing move on the bed and he smiled as he realized that it was Hope.

As he saw Klaus looked towards the door and then got out and headed towards him.

Twenty minutes later Elijah was standing shirtless in the study telling Klaus his theory about the magic, the magic that Monique had one on him. With the name on his body. Each name related to story linked to another name through a story.

Klaus walked to him and looked at the names when they sensed Rebekah who entered the room and said "what is going on?"

Klaus said "what are you doing up at this time of the night?"

Rebekah said "James has stuffy nose and cannot sleep so I am just going to give him some milk so that he can sleep and I can too. What is that Elijah?" she looked at the names on his body and walked to him and looked at them and said "I know this name".

Klaus exclaimed "what?"

Rebekah said "yes Mary-Ann was a nurse with me and Genevieve…" she paused as she recalled Marcel telling her that he had seen Genevieve some where and then hastily finished her sentence "at the hospital when influenza epidemic happened in 1919 remember. She was a witch but …" and then gasped as Klaus sand she saw some names vanish from Elijah's body.

Klaus said "We need to write down these names" and went to the desk when he saw Hayley entering the room. She asked "what is going on?"

He picked up a pencil and said "write down these names".

He started reading them on Elijah's torso whereas Hayley started to write them on a piece of paper.

Elijah said to Rebekah "okay so what happened to her?"

Rebekah said "I don't know but what just happened?"

While Elijah told Rebekah and Hayley what was going on Klaus read the names on his body and Hayley continued writing and then he said in a whisper "Emily Deveraux" making everyone's head snap in his direction. Hayley was first to recover and said "what?"

Klaus repeated as if he was thinking about something "Emily Deveraux".

And then he said "I know what is going on and it is starting to make sense now". At everyone's questioning glance he said "Sophie was helping me with a theory that Emily was not Emily when she put the curse on Crescent pack. There were something that were not making sense after that spell to break the curse didnt work out Hayley so I started doing some research which led me to Emily Deveraux grimoire. There was something odd about that. The spells at the beginning of the book were different from the end and then Marcel told me that summer when the curse was put Emily changed as in her personality changed. Now here is what I think happened. Whoever was in Mary-Ann was in Emily".

He stood up and started pacing when Elijah said "Sabine!"

Klaus spun around and said thoughtfully "yes that would make sense. Why would Sophie put her name next to Emily?!"

Hayley said "you mean to say that Mary-Ann … or whoever was in her is in Sabine now?"

Rebekah looked at the list of names and said "There are 15 names on it so that means that Mary-Ann person has been jumping bodies for those many people and from that long. I bet they are witches".

Elijah said "okay then we need to find where did Mary-Ann move to next" when suddenly they heard crying and Rebekah groaned and said "I will be back".

Klaus looked at Hayley who was lost in thoughts looking at the list and said "what?"

Hayley said "if Emily Deveraux didnt put the spell then that means the person who put the spell is still alive and is in Sabine. Maybe she can help us break the curse".

Klaus nodded and made a mental note of exploring that angle to break the curse too. Elijah said "okay so we need Marcel's help in this. He would know these people right?"

Klaus nodded and then said "okay I am off to bed now".

He went upstairs and saw that she had put Hope in the crib. He fell on the bed and thinking about all of this and went to sleep whereas Hayley stayed awake wanting him but somehow didn't feel encouraged and at last managed to sleep.

When he woke up it was already 11 am so got up quickly changed, said to Hayley who was attending Hope "I have to take care of something. Will meet you in the bayou at around noon" and without waiting for her response he headed downstairs. As he approached the door he heard the bell. He walked to the door and opened it and saw Marcel standing there. Marcel took one step inside when he felt himself being stopped and he said "really Klaus?!"

Klaus said casually "no vampires allowed in this house Marcel. Two kids here".

Marcel said "I am family and I have met them remember".

Klaus said "not Hope. Not yet and yes you are family but I just want to stick to this rule of no vampire inside this house. Lets talk out".

Marcel said annoyed "okay well if that is what you want. listen I need to talk to you about your wolves. They are in some sort of creating a problem. I can smell it. It started the same way last time too. The best way to handle it to not break the curse. With both packs not in touch with each other it is the perfect solution"

Klaus said sarcastically "now that is the thought! why didn't I think of it?"

Marcel smiled at his sarcasm "so you were thinking about that too?"

Klaus said "of course I was but the thing is that it is Hayley's pack too. She wants to break the curse but we have an advantage over every thing right now"

Marcel stared at his wicked smile and said "you don't know how to break the curse!"

Klaus said with a smirk "yes and it will keep like that until we find the solution" heading towards his car when Marcel said "so lets get this straight so far five people from Cary pack have died at the hands of Crescent wolves. The wolves you killed were Achilles and the bombing was done by an Achilles too and the person who tried to hurt Hope was…". Klaus interrupted him by saying "not an Achilles, just their friend. so we don't know how deep this conspiracy is going. We have to draw them out. It seems Achilles are lobbing against me and the more they get on their side the more we are at a disadvantage. I just need to find the start of the chain and squash it before it pollutes the whole pack".

Marcel said "need any help?"

Klaus said "of course" with a smile and said "meet you at the compound. I need to make a stop at Cami's. Kieran is getting worse. And then arranging a meeting between Carry and Oliver".

Marcel said "your blood is not working?"

Klaus shook his head and then looked around as he sensed her and saw her leaving the house with Hope in her lap. Hope squealed when she saw him and said "da da" and tried to wiggle out of her lap but she said "no, not now. hello Marcel. So early? who died?"

Marcel smiled and said "no one. I just had a business proposition to discuss with Klaus. You know Andrea.. she is really cute".

Hayley looked at hope and said "Thanks".

Klaus asked her "where are you going?"

Hayley said "settle the pack down before Carry and Alonza come".

Klaus said dismissively "Hope is not going Hayley. Things are heated right now. I told you I don't want her near them. Please go in and leave her with Rebekah".

Hayley said "Klaus…" but he shook his head and said "either you leave her or stay with her".

Hayley huffed and said "fine" angrily and said sarcastically "when will you grace us with your presence?" making Marcel laugh.

Klaus said annoyed at her sarcasm "i will be going there too after I do something with Cami".

Hayley said casually "we can go together".

Klaus said after a second "sure" and kissed Hope to Marcel's shock as she said "da da" again and lunged towards her but Hayley held her tight and went inside.

He saw her going in the house and turned to Klaus who had an amusing smile on his face. He snapped at him "what are you smiling at Mracellus?"

Marcel said "nothing. I will be going now". As he walked to his car Klaus said "have you thought about my proposal about letting Carry and his people live in city".

Marcel said "no but if nothing else works then we have to think about that" and said to Hayley who had just joined them "I hope you can resolve this issue with your pack".

Hayley nodded and went the car to sit down still annoyed at Klaus.

When they reached the church Cami was pacing in front of the alter. She looked at him and said "you told her?" making her eyebrows raise.

She looked around and then said wrinkling her nose "what is that smell?"

Cami said "that is incense. You dont like it?"

Hayley swallowed hard and said "not right now" and the nausea she had been having since morning pushed her and she said "is there any rest room?"

Cami pointed in one direction. Hayley darted to the bathroom.

Cami looked at the concern on his face and said "is she okay?"

Klaus said "yes. Where is he?"

Cami said "thank you for coming. He is upstairs".

Klaus said "so what have you thought?" when Hayley came back.

She said "shock therapy".

Klaus said "that will not help Camille and you will kill the man".

Cami said with anger "he is my uncle Klaus. I will save him. Your blood didnt work. Davina told me that the hex is too strong and is affecting his brain. I cannot see him die. I have already lost my brother. I cannot see him die too".

Klaus said "let me look at him" and said to Hayley and said "I will be back in a minute. You stay down".

And followed Cami upstairs leaving her confused as to what is going on.

As Cami entered the room he saw Kieran tied to a chair. He looked at Cami who after some hesitation took out a dagger from her behind her shirt and said "listen a witch gave me this and said if I dagger you with this she will help me break the curse on Kieran".

Klaus asked "what is this?"

Cami said "I don't know but I couldn't do it. I just thought that I could give this to you".

Klaus said "thank you Cami" and don't do this. I have something to take care of. I will be back and will help you with Kieran". He waited until she nodded and then her gaze went to the door.

He followed her gaze and saw Hayley standing at the door looking at them and then Kieran and as he saw she turned and left them.

On the way to the bayou he filled Hayley in with what has been going on with Kieran making her realize that was the reason he was spending time with Cami and she scolded herself for the stupidity and unnecessary jealousy. He stopped the car at the bayou and looked at her and then asked her "we will go back immediately after the meeting. I have to talk to Marcel about something too". She nodded and stepped out.

Klaus was sitting on the log waiting for Carry and ideally looking at Hayley mingling with Amy and others. She was laughing and smiling making his stomach muscles tightening. He wondered _'will he ever be able to express his feelings to her considering what was at stake here_'. He steered his eyes from her and looked around casually and saw Cary and Alonza walking towards them and walked to them and said "let me take you to Ansel". He then called "Oliver come here".

After introducing them to each other Hayley, him, Carry, Alonza and Oliver went to Ansel.

Ansel greeted them and as they settled down he said "I have read so much about your family. They were really popular especially Ansel Ackles. His wisdom had been passed on to us from generations".

Klaus suddenly started to feel uncomfortable as he felt Hayley's eyes on him. He cleared his throat and said "the purpose of his meeting is that member of both pack to meet and see who the other are. Oliver Carry is second in my other pack so he has a say so after me and Oliver you represent this pack incase H..Andrea or I are not there".

Ansel said "we need an oath to join these two packs".

Klaus groaned inward but he realized that it was an important thing to do so he left Ansel do the ritual. He stood aside and saw as Oliver and Carry both took oath to not hurt the members of the other pack. After that they told Oliver what has been going on with the packs and how Crescent wolves have killed the other packs people and how this thing needs to be resolved. Oliver didnt believe it first but then the seeds of doubt were planted in his mind. Oliver, Klaus and Carry came up with a plan to find out who is killing the other pack's wolves. It took them two hours express their views mainly about Oliver showing his displeasure at Klaus being their alpha too but admitted that he will accept him as their leader as long as he acts for their benefit and in the end it was decided that Oliver was going to keep an eye on Achilles and their allies whereas Carry was going to built a fence around his area. After deciding that Klaus said "now we need to come up with a territory boundary agreement".

He took out a map from his jacket when Carry said to Ansel "I wanted to ask how come you don't turn wolf on full moon or for other nights".

Ansel smiled, looked at Klaus and then said "because the person who put the curse on our pack made me an exclusion. All those years I have been a regular werewolf. I used to turn wolf on full moon when my pack turned human but as I grew older I don't anymore as you know older people don't turn wolf".

Carry nodded and said "how will you break the curse?"

Ansel's eyes went to Klaus sand Hayley and then Hayley said "we are working on it. That is why I don't think it is a good idea for the packs to meet until we become human".

Klaus took out a map and laid it on the table and outlined an area and said "this is Crescent packs area and the other portion is you and your pack. No one is going to trespass. The only trespassing that can happen will be in my or Andrea's presence. Crescents are allowed to visit the French Quarter on full moon and the following day. Cary you pick any day other then full moon".

Carry looked at his mother and said "I will get back to you about that".

Oliver said "we need to wrap this up. I have to get the pack ready for the sunset. Some are in French Quarter need to get them back".

Hayley said "yes Oliver you need to go. I think we are done here" She looked at Klaus who was folding the map and putting it in his jacket again.

Carry and Alonza also left for their side of the bayou whereas Oliver went on his way to get ready for becoming wolf again. They looked at Ansel who said "you both need to be careful. Oliver and Carry shouldn't be your major concern. You have to find the black sheep".

Klaus nodded and walked out of the hut with Hayley.

On the way to the car he said "I have to go meet Marcel".

Hayley said "I will go with you".

He didnt say anything.  
>The drive to compound was quiet one but at last Hayley said "I think we can make it work".<p>

Klaus looked at her and smirked and said "are you kidding me?! they will devour each other".

Hayley said in surprise "you don't trust them".

Klaus said with a smirk "of course I don't trust them. We have a big problem right under our noses and Oliver is our only chance to get it out until we break this curse. I cannot do anything when the culprit party is wolves".

Hayley said "but the curse will not break that easily Klaus. we have to solve this before that happens" reminding Klaus of the ritual required to break the curse. He looked at her but didnt say anything.

For the next hour Hayley saw Klaus explaining Marcel the peace treaty established between Crescent pack and the North East Atlantic pack. Without fifteen minutes into the meeting she realized how full his hands were with Diego not seeing eye to eye with Marcel, Theirry in a fix between siding with Marcel and Diego and Marcel trying to play a neutral party. By the time they left the compound Hayley saw from his tense expressions that he was not happy with the meeting and with the way things were with vampires and werewolves.

He stopped the car outside the house and stayed there quietly and then said "I have to meet Cami to help her with Kieran. Will be late". She looked at him and said "I am sure once the curse is broken things will get better".

Klaus gave her a look but didnt say anything. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and said "you are doing your best for the pack and I am sure they will realize that soon". As she got out Klaus controlled his racing heart and the urge to follow her in the house and make out with her and backed up the car.

She stood in the drive way with Hope seeing him away wondering what else is bothering him. And then went inside. Now that full moon was over she felt a bit relaxed but suddenly an image of him hugging Caroline flashed through her eyes. She was thinking about them when Rebekah entered the kitchen and said "how did it go?"

Hayley was so lost in thoughts that she didnt listen to her so Rebekah asked again "hey what are you thinking?"

She took a deep breath and said "who is Caroline and how long has Klaus and Caroline been… you know?"

Rebekah said in confusion "hun… you met Caroline the other day".

Hayley said "yes but who is she. Was she his old flame?"

Rebekah laughed and said "more like old infatuation" and opened the fridge to take out a glass of water.

She then turned to her and saw her lost in thought and said "listen what is wrong? why are you upset with Caroline and Klaus and for that matter with Cami and Klaus".

Hayley felt flustered and said "no, I am fine".

Rebekah smiled and said "it is written all over your face Hayley. If I have to make a guess then I would say that this marriage has suddenly gotten interesting. You are falling for my bother dear sis-in-law".

Hayley said with a smile "shut up Rebekah. Even if I don't love him I don't want to see him grovel over other woman".

Rebekah picked up James hugging her leg and said "Oh my dear Hayley. I will tell you one thing about my dear brother. If he ever falls for some girl he would not chase her like he did Ms mystic fall….Caroline" at her confused expressions "or Cami for that matter. In fact he will run away from her. As far as he can. So you are safe".

Hayley asked her "are you sure?" without realizing that she was unconsciously begging her to tell her that.

Rebekah nodded and smiled "trust me. I have spend more life with Nik then any one in this planet. I know him like the back of my hand".

She said "but why would he do that".

Rebekah opened her mouth to say something but Elijah interjected by saying "because Niklaus runs away the fist chance of happiness he sees".

Hayley asked him "have you had any success Elijah with that spell?"

Elijah said "yes i have managed to trace witches in which Mary-Ann jumped into with Marcel's help".

Rebekah said "good for you" and then said "I will be back after putting Jamie to bed". She took James out of the highchair and took him upstairs to put him to bed.

Hayley was asleep when she felt him get next to her. She asked him in her sleep "how is Kieran?"

Klaus said "not good. I don't think he will survive".

He could sense an unasked question looming in the air and almost smiled when she asked "and how is Cami?"

Klaus said "she is tough. If anyone can through it, it is her".

Hayley couldn't help but feel her something fell in her stomach at the praise from his mouth and wondered _'does he ever see her like that?'_ but then she shook her head at her stupidity and turned away from her saying "good" and tried to sleep and eventually managed to do so.

Next morning he got up, got ready and was leaving when Hayley said "where are you going?"

Klaus said "meet Carry. Just want to see his reaction after the treaty and to find out what is he thinking".

Hayley said "I was thinking about what you said about moving them to the city".

Klaus stopped and said "and?"

Hayley said "it is a good idea but how will you persuade Marcel".

Klaus said "working on that too" and left her.

He spend next hour discussing with Carry the fence that he and his pack has made as per Klaus's suggestion and how to keep the men safe. Carry told him that after discussing with his pack they have decided to have the third weekend every month except fro when it is full moon.

After that he went to Cami and helped her with Kieran situation and then spend the rest of the day with Elijah trying to figure out who those witches were. By the time he got home it was late she was already asleep. He stood there looking at her realizing that they were moving further away from each other '_but isn't that what he wanted?'_ he asked himself, to not show her that he has developed feelings for her. Thinking of random things he went to sleep.

Next morning he slept in whereas Hayley took Hope downstairs. After getting up he again locked himself in the study with Elijah trying to figure out rest of the witches. At last they both decided to go to compound and ask Marcel's help again.

By the time they both got home it was late. He went straight to his room. Hope was sleeping in her crib and Hayley was in bathroom so he went to bed after changing his clothes.

Klaus was lying in his bed reading a book when his cell rang. He picked it up and saw Hayley coming out of the bathroom drying her hair. He said "yes Eve to what do I owe the pleasure to hearing your voice at this time of the day?"

She saw smile slipped from his lips and said "I will come over and see what I can do".

He put the phone down and said "someone dug those dead bodies in the forest".

The events of past few days did it and she snapped "I was afraid of that".

Klaus said sarcastically "_thanks love"_.

He then added sternly "i will look into it" and started to leave but she said "at this time of night. Are you kidding me? What can you do now?"

Klaus said "I have to go check it out right now Hayley".

Hayley looked at him with concern but knew in her heart that he will have to go so she nodded as Klaus left the room.

Klaus spend next two hours trying to convince the untriggered wolves that he will find out who killed Alex and Jake realizing fully well that he cannot satisfy their suspicion of other pack killing their people without jeopardizing his and Hayley's position and considering the past few weeks events he knew that no one will believe him that it was a self defense kill. He also realized that Crescent pack was just looking an excuse to blame the other pack because they were clearly ignoring the fact that the third body belonged to the other pack. He noticed that the only two people who were quietly listening to everything without giving their input were Ansel and Eve. When he left for home two hours later he was still not convinced that the pack was fully satisfied by his promise and that just frustrated him. He was not exactly a patient man so it was even bigger deal for him knowing that pack were not happy with him.


	16. Chapter 16 Ambushed from all sides

**_A/N: guest thanks for wonderful reviews. This is again a really big chapter. I hope you like it. I will try to post the next chapter sooner but with holidays things have been really busy so sorry in advance for putting a gap between posts._**

**_I hope you like this chapter as much as you have liked the previous ones. Any thing you want me to do in this story, I am open to suggestions. I will try to accommodate in this story line somehow. _**

**_Synopsis: Klaus and Hayley suspect witches hand in the attack on wolves. Klaus is severely injured in a lead that he and Elijah were following. Marcel has a problem within his vampires and the only way to deal with that is the garden. _**

It was late when he parked the car outside the house. He sat there looking at the big house wondering how to face her. It had been quite busy few days and he had not had time to process the fact that he had fallen in love with her. At last he got out and went inside. It was quiet. He knew everyone is sleeping so he went upstairs too. She was sleeping and to his surprise Hope was next to her on the bed because she hardly put Hope on the bed. At last after changing his clothes he went to bed too.

He was fast asleep when he suddenly felt something soft and really warm touch his arm. His eyes snapped open and on one look sideways he realized it was Hope's hand. He touched her forehead hurriedly and then sat up and shook Hayley. As her eyes opened he said in a voice that was close to panic "she is burning up".

Hayley sighed and said "yes she has been like this since yesterday. Will get better by morning".

Klaus snapped "yesterday?!"

Hayley noticed the panic on his face in the dark and said "Klaus what is wrong? Kids do get sick".

He said "I can heal her" taking his wrist to his mouth.

Hayley at once said "no. No blood for her".

She didnt realize that her voice was a little higher then usual startling Hope. She groaned "oh no. She slept with such difficulty".

As if on cue Hope got up and started crying. Hayley picked her up and put her against her shoulder and said to him "I am sorry. Why don't you sleep?"

He didnt know what to do so he laid back down and tried to sleep but couldnt. He could hear her pacing in the room trying to calm her down. The moment she would sit down Hope would start crying. At last two hours of restless thoughts he couldn't bear it when he started to hear impatience in her tone while trying to console her he got out of bed and said "give her to me and you go to sleep".

Hayley said with frustration "you don't have to do this. She is not you…." but Klaus said sharply "Hayley!" and almost snatched Hope from her. Hope protested by wailing but he put her against his shoulder and said coldly to her "go to bed. She will need you well rested in the morning".

Hayley said regretfully "Klaus I didnt mean…"

but he said "not interested".

Hayley went to bed feeling guilty about what she was about to say to him scolding herself _'after all he has been doing for her he does not deserve this'_ and tried to sleep and startled when she heard him softly speaking to her. As she listened carefully she realized that he was reading a book to her and she was quiet. A smile appeared on her lips and she went to sleep peacefully.

Next morning when she woke up the first thing she saw was both of them sleeping with Hope on his chest. She sat there looking at them and the guilt crept in her heart again. She picked the blanket from the sofa and put on them and touched her forehead. It was still hot but she was sleeping so she let her.

She changed her clothes and decided to get some coffee and wondered why was she so tired and then it hit her; the pregnancy was starting to take a toll on her. Last couple of week had been really rough. She closed the door quietly and went down and saw Rebekah in the kitchen.

Rebekah asked her "how is she?"

Hayley said "sleeping. I was so dead tired. If Klaus had not taken over I would have died last night".

Rebekah said "he is with her?!"

Hayley put her head on the island table and said "yes".

Rebekah said "what happened? You look worried".

Hayley said without looking at her "I said to Klaus that he does not need to worry about her because she is not his daughter and he got upset".

From the quiet on Rebekah's side she knew that Rebekah was thinking the same thing she was. At last after what looked like eternity Rebekah said "you were stressed out Hayley".

She looked up but kept her head rested on her hands and said "I am afraid that I might never see him as Hope's father, real father".

They both turned towards the door as Elijah entered and said "because he is not. He is not her biological father and I am sure Niklaus knows that. I don't think he is trying to take Jackson's place. He just want to be acknowledged as her father. You have to remember that his reaction to him being her step father is pretty normal considering he never got to know his biological father. Mikael was not his biological father and even then he was not a good father. Niklaus hates that notion of step father. He still considers Mikael as his father even after everything that man put him through so it is a touchy topic for him and the fact that Mikael hated him more after he found out that Niklaus was not his was much more a blow to him and I think he is trying to make up for that. I don't think he wants Hope to go through with what he went through that; the identity crisis. Where he belongs and that is why he reacts really badly to when you don't see him as Hope's father".

Hayley looked at him thoughtfully as he put a glass of milk in front of her and said "so should I never tell Hope about Jackson being her father. That is not fair to Jackson's memory".

Rebekah said "I don't think there is any harm in telling her that once she become intelligent enough to know the difference and appreciate the situation".

Hayley took a deep breath and said "have you found out anything else Elijah about those witches and how are they connected to Sabine".

Elijah said "I am almost there. Actually I was going to meet someone who might help me figure this out" and left the room.

Klaus laid on the sofa listening to their conversation calming himself down with her warm breath against his body. He wondered if Elijah was right and will he ever become her real father or she will also spend all her life trying to prove herself to him. He touched her forehead. It was very warm so he got up and went downstair and said to Hayley "she is very warm. Any plan of action?"

Rebekah said "give her a bath Hayley. That might bring it down" as Hayley stood up and walked to him.

Ten minutes later Klaus stood at the bathroom door and watched her giving bath to screaming and wailing Hope. After a few seconds he couldn't bear to see that sight so he turned around and went to change his clothes and then went downstairs.

Twenty minutes later she came down with her in just diaper and walked to him and handed her to him and said "I will be back".

Hope protested at first but then she settled down. He suddenly realized that this was the first time he was touching her naked body and that just melted his heart. He put her against her shoulder and said "mommy is coming" and started to read the book as Hope started to calm down and in a few minutes he was surprised to realize that she had gone to sleep.

He smiled and continued reading the book but his mind was somewhere else thinking _'what kind of life his life had become. Is that what he wanted from his life? No mayhem just peace and calm. how long will this last?'_ and was still thinking when his cell rang startling Hope. He picked it up and said "yes Marcel?"

He closed the book with a slight snap as he heard Marcel say "Diego and Thierry found another dead body near the bayou Klaus".

Klaus said "what?! who is it?"

Marcel said "dont know".

Klaus said "wolf bites?"

He said "yes".

Klaus said angrily but keeping his voice low as not to disturb Hope "i am coming over in twenty minutes".

He got up and went to the room and saw Hayley wiping her mouth. He said "are you okay?"

Hayley said "yes I am find".

Klaus said with annoyance "you are lying but in any case I have to go. Diego found another man killed by a werewolf…" and groaned as she went back to the bathroom and banged the door shut on him.

When she came back, she looked tired but took Hope from him and said "please tell me it was not our pack".

Klaus said with exasperation "who else Hayley?! there are no wolves at this time of the month" and left.

Twenty minutes later he was standing over a dead body mauled by wolf bites when suddenly he realized something was different. after close examination he said "this is not a wolf bite Marcel".

Marcel said "what?!" and knelt down next to him .

Klaus said "yes it looks like wolf bite but it is not. I know what a wolf bite really looks like".

Marcel said angrily "so do I Klaus".

Klaus stared at the body and said with certainty "no this is not wolf bite. I remember that wolf bite from previous attacks they were different and also if wolf would bite him, he would gnaw at him too but this one is just a bite as if done on purpose".

Marcel looked at him as if he had lost his mind but seeing his expressions he realized that he was onto something.

He then said "I have send Diego to check if there is any reaction from the other side of the bayou to see if it is their man".

Klaus said "Marcel I told you no one vampires in the bayou".

Marcel said "we need to find out who this person is Klaus. Is it your pack infighting or something else".

Klaus bend down again and said "whoever he is has not triggered his gene if he is werewolf".

Marcel said angrily "yes I guess that much Klaus" and went inside.

Klaus followed him and said "I am telling you Marcel this is not a werewolf bite. I see a witch's hand in it".

An hour later he had gone Hayley looked at sleeping Hope in her crib and thought for a moment and then went to Rebekah's room and said "hey Hope is sleeping. I have to go out for an hour. Can you keep an eye on her".

Rebekah said "yes but where are you going?"

Hayley said "to check on Carry and Alonza. Klaus told me there was another attack. I want to make sure it was not someone from their pack".

Rebekah said "Hayley is that safe for you to go? You are pregnant and remember not invincible".

Hayley said "I will be fine Rebekah".

She took out the car and drove towards that side of the pack. She got out of car and hurried towards Alonza. She greeted her really well making her doubt that it was her pack member. She was talking to Alonza when they heard howling and yelling. She ran towards the sounds and stopped as she saw a man bleeding on the ground and a wolf at a distance. At first glance she recognized who it was. She crouched down slowly so as not to spook the person next to the injured man and then stared at the wolf staring at them from a couple of feet away. She instinctively cowered over the man lying in the grass as the wolf used its paw to attack the man hitting Hayley in the process. A scream escaped from her mouth as it made a gash on her arm and the wolf jumped back and sprinted in one direction.

She got up as Alonza came running towards her and helped her up and said "are you okay?"

Klaus picked up his cell and said "yes Hayley what is it? I am in…"

He listened to her say "someone attacked a man in your father's pack. He is okay but Klaus it was John, I recognized him".

He stared at Marcel who was staring at him listening to her conversation and said "where are you?" with thinned lipped.

Hayley said "I am with Alonza right now. I came to check on if it was someone from her pack but…"

Klaus walked out of the living room angrily saying "I am coming over".

Hayley put the cell down and in her jeans pocket when she sensed him near her.

Hayley realized that he was livid with anger. He held her arm and snapped "what the bloody hell were you doing there? You were supposed to be with Hope and need I remind you that you are pregnant" as he held her arm and saw the gash which had started to heal right in front of his eyes.

Hayley gently pried her arm free and said in controlled anger voice "my pack is killing your pack. I am responsible for those kills".

Klaus took one step close to her and said "_our _pack and I am handling it. Oliver is supposed to find out something. Now you go home. I will be back in a few hours".

Hayley stared at him angrily and started to leave when he pulled her towards him and kissed her hard on her lips to her surprise and then she saw Alonza standing at a distance looking at them too and she realized that it was for her benefit. She smiled as he wiped the blood from her forehead and whispered "I am glad you are okay".

She smiled but said under her lip "we have a big problem. I recognized that wolf. It was Achilles".

She heard him groan and say "okay I will deal with it. You go home to Hope".

She squeezed his hand gently but suddenly they both heard ruckus. They both spun around as Carry entered the hut and said angrily "Marcel's vampires are here creating a havoc".

Klaus dashed out and saw Diego and a couple of vampires whom he recognized as belonging to his inner circle throwing werewolves belongings right and left. He whooshed to Diego and grabbed him from his neck and said "you don't really value your life do you?"

Diego said angrily "Marcel send us here" causing Hayley to say in shock "what?! no Marcel wouldn't do that".

Diego said in the same tone "why wouldn't he? He hates werewolves. He was only tolerating them because of him" he pointed at Klaus at the end of the sentence "but now that it seems that he cannot even control them so why not!".

Klaus threw him away and said angrily "_Marcel would never cross me"_.

Diego said "ask Thierry. Marcel told him that" massaging his neck and then he looked at Klaus who barked "if you don't want to lose any one I suggest you leave now and leave Marcel up to me".

He looked at Hayley and said "go home. I will be late" and whooshed out of there.

Hayley sighed and went towards her car and drove home.

It was late evening and Marcel was siting in the living room Josh ran in and "Marcel, Diego and some vampers attacked Klaus's pack".

Marcel jumped up and said "what?" when suddenly Klaus was in the living room with Thierry in his grasp. Josh looked at him and whooshed away.

Marcel looked at Thierry with a bite mark on his neck and said "Klaus what is the meaning of this?"

Klaus threw Thierry in front of him and said "do explain?"

Thierry said to Marcel after some hesitation "Katie had been poisoned and the witches had the only way to cure her but the price was for me to create a riot between vampires and werewolves. That was the only way to save her".

Klaus smirked and said sarcastically "just an infatuation! that is what you said right? It almost started a riot in the city".

Thierry got up angrily and covered the bite mark with his hand and said "I love her. They wouldn't have helped her. Vampires and werewolves already hate each other. Vampires didnt need any persuasion to…" when Marcel whooshed to him and snapped his neck.

He turned around and saw Diego standing at the door. From his expressions Marcel and Klaus knew that he had guessed everything. Marcel looked at Thierry on the ground thoughtfully and then said to Klaus "give him your blood. I want to punish him not kill him". And then said to Diego "take him to the garden".

Klaus smiled with satisfaction and bit into his wrist and poured it into a glass and turned and left after saying "if your vampires attack my pack again each and everyone of you will face the same end".

When he finally got home Hayley had gone to sleep. One touch on her forehead told him that she was feeling better. He was so annoyed with the whole day trying to calm both the vampires and his pack that he just wanted to relax so he went to bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he had gone to sleep. The next day when he woke up it was quiet late and both of them were not in the room. He stayed there trying to enjoy the quiet but then to his amusement he realized that he missed her jibber jabber and da da so early in the morning. He got up took a long shower and went downstairs and said "I think witches are up to something. Yesterday someone forced Thierry to attack the werwolves. Any idea who could have down that?" as he entered the living room.

He bend down to pick Hope up as she ran to him saying "da da" while James came to him and stood by his leg too. He went to sit on the sofa and put him on his lap too but Hope screamed and pushed him. Klaus and Hayley were so taken back by that they both said it together "no Hope that is not nice" when Rebekah laughed and said "that is okay. She is sick and getting possessive of her father".

Hope said "da da" and snuggled closer to him.

James looked at Rebekah but didnt move from his spot.

Elijah said after a while "yes. I have been looking at these names and I think I have found a connection. Want to check on that?"

Klaus said "yes sure. Give me a few minutes". He turned to Hayley and said "Hayley can I talk to you about something".

Hayley looked at him in surprise and followed him.

He closed the door behind him and said "how long that the werewolf compulsion potion remain affective in a wolf?"

Hayley said in confusion "as long as you keep on drinking it but…. why are you asking me that?"

Klaus said "I have been thinking of the attacks and after what happened yesterday with Thierry I remembered the potion you used on me" he paused for a second as a flustered look appeared on her face and then continued with a smile now "I think someone is giving the potion to werewolves and making them murder each other".

Hayley said "but the potion is not affective on untriggered wolves Klaus".

Klaus said after as short pause unable to keep his eyes away from her lips "who is talking about untriggered wolves here! I think the triggered ones are being given the potion to do the killings. Also we have another problem at our hands. The man who was killed in the morning didnt die of wolf bite. It looked like a wolf bite but it was not a wolf bite".

Hayley said "you mean to tell me that someone is making it look like Crescent wolves are killing your pack".

Klaus stepped closer to her and said "both our packs love and as for clarification yes" and was leaving the room when Hayley grabbed his arm and said "Klaus, what is wrong aside from obvious".

Klaus stared into her eyes and said "nothing Hayley".

Hayley said "I can see you act normal when we are in public but when we are alone you are so aloof. Are you still upset about what I said yesterday about Hope?"

Klaus said "no Hayley I know that I am not her father".

Hayley said "no Klaus _you are her father._ Don't say that. You have done os much for her in these two months and I am so grateful… " and stopped talking at the flinch on his face. She said "what?"

Klaus said "were you grateful to Jackson too?"

Hayley stared at him with open mouth and before she could say anything he had left the room.

When she came down he was gone along with Elijah and Hope was standing near the main door banging on it and crying and Rebekah was trying to console her by saying "oh honey he will be back in a few hours". She tried to pick her up but Hope started crying louder so Rebekah stepped back and sat down near her on the ground. Hope looked around still crying and saw Hayley coming towards them and said in a weepy voice "da da" making Rebekah laugh. She stood up picking her up and said "I am sorry for laughing but this is so cute Hayley" and said to Hope "dada will be back in a few hours sweetie. You cannot go with him".

Hope kept on crying adamantly and then lunged at Hayley who said "she is burning up again. I will just feed her and put her to bed".

Hayley was putting Hope to bed when Rebekah peeked in and said "James is being fussy. I am taking him out for a drive".

Hayley said "okay".

After Rebekah left she changed into something comfortable and went to lie on the bed and picked up a book but her heart was not into it. She realized after a few minutes that she wanted to think about how to solve werewolf problem but all she could think was Klaus and her relationship which was at the most confusing stage right now. Thinking of him she went to sleep. When she woke up he was not next to her. She took out her cell and dialed his number but no one attended it. That just concerned her a bit but she told herself "it is Klaus, he cannot be in trouble" and went to bathroom and start her day.

Hayley was pacing her room now starting to get panicked. Rebekah and Elijah and Klaus all had been gone since sunset yesterday. She spun around as Elijah came in carrying Klaus and said "Elijah where…" but stopped as she saw Klaus unconscious. He put him on the bed and said "Hayley leave".

Hayley looked at Klaus and screamed and immediately muffled that with a hand on her mouth. Elijah grabbed her arms and said "listen he is fine. He will be okay. Remember he cannot die".

Hayley couldn't steer her eyes away from him and said panicking "Elijah he is burnt. He is burnt! Where were you?" At the end of the sentence she hit Elijah hard on his chest and then she put her hands on her mouth and ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

When she came back she stood at the door looking at Klaus in shock.

Elijah looked at her shocked face and walked to her and held her in his embrace and said "listen I am telling you he will be okay. He cannot die. Please go and bring blood bag from the freezer in the basement".

When she didnt move Elijah shook her a little violently and said "Hayley go and take Hope in Rebekah's room. She must not see him this way".

Hayley nodded in shock and left the room. When she came back ten minutes later he was sitting next to him with his hands bloodied up and Klaus's eyes closed and to her relief she saw his chest was moving up and down.

Elijah stood up and said "why don't you go and rest in Rebekah's room? It will take him some time to fully recover".

Hayley said "no, I will stay with him but I will take Hope there and will come back and you tell me what happened".

She picked up Hope and took her to Rebekah's room.

When she came back Elijah was standing near him with his hands rubbing the back of his neck. Hayley said "tell me. Where is Rebekah?"

Elijah was quiet and then said "I send her away with James".

Hayley said in shock "what? why?"

Elijah said "Niklaus needs to be taken care of Hayley. I will stay with him. He will need blood when he wakes up".

Hayley walked to him and said firmly "Elijah tell me right now".

Elijah said "Niklaus and I traced those names with Marcel's help and figured out who the person residing in those witches was. It was someone from our past, Celeste Dubois. She supposedl died because of Niklaus's reckless behavior in 1712 but apparently not. She had been jumping bodies to survive and finally found a body of a Mary-Ann and then from she jumped to another witch and then to another and finally came to Sabine's body. Guess whose body she was in before Sabine?"

Hayley whispered "Emily Deveraux".

Elijah smiled and said "yes and that is why Sophie's potion didnt work. In short Celeste had been planning to take revenge from Niklaus for getting her killed and me for not avenging her death and that is why she tried to kill your child by making up that phony prophecy. It all was her. The attack on wolves and all. She wanted to take revenge on Niklaus Hayley by starting a riot in his pack. And then she led us believe that you are in danger so Niklaus told me to get to you but when I got home you were okay so I went back but Niklaus and Rebekah were gone and so was James. I contacted Marcel and found out that he had James. On some persuasion Marcel told me that Genevieve was back and had a fight to pick up with Klaus and Rebekah and he told me where I could find them. When I reached at the sanitarium I found Niklaus and Rebekah both unconscious. I dragged Rebekah out of there who told me about Celeste and Genevieve hand in all of this. I told her to run with James. By the time I got back after taking care of Celeste the building was on fire so I ran in and found him and here we are".

Hayley said in shock "but what did Genevieve want from KLaus?"

Elijah was quiet for a moment and then he said "because Rebekah and Marcel used her to call on our father to New Orleans in 1919 and she wanted Klaus to know her hand in that".

Hayley said "no that cannot be it. Rebekah loves Klaus she wouldn't do that".

Elijah said "Hayley I wish that were true. The witch Genevieve Rebekah was talking about is back too and showed Niklaus her memories and I remember the fire the burnt the Oprah house and Marcel apparently dying in that fire. I had always wondered how he survived but this make sense now. He must have made a deal with our father".

Hayley looked at Klaus and saw him stir. She looked at him and said "how long will it take him to heal Elijah?"

Elijah said "at least one day Hayley".

Hayley looked at him and said "what happened to Celeste?"

When he just stared at her she said viciously "good because if you had not I would have killed her Elijah".

She looked at him again but that just made her nauseous. Elijah saw her expressions and said to her "Hayley why don't you rest. I am here".

Hayley said "no. I can manage it" but ruined it by dashing to the bathroom and throwing up.

Hayley said "shouldn't we be putting on some sort of cream on him".

And startled when she heard him say "no. I will heal" and saw him sitting up but Elijah said firmly "Niklaus rest".

Klaus said "where is she Elijah?"

Elijah said "she is gone Niklaus. Let her go".

Hayley walked to him and pushed him gently back on the bed and said "you have to lie down".

Klaus smiled in pain and said "I must be a good sight for you to control your gag right now".

Hayley snapped "I hate you" and dashed to the bathroom.

Klaus smiled and closed his eyes.

Hayley said to Elijah "listen I am not sleepy right now so I can stay with him while you rest and then we can switch places".

Elijah nodded and turned to leave when Klaus said "what happened to Celeste Elijah?"

When he didnt answer Hayley said softly "Klaus it has been taken care of. You need to rest".

Elijah looked at Hayley with gratitude feeling mentally fatigued because of what he had found that evening so he didnt need much convincing to rest and more explanation .

Hayley walked to Klaus and said "do you need anything?"

Klaus felt like wanting something else but he said instead "blood".

She got up and handed him a blood bag. Klaus tried to lift himself up but winced. Hayley asked in alarm "are you hurting?"

When he didn't say anything she said panicking "_Oh god you are hurting! _I thought vampires don't get hurt. How can I comfort you?"

He closed his eyes and said "I need blood Hayley.

Hayley helped him up and put blood bag against his lips. Klaus looked at her face and said "aren't you repulsed by me right now".

She controlled her gag and said "of course but that does not mean that I will leave you in this condition".

Klaus put the bag aside and said "at least you are sincere. Where is Hope? I don't want her to see me like this".

Hayley said "dont worry. She is in with Elijah".

Klaus nodded and closed his eyes and after a while he tried to pull the duvet up when she said "let me" and helped him.

Hayley said "can I give you something. Some sort of medicine".

Klaus shook his head and said "just want to sleep for a few hours". She nodded sand went to the walking closet.

Klaus opened his eyes and saw that she was no where to be seen so he closed them again with frustration thinking that she had left but after a few minutes he felt her get into the bed. He said without looking at her "I thought you had gone".

Hayley smiled and said "why would you think that? You have been there for me so how I can not be there for you".

He didnt say anything but opened his eyes and just looked at her as he felt her hand slip into his hand. He tried to control his heartbeat and tried to sleep and after a few minutes managed to do that even though he was hurting like hell.

Hayley sat with him with her hand in his hand and picked up the book on her side table and started to read it and looked at him when he squeezed it. She could see pain on his badly burnt face but couldn't do anything so she gently squeezed it back and felt better as his pained expressions calmed down.

She didnt know when she went to sleep in that sitting position.

Elijah was lying on Rebekah's bed with his coat off so that if Hope gets up he is there for her. He suddenly woke up and saw that it was almost dawn. He got up and checked on Hope but she was still sleeping so he went to their room and stopped as he saw Hayley sitting next to Klaus sleeping in that position whereas Klaus was also sleeping. He smiled and closed the door and went back and fell on the bed again.

Klaus opened his eyes and saw her sleeping in that position.

He propped in a sitting position feeling much better causing her to wake up. She looked at him and smiled and said "you look healed".

Klaus said "thanks for staying with me".

And then she did something that took him by surprise. She leaned in and kissed him gently on his lips and said "I am glad you are okay".

Klaus said "where is she?"

Hayley said "with Elijah".

He said "how is she feeling now and how much is my skin back?"

Hayley said "She is okay. And face and hair".

He looked at his hands and said "not completely".

Hayley said "you will be okay. I will be back after checking Hope".

After she left Klaus got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself. He was looking okay considering the burns he had suffered. He took out a jeans and a shirt from the closet and wore them and came out just in time to see her standing there with arms folded across her chest.

Hayley looked at him dressed so asked "where do you think you are going?"

Klaus said "to see Marcel".

They both looked at the door when Elijah said "I have banned Marcel from French Quarter. The compound is ours. You wanted our home back. I took it back from him".

Klaus said seriously "good job brother and …Rebekah?"

Elijah said "she is gone Niklaus. She is gone with James".

Elijah said after some quiet "I am moving to compound. You two are welcome to move in".

Before Hayley could say anything Klaus said "no. Compound is not safe for Hope. It is not kids friendly. the only way compound will be safe is if we put it on Hayley's name".

Elijah said "I am okay with it".

Klaus walked to the bed now feeling tired and sat on it and said "I need blood".

Elijah whooshed out and came back with a bag of blood at the same moment they heard Hope cry. Hayley left the room whereas Klaus started to drink the blood. He said to Elijah "are you sure about moving to the compound".

Elijah said "yes that is the only way we can impose our leadership. You are alpha of the wolves. Vampires have been banned from French Quarter.

Hayley gave Hope the milk bottle and suddenly thought of an idea. She said to her "I will be back in a second" and left the room.

He opened his mouth to say something when Hayley walked in and said "I was thinking now that Marcel is gone may be Carry and his people can move in to French Quarter".

Klaus smiled and said "my thought exactly".

Elijah said "so some thing good came out of all this.. where are you going?" as he saw Klaus getting up.

Klaus said "to talk to Carry and his people. I have not yet talked to them about it".

Elijah shook his head and said "no. I will got".

Klaus said "they will not trust you Elijah. They don't know that well".

Hayley said "I will go".

Klaus said "you and Elijah both can go"

Hayley said "but you need…"

Klaus said "Hayley this is important. We are at the risk of loosing someone tonight again".

Hayley said "okay we will go but Hope stays with you then".

Klaus at once said "no…"

Hayley said with frustration "you decide then what to do Klaus".

Elijah looked at both of them but didnt say anything. When he didnt say anything she said to Elijah "lets go".

She left the room and came back with Hope and said "here she is. I will change her, feed her. You don't have anything to do anything at all".

Klaus nodded and laid down. Hayley took Hope to the bathroom to freshen herself up whereas Elijah went to his room to change too. She came back after ten minutes and was taking Hope out for breakfast when she said "da da".

Hayley said "yes we will come back. Lets have some breakfast first".

Klaus was lying on the bed when she came back and put Hope on the bed next to him and said "we are leaving".

She kissed Hope and left. Hope looked at Klaus and said "da da" making him smile. He turned towards her and said "so you and me. All day. this should be fun" and felt his heart warm up at the biggest grin she gave him. He glanced around and realized that she had put all the things he could need near him, her bottle, toys and some books for him.

Elijah and Hayley entered the house a couple of hours later to a quiet. Hayley said "either she had made him stake himself or something else has happened. House is still standing that is good" making Elijah laugh.

She smiled and went upstairs and stopped as she saw her sleeping on Klaus stomach and then she remembered his burns so she darted to him and picked her up startling her.

Klaus had gone sleep with difficult after enduring some pain because of her lying on his stomach but she insisted and he couldnt say no. he had his hand on her back because he was not too sure if she would stay there or fall down when he felt her being lifted up. He grabbed the hand that lifted her and opened his eyes and then calmed down as he stared into her eyes. He said softly "is it done?" and let Hayley pick Hope up confirming Hayley's suspicion that he was in pain.

Hayley nodded and said "why did you let her sleep on you?"

Klaus turned to one side and said simply "she wanted to".

Hayley carried Hope to the crib and said "you need a lesson in saying no to her you know".

Hayley looked at him for a minute and realized that he had gone to sleep again. She quietly retreated the room and went downstairs to Elijah who was siting in the living room. As eh saw her he said "after what happened last night I think it was Celeste who was giving that potion to the wolves making them attack".

Hayley said "Klaus told you about it".

Elijah said "yes he told me that you suspect witches in using that against your pack".

Hayley looked at him wondering why did Klaus give all credit to her but then he said "I think the killings should end and packs should live in peace".

Hayley said "and what about that person the wolves supposedly killed".

Elijah said bitterly "yes, I think that was Celeste too. Now that she is gone I think things will improve for better".

Hayley couldn't help but feel bitterness in his voice and said "I know you are hurt about what Rebekah and Marcel did and then Celeste so you can talk to me about it".

Elijah said "there is nothing to say Hayley. She betrayed both of us and then Celeste. I cannot believe she would do something like that. I am sorry I had to kill her. I now realize that she could have helped you break the curse but I just lost my temper after seeing what she did to Niklaus".

Hayley said thinking of the curse breaking spell that Sophie had told her "it is okay Elijah. I am starting to think that…" when the bell. She got up and said "i will see".

and a couple of minutes later she came back with Rebekah and James.

Elijah was looking at his hands when he sensed Rebekah. He stood up and walked to her and said in confusion "Rebekah what are you doing here. If Niklaus…"

Rebekah said desperately "Elijah I will not run. I am tired of runing. I have James and I want to settle down with my family. Nik will forgive me. I will ask …."

Elijah said angrily "no Rebekah he will not. What you did…" but couldn't finish his sentence in anger and went back to the living room.

Hayley said "it is okay Rebekah. Why don't you put James in the crib and come down?"

Rebekah said "no I need to talk to him first and explain what happened".

Hayley said "he is sleeping right now. May be in an hour or so".

Rebekah said "sleeping. At this time why?"

At that Elijah looked at her so Hayley said "Elijah you tell. I will go check on Hope".

When she entered the room he was awake. He said "she is back?"

Hayley closed the door and walked to him and said softly "you will forgive her right? she has James and…"

Klaus said after a few seconds of quiet "what do you think Hayley? What should I do?"

Hayley didnt know what to say so she kept quiet.

He smiled cynically and then they heard a knock on the door. Klaus said "it is her".

Hayley said warningly "be nice" to him and went to open the door.

Rebekah knocked at the door dreading what she will be seeing and gasped as she saw Klaus sitting on the bed. She walked to him and said "I am glad that you are better".

Klaus said cynically "really! I thought you wanted Mikael to kill me and that is why you used Genevieve to bring him here".

Rebekah hastily said "I never wanted him to kill you Nik. Just force you to run from New Orleans so that I can have a life with Marcel".

Klaus smiled and said sarcastically "well you are getting your big chance now. Why don't you have it?"

Rebekah didn't know what to say so she kept quiet and then said "I know you hate me but what is done is done".

Klaus looked at her for a moment and then his gaze went to Hayley just for a second who was picking up Hope's clothes but he knew that she was listening to them and said "what is done is never done. It remains within us reminding us of who we are. A bastard son, a sister who betrayed him. perhaps it is time to write a new story. What do you want Rebekah?"

Hayley felt her heart clench in something and turned to look at him. Their eyes met for a second and then Klaus looked away.

Rebekah said "what I always wanted Nik. A family and now i have got it. I want to settle down with James and with my brothers. You, Hayley, Hope, Elijah".

Klaus didnt know what to say so he kept quiet whereas Rebekah said "Nik not a single day has passed by in the past 100 years that I have not regretted my actions. You cannot let my mistake destroy what we are trying to build now".

Klaus shifted but winced and held his stomach so Hayley walked to him and lifted his shirt and gasped as she saw skin pealing off. She said "it was because of her lying on you. You skin was healing and got pressed against the shirt. Let me take it off".

Rebekah looked at both of them, her knelt near his legs with her hand on his shirt and him looking at her bent head and she quietly retreated the room without them knowing about it.

Hayley slowly took his shirt off and said "you shouldn't have worn this. I think it is not a good idea for you to wear clothes until you are properly healed".

Klaus helped her take his shirt off and said lightly "if you want to see me without clothes then you just have to say that and not make excuses". As soon as the words were out he realized his mistake and the look on her face and her saying "i would like nothing else to do that right now but lets postpone it to until you get better" with a smile making him regret what he had said.

Hayley looked at his changing expression and read regret on his face which for some reason broke her heart and she said "I think you need to lie down again. It will take a few hours to get this portion back" and pushed him on the bed and said "I will change and lie too".

Five minutes later she was lying next to him. She turned to him and said "Elijah said that with Celeste gone the danger is gone but I have a bad feeling".

Klaus stared at the ceiling and said "It was never meant to be easy Hayley. It will take time. last time it took 5 years".

Hayley said "in 5 years they will all kill each other. We were only 35 and now we are already 30".

Klaus stayed quiet and then said "Marcel and his vampire will stay clear of wolves for a while at least".

Elijah and Hayley were sitting in the living room when she saw Klaus coming in. She said "what are you doing out of bed?"

Klaus said "Hayley and I are not moving to the compound".

Elijah stood up and said "why?"

Klaus said "compound will be business place because we have to deal with vampires and things and will have to invite them in. I think we should have this place as basic residence whereas compound for just business sake".

Elijah thought for a moment and then said "you have a point but someone has to stay in the compound to make this ruling New Orleans work".

Klaus said "yes. We will make it work".

Elijah said "what about Rebekah?"

Klaus said "that is up to her. If she chooses to say in this house, she is welcome" and turned went upstairs without making an eye contact with her standing at the foot of the steps.

The very next day Hayley stood at the window looking down Elijah and Klaus drive away to the compound. Rebekah had decided to stay with them at the moment because of James. She and Klaus had been at odd since yesterday but Hayley didnt know what to do so she just acted normally.

While Elijah went upstairs to check on his quarters, Klaus went downstairs towards the garden and stopped. He looked around at the vampires Marcel had trapped for centuries and smiled thinking 'poetic justice'. He stopped in front of Thierry and then continued towards the end of the dungeon and said "Caroline came to beg forgiveness for you and seeing as I am the king of New Orleans I have decided to grant it to you. You are free to go".

Tyler said angrily but with weakness "I would rather die then take pity mercy from you".

Klaus smirked and said "but dear Tyler death will be too easy for you. What I am going to do to you, you will pray that you had died".

Tyler said "there cannot be nothing worse then being sired to you".

Klaus smirked and said "like I said you will see". He walked closer to him and said "you will forget all about me, Hayley, New Orleans and will return to Mystic Falls and be a doting boyfriend to Caroline…. Oh and yeah you will force yourself to change every full moon even though you don't need to".

Tyler blinked. Klaus punched the wall breaking in and grabbed Tyler from the shirt front and whooshed him out of dungeon.

He looked at Elijah coming downstair and said "freed Tyler from the garden. He is off to Mystic Falls now, never to disturb us every again".

He turned to Tyler and said "go lad run and enjoy your life not thinking of me still affected by my life".

Tyler looked at both of them and then left in confusion.

Elijah smiled and said "you compelled him!"

Klaus said "being trapped in here for so long the vervain is gone from your system".

Elijah said to Klaus "your werewolf problem is solved. Marcel is gone so no vampire problem too"

Klaus said "Even though Celeste is gone I still want to look into the matter so I am going to find out what is going on first hand".

Elijah said "how?"

Klaus said "by turning into a wolf" and left.

Klaus went deep into the forest and concentrated and in a few minutes he had changed into a black wolf.

Hayley was awake looking at the empty bed thinking where he goes and why is he distancing himself from her. It has literally been two days since she had seen him. The last time she had seen him was when Elijah had moved to the compound a day before. He called once telling her that he and Elijah were on some faction business without going into the details of what it was. She couldn't help but think that it was werewolf related something and then she had called Elijah to find out what was going on and found out that Klaus was not with him that just put seeds of doubt in her mind and the first thing she thought was Caroline and that just made her super mad and to her shock jealous. Her hormones were playing havoc on her feelings and she felt like killing him for ignoring her for a few weeks now and wanted to demand an explanation for his behavior but he was not there for her to shout at so she tried to concentrate on other problems and come up with a solution herself. The only thing that she could do was think about a solution to werewolf problem and the obvious solution to her looked like breaking the curse but for that she has to do the unachievable and that was to make him fall for her. She was really starting to think that breaking the curse was the only solution to their problem. If Crescents were not wolves throughout the month they will not do the killings. But if they are killing then how can that be controlled. How can a wild animal be tamed? . She fluffed the pillow in anger thinking again where was he?

She was coming out of the bathroom when she saw Klaus and burst out angrily "where have you been?"

Klaus looked at her in surprise and said "Hayley what is wrong?"

Hayley said angrily "I know you are up to something. I hate that you hide things from me. You need to tell me what you are doing. Is it about wolves?"

Before he could say anything words were out of her mouth "were you with Caroline?"

Klaus looked at her bewildered and raised his eyebrows as her cheeks started burning red and then his expressions changed to amusement. He then took a deep breath and "yes it is about wolves. I have figured out how to track down our problem".

Hayley said "how?" still angry at him.

Klaus said "I turned to a wolf yesterday evening till a couple of hours ago and followed the wolves. You will be pleased to know that I have found something really interesting".

Hayley said recovering from the initial shock "are you out of your freaking mind? that is so dangerous. They don't recognize you in the wolf form and can attack you".

Klaus laughed and said "_and generally they are okay with me right?!"_

Hayley glared at him angrily and then said "Klaus you have a death wish or something? You almost died in that fire".

Klaus said going to the bed "I cannot die love. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Hayley sighed and said "okay fine. What have you found?" going to the bed and sitting down on it next to him.

Klaus said turning towards her "so there are two sub groups within Crescent pack. One I like to believe is begin led by Oliver whereas the other is being led by Achilles but I cannot be sure until I find out who Oliver looks like when he turns"

Hayley sighed and said "you mean to tell me that our pack is divided now?"

Klaus fell on the bed and said "yes love. That is exactly what I am trying to tell you. Now I am hoping that Achilles were acting weird because of the werewolf compulsion potion. Hopefully things will get better".

She looked at him for a second lying down on the bed with his eyes closed and then walked to the crib and took out Hope and said without looking at him "just don't die on me Klaus!"

He was thinking about the wolves when he heard her say that and he opened his eyes just in time to see her retreat from the room. He smiled and closed his eyes again.


	17. Chapter 17 Confrontation

**_A/N: guests thanks for wonderful views. I love reading them and it encourages me to write quicker but due to holidays and family visiting I am finding less time to sit and write lol. Any way I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Synopsis: Klaus confronts Hayley with a secret that she had been keeping from him. Elijah and Klaus pardon Marcel. _**

* * *

><p>Hayley was sitting on the carpet in the living room with Hope playing with some blocks when he entered and said after looking at them for a second "I let Tyler go".<p>

Hayley asked him without looking at him "why?"

Klaus said "Caroline came to get him back and …"

He couldn't help but notice her body getting tensed up at her name and continued "so I send him back".

Hayley stood up slowly and walked to him and said "Can I trust you not to have an affair with anyone while we are married to each other?"

Klaus asked annoyingly "if I tell you that i am not having an affair will you ever believe me?"

Hayley said feeling tense "try me".

Klaus looked into her distressed face and took a step towards her and said "I am not having a affair Hayley".

He looked at her staring at his face for a second before her shoulders relaxed down which suddenly warmed him but left him confused too about why would she feel that way and wondered _'is she developing feeling for him too?' _and then he answered himself '_no, that cannot be. No sane person can fall in love with me'_

As that thought hit him he turned to leave when she asked him "where are you going now?" at the same time Hope got up saying "da da".

He smiled at Hope as she walked to him saying "da da" and picked her up, smiled and said "going to see Carry and his people. Elijah said that he had compelled the manager of some buildings to accommodate those people". He put her down and left.

Hayley stared at him leaving the house and then went upstairs and after changing Hope she went to the bayou.

Hayley entered Eve's hut and said to Eve "hey how are you?"

Eve said "Andrea where have you been?"

Hayley said tiredly "dont ask" and then added "you know about the attacks on the other pack right?"

When Eve nodded she said "Klaus and I have moved Carry and his family and others into the city to keep them safe".

Eve said with a smile "Oo that is good. Hopefully we will not have any more attacks'.

Klaus stopped the car in the parking lot of an apartment building which Elijah had tole him about and got out. He climbed two stairs at a time to get to Carry's apartment and waited after ringing the bell. When he came out he said "I want you to make sure that you and your pack dont go back to the bayou until the full moon and I take it that you will take them to the bayou on full moon. I have had my fill of killings and I dont need any unnecessary drama".

Carry said "Klaus this cannot last longer. We cannot live in the city. People will not accept the werewolves living in the city. Once the word gets out that we are werewolves our lives will be destroyed in the city as well as in the bayou".

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when Alonza came and asked him "hello Klaus. How is Hayley?"

Klaus suddenly said flustered but said casually "she is fine".

Alonza smiled and said "she looked really worried about you".

Klaus didn't know what to say and then said "have you settled down?"

She smiled and said "thanks for doing that for us".

Klaus nodded and left.

On the drive to the compound he kept thinking of Alonza telling him about Hayley being worried about him and wondered _'why was she worried about him? because he had also seen the worry on her face which had taken him by an overwhelming feeling'_ and then for some reason he took a turn towards the bayou. He stopped the car at his usual spot and got out and started walking towards Eve wondering _'why was he there?'_ but kept on going and then stopped as he listened.

Hayley pressed her forehead and said "I just feel so helpless and guilty because basically it is my pack who is killing people in his father's pack and Eve they are good people".

Eve looked at her tired face and said "why dont you sit and relax? You look tired and it is not your fault if some werewolves are acting irrationally".

She took Hope from her and asked "why don't you leave her with me any more?"

Hayley sighed and said "Klaus is being too overprotective after all these killings. He does not trust anyone right now and just has not been feeling comfortable leaving her with anyone".

She sat on the bed and held her head in her arms and said "I dont know what is happening. He has been pushing me away from him Eve and I dont know what to do".

Eve looked at her wondering should she tell her that Klaus knows about the curse and her mission but then decided against it and said "listen you are pregnant. You need to take it easy. It is not good for you or the baby and as for Klaus he obviously is stressed out because of these killings. Once that stops things will get better".

Klaus wondered if he was really giving her that much tension. He realized that Eve was right Hayley did look tense when he had left the house and didnt she ask him about Caroline. He started to turn away but then stopped as he heard Eve say "I wanted to talk to you about finding another way to break the curse Andrea".

He stood there waiting to listen to her reply.

Hayley sighed and said "Eve Sophie and I have spend so much on this issue and we know there is no other way. Sophie tried something but it didnt work because it was not Emily Deveraux who had cursed our pack. It was some witch Celeste who was inhabiting as Emily Deveraux but now that she is dead there is no other way of breaking it other then …."

Eve said "Andrea think about your child, Hope".

Hayley said "I am thinking about both of them. I cannot even bear to lose any one of them. Hope, Klaus or our baby. I had a scare a couple of days ago. Klaus got hurt and it was really bad. I am so glad that he is immortal. I cannot even bear to think about losing anyone of them. But you tell me what to do Eve".

Eve said "what if he is not willing to do it or he does not fall for you Andrea?"

Hayley smiled sadly and said "I don't think he will ever fall for me Eve. He has too many distractions".

Eve said "what about you?"

There was quiet which he listened to with racing heart but when he didnt hear any thing he turned around with disappointment and left.

The drive to Home was very depressing for him for some reason. He wondered cynically '_how can she really fall in love with him! He is a monster. She is using him for her purpose and nothing else'._

When he got home Rebekah was already home. James looked at him and smiled at him and said "Hope".

Klaus smiled and said "she is with her mommy. Will be back in a few hours".

He looked at Rebekah and said "have you decided whether you want to move in with Elijah or stay here?"

Rebekah said "I am moving in with Elijah. But right now I am going to a trip with James. This break will be with good for all of us including you and me. Also you and Hayley need to be alone to figure out some stuff".

Klaus said "what do you mean?"

Rebekah said with "if you don't know what I mean then you definitely need to spend some time alone with each other. I have moved my stuff there. Was just waiting for you to come home and tell you all about it".

Klaus nodded and said "right". He walked to her and hugged her and said "whatever happened Rebekah, you will always be my sister and my home will always be yours and your family. Be happy". He looked at James at the end of the sentence.

Rebekah smiled sadly, picked James up and left the house. Klaus stood there looking at the closed front door for a second and then went to his room, thinking about Hayley and her feelings for him whether she had any for him or not. He changed his clothes and went to bed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning and wondering why was she not back he picked up his father's diary and started to read it when the door opened and she walked in with sleeping Hope in her arms. She saw him sitting on the bed and smiled and said "you are home early?"

Klaus said without looking at her "I am not early. You are late".

She laughed spontaneously and went to put Hope in the crib and then went to change his clothes.

He looked at her going to the walking closet and then he thought _'what does it matter whether she loves him or not, It is in fact good that she does not love him because that means that the ritual will have to take place'. _That thought just comforted him a lot and he turned his attention to the book again.

He was lost in the book when she got in the bed. She asked him "what is that? You have been reading it for a few days now".

Klaus said without looking at her "it is my father's diary. I am trying to understand it. It is in a different language which I am not fluent in".

She scooted closer to him and said sounding impressed "you know this language?"

He suddenly felt his stomach muscle getting tightened and he said "yes but not … what are you doing?" as she took the book from his hand and climb into his lap with legs on either side of his torso and started to pull up his shirt off his head.

She leaned in and kissed him on his jawbone and whispered "it has been two weeks Klaus. I need you right now".

Klaus grabbed her hands scanned her wearing a black thigh length nightie but her lips were moving to his neck and the desire to take her right there and then hit him really hard. Hayley leaned back and smiled and said "please. _I know_ you want this too".

She then bend her head and kissed him on his chest. Still he didnt make any more but she knew she was being successful at what she wanted from him so she continued to plant kisses on his chest when he grabbed a lock of her hair and pulled her head back gently and made her look into his eyes. By now Hayley was sure he wanted her too so she smiled and touched his cheeks gently when he pulled her towards him and kissed her lips slowly creasing them with his lips and let both hands slide down her body and started to pull her nightie up with his thumb creasing her body in the process.

Hayley took her fingers on the strings of his pajama and tugged at it gently making him shift so that she could slide it down. He broke contact with her lips as she slid his pajama down and then he laid her on her back and gently laid on her carefully not putting his full body weight on her.

She whispered "Klaus Hope just slept".

When he started to pull away she said "I didn't mean that. I meant …" but he had already pulled the duvet on top of them and had turned the lamp off. She smiled and cupped his face and kissed his lips gently. His soft pink lips creased her lips with such gentle way that she could stop the moan that escaped her lips. She tried to touch him but he grabbed her hands gently and held them over her head and shifted up until his lips touched her hands. He felt her lips against his chest and he kissed her left hand and then wrist while she kissed his chest.

She felt as if she will die with all those kissing and the way he was arousing her. His lips on her body were so torturing. It seemed he was on a mission to torture her. Their fingers were twined and he was kissing her arms lightly kissing and biting it without breaking the skin moving towards her armpit then to her breast and them moving down to her stomach and he gave her stomach the most gentlest kiss she had ever had from him and she knew in that instant that he was not kissing her but the baby and her heart swelled for him. Then he gently rolled her over and still grabbed her hand over heard and continued that with her back. Hayley could feel his need to enter her against her body but he was not making an attempt even though she was so ready for him and she had feeling that he knew. She longed to touch his light curls in this hair but he had her fingers and she didnt want to let go of them too. As the realization hit her she smiled and gently squeezed his finger and felt him getting harder. He turned her over and locked his lips with hers and murmured "Hayley" and that was when it hit her. He was not having sex with her, he was making love to her and the realization was so strong that her heart started to beat faster. As the thought crossed her mind Klaus looked up at her and stared at her and then Hayley felt him retreat so she held him in spot with her legs and said "no, you cannot do that now. it is my turn" making a touch of smile appear on his lips. Klaus rolled them over so that she was top and wondered '_was she right ? was he making love to her'_ as she pressed her lips on his tattoo and them moved them to his mouth and kissed it gently and parted his lips with her tongue and thought '_o god Rebekah was right. I am falling for him. When did that happen?'. _

Hayley suddenly felt his fingers uncurl from hers and broke the kiss. She looked at him at the same time as he let go of her hands and put them on his forehead. She said in surprise "Klaus".

He said "Hayley no".

She asked in confusion "what happened? You don't like it?"

Klaus looked at her confused face and the gently pushed her on the bed and sat up. She knelt on the bed and touched his shoulder and asked gently "what is it?"

Klaus said "I know what you are thinking Hayley. I can read your mind being so close to me. You cannot feel that way about me".

Hayley felt her heart skip a beat and said "first of all that is just not romantic to read someone's feeling before they get a chance to say that out loud and secondly why not. I am starting to feel that you feel the same way about me too".

Klaus turned to her and said "no Hayley I don't".

Hayley smiled and linked her arms around his neck taking him by surprise by this simple gesture "you know what you were doing to me".

When he didnt answer she continued "you were making love to me. It was not foreplay for sex. It was love Klaus and it was beautiful"

Klaus said "Hayley no. I don't love you"

She said with a soft smile "Now I get it why have you been pushing me away from you. I also realize that you will never say it to me and you know what?! I am not one of those woman who need the feel to hear it so that is fine by me and you cannot stop me from how I feel for you".

She kissed him on his cheek and unlinked her arms from his neck and as she saw him getting up and putting on his pants she moved back with a somewhat heavy heart and picked up her discarded clothes and started to wear them.

Klaus put on his pants, turned to look at her for a few seconds and then said angrily "yes I can stop you from how you feel for me Hayley". He whooshed to the other side of the bed and grabbed her by her bare arms angrily and hissed "if you think that you and I have fallen in love and now that you can do your stupid ritual then you are wrong love. I told you already I don't fall in love".

He pushed her on the bed and then whoosh to the walking closet, change his clothes and left the room before she could say anything.

Hayley was pacing the room anxiously wondering from where did he find out ? It was nearing mid night and she was starting to get worried what he might do when the bedroom door opened and he came in. Their eyes met and then he took of his jacket and shoes and fell on the bed like that. She looked at him for while and said "who told you?"

He put his arm on his forehead and said "Eve".

She groaned and then asked "and how long have you know this?"

Klaus said in the same tone "about two weeks".

Hayley said "so that is the reason you have been distant with me".

When he didnt answer her heart swelled as it became clear to her that he was hiding his feelings from her because of impending ritual and she moved to touch his cheek when he got up and went to the bathroom leaving her heartbroken.

He stood there in the middle of the walking closet when he sensed her. He asked her exasperation "what do you want from me Hayley? You have used me since we first met. You used your cunningness to marry me for your motives, then you got pregnant on purpose, then you use my affection for Hope to get me close to her and now this. Well you will not get this one. I have given you all of the other things".

She stared at his back with each word getting surer and surer that he loved her. she then walked to him and touched his back and said "you do know that the ritual can only take place if we love each other".

Klaus turned to her angrily said "_Hayley I don't love you. I don't fall in love. How many times do I have to tell you_. I am just so annoyed at you that I cannot trust you any more. I cannot believe that you used me from the get go. _Was there anything real in all of this?"_

Hayley tried to touch his cheek but he stepped back and said "Hayley it will be best for you if you are not within inches of me. I suggest you go to sleep".

Hayley looked at his angry face and then retreated and felt like crying but then she told herself harshly 'I am not weak' and fell on the bed and closed her eyes knowing well that he slept on the sofa.

Klaus was asleep when he felt soft hands touching his face. He knew before opening his eyes that it was Hope. He looked at her serious face at the same time the bathroom door opened and Hayley came out. She saw Hope standing next to Klaus and said casually "did you take her out?"

Klaus said disoriented "what?"

Hayley said "did you take her out of crib?"

Klaus sat up and said "no. You didnt?"

Hayley said in shock "no"

Klaus looked at Hope who was grinning at him as if she had achieved something really important and said to Hayley "she cannot get out of crib on her own". He looked at Hope and said "Hope, that is very dangerous. If you want to get out you stay in there and mommy or I will get you out. What you did was very dangerous" but she just grinned.

Hayley said "I think it is about time to get her into a proper bed".  
>He looked at her as she pulled herself up and got on his lap. He laid down on the sofa and sat her on his stomach and said "proper bed? what does that mean?"<p>

Hayley looked at him with her daughter on his stomach and suddenly felt really overwhelmed and all annoyance at him for the way he had acted last night went away and wondered _'why cannot things be like this? Always perfect. What has gone wrong in their relationship?'_

She startled and looked at Klaus who was apparently looking at her and saying "Hayley what is it?"

Hayley asked "how can you ask me that after what you said last night?"

Klaus said "can we not talk about that right now?"

Hayley nodded after a moment and said "fine but we have to talk about that in near future".

She stood there looking at both of them, her laughing at him and him gently tickling her. Her heart swelled for him and then she retreated from the room leaving Klaus and Hope alone. Klaus spend more time with Elijah in the compound for the next two days so much so that he didnt come home at night time too making Hayley miss him so much so that it started to bug her now.

Klaus and Elijah had been trying to develop repo with the human faction and within those two days Elijah realized after meeting the leaders of the human faction that they were on excellent terms with Marcel and they were not willing to cooperate with him which Klaus really wanted to handle that by aggressiveness and then Elijah realized that they did have a point; Marcel's rule did help the economy of the city grow, he attracted the tourists and they helped the businesses grow so after considerable thought one day two days after Klaus and Hayley had their big argument he said to Klaus who was studying the bayou map "I think we have to bring Marcel back".

Klaus looked at him as if he had lost his mind and said "_you want to bring him?!_ You Elijah!"

Elijah said calmly "ideally, no but we have to do undesirable things for greater good. He does help the businesses of the French Quarter".

Klaus said bitterly "I know how he helped that!".

Elijah smiled and said "do you want to do that? Spend your life in arranging vampire parties attracting tourist?"

Klaus said angrily "you know fully well how I despise those parties to attract tourist. You have always been the diplomatic one".

Elijah said "then it is settled. I am going to let Marcel come back but on my terms".

Klaus nodded and then started to concentrate on the map again when he sensed her and looked in the direction even before she entered the living room.

Elijah suddenly noticed his attention going to the door and then smiled as he saw Hayley walking in with Hope. Klaus asked in surprise "Hayley what are you doing here?"

Elijah looked up at her when he didnt hear any response and realized from her stoned expressions that something was wrong and then his eyes darted to Klaus and became sure of his suspicion and said "I have some business to attend with Marcel. I will be back in a few hours".

Klaus said "dont go right now. I need some things to take care of and I need your input in that".

After Elijah left Hayley looked at him with resentment and said "so that is how you will deal with your feelings for me?"

Klaus said angrily "how ever I deal with it, it concerns me".

All the anger on him just burst out when she said "No, It concern all of us especially Hope. You wanted to be her father so she deserve some time of yours. If you don't want to be her father you should tell me so that I don't built up my hope and hers too" and turned to leave leaving him angry at himself and the situation.

Hayley left the compound and after some thought drove towards the bayou.

After she left he stared at the spot where she was standing and said "I know you are still here Elijah. I am going to Ansel to discuss something. You want to come".

Elijah looked at his book and said "sure where has Hayley gone?"

Klaus didn't answer. On the way to the bayou Elijah looked at him and saw him driving absentmindedly so he asked "is there something wrong between you and Hayley?"

Klaus still didn't say anything so he got quiet and the rest of the drive was a quiet one. When Klaus got closer to the bayou he saw her car parked there. He wondered what was she doing there but then shook his head and got out with Elijah. They both walked to Ansel's hut and stopped as he saw Hayley already there. They both looked at each other and hid their surprise and curiosities. Klaus said to Ansel "this is my brother Elijah Mikaelsons".

After the greeting Elijah walked to the shelf where old artifacts were displayed. He picked up a wooden carved box where as Klaus said "Alonza gave me my father diary For the past couple of days I have been going through it and have discovered something about a unification ritual. I have been thinking can the cause of this aggression in the wolves be because of that" making Elijah and Hayley look at him curiously.

Ansel smiled and said "yes I know about it. Many packs do that to combine their powers. I don't think that is the case over here because for one it is too early for them to exhibit the signs and secondly the wolves that are attacking are already against you so whatever they are doing they are doing it on purpose and thirdly the most important thing is the lust of blood is not a werewolf quality, that is specific to vampires. Now we have never had the case of hybrid sharing his powers with his werewolf back but the ritual is specific to werewolf abilities".

Klaus said "hmm so we cannot be sure of if they inherit if from me or not". He stood up and starting pacing the small hut when Elijah said "It is possible that all attacks are not by this pack. Someone is using wolves, humans to make it look like that wolves have attacked. We have eliminated a threat but we are not sure how many are still out there"

Ansel said "why do you think that?"

Klaus continued "a couple of days ago someone was murdered. At first glance it seemed like a wolf attack but on close examination I found that it was not a wolf bite".

Ansel said in a concerned voice "it is vampire or witches?"

Klaus said "not sure yet. The threat we eliminated was a witch".

Ansel nodded and said "so we have to wait till the full moon to see if it was affective or not".

Hayley said absentmindedly "Whatever the reason are for them doing that. I think it is about time we need to break the curse. The less time our pack is wolves the less threat they will be to others".

She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed Klaus's sharp glance.

Ansel said "yes if you and Klaus can break this curse somehow it will help the pack accept him much quicker".

Hayley now looked from Ansel to Klaus and said "yes I know. I am working on it" and left the hut leaving Ansel and Elijah bewildered whereas Klaus followed Hayley and grabbed her arm and said cynically "Hayley love If you think that you can still accomplish your goal then you are wrong. You have to come up with something else".

Hayley stepped closer to him and said softly "_we_ have to come up with something else but if we don't, this is what we are going to do".

Klaus hissed "over my dead body".

Hayley stepped even closer to him and said "Klaus why are you so adamant? I don't get why don't you see the logic in it".

Klaus grabbed her by her both arms and stepped her back and said angrily and with frustration "you are serious! Do you realize how ridiculous that ritual is"

Hayley was so taken back by his outburst and anger that it left her confused and she said gingerly "Klaus!"

Klaus looked away from her and asked "where is Hope?" as if trying to change the subject.

Hayley sighed and said "she is with Eve".

When he didn't say anything else she asked "want to see her? She has been asking for you".

Klaus suddenly felt guilty but didnt say anything and started walking with her towards Eve's hut.

She asked him as they approached her hut "Klaus will you come home tonight?"

Klaus didnt say anything and entered the hut. His guilt feelings for ignoring Hope just multiplied many folds as she grinned at his sight and said "da da" and ran to him and hugged his legs. Klaus picked her up and swung her in the air in impulse sending her in a fit of laughter and then strolled out of the hut with her. He was sitting with Hope when he sensed her but didnt say anything.

Hayley said "kids are really resilient you know. How hard you shut her down she manages to find a way to your heart. I wish I could do that".

Klaus looked at her slowly and said with exasperation_ "Hayley!". _

Hayley said "one of these days you will tell me why are you hesitant in expressing your feelings to me Klaus and I will wait for that day even if I have to wait for ever".

Klaus looked at Hope's smiling face when his cell rang. He listened to the other side and said "I will be there".

He said to Hayley "Kieran had gotten worse. I am going to see what I can do" while putting Hope down and then added softly "I will be late".

He looked up just in time to see a soft smile broke onto her face which just warmed his heart. He turned and whooshed to his car.

She looked up and saw Elijah standing at some distance and smiled sadly.

Elijah walked to her as she picked up Hope but didnt say anything so Hayley asked "how much have you listened?"

Elijah said casually "enough to know that you and Klaus have a problem".

Hayley said bravely "we are working on it".

Elijah said "You know I am here for you and Hope".

She nodded with a smile and then they walked towards where her car was parked. She dropped Elijah at the compound and went to home while Hope went to sleep in the car.

It was almost dawn and Hayley was still awake thinking about where he was. She knew in her heart something had gone wrong with Kieran because he had not come home even after his promise but she was not even sure whether she should trust his promise or not and was eagerly waiting for him now. She picked up her cell and was about to call him but then put the cell down. She said to herself "he will come home when he is ready to come home" and went to bed. She was fast asleep when she felt someone's arms around her. Her eyes snapped open and then realized that it was him. She smiled and turned to him and asked "how is Kieran?"

Klaus said pulling her close to her stinking of alcohol "he is dead".

He grabbed her tightly from her waist and just pulled her closer to him and said "He died. I turned him into a vampire in the hopes that will fix him but it didnt and then I had to kill him because he was going to kill Cami".

Hayley touched his face gently and said "shh, it is okay. Go to sleep".

Klaus closed his eyes and went to sleep absorbing the warmth of her touch.

Next morning when his eyes opened he saw her at first sleeping next to him. He stared at her face for a while thinking of how much he has started to love her and how scared he was of losing her. He retreated his arm from around her waist and went to change his clothes.

He stopped just for a moment glancing at both Hope and Hayley before leaving the room.

When Hayley woke up the hand around her waist was gone. She sighed and got up and after changing Hope she went down thinking '_where has he gone?' _

She was feeding Hope breakfast when she heard a cell and realized that he was still home.

Klaus was sitting in the study trying to read his father's dairy when he sensed her and Hope. He leaned back in the chair and started to listen to them talking; Hope jabbering and Hayley answering her patiently. He didnt know that he was smiling and then his phone rang. He looked at Elijah's name on the caller ID and sighed and got up and headed towards the front door and said "Elijah I am coming" smiling at Hope while passing through the kitchen who looked at his voice and said excitedly "da da".

Elijah said "Marcel is back in compound".

Klaus said softly "good"

Elijah said "Genevieve wants to throw a party to welcome the harvest girls back from dead".

Klaus looked at he front door and said "and you are telling me why?"

Elijah said "because as the alpha of werewolves you and Hayley need to attend it but considering what happened with Genevieve do you want to attend it?"

Klaus reached the front door when he heard her say "da da". He turned around and saw her running towards him saying "da da". He bend and picked her up and said "yes, I am okay with it. When is it?"

Elijah said "next weekend".

He then added after some quiet listening to Klaus saying to Hope "where is mommy?" "and it is Kieran's funeral in the afternoon and being leaders of supernatural faction we need to make sure everything goes smoothly" and cut him off.

He said "Hayley, I have to go. Can you take her?"

Hayley walked to him and took her from him and said "I was wondering who killed that man Klaus. The one who were telling me about was not a wolf attack".

Klaus passed her Hope controlling his heartbeat which had been beating a lot these days around her and said intentionally stepping back from her "I am going to ask Davina to figure that out for him. I spell witch business in this".

Hayley said to him "but Davina was not warm towards you last time".

Klaus said "I am going to talk to Marcel about it".

Hayley said "Marcel?! but …"

Klaus headed towards the door and said "Elijah and I have decided to pardon him and he is back at the compound. Also Cami asked for him" and left the house.

During Kieran's funeral Elijah was talking to Marcel he saw Hayley and followed her gaze and saw her looking at Klaus and Cami and wondered 'what has been going on between them?'

As he was watching her Hayley looked away and caught Elijah looking at her. She smiled and walked to Cami.

Klaus could feel someone's eyes on him and he knew it was her but he didnt look at her and then he sense her coming and tensed up. Hayley walked up to them and said "I knew of Kieran from Sophie. He was a good man and he was the head of human faction. I liked him".

Cami smiled and said "thank you Andrea… Hayley… I am confused. What should I call you?"

Hayley said "Andrea is fine".

Klaus looked at her and knew from her tone that she was bothered about something and then he remembered the conversation with her about Caroline and suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Hayley wondered _'what type of relationship she has with Klaus if she is interested in Marcel?'_ but said to her "if you need anything do tell. I am really sorry for your loss" and then she held Cami's extended hand and gently squeezed them and walked away from Cami without looking at Klaus.

All through the memorial while Marcel and some others said good words about Kieran she kept telling herself that "she was just his friend" but it didnt help and that scared her for a moment; the intensity of the feelings she was having for him was just too much for her right now. While walking down the procession of his death she was thinking about him when she startled as she heard Elijah ask her "Hayley are you okay?"

Klaus who was lost in his own thoughts looked at Hayley and saw that she indeed was looking pale.

Hayley said "I am fine. Just feel tired".

Elijah said "why don't you go home?"

Hayley wanted to leave but then she saw Cami walking a couple of rows ahead of her and then she impulsively said "no, I want to stay. We are alpha of a supernatural faction, we need to be here".

After the funeral she and Klaus went to their car. As soon as she sat in the car she rested her head on the headrest and closed her eyes and said "I want to go home after picking up Hope from Eve".

He looked at her but she had already gone to sleep.

Hayley was fast asleep when she startled at the sound of the door closing. She looked at him as he put sleeping Hope in the carseat and buckled her in.

She smiled and closed her eyes again.

She startled again when she felt his arms go around her and he picked her up. She said "I can walk". He didnt put her down and carried her upstair and put her on the bed and left the room again. She looked towards the crib and saw Hope was already in the crib.

Next morning she woke up from her cell ringing and looked around and saw that Klaus was not in the bed next to her. She looked at Hope and saw that she was still sleeping. She picked up the cell and saw that it was Rebekah.

She smiled and asked her "how is your road trip going?"

Rebekah said "great. James and I are having fun". She paused for a moment and then said "how is Nik?"

Hayley scooted herself in a sitting position and said with a sigh "he is okay now".

Rebekah asked anxiously "what do you mean_ now_? Did something else happen?"

Hayley suddenly felt like telling her everything but before she could formulate words Rebekah said "dont tell me it is trouble in the sex department".

Hayley suddenly laughed and said "no. He is great" and then she blushed as she heart Rebekah's heartfelt laughter and said hastily "I meant no problem there. It is just that you were right. I have fallen for him and he…". She couldn't finish the sentence so Rebekah said "Hayley don't expect too much from him. If you do you will only disappoint yourself".

Hayley smiled and said "I should be offended by this you know but knowing that you cannot be more wrong I am forgiving you".

There was a silence and then Rebekah screamed "a_re you kidding me?_ DOnt tell me Nik has fallen for you too".

Hayley said with a sigh "if only he could admit it to me or himself".

Rebekah was silent for a moment and then she said "Hayley a word of advice. Don't wait for him to tell you that he loves you. Nik will never tell you how he really feels for you. Incase you have not noticed he is not very expressive. You tell him how much you love him and may be that will make him express himself too".

Hayley looked at her hands and said in a barely audible voice "he knows".

Rebekah asked her in a loud shocked voice "you told him?!"

Hayley smiled and said "not exactly".

Rebekah said with annoyance "what do you mean? Don't talk in encryption".

Hayley said with exasperation "he read my mind Rebekah".

Rebekah said "but Nik will not read your mind unless he and you are really close to …. ooo. Not cool my idiot brother".

Hayley laughed and said "that is what I told him too. Well didnt call him idiot".

Rebekah laughed and said "you have my sympathizes Hayley. But at least I get to find out that you and my brother are at it…" and stopped talking as Hayley burst into laughter and said "yes we are".

She then added "when are you coming back? I am missing you and Hope misses James. Klaus is really busy avoiding me these days so I am all alone".

Rebekah said "i will be back in two weeks".

Hayley said "so after full moon".

Rebekah said "yes. Hey listen I have to go James is up. Will talk again and control my brother. Make him admit his feeling for you".

Hayley sighed and said "if only if that were that easy. Listen I wanted to tell you that you and James shouldn't be moving to compound. We will talk about it in detail but until then you think about your decision. bye" and put the cell down.

She looked at Hope who was still sleeping and then she got up and decided to change before she gets up.

He didn't come home all day and she spend the day with Hope relaxing and when he came back he changed his clothes and was leaving again when she asked him "where are you going ?"

Klaus said "Marcel had thrown a party for his vampires. this is his first party ever since he has been back. I want to make sure things go smoothly".

He was near the door when she told him "Rebekah called today. I think she wanted to talk about you".

Klaus turned to her and said with a smile "and what has my dear sister said that makes you think that she was calling for me?"

Hayley recalled her and Rebekah's conversation and her cheek started to burn which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. He smiled and said "what did she say to make you feel embarrassed little wolf?"

Hayley suddenly smiled at this use of his favorite name for her and said "she thinks that you and I have trouble in paradise".

Klaus couldn't help but feel the tightening of his stomach muscles and said "I have to go" leaving her disappointed.

For the next few days Hayley and Klaus tried to maintain a peaceful relationship between them. Hayley tried to talk to him about their problem but Klaus didnt encourage it so she let go after realizing that he was really busy and swarmed with faction issues these days. Klaus had one foot in the compound and the other with Carry and his pack. He had to balance the human faction in between all of this too. His eyes and ears were on witches too. He and Elijah had meeting with Genevieve who was now representing witches and was acting as a peace symbol for them. Things had been calmed down for a while now. Even Marcel and his vampires were at good terms with Klaus and Elijah. It had taken some time for Klaus and Marcel to forgive and let go of what happened between them but they had managed it eventually. Klaus found out that some people in his father's pack were getting restless but Carry assured him that he and his mother are on top of thing so he decided to not worry on that angle. He tried to persuade Marcel to help him persuade Davina to find out who had killed that man and who was implicating the wolves.

Hayley often got calls from Elijah who had been really busy too but took time out to call her and ask her about her and Klaus's relationship. She went to visit Alonza and Carry frequently in-between her visits to Eve and others too. She got to know Carry and Alonza and her daughter Blythe. Hope had bonded well with Alonza which surprised Hayley and she joked "there must be something about Klaus and his bloodline that my daughter has bonded well with him and now with you".

Alonza laughed and kissed her and said "Klaus is really a surprise you know".

Hayley smiled and said "yes" and took Hope from her and said "I have to go now. It is her bed time now".

After she left Daniel marched in the room and said angrily "why does she come here? Her pack killed our people. Why aren't you or anyone doing anything about it?"

Carry sighed and said "shut up Danny".

Daniel opened his mouth to say something but Alonza said "Daniel enough".

Daniel huffed angrily and left the room.

When she reached home she saw his car already parked in the driveway. She took Hope out and walked into the house and went to her room. Klaus was putting on his shirt when she entered the room. He looked at her and said "there is a welcome party for the harvest witches. Do you want to go?"

Hayley looked at Hope who was sleeping on her shoulder and said "I think I will stay with Hope". She walked to the crib and laid her gently in the crib and turned and bumped into Klaus who said "are you feeling okay?"

Hayley said with a smile "yes I am just tired. I think the stressful situation with the wolves is making me tired all the time now".

Klaus said "we have not had any murders for a few days. Hopefully it was all Celeste's doing. Things will get better with time".

He picked up the small box from the table and put it in his pocket and turned around just in time to see her staring at it. He thought for a second and then said "we are supposed to shower the harvest witches with gifts. I am thinking of giving this" he took out the box and showed it to Hayley and continued "to Davina in hopes that she will be willing to help us in finding out who killed that man".

Hayley smiled and said "a day light ring. I supposed for someone she likes".

Klaus said "yes for Josh".

Hayley said giving him the ring back "that is a nice gesture".

Klaus said "not pure intentions love".

Hayley said "does not matter".

Klaus started to leave when she walked to him and gently kissed him on his mouth and then wiping the lipgloss that had smudged on his lips with her thumb and said with a smile "you look nice" making his stomach muscles tighten.

Klaus looked around trying to distract himself with the party but his heart was not in it. His thoughts were towards her and what head been happening since the past couple of days; her becoming jealous and suspicious about women in his life and he realized that him not admitting his feelings for her was making her insecure that she had started to doubt every other relationship he has with a woman. He absentmindedly looked at people giving gifts to the harvest girls and then realized that no one was giving gift to Davina who was sitting at the far end chair lost in thoughts. He suddenly felt bad for her. He was so lost in his thought and observation that he didnt feel Elijah at once and then he startled as he heard him say "where is Hayley?"

Klaus said "she is with Hope. I will be back".

Klaus took out a box from his pocket and walked to her ignoring the usher and gave it to her and said "welcome back Davina".

Davina said "I am not taking anything from you Klaus".

Klaus said controlling his anger "I think you will like it Davina" his eyes went to Josh walking in the hall. Davina followed his gaze and saw Josh and then opened the box hasty and looked at the ring in surprise and looked at Klaus but he was gone. She opened the folded paper and realized that it was to make daylight rings for vampires. She smiled and looked around but he was no where to be seen.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when someone said "this is a gift from Marcel Gerald".

Klaus spun around just in time to see him slit his wrist. He looked at Elijah who suddenly looked alert and then the lights went out. He looked around as his hybrid eye sight got used to the dark and saw Elijah helping someone get up.

As Klaus approached Elijah he said angrily "I am going to kill him".

Klaus said with annoyance "it was not Marcel Elijah, you do realize that. He would never attack on his own party".

Hayley was pacing the room thinking about how the party is going and put her hand on her stomach when Hope came to her and said "da da".

Hayley smiled and said "he will be back in an hour".

She picked her up and took her to the crib and laid her down and said "I promise he will say good night to you once he come back".

Klaus looked at her leaning over the crib talking to Hope and smiled. From that angle her baby bump was being a little visible and that just hit him hard.

As he saw she smiled, touched Hope's cheek and said "I love you" and turned around and bumped into his solid chest.

He side stepped her and looked at Hope who suddenly grinned at seeing him and started to get up. He said with a smile "hello love".

Hope said "da da" as Klaus put her back on the mattress and said "time to sleep. good night".

And then gently touched her stomach and smiled at her and went to change his clothes.

When he came out she was lying in the bed and asked him "how was the party?"

Klaus said "how could it be. It ended with a massacre".

Hayley said in a shocked voice "what?"

By the time Klaus ended up telling her what had happened she was looking at him with open mouth and then she asked "have you found out who did that?"

Klaus shook his head and said "no not yet but vampires and witches have both proven to be innocent so that leaves human faction or werwolves".

Hayley groaned and said "oh please don't let it be werewolves".

Klaus smiled and said "us and our luck" and laid on the bed too and closed his eyes while turning away from her.


	18. Chapter 18 Trouble in paradise

**Chapter 18: **

**_a/N: guests thanks for wonderful reviews. Merry Christmas to all the readers who celebrate it. I hope you had a wonderful day. This chapter had become really long but nothing really happened except for long scenes lol. I hope you like it. We are almost to the end. I have an ending in my mind I might change it. I am still open to suggestions. _**

**_Synopsis: Klaus finds out what extreme steps Hayley had taken to protect their unborn child. Someone in the Crescent wolf pack know about Hayley's secret and wolves of North East Atlantic pack have to face a difficult situation and the only solution to solve their problem is to move them with the Crescent wolves. _**

* * *

><p>Hayley laid in the bed thinking about who could have attacked at the party and what has been going on. She unconsciously put her hand on her stomach and for the first time she felt scared for the baby and she wondered how can she protect the baby incase something happens to her. She looked at him side ways and saw his back towards her and apparently sleeping and suddenly remembered that he knows about the ritual and her heart broke at the way he had reacted; the unexpected anger from him had started to made her realize that he cared about her too much but that raised another issue whether he loved her or not but for some reasons her heart kept on telling her that he did but was not admitting it to her. She sighed and on instinct wrapped her arm around him, closed her eyes and went to sleep peacefully.<p>

Klaus opened his eyes as he felt her arm around her and felt like touching her hand but suddenly he remembered the ritual and the fear that he might lose her someday just stopped him from accepting his feelings for her and closed his eyes.

Next morning when Hayley woke up the first thing that she felt was his hand on top of hers and smiled. She laid there breathing gently against his back and then she suddenly remembered something that gave her the the idea of how to protect their child.

Klaus suddenly turned towards her and said "it is full moon in a week. We have not had any more accidents so far but last night massacre was not a good thing".

Hayley said "that is why i think we need to do something Klaus. We need to prove them that we are working on the ritual".

Klaus stared into her eyes for a second and then got out of bed with a jerk and whooshed to the bathroom whereas she got up and followed him and banged the door open and closed the door behind her and said a little loudly "Klaus you have to listen to me".

He said angrily pulling on his jeans "Hayley if it has anything to do with that ritual I don't want to hear anything…" but Hayley cut him off and said angrily "I don't get why you are not getting the logic in that?"

Klaus suddenly shouted "are you kidding me? Do you really not get why I cannot see _any logic in it_. The only logic I can see in all of this is that _you can die _Hayley. _Our child can die_", put on a new shirt and pushed her aside and left the bathroom leaving her shocked.

She followed him saying "Klaus!" but he didn't listen to her and left the room.

Hayley stood there thinking about what he had said and how it had touched her heart. She sighed and went back to the bathroom and thought during the shower '_so that is the reason he has been distant from her and that is why he is not expressing his feelings for her or admitting to them. He is also concerned about the baby but the ritual will not happen until the baby is born but what if something happens to her during her pregnancy like she was thinking last night'. _

She got out of the shower_ and _ put her hand on her naked stomach and looked at her reflection and said to herself "I will do every thing in my power to protect our child".

She changed her clothes quickly and by the time she came out Hope was up. She dressed her up, fed her and left for Sophie's apartment. She looked around Sophie's apartment but she couldn't find Emily Deveraux grimoire. Suddenly she smiled as she remembered something and headed out. She stopped the car outside the graveyard and hurried to a grave that belonged to Sophie's parents next to Sophie and Jane Ann's graves. She stood there looking at Jane Ann and Sophie's graves for a second and then sat down and dug near the grave and after some fiddling she found. She took out the leather case in which she knew the grimoire was wrapped and smiled. She put the grimoire in her bag and startle as she heard a voice saying "you must be Andrea Labonair".

She looked around and saw beautiful red-headed standing near a grave.

Hayley smiled and said "yes and you are?"

The girl said "Genevieve".

Hayley groaned inward wondering _'damn it! is there no one in Klaus's life who is not good looking and smart?_" and then asked Genevieve "so you are the one who showed Klaus what Rebekah did".

Genevieve gave her a thin lipped smile and said "I am the one whom Rebekah killed and exposed her for who she really is".

Hayley smirked and said "so what do you want from me or my family?"

Genevieve said with a laugh "why do you think I want something from _you_?"

Hayley put the bag around her shoulder and said "then who?"

Genevieve said "you will find out in a few days. In any case you shouldn't be visiting Lafayette Cemetery at this time. You never know who would turn out to be your enemy and seeing that you are his wife they might want to take their revenge on you and your unborn child".

Hayley looked at her for a moment wondering if she was threatening her or being honest with her but the sarcastic smile on Genevieve face telling her something different "thanks for the warning Genevieve but I think I will be fine" and started walking towards her car feeling relieved that she was not following her.

She stopped the car after a few miles and sat there thinking of what to do. Should she see what Genevieve is up to or let Klaus handle it. She opened the grimoire and started reading it and found the spell that she was looking for.

She looked at it wondering how will she be able to persuade any witch to do that spell on her.

She then started her car and went to the bayou and said to Eve "I need to get a spell done. Do you know any witch who can help me?"

Eve said "Andrea what are you up to now?"

Hayley said "nothing serious. I just want to make sure that if something happens to me my child remains fine".

Eve said with a sigh "what are you talking about? are you still thinking of doing that ritual? I don't think Klaus will …".

Hayley cut her off by saying "Klaus does not have any say in the matter Eve and yes when the times comes I will do the ritual. Listen does Ansel still do magic spells?"

Eve said "he does small spells but why do you need him ".

Hayley said "please Eve you have to help me" and then added desperately "I miss Sophie so much".

Eve said sadly "it is so tragic what Monique did. I still cannot believe that she killed her aunt".

Hayley was quiet for a moment and then said "I am going to meet Ansel for something. Take care of Hope will you?" and ran out before saying anything else.

After an hour she walked into her hut again sand said "listen I need to ask you a very big favor. There is no one who can do this for me accept for you".

Eve said "did you get what you needed from Ansel?"

Hayley said "yes he got me things that I needed".

Eve asked "what did you need from him Andrea?"

Hayley sighed and said "something really important and I need your help to do that".

Eve said putting sleeping Hope on the bed "any thing for you Andrea".

Hayley said after some hesitation "if something happens to me during my pregnancy…" but Eve cut her off by saying "are you crazy you cannot do this Andrea. I cannot believe you are even thinking of doing this ritual while you are pregnant".

Hayley said with anguish touching her stomach "no I am not. I will never but if I am forced to for some reason I want to make sure my child… Klaus and my child survives my death"

Eve stared at her for a few seconds shocked and then said "Andrea!"

Hayley said impatiently now "Eve will you help me or do I have to look for someone else".

Eve stared at her stubborn face, looked at sleeping Hope on the bed and then said with a sigh "I have never turned my back from you Andrea. I am not about to do that now. What do you need from me?"

Hayley said "I need your blood".

Eve said "should I even ask why?"

Hayley said "Hope's has witch blood in her system. Ansel assured me that I can channel my baby's magic and do some magic on my own. I have the spell for it from Emily Deveraux spell book and I am going to channel you into my body if I happen to die during the ritual".

Eve said angrily "Andrea are you out of your mind? I will not go into your body and stay in it".

Hayley said after some quiet seconds "no you will be in my body as long as the baby is born and then you will jump back into your body".

When Eve didn't say anything Hayley said "it is for my child Eve. You were there for me for Hope. Now please be there for my other child".

At last after thirty minutes of argument Hayley managed to convince Eve and left for home with her blood.

Later that night she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and cut her slit and let the blood pool in the cauldron with some herbs at the bottom. She then took out the small bottle from her bag containing Eve's blood and poured it on top of her blood and started chanting when the door opened.

Klaus entered the room and immediately smelled blood. He darted to the crib and saw Hope sleeping peacefully and then he went straight to the bathroom from where he could smell the blood and opened the door. He stopped in his track as he saw her with slit on her wrist and collecting blood in the cauldron with what he recognized as Sophie's grimoire in front of her and saying something. As he saw he saw smoke coming out of the cauldron and that brought him back to present. He whooshed to her and grabbed her injured hand and said "what in the bloody hell you are doing?"

Hayley continued to chant with eyes fixed on him and then she stopped and looked at the cauldron and smiled.

Klaus asked her again now sounding angry "Hayley what are you doing?"

Hayley said "I am making sure that if something happens to me, the baby is fine" and use the baster to pour some blood in two small glass bottle and shook it.

Klaus looked at her as if she had lost her mind and snapped "we are not doing the ritual at all".

Hayley said "yes we are".

Klaus said now in a loud voice "we cannot because we are not in love".

Hayley smiled and said "if you say it again and again it will not become a reality Klaus. I know you love me and why you don't want to admit it but even if the ritual does not take place with the way things are going around us anything can happen. Have you forgotten about the witch massacre? It happened right under yours and Elijah's nose".

She took out the stopper from the small bottle and was taking it to her lips when he held her hand and said angrily "what is it?"

Hayley stepped closer and said "it will make sure that if I die because of any reason our child will still continue to grow in me. I found this spell in Emily Deveruax's grimoire. Sophie and I used to read it and make fun of it all the time. Sophie was not really into witchcraft you see but I am a believer".

Klaus said angrily "what you are_ is a werewolf_ not a witch".

Hayley said calmly "I talked to Ansel today and I asked him if I could channel our child's powers considering he will be part witch as your mother was witch".

Klaus stared at her lost at words as Hayley drank the potion.

She then washed the empty bottle and the cauldron and started cleaning up when Klaus said angrily "Hayley we are not doing the ritual" and was leaving the bathroom when she grabbed his arm and said "why because your are scared of losing me?"

Klaus looked into her eyes and felt his knees weakening and said "I don't love you Hayley. I told you…"

She touched his cheek gently whereas Klaus stepped back in anger. She slipped her hand from his arm to his hand and gripped his fingers and squeezed them gently and said "Yes I know what you told me very fact that you are hiding your feelings from me just because you are afraid of losing me just touches me. But you have to remember the ritual will only happen after I give birth which is not another 5 months. I will not put our child in danger".

Klaus said adamantly but in a barely audible voice "I don't love you Hayley".

She smiled, let go of his hand and sneaked her hands under his shirt grabbing his back and pulling him towards her and said "I know" and kissed him gently on his lips and then stayed there until she felt his body relaxing and murmured "you left in the middle of things last time".

He stayed there with her hands on his back, her lips on his lips for a minute and then he picked her up and carried her to the bed while returning her kiss and dropped her on the bed coming down with her on top on her. She smiled and said "where were we? O yeah I was on top last time".

Klaus said without a smile "you have been on top since the start and I feel like an idiot now seeing how your plan is falling in place".

She laughed softly and pulled his shirt off and then said "Hope".

Klaus smiled and said "Klaus" but pulled the duvet over them. She smiled and tugged at his belt and slipped his jeans off after he rolled them so that she was on top. She bend to kiss him on his tattoo when he started to pull her nightie up and grabbed her hips making her moan. She moved her lips down his chest and slightly bit him and felt his hand slide on her back bringing the hem of her nightie up and gasped as his thumb creased her naked breast. She raised her arms so that he can pull it off completely. He stared at her and then gently kissed her lips, her jawbone, her collarbone, her neckline occasionally sucking at a spot making her squirm and grab his hips and squeeze them. He moved down and did that to her breast, to her torso to her legs and by the time he moved back Hayley said breathlessly "O Klaus I love you. I love this".

He didn't say the words that were expected from him instead he said "I don't love you Hayley" and parted her legs with his hand and touched her in between her legs toyed with it as she gasped "I know" throwing her head back giving him access to kiss her neck. As his lips planted gentle kisses on her neck he murmured "I don't fall in love" and his fingers continued to gently tease her and her body jerked with pleasure and gasped "I know". He removed his hands and then after balancing himself on his right hand he touched her face with left hand and said "look at me" and entered her as their eyes got locked. He started moving in her as in slow motion while their eyes stayed locked and then his left hand slipped to her back and slipped down and rested on her hips and he lifted them up making him penetrate deeper and her moan with pleasure. He smiled at the look on her face but didnt pick up the pace. He continued to move slowly and gently knowing well that it was giving her more pleasure then the fast movements.

She whispered "I love you".

Klaus shook his head but didnt say anything and moaned as she tighten her grip with a teasing smile. He said "I still don't love you".

Hayley smiled and said "I know" and touched his cheek, removed the sweaty hair from his forehead and wrapped her legs around him making him go deeper in her. She ran her hands through his hair and slid them to his back, down his spine and rested at his hips and she pushed him against her and then brought them back to her shoulder and stopped. She gasped as she touched her the deepest and her nails dug into his back as she moaned "o my god you will kill me today" and closed her eyes but the said "no, open them. I want to see into them when I come on".

He continued to move rocking against her gently and then he climaxed as he felt her climax and her eyes went blurry and her nails dug into his back and he was sure that he was bleeding from those nail.

She felt her eyes closing but his stare was so mesmerizing that she couldn't. He had stopped moving but was still in her and he said "I don't love you".

Hayley said with a smile "I can live with that" and kissed him on his lips and wrapped her arms around his body and pressed him harder in him. She whispered in his ear "because I love you" making him look at her with annoyance. She laughed at his annoyed expressions and said "I said that I am not that kind of woman who feels the need to hear it for herself. Never said that I will not say it myself too".

He got up at last and fell next to her and pulled her towards him in a one arm hug and they just laid there quietly with the duvet still on her and closed their eyes.

She went to sleep feeling cozy in his arms and when she woke up she felt his arms still around him and she realized that in the past five months this was the first time she had slept in his arms naked.

She tried to detangle herself from him but he pulled her closer to him and said "sneaking away little wolf".

Hayley smiled and said "Hope will be up in a half an hour".

Klaus whispered "we have half an hour. I need to talk to you about something".

She settled back with him and said "what?" brushing her fingers on his lips.

Klaus said "I will not do the ritual Hayley".

Hayley said "I know why you are saying that but you have to realize that the ritual will take place at right time and place and when we both are ready for it. It is just not me who will have to go through it but you too".

Klaus was quiet for a second and then said desperately "Hayley I cannot lose you, our child and Hope".

She felt so touched by his words that she didnt know what to say and just kissed his bare chest gently and said "and you say that you don't love me!"

When he didnt say anything she said with a smile touching his curls "I cannot bear to lose you too but I have to do this Klaus. I am the alpha. It is my responsibility…" but he cut her off by saying aggressively "no Hayley, you cannot risk your life for something you are not sure of".

Hayley leaned forwards and kissed him gently on his lips and said "I am willing to take the risk. I promise I am not putting our child in danger. The spell I did will make sure that Eve will inhabit my body as long as I am carrying this child. She will drink that potion I made so that she knows when to jump in my body. You have to just keep her body safe so that it is ready for her to jump back after the baby is born".

She looked at his anguished face and said "promise me you will do that for our child".

Klaus asked her desperately "what will happen after the baby is born?"

Hayley smiled and ignored the sudden drop in her stomach and said "everything will be okay. I trust you" started to get out of bed when he pulled her towards her and nuzzled his lips against her neck and said "no I cannot let this happen".

Hayley said touching his cheek "just think of our child's future Klaus. If we don't break this curse then tomorrow he and Hope will have to go through all of this too. They will be doomed too".

Klaus looked at her for a few seconds and then said "give me time to think about it".

Hayley said "you can take all the time in the world but we are doing that".

He groaned against her neck and kissed her in her neck folds and caressed his tongue against her skin.

She gently nudged him in the ribs and said "are you feeling okay? Never seen you so romantic before".

Klaus said with a smile "Well I have my days".

Hayley smiled and said "and for that I am just grateful".

She paused just for a second and then said "you know the unification ritual. why didnt you tell me about it?"

He took a deep breath and brushed his finger against her naked shoulder and said what "I didnt want to worry you".

Hayley smiled and said "liar!"

Klaus kissed her naked shoulder and ran his hands on her naked breast and said "you heard what i told Ansel".

Hayley moaned with pleasure and said "Ansel was right you know it does not apply to people who have accepted the marriage and that you are their true alpha. Achilles have not".

Klaus moved his lips to her neck continuing kissing her and sucking on it gently when she said breathlessly "of course these myths have been told to all of werewolf kids" while his hands were tracing her cleavage hitching her breath but she said "Jackson and I used to joke about them because we don't have any extra powers so…" she stopped talking as it started to dawn on her and she said "do you think that is the reason his parents wanted him to get married to me".

She suddenly realized that he had stopped kissing her and was just keeping his lips against her skin and was breathing against it. She turned her head to him and held his hand and said gently "Jackson was my past Klaus. I can never forget him but you are my present and I love you now. I can not compare my love for you with Jackson. They are totally different. I grew up with Jackson. We were friends, siblings, enemies and then somewhere along the line became lovers and then parents. With you it is different. I married you, got pregnant with your child and then somewhere along the line started to care about you and now I love you".

Klaus said "I know you will never forget Jackson but that does not mean that I have to like it".

Hayley said with a smile "no it does not" and started to move away when he pulled her pack and said "I said we have thirty minute". She smiled and said "more like twenty now but we have bigger things to… " when he cut her off by kissing her and saying "nothing bigger then this right now". and then he pushed her back on the bed and started taking her breath away.

He had just stopped moving in her when the cell rang. He groaned and said against her neck "let it ring" when Hayley whispered "as much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day Hope is about to get up. I don't want her to see anyone of us in this form".

Klaus said "you are a real damper love".

He planted a kiss on her lips and then rolled over on the bed and picked up the cell phone and she started to get up but he pinned her on the mattress.

He said fingering her cheek gently "hello Marcel what is it?"

Marcel said "I have a bad news for you. Davina decided to help us. She called a couple of minutes ago and told me that it was in fact Celeste who was giving werewolf compulsion potion to your pack. I didnt even know that such a potion existed".

Klaus said "well now you know. Now it is your job to make sure that those bloody witches don't use that potion again".

After he put the phone down she said grabbing his curls gently "so as far as we know wolves are safe now. There has been no murder so far so that means at least our packs are safe now…" and then hastily pushed him aside and picked up his discarded shirt and put it on as she heard Hope's voices telling her that she was about to wake up at any moment. She got out of bed and picked her up and put her against her shoulder and continued saying "Carry and his family should be happy to know that. He you told them what has been going on?"

Klaus put his pants on while keeping the duvet on him as Hope rubbed her head against her shoulder and turned her head towards the bed. He got out of bed after putting on his pants and said "yes and no, not the part about why the killings have been happening. I will tell him today".

He looked at her as she gently swayed Hope in her arms and said "we still have not found out who did the massacre at the witch party. That is another business we have to take care of".

Hayley said "I don't think it is our pack as they are all werewolves right now. Do you suppose someone from North…" she stopped talking as he shook his head and said "I talked to Carry but he assured me his men wouldn't do something like that. I smell witches hand in this".

He walked to them and stopped for a moment and kissed Hope on her cheek and went to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

She sat on the bed with her in her lap and said "hey good news. Part of our problem is solved. You and your brother are safe now".

Klaus had his hand on the shower faucet when he heard that. His light and happy heart suddenly sank at the realization of what she had said and remembered what she had done to protect their child from that ritual and thinking of the ritual made him realize what he had gotten himself and her into. "_If only he could control his feelings for her"._ He said to himself._ "It is still not too late but you cannot remove those feelings or hide them form her anymore. She knows. The only thing you can do is find another way to break the curse or make sure that the curse is successfully completed with her and your child surviving it or just remove those feelings from his heart. He can do that after all he is one thousand years old"_. He sighed in frustration and stepped out of the shower, stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes and then sighed in defeat and changed him clothes and walked out of the bathroom and said "I am going to the compound and on the way I will inform Carry of latest development".

He smiled as Hope said "da da" and raised her hands. He picked her up ignoring the sinking feeling in his heart and said "hungry?"

Hope said with a smile "yes" and snuggled against his neck.

Hayley got up and said "let me change her and then we can do breakfast together".

He handed her over to Hayley and headed downstairs without saying anything to her.

Hayley changed Hope and herself while all the time having this nagging feeling that Klaus was upset about something. She went down with Hope and found him sitting in the study. She put Hope on the ground and said "come, I know you don't have breakfast but lets have one together to pretend that we are normal people".

Klaus picked up Hope and carried her to kitchen.

Hope refused to sit in the chair so he held her while she fed her and said "i will go to the bayou after this and give Eve the potion she needs to take".

He didnt say anything. As Hope finished her breakfast he put her down and said "it is almost noon. I have to go to Carry".

He handed her over to Hayley but smiled as she protested and said "no, da da, no go".

Klaus smiled as her tiny arms went around his neck and said "I will be back in a few hours Hope.

Hayley took Hope from Klaus and said "what is it? You look…" but he left for the door leaving her confused "what now?"

Klaus tried calling Carry a couple of times on the way to the compound but the call was not getting connected so he turned the car around towards his new location. He climbed the stairs at Carry's apartment and knocked the door and said as he opened the door "we confirmed that it was the witches who were playing both packs against each other. I have taken care of it so hopefully no more problems".

He turned to leave when Carry said "so we can move back to the bayou?"

Klaus said "no, not right now. After the full moon we will see what we have to do. You will be moving to the camp on the morning of the full moon right?"

When Carry nodded, klaus said "okay good. I am pretty sure we are over the worst part" and left.

Hayley entered Eve's hut and said "well I did it. Here it is".

She handed her the potion and said "now drink it as you promised".

Eve said "no Hayley I will not".

Hayley said "you promised me Eve. It is for the pack, for our next generation, for my unborn child and for Hope who will need a mother if something happens to me and who better then you to be her mother".

Eve stared at Hope who had gone to her favorite spot and picked up her special toys that Eve had give to her a long time ago and drank the potion slowly.

She sat down on the bed and said "how is Amy? I have not seen her for a while".

Eve laughed and said "full moon is coming in a couple of days. You can see her".

Hayley looked at her hands and said "any problems the wolves are having. I have been thinking of moving to the bayou for a couple of days in a week so as to solve the problems the wolves might have".

Eve said "no you don't need to. There are only six of us plus two kids. Jake is having trouble these days. He misses his mother".

Hayley said "and that is why I want to break the curse so that Emily can spend time with him. He needs his mother. Until I started spending time with Hope I had not realized how much she needs me".

She got up and walked out of the hut and said "I am going to look around and then go meet Ansel and then come and pick up Hope. Where is Jake by the way?"

Eve said "Jake is with Emma today. He was just being fussy last night and watned to be with her and you know she is pregnant and she just was feeling too hormonal".

Hayley smiled and started walking toward the other huts spread in the woods and greeted her old friends and pecked Jake on his cheek and then started to go deeper and deeper. She didn't realize how deep she had gotten and then she stopped as she heard a howl and realized that it was a wolf and that snapped her into present and she realized where she was. A part of her knew that the wolf will not hurt her but the other part was not too sure as she recalled the incidence when John tried to hurt her even if it was by an accident. She knelt down on the ground. The wolf growled as if daring her to do something so that it can attack but when she didnt, it turned around howling and left.

She got up took a sigh of relief and realized that she had her hand on her stomach throughout. She visited Ansel after that and told him what she had done. He gave her his blessing after telling her that he suspected her doing something like that when she had asked him about channeling her baby's magic.

She went home after picking up Hope from Eve and went to his study. She spend the evening doing research on this particular form of curse and then at last she closed all the search engines and then opened them again and started to search for names. Around seven Hope was tired, she changed her, fed her and put her to sleep and laid her on the sofa in the study room surrounding her by the cushions so that she does not fall down and resumed her work while wondering where Klaus was. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didnt realize when he came home. She startled as he said "names! you are selecting baby names".

Hayley smiled and said "yes, I thought I should start looking for them. Who knows with the way things are going with our lives I might not get a chance to… " when he turned away from her angrily, picked Hope up from the sofa and left the study. She closed the laptop and followed him and asked as he saw her laying Hope in the crib "what is wrong? What did I say?"

He turned to her and said in a loud voice "I have not yet agreed to doing the ritual Hayley and why do you keep on reminding me that you might die in that ritual".

Hayley sighed and walked to him and hugged him and said "you will agree to it and I am sure that we will be successful. This all is just precautionary incase something happens to me".

Klaus asked her "how can you be so sure that we will be successful?" as he tried to push her away from her but she resisted so she said "because you love me too much for it to fail".

Klaus said adamantly "I don't"

Hayley smiled and said "I love you too" and went to he bathroom after kissing him.

That night he held her in his arms thinking about the complicated situation he had gotten himself into and then she shifted a bit so that his hand touched her hand and she grabbed it in her slipping with fingers twining with his fingers and murmured in her sleep "Klaus I love you".

He knew she was sleeping so he guessed that she must be dreaming.

He pulled her closer to him and hugged her tight and his heart warmed up to her as she sighed in her sleep.

Next morning when he woke up the first thing he noticed was Hope standing in her crib and looking at them. He raised himself on his elbows and looked at her when Hayley asked him "you lowered her crib mattress?"

Klaus said "yes" and got out of the bed and went to her and smiled as she started jumping excitedly and rattling the crib. He said to her "wait I am taking you out" and then lifted her up giving her a swing sending her into a heartfelt laughter.

He carried her to the bed and sat her down on his stomach and laid down. Hayley looked at him and said "are you going to be spending the day in the bed today?"

Klaus nodded without taking his eyes off of Hope and said "if I am lucky. With every thing going around us it will be a miracle…" and on cue his cell rang. He sighed while Hayley smiled and took Hope from his lap and went to the bathroom to freshen her door was open when she heard him say "what? I am coming over".

A moment later he entered the bathroom and quickly splashed his face and said angrily "Carry called. Some one told the human living in the area that werewolves were living in the city" as he darted to the walking closet and put on a new shirt.

Hope said "werwoff…" making Klaus stop in his track and Hayley looked at her in shock and said "okay! so that just narrowed down our topic of conversations" and put her on the vanity and started to brush her teeth. Klaus looked at her still recovery from t he shock of her picking up a word he just spoke. He startled when she asked "Klaus I asked what are you going to do?"

Klaus said "I am going to Carry's. Dam…" He stopped talking as he looked at Hope who was grinning looking at him and continued in frustration "I have still not figured out who was behind that massacre in that party and now this new…" He didnt finish his sentence intentionally, just kissed Hope who said "da da kiss" as she splashed her face with water and left without saying anything else to her.

Hayley stared at Hope for a moment and then called Elijah and said to him "Elijah someone ratted Carry and his people to the human faction. I want to know if vampires have a hand in it".

Elijah said "where is Niklaus?"

Hayley picked up Hope from the vanity and stood her on the ground and said "he has gone to check on Carry and his people".

Elijah said "wait, I will call you back after finding out what has been going on but after what happened to Thierry I think they will be careful".

Hayley said "okay good. I have to go and give Hope her breakfast".

She waited impatiently for Klaus to call her back to tell her what is going on and for Elijah to call and tell her the position with vampires but both of them didnt call. At last she lost her patience and picked up Hope and after quickly changing her clothes she headed towards the bayou and dropped Hope there and went to the compound. As she entered she saw Elijah and Marcel standing in the courtyard talking to Diego who was apparently assuring them that vampires were not involved in that.

Elijah looked at Hayley and asked her "have you gotten in touch with Niklaus yet?"

Hayley shook her head and said "have you found out anything?"

Elijah shook his head and said "Diego I need to find out if vampires hand was in it or not".

Diego nodded and left the compound.

Klaus called Hayley on the way back from the Carry's apartment still steaming in anger at what he had been through.

She picked up her cell at the sound of cell ringing and asked impatiently "what happened?"

Klaus snapped at her "it is a chaos here. I had to compel everyone. Some of the packs members are scared while the other want to move back to the bayou. Where are you?"

Hayley said "I am at the compound".

Klaus said "go to Eve, tell her what has happened and tell her that the Carry and other will be moving in with Crescents until the morning of the full moon".

Hayley said after some hesitation "are you sure it is a good idea?"

Klaus said taking a turn "there is no other option Hayley. I have to get them out of there for a least a day to handle the situation".

Hayley said with a sigh "where are you?"

Klaus said "going to the graveyard to find out if witches have a hand in it".

Hayley said "okay just be careful".

and put the cell down.

She looked at Elijah and left for the bayou. She went to Eve's hut and saw untirggered wolves doing their chores and Jake running with the stick after a dog and Hope sitting on the porch playing with her toys.

She said to Eve "I have to talk to you" and then explained her what had happened. After she was done telling her everything she added what Klaus wanted. Eve thought for a moment and then said in a whisper "Andrea the pack will not accept it with the way things have been going on".

Hayley said suddenly starting to get angry "Eve I don't care. I am in so much stress right now that …" she suddenly started to get dizzy and sat down on the porch and then added calmly "Eve, I just wanted to tell you before hand what Klaus and I were thinking. As the alpha of the pack we don't need anyone's permission. It was just an act of friendship".

As soon as the words were out she said apologetically "I am sorry Eve. I shouldn't have said that".

Eve said softly "Andrea it is your pregnancy hormones".

She got up with a sigh and said "I suppose so" and then she said in a loud voice "I need to talk to all of you". In a few seconds all the untriggered wolves gathered outside Eve's hut. She said "our other pack North Atlantic pack were moved to the city to avoid the bloodshed that had been going on and because of that move there have been no murders for a long time but now some one ratted that out to the humans and to control the situation the pack has to be moved back and seeing that they will be safest with us right now Klaus and I have decided for them to move in here with you guys".

there was a murmur of confusion, disagreement and approval but finally after thirty minutes everyone came on same page and then Hayley took out her cell and called Klaus and as the call got connected she said "I have talked to them. Carry and the others can move in at any time".

Klaus said "good. Genevieve assured me that she had nothing to do with it".

Klaus sat in his car and started it when he heard her voice over the bluetooth "you met Genevieve?!"

He stared at the screen of GPS and couldn't help hear a hint of jealousy in her voice and that just brought a smile on his lips and said "yes. I will just tell Carry and his people to move in before the sunset".

Hayley said with a sigh "okay good. I will stay here until you come with them".

She picked up Hope and sat on the porch looking at her family moving around preparing for the people who were technically their pack but they had not met each other even once.

For the next three days Hayley and Klaus settled Carry and the others to the bayou. Hayley spend those three days in the bayou to keep them in check as per by Klaus's suggestion whereas Klaus spend all his time in the compound trying to figure out what happened while occasionally visiting the bayou to check on the situation. With everything going on and trying to catch the culprit it was really hectic for everyone especially Klaus who had to maintain balance between wolves and witches and vampires. There were times when he felt like bursting and killing everyone around him. At those moments Elijah would send him to the bayou. The happiest moment of his days were seeing Hayley and hearing Hope calling him "dada", hugging him, putting her tiny arms around her neck and the hardest was when he had to say bye to her at night especially one night when she wouldn't let him go and Klaus finally had to lie down with her on Hayley's old bed while she slept on his chest and Hayley snuggled close to him. He realized that he couldn't wait for them to move back to their house and that just warmed up his heart at the same time made him really anxious. During those three days seeing members of both packs interacting and spending some time with them made him realize how important it was to break the curse and he was starting to see logic in Hayley's plan and to his dismay his mind was trying to convince his heart to get onboard with the plan. Surprisingly things went smoothly in the bayou while on the other end Elijah, Marcel, Diego and he had managed to compel the people around the area to make them forget about Carry and the other wolves. By the end of third day Klaus told Hayley "it is safe for them to move back but tomorrow is full moon so lets keep it this way. They will move to the other side of the bayou for the transformation and then they can move back".

Klaus left that night but Hayley stayed back. He was lying down on the bed thinking of her and Hope and went to sleep. Next morning he got up and decided to go straight to the bayou. As he came down the bell rang. He opened the door and saw Genevieve standing there. He asked her while stepping out "what are you doing here?"

Genevieve said "I said I will help you find out who was behind all of this".

Klaus stared at her while closing the door behind him and asked in confusion "_and you need me for that?"_

Genevieve looked at him in confusion and said "of course I do. but right now I just came to find out have you made any progress in that?"

When he shook his head and started towards the short flight of stairs she stepped closer to him and put his hand on his shoulder casually and continued "where is Andrea?"

Klaus said noticing her movement "she is at the bayou".

Genevieve ran her hand over his back and said "so you are all alone….".

Klaus spun around towards her and said rather annoyingly "Genevieve stop that right now. You and I are so not happening. I am married and I care about her and our child so if you don't mind I have some important business to take care of and if you cannot help then leave".

He then headed to his car when she said "you are getting me wrong. I meant…" she didnt finish her sentence intentionally and said with a sweet smile "any way can you drop me at the graveyard. I came in a taxi and it is gone".

After dropping her at the graveyard Klaus went to the bayou. As he reached there he saw Carry and Alonza walking towards them with Hayley and another young man. Klaus saw Hayley and from her expressions he knew something was not right. He asked her "what happened?"

Hayley looked at Carry and Alonza and said "Carry why don't you tell him".

Carry cleared his throat and said "Anil told me today that he let it accidentally slip in the human faction about us being werewolves".

Hayley suddenly saw anger appear on his face and hastily said "it is fine. Things are under control but we have to be careful in future".

She walked to him and held his hand making him realize that he was trembling with temper. He hissed "_Three days Carry! _We have been at this for the past three days and _now you tell me?!_"

He looked at the young man angrily who couldn't be more then 18 years or so said timidly "I was my fault".

Klaus pried his hand free from her grasp and strolled away angrily and took out his cell and called Elijah and said "don't worry about it anymore. I will tell you what happened".

HE looked around just in time to see Hayley telling Anil "it was an accident. You are still young and new at it. Carry told me you just triggered your gene. Any way just be careful and next time if something like this happens tell us before hand so that we can take appropriate actions".

While Hayley was talking to him Alonza said to Klaus "I am sorry for what happened. Anil is still new to all of this. He didnt understand the complication that it could have caused. any way we will be moving to the other side by 5 pm. After the full moon we will move back to the city".

Klaus nodded and said "yes lets keep it this way until we are sure that witches were the only threat".

Carry and Alonza walked away. Klaus said to Hayley with annoyance "well that was a waste of time".

Hayley looked at the people mingling with each other and said "well not completely. Look at them".

Klaus looked at the people from both packs and "I have to go and tell Elijah what happened".

He started to walk away when she pulled him toward her and said "I miss you".

He stopped and turned and stepped closer to her and said "liar" making her smile. He kissed her gently and left.

He spend rest of the day in the compound after informing Elijah of the latest development.

When Klaus reached the bayou, the pack had already turned human and they were standing around the fire having a heated discussion.

He saw Hayley standing at a distance with worried expression on her face. He groaned and then walked to her and said "what happened?"

Hayley shook her head still looking at the pack. and then some of them spotted Klaus they parted and Emil said "we need to talk about what has been going on. Why have their been killings ever since you became our alpha. We were not a killer werewolves. We even ate animal meat during our transformation days".

Klaus said in a loud voice "you were not acting on your free will. Some one was using werewolf compulsion potion on you".

Emil laughed and said "there is no such thing as werewolf compulsion potion. That is a myth".

Hayley decided to jump in at the murderous expressions starting to appear on Klaus's face and said "Emil, there is a potion. I have seen it in Emily Deveraux's grimoire".

Emil stared at her and then said with disappointment "what is wrong with you Hayley. We grew up together. You don't trust anything we say. Is he compelling you".

Hayley snapped "werewolves cannot be compelled" putting a hand on Klaus's chest to stop him from making a move towards Emil.

Emil said sarcastically "_so the werewolf compulsion potion you just told us about was a lie then?!"_

Hayley could feel anger emitting from his body and said "what do we have to do to prove that we are sincere to you and we are doing our best to be good alpha".

Emil said quietly "break the curse on us".

The crowd suddenly got very quiet and then Oliver said "Emil if she knew how to break it don't you think she would have done so".

Emil said with a smirk "yes that is true Andrea. _Isn't it?_ You would _never step back from something so important!"_

Hayley and Klaus couldn't help detect a sarcasm in his voice making them certain that he knows something about the curse breaking.

Hayley said softly "yes i wouldnt" and then added "I am working on it. I will be able to break the spell in a few months I promise you that. Now you have less then 24 hours to enjoy a night out in the French Quarter. Why don't you go and enjoy?"

As the crowd dispersed Klaus whooshed out of there. Hayley looked around and saw Emil was not there. She closed her eyes and tried to sense him and then ran in one direction and stopped with a skid as she saw him pinning Emil against the tree and roaring "how do you know about the curse breaking?"

Emil said "a witch told me a couple of hours ago. She was waiting for me to turn to human".

Klaus roared again "who?"

Emil said "I don't know her name but she is red headed and she has been coming with another witch at lot to the bayou and meeting Alex and Jack a lot too".

He started to cough as Klaus tightened his grasp on his throat when Hayley touched his shoulder and said "Klaus let him go".

At first she thought he wouldn't let her go and then he pushed her away and said "you tell a soul and I will kill all of you".

Emil said "you think that will stop the pack from retaliating Klaus. They want something from you to prove that you are a true leader. I don't understand why wouldn't you break the curse Andrea. You have a solution why don't you do it. _Tell me I will do it_".

Hayley and Klaus stared at him and then it hit them that he does not know the detail of the ritual but just the fact that Hayley knows how to break the curse.

Emil said "the pack has gone to French Quarter Hayley. It wouldn't be long before all of us know that you know how to break the curse".

Klaus took one step towards her but Hayley stopped him and said tiredly "go Emil". She stared at him as he turned and left.

Klaus said to her "go home. I have to talk to Oliver about what has been going on".

When he got home, she was sleeping. He got under the duvet after changing his clothes when she asked him in her sleep "what did he say?"

Klaus said "the same I told you. There are two sub packs. Oliver saw me but he didnt know who was the new wolf so that is safe. Right now I didnt tell him".

He looked at her now looking at him with eyes open and said "why don't you sleep. We can talk about it in the morning".

He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Klaus was sleeping when he felt her shift next to him. He turned to her and asked "what is it?"

Hayley said "I just cannot stop thinking about who could know about the ritual and tell Emil about it. And Emil, I have grown up with him, why would he behave that way?"

Klaus said "I didnt get the impression that he knows about the ritual. I think he just knows that we know how to break it and I have an idea who could have told her".

Hayley said with a sinking heart "Genevieve".

Klaus asked her "have you met her?"

Hayley said casually "yes, she warned me against the witches".

Klaus growled in anger and said "when?"

Hayley shook her head and said "forget it. I am not scared of her. What I am afraid is that tonight is full moon and part of our pack will be werewolf whereas the other is human. Things could be so easy if all of them were werewolves".

Klaus sighed and said "Hayley…" when suddenly he stopped talking and sat up. He got out of bed and whooshed out leaving Hayley bewildered. She got up and was going to follow him when she saw Hope in the crib and stopped. A couple of minutes later she heard commotion from downstairs. She looked at Hope one last time and then went out and saw from the top of the stairs Klaus throwing a person on the ground and saying "what are you doing here?"

Hayley said in shock "Sam!"

Klaus grabbed him by his neck and said "Hayley go back" and then said to Sam "I asked you, what are you doing in my house _Sam_."

Sam grunted as Klaus raised him in a air lifting him by his neck and said "where is my brother?"

Klaus looked at Hayley who was descending the stairs and asked "Emil?! how would Klaus know about him".

She looked at Klaus and said "let him go Klaus".

Klaus glared at her angrily and then threw him on the ground and walked away to a distance in anger.

Sam got up from the floor and said aggressively "he has been missing since after the meeting. Some one saw you and him having an argument. You must have killed him like you liked Alex and Jake".

Hayley said "Sam, Klaus was with me all the time. He never left my sight. Emil must be at the camp".

Sam said looking at Klaus and Hayley "Andrea if anything happens to my brother, I will raise a riot against you and him" and left for the main door when Klaus started to follow him but Hayley said "Klaus no".

After the door closed with a bang he turned to her and saw her staring at him and he felt a pit in his stomach when she said "tell me you didnt have anything to do with it".

He looked at her angrily and then whooshed to their room without answering her. She sighed and followed him upstairs and saw him lying on the bed. She said tentatively "Klaus".

but he didnt answer so she snapped angrily "what do you want me to say? You killed two of our pack and you accept me to believe that you don't have anything to do with Emil's absence".

She expected him to say something but when he didnt she bit her lips and went to lie next to him. She tried to go to sleep knowing fully well he was awake.

Next morning before she got up he left the house. Klaus raised his hand to knock at the door when he heard violent commotion followed by shouting. He listened as Carry shouted "are you out of your mind? what if he had died? If Blythe had not found him, he could have died".

He groaned as he realized what had happened and pushed the door open. As he walked in the room, he saw Daniel on the ground with Carry standing there angrily and Alonza tending to someone. He darted to the injured man and groaned as he recognized the mauled face and said "how is he not dead?"

Alonza put the yellow paste on his injuries and said "Carry saw him attacking him and stopped him from killing him. Who is he?"


	19. Ch 19 Accepting terms and conditions

**_Synopsis: Klaus had to face another dilemma with his pack. Rebekah comes back only to find out things really steamed up in NOLA. Elijah and Rebekah find out what Hayley is willing to do to break the curse on her pack._**

* * *

><p>Klaus said with exasperation "he is a Crescent wolf, Emil. His brother is looking for him" and bit into his wrist while Carry cursed loudly and said with frustration "Danny Danny, when are you going to grow up".<p>

He walked to Klaus as he saw him put his wrist against Emil's lips who pushed it away but Klaus pushed harder and as his blood entered Emil's mouth he started to heal. Klaus said to him as he sat down "you will not breathe a word of your attack to anyone. I will handle this".

Emil said angrily "you want me to keep quiet about all of this because your pack attacked me".

Klaus took one step towards him and said angrily "our packs. _If you guys stop being idiots and stop attacking each other I might be able to eliminate outside threats_" and then whooshed Emil out of there and threw him in his car and started the car. He stopped the car at his usual spot in the bayou and took him to where people usually gathered. The place was deserted except for a couple of people starting to wake up and starting the day. He said to Emil "go to your brother now" and was leaving when Emil said in a loud voice "you help Andrea break the curse and I will keep quiet about this".

Klaus felt like snapping his neck and it took all his will power to control his anger. He hissed "I cannot promise anything but if you tell them, it is all bloodshed and _that_ will be on your hand" and was leaving when he heard a voice that Klaus recognized to be Sam's saying "Emil, where were you? I looked for you everywhere. I even went to the other side of the bayou to see if those damn wolves did something but couldn't find you. Was it him?"

Emil didnt say anything for a second and then said "no, it was not him. I was so annoyed that I left the city and he brought me back".

Sam looked at Emil and then Klaus with suspicion and said "you are lying!"

Klaus shook his head and ignoring him headed towards his car. He was driving towards the compound when his cell rang and he saw Carry's name on the caller Id. He said "what is it Carry?"

Carry said "Daniel told my mother that he thought someone from Crescent pack ratted us out".

Klaus stared at the road, hit the starring wheel with his hand and said "bloody hell Carry!you had not told him about Anil?"

Carry said "I had not gotten a chance to tell them Klaus and then my mother and I thought that they will turn against Anil seeing that many were starting to enjoy the city life".

Klaus thought for a moment and then said "okay so now handle it and while doing so keep a leash on your brother Carry".

He stopped the car out side the compound and got out. As he entered the living room, he saw Elijah sitting with Rebekah. He stopped and asked "When did you come back?"

Rebekah said "last night. I hear you had an eventful week".

Klaus said sarcastically "you only know half of it. Where is James?"

Rebekah nodded towards the playpen at the corner of the living room and said "sleeping".

Klaus hesitated for a moment and then asked her "are you sure you want to…" when he sensed her. He spun around and saw her walking with Hope holding her finger. Hope said with a grin "da da" and ran to him. Klaus picked her up an said to Rebekah "you want to stay in compound. I still don't think it is safe for James to be here and on that topic Hayley, what are you doing here _with Hope_?"

Hayley said "came to meet Rebekah. She called in the morning".

She walked to her and hugged her. Rebekah said "wow you are showing now".

Hayley laughed and said "yep four months now, my jeans don't fit me anymore. I mean they do but I don't feel comfortable in them anymore".

Rebekah smiled and said "then we need to go to maternity shopping now".

Hayley smiled and nodded and said "yes, I have been waiting for you to come so that we can do that. Somehow I don't think Klaus will be a good company while shopping".

Klaus listened to them without commenting on anything and then said sarcastically "you will love to know that I have found Emil, love".

Hayley asked excitedly "what?! where?"

Klaus said "well what matters is that I have found him".

He couldn't help but feel Elijah's eyes on him. He shook his head slightly and strolled out of living room with Hope still in his lap and took her upstairs.

Hayley was trying to listen to what Rebekah was saying but her mind was somewhere else. Rebekah said "why don't you go and talk to him and we can catch up later?"

Hayley smiled and got up and went out and then she started upstairs. She stopped outside the first room and entered and recognized it as Elijah's room from the decor and the way it was inhabited. She got out and started down the corridor and at last stopped at a door which was wide open and entered it.

He was saying to Hope "…. came back here after 90 years" while looking at a painting on the wall when he sensed her.

He asked "what is it Hayley?"

Hayley bit her lip knowing well that he was still upset about last night and said "I know you are still upset about last night and I realize that you had nothing to do in and that I doubted you but you have to understand my point of view too. I thought you killed him because he knew about the curse and you wanted to protect me".

When he didnt say anything she sighed and said "I am going to bayou. Will you keep her? I don't want to take her with me after Sam's episode last night".

Klaus said after some hesitation "how about Rebekah? She can keep her".

Hayley walked to him and said "you are her father. Why cant you keep her?"

She saw his back tensing up clearly and smiled as she realized that this was the first time she has referred to him as Hope's father. Hope on cue said "da da, pitty" and held his necklace and grinned.

Hayley smiled and said "yes Hope that is very pretty" and added to Klaus "she is fed and changed. She just needs her nap which she will take in an hour or so".

Klaus turned towards her and said "I will go home then".

And was walking away with her when she ran after him and held his arm and said "listen" and stepped closer to him and kissed him gently but long making his stomach muscles tighten. He stared into her eyes as she moved back and looked at him. She then pulled Hope to her and kissed her and said "you spend the day with dada. Mommy has something to do. Love you" and looked at Klaus at the end of the sentence.

She looked at both of them for a second and then went downstairs.

He spend the morning with Elijah and Rebekah bringing them up to with what has happened with Carry and Daniel, Emil and Sam while Hope sat in his lap snuggled against him. Rebekah was alarmed and said "do you see witches hand in all of this?"

Klaus looked at her thoughtfully and said "Genevieve has been telling Emil things that he shouldn't have known".

Elijah leaned forward and said "what do you mean?".

Klaus looked down at Hope now getting lazy and her head was drooping on his chest and debated whether to tell them or not and then said "she knows that Hayley knows how to break the curse".

Rebekah got up excitedly and said "what? she knows?! how come and why has she not been doing anything about it?"

Klaus stood up with a jerk, shifted Hope on his shoulder and said with frustration "because that is just ridiculous and she can die in that".

Rebekah looked at Elijah in confusion who said to Klaus "elaborate".

Klaus sighed and then decided to tell them. By the time he was done telling them Elijah was shocked and Rebekah was staring at him with open mouth. She said "but that is just ridiculous".

Klaus said bitterly "tell her that _and _she had done some magic to link her body to Eve incase if anything happens to her during the ritual then Eve can jump into her body until the baby is born".

Rebekah stared at him as if he had lost his mind and snapped "has she or you lost your mind? She is carrying your child and _you agreed to do the ritual_".

As soon as the words were out she realized that she was wrong at the pinched look on his face.

He glared at her angry and then at Elijah and then left the living room. He buckled her in the carseat and headed home.

As he reached home, he saw that she had gone to sleep. He took her out and went to his room. After putting her in the crib he laid on the bed and picked up the book and started to read it but he couldn't concentrate and then he started thinking about the ritual and with what happened with the wolves he thought tiredly '_if only he could get out this complex situation"_ and then he wondered what if he ends his relationship with her, that might cause a ripple affect that will stop the curse from being broken. He was lost in his thought when he sensed Elijah. He looked towards the door and saw Elijah standing there. He asked him "Elijah, what is it?"

Elijah walked in the room and picked up Hope's stuffed animal from the ground and said "so this is the reason you and she had been at odds for the past few weeks now?"

When Klaus didnt say anything he said "Niklaus you cannot let Hayley do this ritual and we need to find out who knows about it and take care of it".

Klaus got up from the bed and said "Elijah I have talked to her, talked sense to her but she is not budging. I don't think she wants to do the ritual while she is pregnant but still she is willing to do it for her pack and for our children".

Elijah strolled to the sofa and sat down on it and said "we will figure out something by the time your children grow up Niklaus but …"

Klaus said with exasperation "I am tired of talking and thinking about it. Right now I just want to think what to do with Daniel and Emil situation. Even though Emil assured Sam, his brother, that he went on his own free well but I don't think he believes Emil".

Elijah looked at his brother's frustrated face and realized that he was really tensed because of that topic so he decided to let go of that for a moment and said "I think first of all you need to handle the Anil situation. Carry and his people need to know that Crescent wolves don't have a hand in what happened to them".

Klaus looked at his brother and nodded. They both discussed faction issues till late into the evening.

Elijah saw as his brother tended to Hope after she woke up from her nap and wondered when did his brother become an expert. Hope played with her toys, got into Klaus's lap and snuggled against him, fed on the bottle prepared by Klaus using the way he had seen Hayley do countless times. She even went to Elijah a couple of times taking a small book telling him to read. Every time she called Klaus "da da" Elijah felt a pinch in his heart and to his shock he realized that he was feeling jealous of Klaus and he wondered when did he develop this feeling. It was late and Klaus was now starting to wonder _'her pack must be wolves now so where is she now?'_ He put the sleeping Hope against his chest in the crib and turned around to say something to Elijah when the door banged open and she entered and Hayley stormed in and shouted "what the hell did you do …"

She stopped as she saw Elijah standing in their room and she blushed. Elijah said looking from one to another and said "i think I will leave you two alone" and left.

Hayley rubbed her head in frustration and said "No Elijah stay, I just wanted to know how could he do that to Emil?"

Elijah saw confusion on Klaus face and knew at once that he was clueless as to what was happening. He asked Hayley "what happened Hayley?"

Hayley said "it was Daniel who tried to kill Emil Klaus and you hid it from me. Why would you do that? You are not concerned about my pack. I remember you being so angry when people from your pack were killed".

Klaus looked at her angry face with shock and suddenly he let the anger he had been feeling at her for doubting him and for her decision about the ritual take over his mood and snapped "both _our packs love_. If you don't like my way of handling things you can call it off. You can have your pack and I can have my pack" and left the room.

Hayley sighed and followed him downstairs to the study whereas Elijah quietly left their house. She said to him "why didnt you tell me Klaus when I asked you?"

Klaus said with frustration "because I had taken care of it and besides I didnt think it was important. I thought Emil will keep his mouth shut".

Hayley said angrily "Emil didnt tell me first of all and secondly as the alpha of the pack I need to know everything especially things that concern my pack".

Klaus sighed before looking at her and said "_our pack love_. How many times do I have to remind you?"

Hayley shook her head and said "you let me believe that you had something to do with Emil's disappearance".

Klaus stood up angrily and said "and how did I do that? _Yesterday you_ were telling Sam that I was with you all the time".

Hayley snapped "you very well know that you were not with me all the time and you could easily have…." but he cut her off by whooshing to her and pinning her against the book shelf and hissed "I don't need your coverup stories Hayley if you don't believe in them".

Hayley said angrily "I do because as long as the pack…"

Klaus cut her off by bursting angrily "bloody hell Hayley. Will you ever …" but he was so angry that he didn't formulate proper words to express what he was feeling right now and suddenly realized that he was holding her too close to him. He stepped back from her, took a deep breath and said "listen I have been thinking and I don't want to be involved in all of this werewolf thing and I think we should think about ending this marriage".

Hayley stared at him in shock and then snapped "Are you out of your damn mind?"

When he didnt say anything and just stepped back she grabbed his arm and said "I love you and you love me. _How can you say that?_ I asked you a question and this is how you react!"

Klaus said angrily "I have told you Hayley. I don't love you".

Hayley said angrily too "and I told you that you not admitting to your feelings will not change the fact that you love me".

Klaus said in desperation _"Hayley!"_

Hayley touched his cheek gently and said "listen forget about the ritual and just think about how you feel for me".

Klaus said "I don't".

She stepped closer to him and held his hand and put it on her baby bump and whispered "tell me that you don't love us- me, our baby and Hope".

Klaus stared into her eyes and stepped closer to her so that now they were chest to breast to each other and whispered "I don't…" but couldn't finish his sentence as her eyes suddenly got blurry stopping him from finishing his sentence. Before he could finish his sentence she let go of his hand and left the study. He stood there staring at the books on the shelf not really looking at them and then he said "bloody hell" and followed her. She was not in the room and the bathroom door was closed. He stood there listening to the water running in the bathroom but nothing else. He walked to the door and turned the knob and entered it and saw her standing in front of the mirror looking into the sink with the water still running but not really doing anything. Hayley looked at him and he suddenly realized that she looked extremely tired and then her knees buckled and before she could hit the ground Klaus had her in the arms. She said softly "I am fine Klaus. Just tired".

He carried her to the bed and laid her gently on the bed and sat next to her and said "when was the last time you ate?"

Hayley smiled and said "breakfast but I am not hungry Klaus".

Klaus said looking down "Hayley listen…"

Hayley said in a tired voice "no Klaus, I am not going to listen to you. Unless it is to admit what you really feel for me I don't want to listen to anything".

Klaus stared at her face and said with frustration "why are you insisting on my expressing my feelings? what will you gain?"

Hayley looked into his anguished face and suddenly smiled and said "nothing but I want you to admit it to yourself how you feel for me and be honest with yourself for once".

Klaus looked at her without saying anything and then squeezed her hand gently and went to the bathroom leaving a satisfied smile on her lips.

When he came back and got under the duvet he pulled her towards him in a one arm hug and closed his eyes with a heavy heart as she put her hand on his and squeezed it gently.

Next morning when he woke up she was sleeping and his hand was on her stomach and then on impulse he moved it under her shirt and touched her bare stomach making her stir. She said softly "this feels good".

Klaus whispered in her ear "yes" and kissed her ear softly.

She said "now that we have established how we feel for each other can _you please_ get fully onboard with this ritual so that I can be at peace from that angle at least".

When he didn't say anything but didn't even move she turned towards him and continued "Klaus I will be at ease if I know you are on board with this plan and that our kids will be in safe hands if…" when he turned her towards him and said aggressively "Hayley nothing will happen to you. I promise. I will find another way to break this curse".

Hayley smiled and touched his cheek and said "_we._ but if we cannot then can I count on you to be with me on this one".

He looked into her determined eyes and at last gently nodded and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it and said "I knew you were cunning. You were tough but I never knew you were a queen Andrea".

Hayley smiled and said "and I never knew you will be a perfect king Klaus. All those stories I heard about you don't do you any justice".

He kissed her shoulder and was going to continue to her neck when he groaned and said "oh no".

Hayley asked him in confusion "what?"

Klaus got out of the bed and said "Rebekah and Elijah are here".

He headed to the bathroom feeling annoyed whereas Hayley laid on the bed with a smile on her face thinking about the changes in her life and how far she has come from where she started 6 months ago. She looked towards the crib and wondered how come she was sleeping so late today and then she closed her eyes too and didnt realize when she dozed off only to be awakened by a gentle kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes and said "you smell nice".

Klaus said "well get ready for the intervention".

Hayley asked getting up "how come?"

Klaus said "Rebekah and Elijah know about the ritual!"

Hayley said "what?! you told them?"

Klaus said causally "yes I did" and headed towards the bedroom door and as expected he saw Rebekah and Elijah standing in the living room. He said with a smirk "you will fail you know" and picked up James who smiled at him shyly.

James said shyly "Hope".

Klaus said "she is sleeping. Will be up in a few minutes and then you can play with her". Rebekah said "let her come at least".

Hayley washed her face quickly changed her clothes and then groaned as she realized her jeans button was not snapping shut so she left it open in frustration after trying a couple of times and pulled her tunic over it and headed out. She looked at Hope who was still sleeping and quietly left the room.

When she joined them in the living room Rebekah said "we are going for you maternity shopping today but first I need to talk to you about something".

Hayley looked at Klaus and said with annoyance "Rebekah I have already had this discussion with Klaus please don't start".

Elijah looked at Klaus and saw him staring into the fire and realized how much against he was about all of that too. He said "Hayley for once I agree 110% with my brother here. Have you thought what will happen to your child if the ritual takes place".

Hayley looked at Klaus's back and said "yes I have. Nothing will happen to the baby if we do the ritual during my pregnancy. I have done a spell to protect our child Elijah".

As she started to explain them how she had protected their child, she heard Hope's cries so she said to Klaus "you tell. I will be back".

By the time she came back with Hope dressed and freshened up, Klaus had told Elijah and Rebekah about what Hayley had done.

Rebekah asked her "have you totally lost it? Number one you are not at all doing this while you are pregnant and number two you are not at all going to do this".

Hayley said feeling a bit annoyed "come to the kitchen. I have to feed her. And as for the curse, Eve will only inhibit my body if my heart stops working and the baby is in danger which I am sure Klaus will not let it happen. Right Klaus?"

She looked at Klaus with a mischievous smile at the end of the sentence but he didnt say anything and put James in the extra highchair. She turned just in time to see Rebekah and Elijah exchanging looks. She said to them "listen I will never put my child in danger knowingly. I promise that I will not complete the ritual until the baby is born so don't worry. By the way shouldn't you be worrying about your brother?"

She opened the cupboard to take out the cereal but there was none so she said "I will be back" and headed to the pantry. As she entered the pantry she sighed and took a deep breath to calm herself and startled as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

Klaus could hear her racing heartbeat from the kitchen. He gave one look to Rebekah who nodded and then went after her. He saw her back and put a hand on her shoulder and said "why do it if you are so scared for him?"

Hayley said "I am not scared for him. I am sure it will…" and stopped talking as she followed his gaze and saw that she had her hand on her stomach. She said with a defeated smile "well what do you expect? I am a mother. A mother always worries about her kids".

Klaus held her hand and squeezed it and then picked the cereal from the shelf and headed out.

When she joined them after five minutes Rebekah was giving cereal to Hope and James whereas Elijah and Klaus were gone.

She smiled at Rebekah and said "so shopping today?"

The drive to the compound was very quiet. Elijah didnt ask him anything for which Klaus felt relieved.

After they reached the compound Klaus said to Elijah "I need eyes in the witches circle. Davina will never cooperate with me one hundred percent. Genevieve is up to something. I need to know. I am thinking Thierry can be a good candidate. He has a motive to take revenge from witches".

Elijah said "what is his motive?"

Klaus said "his girlfriend Katie was killed by the witches after he was unable to deliver them what he had promised".

Elijah said "so you are going to play them against the witches".

Klaus gave him an evil smile and said "why not".

They both looked toward the living room door when they heard a voice saying "hello, I am the owner of the Casino Palace Royale and I want to represent human faction".

Elijah got up and said "I have not had the pleasure".

Klaus smirked and said "why would you want to represent human faction?"

Francesca said "because my family had been in New Orleans for decades and we are the standing pillars of the city".

Elijah said "and your name is ?"

Francesca smiled and said "Francesca Correa".

Elijah and Klaus shared glance and then saw Marcel entering the living room. He looked at Francesca and said "Ms Correa what are you doing here?"

Klaus said "it seems that you are not a nobody as I thought you would be".

Francesca smiled and said "I should be offended but I know of your reputation so I will let this pass" and turned to Marcel and said "I am going to be representing the human faction".

Marcel's eyes went to Elijah who was looking at him too and said "we already have a group of people representing human faction".

Francesca said "well yes, but no one has been legally appointed to represent them after Kieran death it is must that human have one voice even if there are many people representing them and also my family is connected to all of those people from different aspects of authority".

Elijah said "I assume that you discussed with them and that is why you are here?"

Klaus was looking at Francesca and smiled as she said "of course".

Elijah said "alright then. let me get back to you about this".

Francesca said "take your time but seeing that you don't have any representation from the human faction and you don't have a candidate I am your only option".

Klaus said with a smirk "well we have a candidate!"

Francesca said sarcastically "who? Camille O Connell. She is new to the city and does not have any experience in this sort of thing while I have been owning a casino for years. think about it".

She smiled at Elijah and left.

After she left Elijah said "she does have a point".

Klaus said smugly "what point? Marcel do you know her".

Marcel said "yes Correa family is really popular over here and they are known for their connections and I think it will be good to have good relationship with her".

Klaus raised his hand to Elijah telling him to decide and then Elijah said "i will talk to the others and then decide"

Rebekah entered the room and said "I sort of agree. There should be one representative of the human faction rather then a group of people representing them. I think after you elect someone to represent human faction we should have a party…." when Klaus cut her off by saying angrily "bloody hell Rebekah. Not a party. With everything going on we don't need a party".

Elijah said while leaving the city "I am with Rebekah on this one Niklaus. We should have a one on one with every representative of different factions".

Klaus grunted and said "where are you going?"

Elijah said "to talk to the leaders of human faction committee".

After Elijah left Klaus looked at Marcel who was lost in the thought.

Marcel said to him "I don't trust Francesca Correa but we don't have any options. We do need one representative of the human faction and Cami is not there right now".

He then asked him "how is the situation with the wolves?"

Klaus said "calm before the storm" and left the room. He headed towards the garden and stood there for a moment and then he walked down the big garden and stood in front of one person. He said "are you ready to join the world again?"

He looked at Klaus and said with weakness "is she dead?"

Klaus said indifferently "I don't know but you didnt deliver the witches what they wanted from you so shouldn't you be thinking that she might not be alive".

Thierry groaned still stuck in the wall when Klaus neared him and punched into the wall and said "would you like to get back at them?"

Thierry asked him in weak voice "why are you doing this?"

Klaus said "I have my reasons" handing him a bag of blood "but for now you need to know that I am freeing you so that you can avenge your lovers death and get back in good books with your friend Marcel".

Thierry started to drink the blood and said "Marcel! how can he forgive me after what I did to him".

Klaus walked towards the dungeons door saying with a smirk "I am sure he will get over it".

And started up the stairs.

Marcel was looking into a book and said "I decided to check on Francesca Correa family's record and lo and behold all the record were lost in Katerina. The only information I can find is that her father died in 19…" and he spun around as he sensed someone whom he had not been expecting and said to Klaus angrily "what have you done?"

Klaus said "for your help with the wolves I decided to reward you seeing that Theirry was your only friend. What were you saying about Francesca Correa?"

Marcel didnt say anything for a moment and then said "that her father died in 1985. After that we don't know anything about her family. She has four brother and that is just by reputation" and started to leave when Theirry said "Is Katie dead?"

Marcel said "yes the witches killed her the day you were put in the garden. that is what you get for double crossing Thierry . You lost my trust in you and the _love of your life_".

Klaus said "Thierry here is ready to take his revenge then?!"

Marcel looked at Klaus with amusement and realized what his plans were and nodded with a smile on his face.

Klaus was leaving for home when he saw Elijah walking in covered in suit and dust. He asked him "what happened?"

Elijah said angrily "someone attacked the meeting I was having with the members of human faction committee and they managed to kill every single one of them".

Before Klaus could say anything Marcel blustered "this town was under control until you made an appearance Klaus. What the hell is going on?"

Klaus spun towards him and shouted "you think I have hand in this?"

Elijah said calmly "Enough. Someone is trying to bring war to this city. I will not let them have it. We need to have a meeting with the representative of each faction to know what is going on".

Klaus said with finality "that settles it then. Francesca Correa is going to be representing the human faction then"

Elijah said "we don't have any option" and then added "you and Hayley will be representing wolves and you can invite who ever you want from your pack, Marcel will be representing vampires and Genevieve the witches whereas Francesca Correa the human faction. I have to go and being her up to speed . Marcel you are in charge of the party".

He turned and left leaving every one dumbfounded and Klaus with an amused smile on his face.

He realized as he entered the house that Hayley was not home. He went to his room and laid on the bed thinking about Francesca Correa but his mind kept on going towards Hayley, Hope and their baby.

He wondered where they were and was thinking about them when he got a call from Marcel who said "the party is around 8 pm. There are very few people mainly the representatives of each faction and then my men. If you want to invite any wolves you should tell them and Francesca is bring a couple of men. Elijah will introduce Francesca Correa as the leader of human faction in the party".

Klaus said with a sigh "okay. I will tell Carry about it" and put the cell down.

He started to dial his number but then thought '_he should go and check on them - Daniel situation needed to be checked. Crescents were wolves again and for right now the problem was resolved but they will eventually become human on full moon again and for that he needed to resolve this issue which Daniel started because of a misunderstanding'. S_o he got up and left the house.

It was 7 pm when Klaus stopped the car outside his house. He got out and headed inside. Klaus entered the room and stopped as he saw her standing near her bed side table looking for something with her back to him dressed in peach coloured knee length dress and groaned and asked "you are ready!" and darted to his bed side table to put his wallet and keys and said "Carry told his brother and the pack about Anil. Right now the things are a little heated so he cannot attend the party but I think for the long run…" he stopped talking as she turned around and smiled at him while putting on her earring.

Klaus straightened while putting the wallet on the bedside table and looked at her and then walked to her and grabbed her arm as she turned to pick up Hope. He turned her toward him and scanned her from head to toe and felt his stomach tightening. She asked him with hint of amusement in her voice "what?! cat got your tongue".

She clearly saw him gulp and said "and this is from someone who does not love me right?"

Klaus pulled her towards him and said "you look lovely" and then let her go leaving a smile on her lips.

She told him "thanks. I got this today from a maternity store".

Klaus said after slight hesitation "it suits you".

Hayley smiled "wow that is a complement. Why don't you change your clothes too. And Klaus there will be a lot of representative from all factions and I want it to go smoothly so please control your anger".

He grunted but went to change his clothes and called from the bathroom with the door wide open "what about Hope?"

Hayley said listening to the shower running wishing she could go inside and do what she felt like doing to him "leaving her with Eve".

Klaus got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him and stood in front of the mirror and said "you will be meeting someone new today. Her name is Francesca Correa, she is the new leader of human faction".

Hayley said "when and how?" distracted by his naked body. He suddenly caught her looking at him, smirked and walked to her in that towel and said "something interesting you love".

Hayley smiled and said "yes a lot" and kissed him on his mouth placing a hand on his waist where he had tied the towel and said with a teasing smile "In case you have forgotten I don't have problem expressing my love for you".

and laughed as his smirk changed to fluster and he turned back and went to the walking closet. By the time he came out dressed in his suit tying the knot of the tie, she had readied Hope's things for Eve and was putting on her sandals. She walked to him and fixed his tie even though he was almost done tying the knot.

Klaus held her hand and pulled her towards him and leaned against her neck and smelled her and said "you smell lovely" at the same time Hayley felt him touching her stomach gently bringing a smile to her lips.

She said with a smile "thanks. You don't look bad yourself too but missing one thing".

Klaus looked at her questioningly and then felt something cold on his fingers and knew before looking that she was slipping his ring in his finger and was saying "it is about time you start wearing it. Who knows how long you are going to wear it…".

He tried to step back but she held his hand tight and said "no, don't" and kissed him saying "we have to talk about these things just in case. I will be leaving our kids with you. You need to assure me that you will take care of them".

Klaus sighed and squeezed her hand and said "I am not accepting this outcome of the ritual Hayley".

He stepped back and looked at her for a second controlling his urges to tear apart her dress off of her and make love to her but then turned to Hope's crib, picked her up and headed towards the door.

Klaus waited in the car watching her go to drop Hope at Eve and wondering with sinking heart that '_Eve will be the one to take care of his unborn child and the girl he had come to see as his daughter if something happens to …'_ He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought and shook his head and then he saw her coming back. As she climbed into the car he asked her "what is it?"

Hayley looked at him and wondered 'should she tell him or not?' and then she thought of all the worry he was having over the wolves and the ritual already so she decided against it and said "Hope was crying a bit when I left. This never happened before".

Klaus could hear her fast heartbeat and thought that she was anxious so he said "what do you want to do then?"

Hayley shook her head to clear her mind and said "nothing. Lets go and have fun. She will be fine".

He looked towards the hut for a second and then started the car and backed it up and they headed towards the compound.

By the time they reached the compound no one was there so she got to meet a nice looking young girl whom Rebekah had compelled to take care of James. As the guest started coming the mingling started. Klaus and Hayley mingled with people from different factions. He introduced her to Francesca Correa who left her confused about something. Hayley looked Marcel dancing with Rebekah and Genevieve with some guy dancing and looked at Klaus who was talking to Francesca.

Klaus suddenly sensed someone's eyes on him and before looking around he knew it was Hayley. As his eyes caught her eyes she smiled and looked away and walked to Elijah to talk to him. He was looking at her when he heard Elijah ask her "why aren't you dancing Hayley?"

Hayley smiled and said "Klaus does not like to dance".

He wondered '_how did she know?'_

Elijah said "well yes that one I know. Do you want to dance?"

Hayley looked at Klaus and saw him looking at her and smiled and said "sure" when the music stopped and she smiled and said "next one may be".

Elijah nodded when Marcel walked to them with Cami and said "Cami Elijah and I wanted to introduce you to Francesca Correa. Elijah?"

Elijah looked at Hayley and said "pardon me for a minute".

Hayley smiled and said "no problem. Cami how are you?"

Cami said "I am great. You look great. Pregnancy suits you".

Klaus looked at her as Cami and Elijah and Marcel walked away from Hayley. He groaned inwards and then he walked to her.

Hayley stepped back and leaned against the pillar and was looking at the dancers and thinking of Hope when someone presented his hand to her.

She looked at him and smiled and said "are you sure?"

Klaus said "you are going at your risk" and gently pulled her towards him.

Within a minute she realized how uncomfortable he was and that just brought a smile to her lips at the effort he was making. She suddenly felt Klaus's fingers fingering the zipper at the back of her dress which made butterflies dance in her stomach and step on his shoes causing him to smirk. She leaned closer to him and whispered against his lips "when did Cami and Elijah?"

Klaus said "what?" and looked around and saw Cami and Elijah dancing. He looked at them in confusion and then said to her "something latest or nothing at all".

She felt his attention towards Cami and asked casually "are you not happy about this development?"

Klaus said now looking at her "it is not my concern love. Just curiosity".

She said with a teasing smile "need I remind you that you are married to someone whom you love and who loves you".

Klaus looked at the twinkle in her eyes and said "reminder is needed if something can be forgotten".

As the words registered to her mind she stopped dancing and stared at his face and saw his gaze fixed on hers and doubt in them and then she realized that he was waiting for a reaction from her. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand gently and started moving again to the rhythm of the music.

Klaus who was relaxed and tensed at the same time after saying what he had just said but her reaction left him feeling warm and somewhat more relaxed then tense.

He pulled her a little closer to him and continued dancing. As the dance ended he let her go after squeezing her hand gently.

Hayley was looking at him with a smile on her face when she heard a voice close by her "I never thought Klaus Mikaelsons will fall in love with anyone let alone his own wife".

Hayley looked at Genevieve angrily but remembered what she had told Klaus about his temper control and said with a smile "really! when I first met him I knew he wants to be loved and fall in love and I am happy that he found both those things in me".

Genevieve said "well I know him longer then you honey. Just keep an eye on him. Men like him are not easily trapped by werewolves like you".

Hayley clenched her fist and controlled her anger and said "well I have faith in our love" and then said "tell me Genevieve how are the harvest girls settling down. Last I heard Davina was not coping well with all of that".

Genevieve said in a sweet voice "yes Davina was having some problem because the ancestors were not happy with her for not sacrificing herself for the harvest and they were punishing her by not returning her powers but now she is fine".

Klaus suddenly looked in her direction and saw her talking to Genevieve and wondered _'what they were talking about?'_

Hayley said to Genevieve "and what about the fourth girl?"

Genevieve said "she will not return".

Hayley asked her "why?"

Genevieve said with a smirk "because the ancestors think that I can be better substitute for her" and walked to Klaus. Hayley looked at her angrily at the ways she ended the conversation with her. As Hayley watched she put her hand on Klaus's shoulder and Klaus gently removed it making her lips curl in a smile. She looked away and spotted Marcel and walked to him.

Genevieve said to Klaus "I never got to convey my regret at what role Celeste played in dividing your pack".

Klaus looked at Marcel who shook his head and said to Genevieve "I wouldn't have expected any less from her. After all she had a revenge to take from me".

Genevieve looked at her for a second trying to figure out if he was angry or not and then said when she couldn't gauge anything "I have to go. Thanks for lovely party".

Klaus pointed towards Elijah and Rebekah and said "the credit goes to my siblings" and his gaze went to Hayley who was talking to Marcel. He listened as she said "yes she is growing like a weed. I am just so glad that you and Klaus have overcome your differences. You are family to him and I really admire what he had done for you".

Marcel smiled and said "yes he did but he cannot help being a controlling father and I cannot help being a rebellious kid".

Hayley said with a laughter "I suppose you are right".

She smiled and turned around and caught him looking at her.

She suddenly realized that courtyard was almost empty.

she walked to him and said "it is getting late. we have to pick up Hope too".

Klaus nodded and said "I will be back" and was back in a minute.

As they parted from the party she slipped her fingers into his hand and said "lets go get Hope and go home".

Klaus looked at her comfortably settled in the passenger seat with her head resting on the headrest and wondered how long will he be able to keep his hands off ripping that dress off of her. As he was looking at her she suddenly smiled. He asked her "what is it?"

Hayley said now looking at him "I had started to think that you will never admit to me how you feel for me".

Klaus said with a smug smile"still haven't".

Hayley looked at him with a smile on her face and the head resting on the carseat headrest and said "what you said is enough for me" and squeezed his hand gently.

She said "I thought having sex with me will make you fall for me so I _encouraged, manipulated _you into having sex with me"

Klaus said "well you didnt have to try that hard if I remember correctly" as he recalled all the time they had sex.

Hayley smiled and said "now you are lying. I remember when we did it on the couch and then in the shower…" she paused as she saw a smile on his lips too.

Klaus said "so that is how I fell for you!"

Hayley smiled at him as he smiled back and said "may be" and then added as he stopped the car "why are we stopping?" as she looked around and then said "Klaus it is so peaceful …" and spun in his direction as she felt the touch on her thigh and then it sneaking under her dress. She smiled and took off her seatbelt and climbed into his lap in the driving seat as he pushed the seat back and shrugged his jacket off on the seat.

Hayley smiled and took one hand at the side of the seat and pressed the button making the seat lean back and then leaned in herself to kiss him but first murmured "are you sure no one will see us here?"

Klaus said tracing his thumb on her soft lips "no and even if somebody does i am not doing anything illegal. I am making out with my wife" while looking into her eyes. She smiled as he kissed her on the mouth while his other hand started moving up her naked thigh. She cupped his face as hand on her face went back to her dress and pulled the zipper down and murmured against her ear "I have been wanting to do this since before we left the house".

He slid her dress off of her shoulder and she pulled her arms out and it gathered at her waist. He flipped her bra open when she said to him "me too" as she started to unbutton his shirt and then added "but I must tell you that I have never done in a car you know".

Klaus smiled against her neck as her fingers sneaked under her bra cups and said "well there is first time for every thing" and toyed with her breasts. She moaned against his ear and slightly bit it while his lips trailed kisses down on her neck. She continued unbuttoning his shirt while his hands moved down to her stomach and it reminded him that she was pregnant and he wondered _'should he be having sex with her in the car? Can this hurt her in any way?' _

The thought made him break the kiss and he said with regret "lets wait till we reach home".

Hayley had her hands on the buttons of his shirt. She looked at him in confusion and asked him "what happened? Why?"

Klaus said "you are pregnant Hayley. Should we be doing in the car?"

Hayley laughed softly and slid her hands to his pants zip and slid them open and said "like you said there is first time for every thing. I cannot wait for you to be in me. I am sure it is safe to do it in the car".

She smiled as she saw his pupils dilating as she touched him and kissed his lips.

He gently picked her up as she took off her underwear and he slid his pants and boxers down too. He pulled her back on his lap and started rubbing against her making her moan and gasp as his lips caught the peaks on her breast and his tongue caressed her breasts. She pulled on his head and fingered his hair as he slightly bit them making her scream in pleasure while she felt his hardness against her pelvis. She gently started rocking as he kept on arousing her with his tongue now swirling around her nipples while his hands were running on her back. He was so hard by now that he couldn't control his actions and he picked her up a bit and adjusted her and entered her with one swift motion making Hayley moan with please and then she started to move on him gently. Klaus held her by her waist and nuzzled his lips against her neck and started moving with her too.

Hayley could feel his hands on her waists, his thumb caressing part of her breast and rocking her gently against him and him penetrating in her more and more. She nibbled his ears as he ran his hands on her back. Their bodies moving rhythmically against each other sweating now. She put her hands on his shoulder and continued to move on him and then he shifted a bit and moved her with such force that he penetrated her the deepest and then she screamed slightly as at the same time his teeth sunk into her neck and she felt him suck her blood.

Klaus suddenly felt the taste of blood in his mouth and that just snapped him out of euphoria he was in at that moment and he suddenly stopped moving her and leaned back and stared at her in shock and said "Hayley I am so sorry" as he saw blood dripping from her neck.

Hayley wiped the blood off of his lips by her thumb, kissed him and said with a smile "it is okay" while continuing to move on him and suddenly she felt his release and as his face relaxed down with the release he fell back on the seat and pulled her upper body towards him slightly he bit into his wrist and put it against her lip and said "you will heal quicker".

Hayley stared into his eyes and still feeling him inside her she shook her head but he said "For the baby".

Hayley held his wrist and put her lips on his wrist and gently kissed it and then she sucked it while her eyes were fixed on his and then gasped as he suddenly hardened. She kept on looking into his eyes which had gone suddenly hazy and touching his cheek she panted "Klaus .." against his wrist. He stared at her just for a second with passion filled eyes and then he flipped them over in that tight spot with his hybrid speed so that her back was on his coat over his seat. He pulled apart her legs with his hand keeping eye contact with her and entered her with force this time making her arch her back and moan as he started moving faster in her holding her from the back by one hand while the other hand on the seat to support himself while she grabbed on to the seat with one hand and held his other arm on the seat and bit her lips to control the yell of pleasure that wanted to escape her and tried to hold herself but she kept on slipping on his coat if only it were not his hand holding her in that spot and then he came on with such a force that she couldn't control the sigh that escaped her mouth at the same time when his lips grabbed her right breast and kissed them aggressively before moving on to the left breast and then he collapsed against her neck and murmured "I am sorry for losing control. I am sorry if I hurt you and the baby".

Hayley grabbed his head and made him look at her, smiled and said "this was just perfect. Don't worry about the baby. He is perfect, safe and well protected".

She took his hand and put it on her small bump.

He shifted on his seat a bit so that they were side by side on that seat and he had her wrapped in his arm while with the other hand's fingers he brushed her belly and whispered "I cannot wait to hold him".

Hayley felt her heart will burst with warmth and said "I love you".

She pulled her dress up, smiled and said "zip me up".

Klaus's hands slipped to her back and started pulling the zipper up while his lips gently planted a kiss on her mouth and then she pulled herself up and moved back to her seat and put on her discarded underwear whereas he slipped on his boxers and pants and started to button his shirt. He adjusted his seat as she put on her seatbelt without realizing that she was smiling. He started the car when she held his right hand and squeezed it. He smiled at her and they drove quietly to the bayou. He told her to sit there and went to get Hope from Eve.

Hayley sat there thinking about what Eve had told her and wondered when should she tell him when she saw him walking to the car with sleeping Hope on his shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20 No stone unturned

**_A/N: Thank you for your wonder reviews and I realize that many want the baby to be born. I have an idea of writing the baby's birth scene. I am working on it. Let see how it turns out. i also want it to be different from other stories so… In the mean time I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy new year.. 2015._**

**_Synopsis: Some one from Rebekah's past makes an appearance. Hayley confides in Klaus their new challenge. Meanwhile Klaus desperately looks for another way to break the curse on his pack. _**

* * *

><p>When they reached home Klaus took Hope out of the car and carried her upstairs with her walking behind him with her sandals in her hand. Klaus put Hope in the crib and went to change his clothes. She was looking down at her when her grabbed her from the back, kissed her neck brushing his fingers against her stomach making her smile. He then let her go and went to settle on the bed comfortably and picked up his father's diary whereas she went to change her clothes. As she laid in the bed to sleep she asked "what do you think of Francesca Correa?"<p>

Klaus said "dubious but cannot say anything until we deal with her" without looking at her.

She yawned and asked him "you are not sleepy?!"

Klaus shook his head flipping the page and said "uhun. The only thing that can make me go to sleep with be after hot shower sex. Interested?"

His eyes were fixed on the diary and was comprehending the contents of the diary so he missed the amused look on her face.

She looked at his face curiously and then on impulse sat up and took the diary out of his hand which made him look at her. He looked at the passion on her face and asked "really?!"

Hayley said holding his hand and looking at it "I think my pregnancy craving is _you_. I would say better then last time".

Klaus asked her getting out of bed and pulling her on her feet "what was it last time?"

Hayley smiled and said "ice cream" and pulled off his shirt as he started to unbutton her night shirt too.

She added with a smile "but my cravings remained cravings because Jackson was a wolf during the whole month. This time my cravings are being well taken care of" her smile change to mischievous smile by the end of the sentence and she pulled him towards her by grabbing his pajama's belt.

Klaus smiled and scooped her in her arms and was taking her to the bathroom when they heard Hope's sobbing. Klaus put her down and they walked to her crib as her sobbing picked up and became crying and they realized that she was crying in her sleep. Hayley picked her up and put her against her shoulder but she kept on crying.

Hayley shushed her and said "must be a nightmare" as Hope continue to cry and she continued to pace in the room trying to calm her down. After about five minutes she quieten down but as Hayley sat down she started to cry again.

Klaus took her from her and said "why don't you lie?" and slightly patted her back against his naked shoulder and said in a hushed voice "what is wrong love? we are here. Nothing will happen".

Hayley looked at him from the bed as she started to calm down and eventually stopped crying. Klaus came to the bed and laid next to her keeping Hope on top of him and said to her "may be next time" and then exclaimed "ouch" as Hope jerked her head and hit him smack on his chin making his eyes water and he felt her fist on his chest trying to grab onto something. He was sure if he were wearing a shirt she would have grabbed it.

Hayley controlled the laughter bubbling in her throat and said "wow the big hybrid".

Klaus glared at her angrily and Hayley laughed now as she saw the hint of yellow in the dark.

She held his free hand while the other hand was on Hope's back and said "this is my other craving. Seeing you with our kid. I cannot wait to see you with our son too".

She smiled as he squeezed her hand and they went to sleep.

Next morning when she woke up she saw Klaus still holding her on his chest but he was otherwise wide awake and was reading his father's diary. During the night at some time Hope had held his finger and she was still holding it. She got out of the bed and said "aren't you tired by now?"

Klaus said "no I am not" turning the page of the diary. Hayley said "then I need to go to Eve for something. I will be back in two hours. You are home right?"

Klaus nodded and said "I will go to the compound and can take Hope with me".

For the next two days Hayley spend most of her time in the bayou whereas Klaus spend time in the compound in meetings between all faction leaders to define rules between different factions. Klaus decided at that moment to tell Marcel and others about his goal for the werewolves. At first there was uproar but then after hours and hours of discussion they all came to this conclusion that after the curse will be broken Crescent pack can move to the city as well if they want to. Elijah wrote a peace treaty and took everyone's signature on it. It was decided that breaking of peace treaty will result in severe punishment.

It was quiet late when he entered the house. The quiet in the house told him that she has gone to sleep but as he was starting up the stair he stopped and went to the study and saw her writing something on a writing pad. He walked to her and said "what are you doing?"

Hayley said "I am writing down the details of how to break the curse".

Klaus groaned but didnt say anything so she continued "so that you know exactly what to do incase…"

She looked up just in time to see him storm out of the room. Hayley sighed and put her head on the table in frustration and then started to continue writing but her mind was distracted so she got up and went to her room knowing well that he must be there.

As she entered the room she saw him standing at Hope's crib looking at her. She said "I have to tell you something".

Klaus said "what?" without looking at her.

She walked to the window and pulled the curtains together and said "Emma, Emil's girlfriend is a triggered werewolf but these days she is pregnant and she is not turning like me. Emil told her before he became a wolf and Emma had told the rest of the untriggered wolves. Now it is just a matter of time before everyone knows".

Klaus looked at her shocked at his revelation as she causally told him everything while walking in the room picking up random things.

He whooshed to her and stopped her from going to the walking closet and said "and how long have you known this?"

Hayley said "since before the party. I thought … " but Klaus grabbed her arm and said "_you thought what Hayley?_ that you will keep this a secret from me".

Hayley looked into his eyes and said "you have too much on your plate right now and I thought I will be able to handle it on my own but I have not been able to do so".

Klaus asked her "what do you mean?"

Hayley said with exasperation "for the past two days Emma and others have been demanding for me to break the curse and they have given me ultimatum that if we don't by this full moon they will force us out".

Klaus pulled her towards him and practically barked "what?"

Hayley sighed and said desperately "I cannot lose my pack Klaus".

Klaus looked at her realizing what she was saying and he whispered in disbelief "no".

Hayley stepped closer to him and said "then find out another way to break the curse before the full moon".

She kissed him on his mouth and went to the bathroom.

When she came out after changing her clothes, she said "I am taking Hope to the doctors tomorrow. She has never a checkup and vaccination".

She looked at Klaus who was still standing where she had left him. She asked him "hey are you listening".

Klaus looked at her and said "yes do that but we are not doing the ritual right now".

Hayley went to the bed and laid down.

Klaus and she slept very uncomfortably that night with Hope waking her up once for milk. She wondered _'why is she starting to get up at night?_'

Next morning when Klaus woke up she was not in the bed next to him.

He stayed there in the bed looking towards the bathroom door thinking of what she had said last night and then he cursed Celeste for putting the curse on her pack. He suddenly sat up and wondered for a moment and then said "bloody hell why didnt I think of it before?"

Hayley stepped out of the bathroom and heard him say that and said "what didn't you think of?"

Klaus got out of bed and headed to the bathroom saying "Celeste put the curse on the pack but she was inhibiting Emily Deveraux and then she was inhibiting Sabine. So Sabine's bones should have the magic that cause the curse. I am going to _force _ Davina to make that potion Sophie made".

Hayley walked after him and asked excitedly "so does that mean that we can have another solution".

Klaus took off his shirt and pajamas and stepped into the shower and said "yes. I need to find out what Elijah did with Sabine".

She looked at him thoughtfully and then turned and left the bathroom as she heard "mommy" from the room.

When Klaus came out she was making their bed and Hope was standing near his side table picking her book.

She said "da da" as she saw him and ran towards him and hugged his legs. Hayley smiled as he picked her up, kissed her and said "hello my love".

Hope cupped his face and kissed him smack on the mouth causing Klaus's heart to melt and said "dada love Hope".

Klaus felt his heart squeeze and he said "yes he does" and caught Hayley looking at him with worried expressions.

Klaus walked to Hayley and gave her to Hayley and said "I have to go".

He looked at her worried face and said "I will find out something else Hayley. I promise".

Klaus went to the compound after that and went straight to his room knowing well that Elijah must be sleeping right now. He banged the door open making Elijah sit up with jerk. He ignored his annoyed groan and asked "what did you do with Sabine?"

Elijah said in confusion "what? why? I stabbed her".

Klaus said "I need her bones".

Elijah said still not sure what is going on "I don't know what happened to her body. What is going on?"

Klaus said "come" and headed towards the door. Elijah quickly changed his clothes and followed his brother and said "Niklaus tell me what is going on?"

Klaus back up the car and told Elijah his theory. Elijah stared at his brother and said "who can tell us where Sabine is buried?"

Klaus said "Genevieve".

Hayley fed Hope, changed her and then decided to visit Alonza so she got in her car and headed towards her apartment. She took Hope out of carseat and headed upstairs.

Alonza greeted her with a smile and led her inside. Hayley didnt know what happened and she broke down as she entered her apartment. Alonza looked at her in shock and asked her now worried "Hayley want happened?"

She took Hope from her who had suddenly gotten confused at Hayley's crying and called Blythe and said "bring a glass of water".

She led Hayley into the small tidied living room and took the glass of water Blythe handed her over.

Alonza said "Blythe take Hope inside. I have to talk to Hayley about something".

When Blythe took Hope inside Alonza said to her "Hayley if you feel comfortable you can tell me what is troubling you".

Hayley suddenly let go and started telling her everything, everything about her pack, Klaus and the curse. Alonza listened to her quietly and then said with a smile "I am so impressed by you _Andrea Labonair._ You are a true alpha for your pack but you need to think about your child and Klaus too".

Hayley said desperately "I know. I don't know what to do".

Alonza said "I understand the predicament you are in and I understand the responsibility you have on you shoulders as I had to make tough decisions myself too. I don't envy being in your position and I cannot stop you from doing what you think is best for the pack but you have to consider that there is a helpless life depending on you".

She spend rest of the morning talking to Alonza about their packs, her family history, stories about Klaus's biological father and by the end of three hours she was feeling much calmer and satisfied with her decision. She was later even joined by Carry and Blythe. Even Daniel made an appearance and for once he didnt say anything insulting and just went to the room.

Around noon the door burst open and a young man entered and said "Lisa is in labor Alonza. Come".

Alonza stood up and said "I have to go now".

Hayley said "Can I come?"

Alonza said "sure". She, Hope, Blythe and Alonza left the apartment.

Klaus looked at Davina and said "you can do that?"

Davina stared at him insolently and then at Marcel who was looking at her expectantly but didn't say anything. Marcel said "D, consider it a favor for me".

Klaus felt like snapping her neck when luckily Davina at last said "I will try but you know it will take a full month. I need Andrea's blood for this ritual".

Klaus said "i will get you that. You start on it" and left the apartment with Elijah following him.

By the time he got home Hayley was already home and was feeding Hope in the kitchen. He went straight in the kitchen and said "I need your blood". He smiled as Hope said "dada".

He walked to her and took the piece of chicken she offered him and said to her "is this for me?"

Hope nodded her head vigorously. He smiled and said "you don't like it?"

Hope shook her head vigorously. Klaus said tucking his smile away "but this is healthy".

Hope looked at her as if he had lost his mind. He stared at the innocent face staring at her with confusion on her face and bend down and kissed her on the head and handed her the chicken piece back and said "if you eat it you will become strong like your mommy".

Hope looked at the chicken piece for a second and then looked at Hayley as if considering what Klaus had said. Klaus couldn't help laughing knowing fully well she didnt understand a single word he had said. She looked at Klaus laughing and dropped it on the high chair table and said adamantly "no eating".

Klaus smiled and said "okay so how about this juice?"

Hope said "kiss".

Klaus bend down and kissed her on her cheek when she put her dirty hand on his cheek and said "juice".

Klaus gave her the juice and said "Hayley blood".

Hayley who had been looking at their interaction with amusement said "why? Have you found her bones?"

Klaus said "yes" and took out a glass from the cupboard as she turned her back towards Hope and cut her wrist and let the blood gather in the glass.

He then put a napkin on his wrist and said "how long before you heal?"

Hayley said "a couple of minutes. This is a small cut".

He said "I will be back" and turned and left.

Hayley was putting Hope to crib when she asked "da da".

Hayley said "da da will come a bit later". Hope gave her a smile and turned away from her picking up her stuffed toy and said "da da bear".

Hayley smiled and then jumped when a hand reached from her right and touched Hope back. She turned and smiled at him and showed him the bear and said "da da bear".

Klaus smiled and said "does dada look like that? Aren't you scared of dada?"

Hope smiled and hugged the bear. Hayley saw him looking at Hope and asked "so who is making the potion? Genevieve?"

Klaus put a hand on her back and gently caressed it and said with a smirk "no love. You don't have anything to worry about. Davina is doing it".

He felt her back relax and he asked "you don't trust Genevieve".

Hayley shook her head and said "not with you" and went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

She said to him as he laid next to her "I went to see Alonza and Carry today and there was this young girl Lisa who gave birth to a baby boy and that made me think of our child".

Klaus laid in the dark looking at the ceiling and didnt say anything. Hayley turned towards him, felt him slip his hand in hers. She smiled and closed her eyes and before she knew it he and she went to sleep. Next time when she woke up she felt his hand still holding her hand. She tired to go back to sleep but couldn't; her mind was drumming and full of questions and what if scenarios so she decided to get a shower to wash away the mental fatigue she was feeling.

Klaus opened his eyes and saw that she was not in the bed. His hybrid hearing picked up the shower running. He looked at the cell and saw that it was 3:50 am. He wondered _'why she was taking shower at this time?'_ Then he got up and went to the bathroom when he heard a sob. As he looked at her standing under the water falling from the shower she touched her pregnant stomach and then wiped her tears.

Hayley whispered "I wish I …" and then startled as a hand gripped her waist from back and pulled her towards him. She put her head against his chest and said "I woke you up".

Klaus said "no" nuzzling against her neck and aid "do you always wake up in the middle of night and cry?"

Hayley turned towards him and said with a smile which Klaus noticed didnt reach her eyes "no, this is the first time".

She turned towards him and hugged him and whispered "you are all wet now".

Klaus said teasing "I need to get out of these wet clothes now".

Hayley suddenly laughed and said "yes you need to. Let me help you with that".

Klaus smiled and tucked the lock of hair behind ear and said "be my guest and while you do that, tell me why you chose this time of the day to cry".

Hayley pulled his shirt off his head and said "because I coudn't sleep".

Klaus gripped her chin with his fingers and lifted them and said "liar" as she pulled his pajamas down.

When she didnt say anything he pulled her towards him making her wet body ram into his wet body and whispered "it is about the baby right?"

When she nodded he kissed her forehead and turned the shower off and said "I wish I could take all your worries away" and picked her up and kissed her jawline, her lips, her neck. He put her down on the ground and he starting moving his lips down on her body grabbing her nipples and sucking at them for a few torturing seconds and tasting her breast with his tongue and kissing their child in her stomach and then he kissed her pelvis and her thighs all the time his hands trailing behind those kisses and his fingers caressing her body. Hayley was squirming and moaning and running her fingers through his hair, his back and his face. He finally knelt down kissed her stomach one last time and then he pulled her down to her knees too at the same time entering in her. He brought his right leg up in front of him and guided her left hand on his thigh. They both knelt in the shower looking at each other and then he guided her left hand to his hips and started moving in her as their lips clashed. A moan escaped her as his hard shaft hit her inside and then she started to move against him too. He started to pick up speed as his lips moved from her lips to her neck and found her sensitive spot there and his hand held her waist and helped her move against him. They both continued to rock against each other and then Hayley screamed softly as his lips caught her left nipple and pulled at it biting it a bit making her climax with him. Every thing became stationary and they continued to rock gently until they stopped moving and just held each other with their foreheads touching each others. And then Klaus lifted her face by gripping her chin said "now tell me what was worrying you besides the obvious".

She wrapped her arms around him and said "nothing. I have you. I am not worried any more".

He pulled her up and turned the water on. They both quietly stood under the shower with his arms around her and hers around him.

After standing there for a few minutes Klaus turned it off and whooshed to the walking closet and put on his pajamas and carried her to the bed wrapped in the towel.

He brought a shirt for her to wear and got under the covers in his pajamas. He pulled her towards her and they slept in each others arms for the rest of the night.

He woke up around 7. Looked at Hayley still sleeping. He gently kissed her on her forehead and after changing his clothes quickly he picked up the diary and was leaving the home when he bumped into Rebekah who was entering the house. She asked him "where are you going?"

Klaus said "business to take care of. She is upstairs. Still sleeping. She had a bad night" and left. Rebekah took James to the living room and said "well we will wait of aunt Hayley to get up and then we will go for shopping. What do you say?"

He looked into his empty hut and then turned and went towards Eve's hut and noticed people skirting away from him. He controlled his anger and entered Eve's hut and stopped as he saw Alonza sitting there. They both turned towards him and then Eve asked "Klaus what are you doing here? Is Hay… Andrea okay?"

Klaus said "why didnt you tell me about this latest development?"

Eve said "I have been telling Andrea for the past week to tell you and she has been saying that she will. I am glad you know now, Alonza is here for the same purpose".

Klaus said "she told me she visited you yesterday. I assumed she told you".

When she nodded he said "where is Ansel? I went to his hut, he is not there?"

Eve said "he is on meditation for a week".

Klaus said "oh then may be you can help Alonza".

He took out his father's diary and opened a page and said "what is this symbol?"

Alonza looked at the symbol and said "I have not seen this before".

Klaus groaned and then asked Eve "when will he be back?"

Eve said "tomorrow afternoon. He had be gone since day before yesterday".

As he started to leave Alonza asked him "how is Hayley? Is she feeling any better?"

Klaus said "yes she is better now" and left the hut but stopped as he saw a young girl standing out.

Eve sighed with frustration and said "Emma not now".

Klaus suddenly remember what Hayley had told him. He braced himself for the confrontation and almost smiled as she said "if Andrea and you don't deliver us what you promised us, we will elect a new alpha".

Klaus felt like snapping her thin neck but he controlled his anger and said in a loud voice "Andrea Labonair is the best thing that has happened to this pack. She is the true queen and she will show you that she deserves to be _the alpha_ of this pack" and left for the compound.

Elijah was looking at the document Marcel had given him when he heard him say "so what have you decided? Found any jobs for werewolves?"

Elijah said "yes Marcel has compiled a list of places owned by the people he trust. Some are vampire and some are compelled by him. You can tell Carry to send people there for jobs. Marcel is talking to his men about this change in the social circles".

Klaus took the documents from him and after reading them for a few minutes he said "Rousseau's' will be good for the wolves. Is Cami ready?"

When Elijah nodded he cleared his throat and said to Elijah "Crescent pack knows about Hayley and the curse".

Elijah stood up and asked "how?"

Klaus looked up and told him everything that Hayley had told him and about her decision of doing the ritual by the full moon. Elijah stared at his face and was about to say something when he saw the anguish his brother was trying to hide and was unable to hide just for a moment so he decided to keep quiet.

When Elijah didn't say anything Klaus said "I need to find another way to break the curse. Davina has Hayley's blood. She should come up with something".

Elijah continued to look at his brother and see the anxiety under his calm demeanor. Klaus asked "Rebekah is not back yet?"

Elijah said "no, I think they planned to go to shopping".

Klaus nodded and sat down and said "and sat down at the same moment Marcel entered and said "Diego and Thierry are in charge of making sure that Carry and your people find jobs but Klaus you tell them to keep themselves in check too".

For the next two days Klaus spend a lot of time persuading Carry and other members of his pack about getting the jobs that Elijah had found for them and to adapt to the city life style because that is what he had in mind for all the wolves. At last after two days of continues bickering and shouting matches they agreed to his terms and conditions. When he reached home it was late and he was tired. Hayley was asleep so he took off his shoes and went to change his clothes. As he laid down she asked him "what are you up to these days? You come home late, leave early. Are you having an affair?"

Klaus smiled and turned to her and said "I thought you were sleeping".

He saw her open her eyes and brought her hands to his lips and kissed them and asked "if I were having an affair would I have done this".

Hayley smiled and said "so where have you been?"

Klaus said tucking the loose hair behind her ear "well I have been trying to persuade people of my father's pack to get jobs in the city to improve the quality of their lives but the pack was divided. Some of them wanted to move in the bayou whereas the other wanted to live in the city so I had to persuade all of them to live in the city and assuring them that the Crescents will be living in the city too after the curse is broken".

Hayley said "what?!"

Klaus said tracing his thumb over her lips "well that is my plan. _Our pack_ will not _surely _live in the bayou all their lives".

Hayley looked at him with surprise never imagining that Klaus would do something so big for the wolves. She said "really! you never shared it with me" tugging at his shirt brining him towards her and planted a kiss on his lips.

Klaus said with a smile as he felt her hand gripping the shirt and pulling it off of him "well you never asked".

She smiled and said "very convenient. But really if we can manage that then it will be wonderful".

Klaus wrapped an arm around her feeling happy as it hit him that no one has ever praised him as Hayley just did. Next morning Klaus spend the day in the quarter with Hayley and Hope. For some reason Diego and Thierry had taken to Hope very warmly to Klaus's surprise even though he expected them to accept her presence in the compound.

For the next few days Hayley and Rebekah helped the women help with the new jobs while Hayley took time out to go and meet Crescent wolves too and ensuring them that she would break the curse in due time. She presented the idea of jobs to the untriggered wolves in her pack too but they refused point blank making Hayley realize that they were really upset with her about the curse thing. Klaus watched as pack member from the North East Atlantic pack settled into jobs and how Diego and Thierry helped them while finding time to do research into that symbol he had found in his father's diary. He spend each and every free moment of his in the study pouring into books so much so that his obsession didnt go unnoticed by Hayley too but when she asked him he beat about the bush. He was getting more and more convinced that that symbol meant something as he was unable to find anything about it and that was just increasing his frustration and he was starting to take it out on people around him especially Elijah who knew the source of his frustration so he was taking it in stride. While adults were doing important things James and Hope were busy bonding with each other making memories. He and Hayley didnt get to spend too much quality time with each other with every thing going on with the wolves and his new obsession. By the time he would get home she would be sleeping and he would leave early to deal with the wolves and vampires issues.

A little more then a week had passed since the full moon when Hayley was sitting reading a magazine in the living room whereas Klaus was as usual lost in his father's diary and Rebekah was with kids in the courtyard when Genevieve stormed in and said angrily "Klaus one of your wolves killed one of my witches".

Klaus looked at her in confusion and said "that is not possible. My pack will not attack anyone right now".

Genevieve said invitingly "you want to see?"

Klaus looked at Hayley who nodded. She turned to Rebekah and said "can you take her home?" and walked to Klaus and Genevieve.

Genevieve looked at Hayley and said "you don't have to come!"

Klaus looked at her in surprise but before he could say anything Hayley said coldly "you are accusing _our_ pack for killing your witch so _we both_ need to see what is going on".

She walked with Klaus to their car. As she sat in the car she tried to move her seat back but couldn't and it felt as if it was stuck. She looked down and saw a lipstick in the groves of the slider. She stared at it and then saw Klaus getting into the driving seat. She hastily hid the lipstick in her fist. She couldn't help the tears that collected in her eyes but managed to stop them from falling from her eyes.

By the time they got home from the cemetery it was dark. It was quiet and Rebekah was sitting in the living room. She said to them "Hope is sleeping. what happened?"

Klaus said "it was not a wolf. Must be the same someone who killed that man a few weeks ago".

After Rebekah left Klaus and she headed to their room. The only nightlight in the room brought on a smile on Hayley's lips. She said "sometimes I forget Rebekah is a vampire by they way she keeps the lights on".

Klaus took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants and walked to the walking closet and said "who could it be?"

Hayley looked at the lipstick in he hand and wondered _'should she ask him or not?'_

She then walked in the walking closet and said "Klaus what was Genevieve doing in your car?"

Klaus put the shirt on and asked in confusion "what? No she has never been in my car".

Hayley looked at him in surprise and asked "are you sure Klaus?"

Klaus brushed past her quickly brushed his teeth and walked towards the bed saying "yes I am sure. Why would she be in my car?"

Hayley nodded and turned away from him.

Klaus was wondering about this new development remembering the bite marks and how realistic they looked when he suddenly felt odd. He looked at her and saw her staring at the ceiling. He slipped his hand in her hand but she jerked it away and turned away from him. He turned her towards him and asked in confusion "what happened?"

Hayley looked into his eyes and said angrily "you lied to me and you are asking me what happened?"

Klaus said in confusion "what?"

Hayley took out the lipstick from her drawer and showed him and said "I found this in the car today and I know it is her lipstick so why did you lie to me?"

Klaus looked at the lipstick and then started to laugh and said "you think I am having an affair with her?"

Hayley said "no. I don't think that but I know that she wants to have one with you and I don't like it. Do you blame me?"

Klaus touched her chin and pulled her towards him and said "no I don't and I didnt lie to you. It slipped from my mind. When you were with the pack in the bayou she came to the house. I was leaving. She had come by the taxi which left so she asked me to drop her at the cemetery. The lipstick must have fallen from her bag or something".

Hayley looked into his eyes and couldn't see anything other then sincerity and nodded. He brought her chin closer to him and said "jealousy suits you".

Hayley felt flustered and tried to look away but he held her strongly and kissed her on her lips and then pulled her towards her and said "you don't trust me?"

Hayley said softly "I trust you but I don't trust her".

Klaus pulled her towards him and said "then you need to protect your assets".

Hayley laughed and said "I am" and leaned to kiss him when Hope started crying making both of them groan.

When she didnt quieten down Klaus suggested that they put her in the middle and that is how they slept.

Next morning she woke up with Hope's jibber jabbering and to her shock realized that she overslept and Hope was not there. She whipped her head in Hope's crib direction and saw her sitting in it playing with her bear and took a sigh of relief. She looked back at Klaus sleeping next to her. She got up and quietly took Hope out of the crib, changed her in the bathroom and headed out of the room.

Hayley was going downstairs holding Hope's finger when someone scooped Hope in his arms sending her in the fit of laughter. Hayley smiled at his smiling face and said "I thought you were sleeping".

Klaus said "I was but then suddenly the bed looked very uninviting" and headed downstairs.

He was putting her in the highchair when she said with a smile "I can make it _very_ _inviting_ for you tonight if you want to".

She felt his back stiffening and he turned to her slowly and said "well it is about time. It has been weeks for _you to seduce me_".

Hayley said hastily "hush. She is picking up words. Yesterday she heard me saying ' Y' and she has been saying _honny_ since then" causing Klaus to choke on the water he had just gulped down and he started to cough. Hayley patted him on the back and said "down honey down".

Klaus recovered from the coughing and said "and why were using" he looked at Hope who was busy drinking her milk that Hayley had put in front of her "_that word_ and with

whom you were talking?"

Hayley flushed and said with annoyance "your sister and expressing my feelings".

Klaus walked behind her as she put the egg to boil on the stove and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered against her ear "then we need to take care of that. You have not seduced me for a while and you are horny so lets resolve this issue tonight".

Hayley smiled and said "hmm very tempting invitation…" but she couldn't finish her sentence as the they heard a bell at the front door. Klaus stepped back and said in surprise "who could it be?"

He walked towards the front door whereas Hayley went to Hope to give her the bread she had toasted for her.

Klaus opened the door and saw a man who looked to be in his mid thirties standing. He asked him "who are you?"

The man said "my name is Alexandar Smith and I am looking for a Rebekah Mikaelsons. I was told that she lives here".

Klaus said "you are far from your country but my sister does not live here any more".

He sighed in frustration and said "do you know where I can find her?"

Klaus stared at him for a moment and then said "what business you have with her? Don't tell me you are the love of her life but she left you".

Alexander looked at the man who claimed to be Rebekah's sister in surprise and said "no, I am not. I am looking for a James Smith…" but couldn't finish his sentence as Klaus had grabbed him by his throat and pulled him inside the house.

He threw him against the wall and said "what?!"

Alexander said angrily "Are you out of your mind?" massaging his neck.

Hayley was standing near Hope when she heard commotion. She said to Hope "mommy will be back in a minute" and walked towards the foyer and stopped as she saw a young man standing there.

Klaus hissed "not yet but if you don't start answering my question in the next ten seconds, you will not live to see the next ten seconds of your life. And the time starts now. Ten…"

Alexander looked at Klaus as if he had lost his mind and then he saw Hayley and said "I…"

Klaus said "nine.."

Hayley walked to Klaus and was going to say something when Klaus said "go back Hayley. Eight".

Alexander realized that Klaus was serious so he said hastily "I am here for my nephew James. I met Rebekah in London nine months ago. She saved my life. I introduced her to my brother and saw them falling in love and then I had to leave for some business trip. By the time I got back I found out about the burglary and my bother and older nephew dying in that and James being gone. I have been looking for her and James for the past 4 months. I need to see James. Take him back".

Klaus wondered '_did Rebekah compel someone about this story?'_ and made a mental note about asking her and said "well you cannot have him. When your brother died Rebekah adopted James. He is a Mikaelsons now".

Many things happened at the same time; Hope called from the kitchen "mommy", Alexander said angrily "no that cannot be it. I am his uncle- his legal guardian and Hayley saying "Klaus!" and Klaus's cell phone rang.

He picked up his cell still glaring at Alexander. Hayley went to the kitchen and Alexander just stared at him in confusion. Klaus practically barked "what?"

He said "I will be there in half an hour Carry" after listening to the other side.

He put the cell down and stepped closer to Alexander and said "you will forget about Rebekah and James and go back to where you came from".

He looked at Klaus in confusion and said "why would you say that?"

Klaus groaned and said "vervain!" and then asked "who gave you vervain?"

Alexander had by this time started to lose his calm and he snapped "are you crazy or what?" when Klaus growled and was about to bite him when Hayley said "Klaus!"

He paused before turning towards her and saw Hope and the whooshed Alexander to the kitchen as he yelled in fright and he said to Hayley "dont come in here".

He grabbed a knife and before Alexander could react he had put the knife in his stomach.

Hayley had not had a chance to react when she heard the screams of pain and she knew what was happening. She ran to the kitchen just in time to see blood oozing out of his stomach and him screaming in pain. She at once turned Hope face in the opposite direction and screamed "Klaus stop!"

Klaus yelled "Hayley leave. I will either finish him off or drain him off vervain" making doubled over Alexander whimper in pain.

Hayley suddenly felt sick and for the first time of knowing him she thought of all those stories she had heard of him and felt scared of him but she mustered up courage and said "no don't kill him just drain him".

She suddenly felt Hope turning her head towards Klaus and Klaus yelled "take her away from here Hayley".

Hayley left the kitchen but said "Klaus I am warning you. If you kill him then you and I have a big problem. Drain him off of vervain".

Hayley took Hope to their room, put her on the floor, closed the door and darted to the bathroom and started throwing up.

Ten minutes later Klaus entered the room and went to the bathroom. She looked at Hope playing on the floor. She picked her up and put her in the crib and went inside the bathroom and almost shouted "what the hell Klaus?" as he was taking the shower.

Klaus snapped at her "Rebekah wanted a child all her life and now she has it. This man would have taken him away from her".

Hayley bit her lip and said "but this is not the way to handle the situation Klaus".

He stepped out of shower and motioned her to give him the towel and said angrily "so what should I have done? Told him where Rebekah was and introduce him to our lives?"

When she didnt say anything he went to the walking closet and took out a fresh pair of jeans and was pulling it on when she said "where is he now?"

Klaus turned toward her button his jean and said "I have compelled him to forget about them and leave New Orleans".

Hayley sighed and said "Rebekah needs to know" as Klaus took out a shirt and put it on.

Klaus said "no she does not. Now I have to go. Carry called. They want to discuss somethings".

He brushed her aside and was leaving when Hope said "dada".

Klaus stopped and then walked to her and kissed her on her cheek and said "dada will be back in a few hours. Be good" and left.

Hayley spend the day wondering what to do, should she tell Rebekah or not. A part of her mind was agreeing with what Klaus did but the other was telling her that Rebekah needs to know about Alexander.

Klaus went straight to Carry's and stopped as he saw a young man lying bleeding profoundly on Alonza's sofa and she was fussing over her with some thick yellow paste. He looked at Blythe who was sitting on the opposite sofa cradling her arm. He asked Carry "what happened?"

Carry said looking at her sister "it was an accident. He cannot die. Blythe cannot trigger her gene. Can you help?"

Klaus looked at Alonza who had now walked to her daughter who looked terrified and it hit him that she really didnt want to trigger her gene. As he watched the man hiccuped. He walked to him, bit his writs and put it against his mouth. As the blood touched his lips, he started to heal. As he sat up in confusion Klaus said "you will not remember what happened. leave".

After he left Alonza walked to him and said "thank you Klaus".

Klaus nodded and then looked at Blythe who was staring at her hand and as he watched a couple of wet drops fell on her hands and Carry hugged her saying "you are okay" and Daniel looking at them with relief on his face.

He looked at the family for a moment and then left for the compound. As he entered the compound he saw Alexander sitting in the living room. He groaned and then looked at Rebekah and said "did Hayley call you?"

Rebekah said "what? no. Why?"

Klaus said "nothing".

He asked her "what is he doing here?"

Rebekah said "do you know him?"

By the time Klaus was done telling her the story of how he and Alexander know each other Rebekah's heart was racing. She said "that explains it. I was with Cami when I saw him in the bar and I was confused as to why wouldn't he remember me considering James is his nephew so I brought him here so that he can meet James".

Klaus said "you do realize that he is here to take James away from you".

Rebekah said "yes, I knew this day will come one day but James is legally mine so he really cannot. But I wanted to get this over with".

Klaus said "so what is the plan now?"

Rebekah looked at Alexander talking to Elijah in the living room and said "I don't know. I have shown him the papers and as he does not remember anything I understand his confusion".

She stared at him for a few minutes and then said "i will handle it but thanks".

Klaus nodded and said "where is Elijah?"

Hayley said "Cami called for something so Elijah left a few hours ago".

Klaus nodded and went to the bar and to his surprised he saw Blythe serving drinks to the customers. He went to her and said "arent you young for this kind of work?"

Blythe smiled and said "twenty one next month".

Klaus said with a smile and then said "I assume Alonza is working here too".

Blythe smiled and said "yes, she is in the chicken".

Klaus smiled and went to the back room and rleaized that it was the first time he had entered the room after Sophie's death. He smiled as he saw Alonza cutting up the vegetable and said "somehow I knew that you were going to be the soup expert".

Alonza smiled and said "well what else can I do". She then added "waht you did for Blythe today, it was wonderful. I just cannot thank you enough. I know her triggering her gene is a matter of time but she and all of us don't want her to trigger her gene for as long as she can".

Klaus nodded and then said "I understand".

She asked him "did you find out what that symbol means?"

Klaus said "no. I got side tracked". He then left the bar.

He took out the diary from the glove compartment and went to Ansel's hut.

Ansel said to him after greeting him "Eve told me that you came to find out something from that diary".

Klaus opened the page and handed the diary to him. Ansel looked at the diary and then said lost in thoughts "I seem to have seen this before but I cannot remember. Leave it to me and I will get back to you after finding out what it is".

Klaus said "I am reading it these days so I will draw this symbol for you".

He drew that symbol on a page Ansel gave him when Ansel asked him "how is Andrea doing? I heard about the latest development with the pack. Eve and I have been trying to make sense to them but they are not understanding it. Our pack is too tired of this curse to listen to any logic".

Klaus finally drew the symbol and said "do they know that she can die in this ritual?"

Ansel said "of course they don't know Klaus. If they knew do you think they would have asked her to do this thing".

Klaus said "I don't know anymore Ansel" and left the hut.

He went the compound feeling a little hopeful that Ansel will find out something. He felt in his gut that symbol would be related to the ritual.


	21. Chapter 21 A lost cause

**_A/N: Thanks for wonderful reviews. This story is coming to an end. I loved writing this story. It is not finished, there is still one more chapter to go. As for a question someone asked about Alexander, it will be addressed in this chapter and also why Hayley cannot become a hybrid. This is a long chapter too. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _**

**_Synopsis: Hayley and Klaus are forced to do something that can put her and their child in jeopardy.. Hope's life is in danger by one of her own. A small incidence in Rousseau's results in a positive development between two factions of the French Quarter._**

* * *

><p>When he got home it was very late Hope was asleep in her crib and the bathroom door was slightly open. He looked towards it and then went inside and saw her lying down in the tub full of bubbles with her head resting on the edges and her eyes closed.<p>

He walked towards her and sat at the edge of the tub and gently brushed her fingers of the ring on the hand resting at the edge of the tub.

Hayley felt a soft touch on her hand and opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw him and asked "when did you come back?"

Klaus said "just now".

Hayley said "you look tired. What happened with Carry?"

Klaus said bending down to take his shoes off "Blythe had an accident. She was about to trigger her gene but Carry and his mother didnt want that so I gave the man my blood and compelled him to forget everything that happened".

Hayley said "how is she now?"

Klaus said taking off his shoe and pushing them away with his bare feet "honestly I don't get it. She is a werewolf. She will eventually trigger her gene so why delay the inevitable".

Hayley said "may be she does not want to trigger her gene. I mean if I had an option and knew about it I wouldn't have triggered it probably" tugging at his shirt and brining him towards her and planted a kiss on his lips.

Klaus said with a smile as he felt her hand gripping the shirt and pulling it off of him "then we wouldn't have met".

Hayley said "yes that is true so I am grateful to that accident that made me trigger my gene"

He stayed there for a moment when she said "well what are you thinking? get in".

Klaus smiled and all day's tension just evaporated and he took off his remaining clothes and stepped in the big tub and sat opposite her so that his legs were on either side of her and smiled as she put her foot on his leg and picked up his foot and placed it against her stomach.

He held her foot and rubbed it unconsciously and smiled as she sighed and said "this feels good".

Klaus said "well there is another development".

Hayley asked him "what?" still with one hand on her foot and the other on her stomach.

Klaus said "Rebekah met Alexander at Rousseasu's and took him home".

Hayley said "what?!"

Klaus said "yes. She was confused why he didnt recognize her and has introduced him to James. Now the ball is in her court".

Hayley said "i am still confused as to how he was on vervain".

Klaus held her hand and pulled her towards him saying "must have drank some vervain laced water in the city. After all this city is full of vampires and humans take precautions against them".

He turned her body so that her back was resting on his torso and his legs were on either side of her and he wrapped his arms across her chest and pulled her against him further. She rested her head on his shoulder as she absorbed the feel from each and every part of his body touching hers. He squeezed her left breast with his right hand and kissed the nape of her neck making her arch her back against him. She said "I need to ask a favor from you".

Klaus murmured "hmm" against her neck as Hayley grabbed his hand, intertwined her fingers with his and took it down on her stomach and rested it on top of each other.

Hayley closed her eyes for a second as the fingers of the other hand started to circle her breast making her shudder. She asked after some hesitation "will you legally adopt Hope?"

Klaus heard those words and smiled into her neck and said "already done".

Hayley had her eyes closed in anticipation of what he will say but hearing those words just brought the warmest feeling she could have for Klaus. She smiled, swallowed her tears that suddenly threatened to come down but she couldn't and they rolled down on her cheek and she squeezed his hand.

Klaus sucked on her neck and moved his lips down her back when he felt her body relax and he felt something else but before he could figure out she took the hand on her stomach to her lips and gently kissed it and asked "when?"

Klaus said pulling her tighter "the day she called me dada. _Are you crying?_"

She nodded her head against his chest and let the tears fall and said "I would never have imagined Hope and I being loved so much Klaus. Not even by Jackson I think".

Klaus kissed her earlobe and and said "well there is only one Klaus Mikaelsons" and then whispered in her ear "would you prefer it if we sit like this?"

Hayley felt as if her heart would explode at those words. He was so gentle and caring so different from the Klaus she saw with Alexander and it was warming her heart for him so much that she couldn't utter words. She nodded and kissed his hand again. Klaus rubbed her arm with his free hand and said "sure. this is fun too" as he relaxed his back against the tub wall and pulled her with him.

Hayley smiled and pushed herself gently against his torso and felt his hardness against her back and smiled and said "this is nice".

Klaus smiled as he rested his head on the tub edge, closed his eyes and ideally started rubbing his fingers against her breast, her stomach, her neck, her inner thigh. Hayley smiled and relaxed further against him absorbing his hardness against her back.

Hayley suddenly gasped as roaming hand parted her legs and his fingers drummed against her sensitive part.

Hearing her gasp made Klaus realize what he was doing and he said with his eyes closed "I didn't realize" and stopped doing that.

Hayley panted "if you stop now I am going to kill you".

Klaus eyes snapped open and he chuckled and said "but I cannot die".

Hayley gasped as they reached in her "well I….I will .. find aaa way" and threw her head against his shoulder and moaned "oh Klaus" as his fingers started to massage her.

She startled as she felt the squeeze on her breast and realized that she had taken his hand on her breast unconsciously and he was now giving her the pleasure.

She moaned as his finger stimulated her female part and she held his hand and started moving it against her faster impatiently and then she said panting now "I have changed my mind".

She turned towards him making him break contact with her. She took her legs on either side of him over his legs and then wrapped them around his body pulling him towards her. They were sitting in the middle of the tub with their bodies inches apart from each other them immersed in the water reaching just her waist level. She looked into his eyes and reached down and grabbed his already hardened sensitive part and then leaned in to kiss him on his mouth and at the same time started applying gentle press on it. Klaus felt a jot through his body at the pressure she was applying and he felt his loin muscles tightening. He parted her lips with his tongue and explored her mouth and with one hand's finger he started to stimulate her again.

She jerked as she felt the touch and accidentally bit his lip making him break contact. He sucked his blood with his tongue and for some reason arousing Hayley more. Hayley felt him getting harder and harder in her hand and smiled at him. He asked her "have you ever done it in the bathtub before?"

Hayley shook her head and then gasped as his finger dipped into her and then out. She threw her head back and supported herself with one hand on the tub floor while the other kept on doing what it was doing and gasped as he did it again and said "oh Klaus".

He grabbed her hand on his shaft and freed it and then brought her arched body back and then lifted her buttocks from his legs, folded his knees on the tub floor and then rested her on top of his folded thighs and entered her slowly; so gently that she actually sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he nuzzled his face into her chest. asked "are you okay?"

Hayley smiled and said "perfect" and he started to slowly move her. She gasped as she felt the motion and said "Oh god this feels different".

Klaus whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and continued to move her "good different, bad different?"

Hayley wrapped her leg around his torso and said "good difference" and started to move on him too making him suddenly moan. He kissed her shoulder, her neck while roaming his hand on her back whereas Hayley had her arms around his neck and gasped as his lips touched her breast and started sucking on her nipples. She moaned and continued moving against him and then he started to move her faster. She felt as if she was reaching her climax when he suddenly raised himself on his knees bringing her up with him holding her from her waist until he was kneeling on the tub floor and then he leaned her backwards supporting her back until her back was floating on the water while his hands were still on her back holding her and rammed into her harder and the deepest a couple of times and she moaned "Klaus" loudly as he hit in her the deepest and she climaxed and he came just a moment after. He looked at her face expressing the pleasure he had just given her and her eyes tightly shut as she continued to enjoy his release and then she suddenly opened them and looked at him and gently squeezed her muscles walls around his shaft in her making him moan "ahh Hayley…" and he pulled her body towards him and engulfed her and kissed the swell of her right breast one last time and then he turned her around around and leaned against the tub wall and sat down while bringing her against his body so that she was resting between his legs. He then picked up the loofa and started gently rubbing against her legs, her stomach her breast and whispered "you just relax. Let me introduce you the joy of afterplay in the bathtub".

She smiled and closed her eyes and said "This was so wonderful. I would never have imagined something like this. I guess there are perks of being well experienced".

Klaus smiled into her neck where his lips were caressing her and said "well this is just the start love, just wait and say. There is experience and there is a hybrid experience".

Hayley laughed as his hand moved to her cleavage and squeezed the water soaked loofa to drain the water over her breast. She grabbed his free hand and kissed it and said "I cant wait to experience it. I want to experience all of your experiences before it is too late".

His hands stopped moving on her body for a moment as he felt a drop in her stomach as he recalled the ritual and her intentions and then he pushed the thought out of his mind and noticed that she was getting lazy against his body. She murmured "if you continue to do that I will go to sleep".

Klaus said "I wouldn't mind if you go to sleep".

Hayley said sleepily "I would".

And then his hand reached her stomach and he moved the loofa in circular motion on her stomach and murmured against her ear "how much more time before I can hold him?"

Hayley said putting her hand on top of his "almost five months".

She added after a second "you have no idea how wonderful it is carry your child. I just want him to be born healthy and safe".

He suddenly turned her face towards him and kissed her hard and long on her lips. Hayley could feel aggressiveness against her lips and she realized what caused him to become so aggressive but she didnt want to think about it. Right now she was feeling so relaxed and calmed down that she was drifting into sleep. She whispered "we should get out now. I am so sleepy after this wonderful love making".

Klaus pulled the drain stopper out and held the shower head with water running and put it over her belly as the water drained from the tub.

Hayley said "I love you".

He kissed her and washed her with water and then said "you want to go and sleep?"

Hayley shook her head with a smile saying "not without you" and took the shower form him and washed him with the loofa and the shower making his eyes go glassy. He then turned the water off and stood up and got out and after wrapping himself in towel he took out another towel and carried her out in it and stood her there and started to dry her. When she tired to take it from him, he said "no, let me" and dried her off.

As he was drying her Hayley pulled his towel off and rubbed his hair, chest and legs. He then handed her a long shirt of his. Hayley looked at him with amusement and then put it on knowing well that she is not supposed to wear anything else. He put on his pajamas and picked her up and carried her to the room and laid her on the bed and within minutes they both went to sleep in each other arms.

During the next week Klaus made love to her every night, every time giving her a different experience. Every time Hayley thought that there can be no more way he can show his love for her, he would show her a different way that would just amaze her proving that he did have a lot of experience in love making and she realized that he was right there was love making with a human and then there is with a vampire slash werewolf. The agility he showed during those sessions making her discover her own agility that she had never thought of discovering. During the day time Klaus and Elijah along with Rebekah had been moving earth and heaven to find a way to break the curse. Klaus had even gone to Ansel who was still trying to find out what that symbol meant and asked him using his words really carefully "if Hayley becomes a hybrid somehow will the baby be okay".

Ansel had looked at him for a second and then said "Klaus I know that your child's blood can be used to make hybrids but if Hayley becomes a hybrid she has to die for it and with that her heart will stop. If Eve inhabits her body which will happen as soon as her heart stops working then she cannot leave it until the baby is born and hence Hayley will never be able to come back".

so Klaus had stopped thinking along those lines.

Diego entered Rousseau's and saw a man standing near the bar and was leaning over the bar and harassing a young girl. He stood there looking at them and then turned away from them and went to sit on an empty table. She came to his table and poured beer in the glass for him and then winced as that same man stumbled to her and said "sweetheart, I want more here".

She turned to him now sitting on the table and poured him the beer and was going away from him when he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in his lap with a jerk. Diego averted his eyes from them but he couldn't as he saw the girl struggling to get up from his lap as the mans hand and lips started moving on her face. He suddenly got up pushing his chair back and went to that table and pulled her off his lap and grabbed the man from his collar and threw him away from him. He turned to the girl and said "go". The girl didn't need to be told twice and she scurried away. The man stood up and took out a dagger from his pant belt and attacked Diego who dodged him and grabbed him by his neck and sunk his teeth into his neck ignoring all the screaming and crying and Cami shouting at him "Diego let go of him".

He looked towards her but another man grabbed him from behind and another jabbed his stomach with the dagger that Diego had taken from the first man.

Cami screamed "Diego stop this, take this out".

Before before she could do anything a couple of vampries attacked those men and then a fight broke out.

Cami ran behind the bar and took out his cell and dialed the first number that she came into her mind when a bottle flew in the air and landed next to her.

Elijah looked at James and then said to Rebekah "so what have you decided with Alexander Rebekah? He has been visiting the compound very regularly. I assume that you have done something to take care of things. Are you going to tell him about you?"

Rebekah shook her head and said "I am not for right now and yes I have compel him to ignore the supernatural aspect of every thing he see. He is a good man and …"

"_and our little sister has fallen for him_" Klaus entered the room and finished her sentence.

Elijah smiled whereas Rebekah said "shut up Nik".

Klaus laughed and said "I agree with Elijah. He definitely has been spending a lot of time in the compound".

Rebekah said "he likes it here and is bonding with James".

Klaus smiled and said "with James or with you?"

Rebekah was about to say something when ELijah's cell rang and they all heard Cami's panicked voice saying "Elijah, Diego has started a fight in my bar. Come".

Elijah, Klaus headed towards the door whereas Rebekah said "I will stay back".

As they left Marcel entered the living room and asked "where has Elijah gone?"

Rebekah said "Diego and his men started a fight in Rouseasu's".

Hearing those words Marcel whooshed out of there.

By the time Elijah and Klaus reached at the bar the fight was under control but the bar was a mess. A moment later they were joined by Marcel. Marcel said to Cami who was looking at the destruction "I will get all of this fixed".

Cami snapped at him "if you want to get this fixed, control your vampires".

He grabbed Diego from his shirt and whooshed him to the compound followed by Klaus and Elijah. Klaus entered the compound and saw Marcel shouting at Diego "why would you start a fight with a human?"

Diego said angrily "that man was harassing Blythe, his pack" he pointed towards Klaus and continued "and you said that vampires and werewolves need to work together ".

Klaus stopped in his track and said "what?"

Diego looked at him with insolence and said "I tried to help a werewolf and this is what I get and Marcel that man was Correa family".

Marcel looked at Elijah who was listening to everything without saying anything. He said "I will take care of it" and left the compound with Klaus following him.

Klaus asked him "where are we going?"

Elijah said "I need to have a word with Francesca Correa". He asked him "what is up with you?" as he saw the anticipation on his face.

Klaus said "I ... " he paused and then said "we have only a little more then a week till the full moon and still have not found a way to break the curse and Hayley is getting desperate. She has stopped going to the bayou too. Eve visited in the morning and said that the people who are not wolves right now are selected someone to supersede us. Oliver is their first choice".

Elijah said after being quiet for a moment "we have some time. We will find something" and stopped the car in front of a big mansion.

When Klaus got home she was home as expected and Rebekah was visiting her. Rebekah said "I was telling Hayley about Alexander and that we are having a birthday party for Hope tomorrow".

Klaus looked at Hayley in surprise but didnt say anything.

Rebekah said while picking up sleeping James "Alexander will be coming too".

Klaus said "no".

Hayley smiled and said "sure Rebekah".

Rebekah smiled and kissed a frustrated looking Klaus on his cheek and left . After she left Hayley asked Klaus as he headed upstairs to their room "what happened?"

Klaus said without stopping the climb "Blythe was attacked by a man in Rouseaus's and Diego and some vampires got into fight with them and it turns out that attacker was Francesca man. Elijah confronted her and she gave her word that it will never happen again. Any way long story short I think that attack bridged the gap between vampires and werewolves to some extend".

They went to sleep after Klaus made passionate love to her in their bed. Next morning Klaus slept in and with her luck Hope continued to sleep too so Hayley took advantage of that and snuggled closer to him and kept on sleeping too. When finally they woke up by her crying it was almost ten. Hayley changed Hope and while she went to take shower Klaus laid on the bed with Hope sitting next to him on the bed saying "read".

As he was reading the book, she snuggled closer to him and put her head on his torso and leaned agains him and looked at his face and that is how Hayley found them.

She smiled and picked her up ignoring her "no da da, story".

She said "we have to eat something and dada need to take a shower too. Right da da?"

Klaus said "yes, love" and got up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and kissed her on her lips when Hope said "kiss Hope".

Klaus smiled at Hope whereas Hayley laughed. He leaned in and kissed Hope on his cheek and then brushed his lips against Hayley's cheek again while his hand gently squeezed her butt making her jump. She instinctively looked at Hope who was luckily not looking at them and chided "stop it, she observes things" and left the room leaving Klaus smiling.

When Klaus came down she was feeding Hope. He kissed both of them and then said to her "I will be late" and left. Hayley looked at him leaving the house and wondered whether she should remind him of Hope's birthday or not but by then he was gone. She turned to Hope and said "happy birthday Hope".

Hope looked at her and said "happy Hope".

Hayley smiled and said "yes, happy _birthday_ Hope".

She suddenly realized that she had a strong resemblance with Jackson and that just surprised her that it has been weeks that she had thought of him. She thought of the time when she used to think that she couldn't survive without him but now he was gone but she was still alive and was in fact very happy. She recalled Hope's first birthday when both he and her were wolves and they couldn't spend time with her and they had to wait the whole full month to celebrate it when they became human. She decided at that memory that she will cut a cake thinking _'you never know what will happen by next birthday'._

Klaus went to Carry apartment and after making sure that Blythe was fine and that she is overage to work in the bar and that something like that will not happen again he went to the compound. He said to Elijah "Did I tell you that I have asked Ansel to help me translate some thing in the diary and that I am convinced that there is something in that diary that can help be break the curse?"

Elijah said "no you have not but the curse is not old. In fact from what I know, this type of curse has never been put on anyone before".

Klaus said with frustration "yes I know but I still think we can salvage something in it. I want to read all of it to make sure I have not missed anything".

He sat on the sofa and was joined by Elijah in a minute.

He and Elijah were trying to translate one particular page of his father's diary when Rebekah entered the room and said "dont forget about her birthday Nik. I am going to get the cake and a gift for her and then we can all leave around 5 pm" and then she left with James in her arms.

After she left he groaned and said "I forgot about her birthday. Bloody hell".

Elijah looked at his brother and realized his frustration and said "it will be okay Niklaus" and continued reading the diary.

Klaus was pacing in the living room anxiously with Elijah sitting on the sofa looking at the page they had translated when Rebekah said "how much more time Nik?" at the same time his cell rang. He looked at Hayley's name on the caller ID and realized that it was 5:40 pm and said "bloody hell. We are late for that bloody birthday".

He then said to Elijah angrily "We have to go now but we need to come up with something and quick. We only have one week left".

He put the cell against his ear and said "I am on my …." when he heard a loud scream that belonged to none other then Hayley. He whooshed out of there with Elijah following him saying to Rebekah who had just entered "stay here".

When Klaus reached his house, he stopped as he saw a couple of wolves running away from the house. Elijah exchange a look with him whereas Klaus whooshed inside the wide open the front door with his heart beating out of his chest at the worst possible scenario. He went straight up in the room and saw her kneeling on the floor with a bleeding shoulder and Hope was in her lap. Klaus darted to her and knelt next to her and touched her shoulder and asked aggressively "what happened?"

Hayley looked at him in daze and then they both stood up as she heard howling. He felt her grab his arm and hear her say "they are coming for Hope Klaus again".

Klaus said in the same tone "no they will not"

Hayley hugged Hope tight and said "Eve called me Klaus. They will take her away if I don't break the curse and then there were those wolves Klaus and they attacked me and her Klaus. If I had not called you they would have… I dont understand why would they…" She felt so stressed out that she couldn't finish her sentence.

Klaus said "no".

He hugged her and Hope and looked at Elijah who had followed them too. Elijah left the room at the sound of howling nearing the house.

He separated her and said "I have to go Hayley".

As he left the room he heard her say "be careful Klaus".

Klaus stood in the middle of the front door looking at the four wolves howling in the driveway and then he heard Hayley screaming "no".

He turned around and whooshed upstairs and saw a man jumping out of the window and Hayley darting towards him. At one glance he knew that Hope was gone. He growled and ran towards the window, pulled Hayley back who was leaning over the window, noticed a wound over her temple. He pushed her aside controlling his temper and jumped out. He caught up with the man carrying Hope and with one jerky motion he broke his neck and took crying Hope from his arm. He was trembling with anger and Hope crying was not helping and he let his anger took over and jabbed into his heart and took out his heart and threw it on the ground insolently and then whooshed back.

When he reached the house he saw from distance Elijah grabbing screaming Hayley from her waist and saying "Hayley Niklaus will get her back".

Hayley screamed "Elijah let me go" when she suddenly saw him standing with Hope in his arm and she stopped struggling. Elijah let her go and she ran to him and took her from him and kissed her and hugged her. Klaus looked around and saw a wolf disappearing in the wood. He took a step towards him when Hayley grabbed his arm and said "no, don't. let it go".

Klaus turned towards her angrily and shouted "Hayley, they were about to kidnap Hope and probably have killed you if … ".

Hayley said hugged Hope tightly "I just want to go in and … " she turned to Elijah and said "thanks Elijah".

And turned and headed towards the house.

Klaus stood there for a moment looking at her and then Elijah said "Niklaus, I will put some guard at the house until the full moon".

He realized from the look on Klaus's face that he was not listening to him and then he went in the house too and closed the door.

Elijah stood there for a minute and left.

When Klaus entered the room, she was sitting on the bed with Hope in her lap and she was cradling her.

She looked up at him as he entered and noticed blood for the first time. She asked "who was it?"

Klaus said harshly "dont care and don't know" and went to her and took Hope from her and said "she seems fine"

Hayley said "yes. I will be back with her milk" and headed towards the door but stopped and said "dont leave her alone even for a minute".

Klaus nodded and went to the window which was still wide open and locked it and drew the curtains.

Hayley stayed in the kitchen for five minutes even though the milk was warmed up and ready but she calmed herself down and then headed upstairs. As she entered she heard him say "happy birthday love".

Hayley felt the a burning sensation in her throat and entered and said "let me change her".

she took her from Klaus, changed her and put there in the crib while Klaus watcher her doing all that with trembling hands, her voice broke a couple of times while soothing her down. He felt so helpless in not being able to help her. When she at last came to bed she was so broken and depressed that he didnt know what to do so he just held her waist and pulled her towards him and let her breathe against his neck.

For the next few days he noticed that she stopped leaving the house, wouldn't leave Hope even for a moment and with no one except for him. He tried to talk to her about the incidence but she refused to talk about it. He spend his days time studying his father's diary to find out something but there was nothing. He even harassed Davina but she was of no help either. He often caught her pacing in the middle of the night lost in thoughts whereas he laid in the bed in frustration listening to her pacing anxiously looking at her knowing full well what she was thinking; both of them knowing that the other was awake and when she would get back in the bed he would pull her towards him and she would just sigh and hold his hand over her stomach and try to go to sleep. There were so distracted and desperate that he was not able to make love to her either. One day four days after the attack he got a call from Eve who said Ansel wanted to meet him making him really hopeful. He drove to the bayou in anticipation of what he might find. When he entered the hut Eve was sitting there and Ansel was as usual sitting on the ground. He said to him "I have decoded it Klaus".

Klaus looked at both of their faces and realized that they don't have good news for him but he asked him with sinking heart "what does it say?"

Ansel said "well before I tell you about this symbol you need to know the history of werewolves".

when Klaus didnt say anything Ansel said "The story goes that werewolves were not always linked to full moon. They were regular people who had extra powers, agility, speed, hearing but otherwise they were regular people. They used to turn every night into a wolf and would become human in the day time after the moon disappeared. The only night they didnt turn to wolf was the first of every lunar month and that was because the moon was weakest. The alpha of Elixir pack, the very first pack in history of werewolves, was known as Jaroma. He married a witch named Samantha and the affect of their union was seen a few years later and hence unification ritual was discovered. They had this child who was part witch and part werewolf. When he triggered his gene he didn't turn every night and only turned on full moon. Their pack was really curious about why and how it happened but by that time some others have started to do that too and that really peeked everyone's curiosity but no one could explain it other then that the moon was strongest on full moon nights.

The young man named Samuel was very loyal and popular in his pack. He married his childhood sweetheart Dilalah. Now Samuel was not becoming wolf every night whereas his wife was turning a wolf every night. What Samuel and Dilalah didnt know was that there was an obsessive lover of his wife name Aman who was so jealous of their reunion that he attacked them one night while she was with child and hence not in wolf form and he cut the baby out of her body while she was alive and then he cut their hearts out and ate them. The very next day their bodies were discovered by the pack member and Aman had disappeared with the baby. Everyone was devastated. Do you want to know what happened to Aman?"

Klaus said "yes".

Ansel said "now comes the interesting part. Aman started writing a diary which he was going to pass to that child whom he named Blain and was raising him as his own. He wrote about his journey and explained how he had stopped turning a wolf every night after what he did to Blain's parents. Blain was no different from his biological father Samuel. When Blain triggered his gene Aman and he went back to his pack to reclaim his position as their alpha but to their shock they found out that every single one of them had died in an volcanic eruption near their village. Now only Aman and Blain were alive and they were the ones who started the next generation of werewolves by marrying human. Obviously their kids had werwolf gene and they were just like their fathers and so new generation of wolves who only turned wolf on full moon were formed. Aman spend rest of his life trying to figure out how did Samuel and Dilalah's child didn't turn to the wolf every night and how did he not turn wolf every night too and he came up with multiple theories. One of the theory is this symbol. He thought that it had something to do with the blood that he drank and that ran in their child, the blood that had been passed onto Samuel from his witch mother and werewolf father, their strong love made the miracle happened for their child and for their pack too only if they had survived long enough to pass it to their kids".

Ansel then added "so you were right in thinking that it could have used to break the curse but essentially it is the something and Klaus your father Ansel Ackles is from Samuel's blood line. He was the one who made werewolves transition restricted to one night only and saved them the torture of turning every night".

Klaus left Ansel's hut disappointed at this new discovery.

When he reached home he told Hayley about his discovery. She looked at him for a few minutes in silence and then said "yes we are using the same principal. If their love can cause them to stop the transition every night then why can't we do this".

Klaus said "Hayley she was a witch and he was werewolf".

Hayley said "and you are a regular wolf with no curse on you so why not?"

Klaus said "I … " lost at what to say and then added "is that the reason you couldn't do the ritual with Jackson".

Hayley said "part of".

Klaus stared at her trying to digest what she was willing to do for her pack and didnt know what to say. He then turned and left the house. When he came back it was late and she was sleeping. The next time his eyes open he saw her pacing in the room. He sighed and waited until she got back to the bed and settled down next to him. Klaus held her against him and said into her hair "Hayley I talked to Ansel about turning you to a hybrid but he said that can put the baby in trouble".

Hayley said hastily "_what? no_ I will not use our child for my personal gain. But in any case thanks for thinking about it at least".

Klaus whispered "I will leave no stone unturned Hayley".

She smiled and squeezed his hand over her stomach and closed her eyes willing the tears to stop leaking from her eyes.

She then said "Klaus you know what day is tomorrow. We have to do this in the morning".

Klaus looked at her in shock and then turned her towards him and said "are you crazy? No way. You are only five months pregnant. I will not…".

Hayley said "you promised me Klaus. We have been working to this goal for a long time. The longer we postpone it the more danger all our kids are going to be. Our pack is going to start a a riot by the morning after full moon. I want to do this".

Klaus said "No Hayley I wouldn't do it".

Hayley held his hand and said "Klaus I love you and you love me. I trust you".

Klaus said with frustration "Hayley no. This is too early. You said you will not put our child at risk so why are you doing this?"

Hayley shook her head and said "I know what I said but I am not putting our child at risk Klaus. He will be safe. If something happens to my heart Eve will inhibit me. You will see. I have to do that for the pack, for our kids. I don't want what happened with our pack earlier this week to happen again".

Klaus pulled away from him and said "no. I will not. Think of Hope. She needs her mother".

Hayley grabbed him by his shirt and said with tears now streaming down her cheek "You don't think I know that. I know that but I have to do this"

Klaus said "Elijah and I are looking for a different way of doing it. Davina is working on the potion".

Hayley said defeated wiping her tears "no. it is no use. We have to do it now".

Hayley said grabbing his hand and taking it to her chest and said "I said I trust you. I believe in this".

When he continued to look at her with anguish she linked her fingers with his and said "will you make love to me?"

Klaus said in confusion "what?!"

Hayley smiled and brought his hand to her lips and said "will you make love to me?"

Klaus snapped and jerked her hand away saying "no" and sat up on the bed with his head in his hands. Hayley knelt behind him and linked her arms around his neck and said "you don't think we will be successful?"

Klaus shook his head slightly making her feel hot liquid in her throat. She said "do you know what you are saying?"

Klaus took her hand to his lips and kissed it and shook his head. Hayley said "you don't have trust in our love?"

Klaus kept his lips on her hand and looked at her and said "I have trust in our love but not in that spell Hayley".

Hayley smiled and said "will you make love to me?" rubbing her fingers against her fingers. He turned towards her and kept looking at her face and then nodded. He pulled her on the bed and laid next to her and started kissing her but he couldn't concentrate and he stopped but didnt break the contact. She touched his cheek and said "will you hold me?"

Klaus didnt say anything and just pulled her against him with his arms around her chest and her holding his arms crossing each other. She pulled the duvet over them and said "you will make sure Hope is safe and that our child keeps on growing in Eve. You will protect Eve. Promise me".

Klaus didnt say anything so she said "This curse ruined my life but because of it I met you so I shouldn't be complaining too much about it".

He kissed her head and said "you will be okay".

She held one of his hand and linked their fingers, fingered the ring that he now wore everyday and put his hand on her stomach and said "have you thought of a name?"

Klaus said "why are you talking like as if we don't have any time?"

Hayley said "I want to start the ritual prepared for the worst. Doesn't mean that it will happen".

Klaus felt his heart squeezing and he said "I don't have any. We can decide after the ritual when the baby is born".

Hayley said "I gave you option to choose a name and you didnt so I am selecting Brian or Peter or …. Henrick".

Klaus closed his eyes for a second and then said "is this a trick question?"

Hayley laughed and said "yes".

Klaus whispered against her hair "you know?"

Hayley smiled and said "of course I know. Everyone knows Klaus Mikaelsons story but Rebekah told me the detail of it. I am sorry for your loss".

Klaus squeezed her fingers and said "thanks" and then he sat up as he felt it. She said "Klaus!"

Klaus said "yes I felt it. Was it a …?"

Hayley said with a smile "yes it was. _He kicked._ This is the first time he did it. O wow this was so great".

She looked at her stomach and then she lifted her shirt slowly and put their hands on her bare stomach again and waited looking at it not knowing that Klaus was looking at her face.

He suddenly pulled her in his lap and kissed her aggressively and a sigh broke her lips and she suddenly started to cry and hugged him tight and said "I have never been this scared Klaus. I am so scared…." he said "everything will be okay. You will be okay". She shook her head agains this chest and said "no, I am scared for him Klaus".

He separated her from him and kissed her hard and said "everything will be okay" and wiped her tears. She whispered "promise me that you will take care of them".

Klaus looked at her and nodded and said "I promise Hayley, you and I will both raise our kids".

He laid back and pulled her against him so tightly that there was no space between them. He held her hand and sneaked his hand under her shirt and said "I just want you to stay with me like this till the morning".

She smiled, squeezed his hand and said "I love you".

She closed her eyes holding his hand wondering _'will he ever tell her that he loves her? Does she feel the need to hear those words? She knows that he does love her'_ and went to sleep in his arms whereas he stayed up all night.

Next morning when she woke up, it was still very early and he was still holding her. She asked him "you didnt sleep right?"

Klaus said "no" and pulled her closer to him. She turned towards him and kissed him and gently lifted his shirt when he said "Hayley I cannot".  
>She said "I can" and took his shirt off and kiss his chest and then she put her hands in his pants and gently squeezed her buttocks and then pushed him on the bed so that his back was on the bed, took off her pajamas and then straddled him. She took off her shirt and then the bra and then grabbed his hands over his head and laid on him and teased his lips. Klaus stared into her eyes and then suddenly caught her lips with his and started kissing her aggressively which turned to passionate kissing and then he moved and then he rolled them over and when he entered her after kissing all over her body and their child he stayed there breathing her before starting to move in her.<p>

He didnt make any effort of getting up from her even after he was done. She kissed his neck, his shoulder, ran her hand on his back and wondered _'how long before he will move on after?'_

and smiled as he whispered "a really long time" reminding her that he can read her mind while they are having sex.

And kissed her neck as he felt the wetness on his cheek. She said "If anything happens you will take care of them, promise me".

Klaus murmured against her neck "I promise but nothing will happen to you".

Hayley ran his fingers gently on his back and then she said "I wish I could stay like this with you forever but you have to call Rebekah and Elijah and I have to tell Eve. Today is full moon and we have to complete the ritual before the moon comes out and perform it tomorrow night just before sunsets".

She was in the shower when Klaus picked up his cell and called Elijah.

Elijah was sleeping when he heard his cell. He groaned and picked it up and said with annoyance"Niklaus, it is 5 am. I don't have a child so let me…" but then he sat up as he heard him say "come to the house with Rebekah. We are doing the ritual".

Elijah said "what?!" and got out of his bed.

He darted to the walking closet and changed his clothes and then headed to Rebekah's room. As suspected she was sleeping. He knocked at the door and said to her when she opened the door "lets go. Niklaus and Hayley are doing the ritual".

Rebekah said "what?" and using vamp speed changed her clothes and hastily picked up James and headed out.

When they reached the house, it was quiet.

Klaus was staring out of the window when he sensed Elijah and said "good you are here".

He said to Rebekah "you can put James in your old room" and then picked up Hope from the crib and carried her to the Rebekah's room too. As he turned to leave Rebekah held his arm and said "Nik, You cannot do this. The baby?"

Klaus didnt say anything and pried his hand free and left the room.

When she came back to his room, she noticed a couple of things on the table. She looked at Klaus who was staring at his hand and said "do you know has Davina managed to do something?"

Elijah said "no, she has not. It is a full month spell".

They were looking at each other somberly when the bathroom door opened and Hayley came out. Hayley looked at them and said "who died?"

but no one smile so she went to the crib and then looked at Klaus and said "where is Hope?"

Rebekah said "she is sleep in my room with James".

She wondered whether she should go to her but then decided against it thinking that it might wake her up.

He looked at Elijah who was pacing the room anxiously and said "tell me to stop".

Elijah said "stop, don't do it. We will find another way to break the curse. Davina is working on something. One more month and… " but Hayley said "no. we have to do this. We have to do this right now. Full moon is tonight. Klaus you said you would do it".

Klaus stared at her and then looked at her stomach showing his baby and made one last try "Hayley the baby".

Hayley said "the baby will be fine Klaus. I will be fine. You love me don't you?"

When he nodded Rebekah looked at Elijah anxiously realizing that it was the first time they had heard Klaus admit his love to anyone.

She held his hand and pulled him toward the bed and laid down. She said "do it and don't forget to say these words" as she handed him the paper and said to Rebekah "please close the door. I don't want kids to walk in".

Klaus looked at them and then took the knife that Rebekah offered him. Rebekah asked "do you want some pain medicine Hayley?"

Hayley shook her head and said "no, I can manage it and if anything happens to me I have written down the details of how to perform the ritual in the black diary in my drawer".

And then nodded at Klaus who was sitting next to her on the bed. He place it just over her ribs and hesitantly put a cut there. Hayley said biting her lips to control the screaming from pain "you have to make it a little longer for your hand to penetrate in there".

Klaus hissed "easy for you to say".

Hayley held his hand and said "look at me".

When he looked she said "I love you. I trust you".

Klaus sighed and made the cut longer that made her scream. The bloods started oozing out of her body as he gingerly put his hand into her wound and penetrated and she gripped his other hand. He started to say those words and kept on pressing harder and harder. His heart was jumping out of his chest as he saw her gripping the bed sheet, biting her lips to stop her from screaming and then the scream erupted from her throat and the tears started to fall from her eyes but not for a moment she looked away from his eyes. He got lost into those misty eyes just for a second and he stopped chanting when Rebekah said hastily "dont stop chanting".

He couldn't bear to look into her eyes but there was no place else to look. He could hear their heart beating like crazy right now and then one of the heart's beat started slowing down. He started to retreat his hand at that as she put her hand on her stomach but her hand grabbed his arm and forced it to stay there. Her face was contorted with pain and the tears were stuck on her cheeks. She whispered "Hope" and closed her eyes as his fingers curled around her beating heart. He said anxiously "Hayley!" and retrieved his hand and then bit into his other hand's wrist as his ears picked up baby and her heartbeat. He looked at Elijah and was going to put it against her lip when she gasped and opened her eyes and they all saw in shock as her wound started to heal. He looked around and said to Rebekah "the jar".

Rebekah recovered from the shock and handed him the jar less then quarter filled with water and dipped his hand in the water gathering the blood soaked hand. Hayley grabbed his arm and took heavy breaths and tried to calm herself down. He pulled her in a one arm hug and sighed into her hair realizing that he had been holding his breath for a few seconds now. She said "what happened? Did I lose consciousness".

Klaus said into her hair "yes. the pain was too much for you. But you were brave. You did it Hayley".

Hayley smiled and kissed his shoulder as he pulled her towards him and said "no, we did it".

Rebekah said "we still have to do Niklaus".

Klaus said "ready" to her.

She nodded, sat and said "I need a glass of water" and then turned to Klaus and said "the baby?"

Klaus laid on the bed taking his shirt off and said "he is fine Hayley. You both are fighters".

Hayley smiled taking the water from Rebekah and sipped it and said "well we had to. There was no other option. I couldn't very well let you move on so easily, could I?" brining confusion to Rebekah and Elijah's faces and an open smile on Klaus's face.

She put the glass down and scooted closer to him and said "are you ready?"

Klaus said "yes love".

She put the knife on his chest and jumped as he said "it would be easier if you do it with your eyes open".

Hayley hissed and said "easy for you to say".

klaus laughed and said "touche'. Now careful love. Don't take out your anger on me".

Hayley snapped at him "stop it. It is not funny".

She started to cut the chest and started to say the words when she felt his hand holding her free hand which made her realize that she was trembling. She could see the slight pinching on his face making her realize that he was starting to feel the pain. She put the knife down and reached inside feeling sick of what she was doing and making Klaus wince with pain. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them just in time to see the smirk on his face which made her really mad and at last touched his heart. He said "it is not everyday anyone gets to hold Klaus's Mikalesons heart in her hand. You are lucky. Ask my siblings".

Hayley stared into his twinkling eyes and then she curled her fingers around his hand to get the maximum blood and then hastily pulled it out and dipped it in the jar Rebekah handed her. She looked at Klaus and saw him getting up and his chest healing. He smiled and said "now that was not difficult".

He pulled her towards him and kissed her hard and long on her mouth.

Rebekah and Elijah exchanged amused glances as they realized that it was the first time ever Klaus shaw kissed Hayley in front of them.

He broke the kiss and smiled. She stood up and said "I am going to go check…." but couldn't finish her sentence.

Klaus was looking at his chest which was healed now except for the blood on his body when she stopped talking. He looked up and saw the smile starting to slip from her lips and she took one step back when her knees buckled but Klaus caught her before she hit the carpet.


	22. Chapter 22 Family Love Sacrifice Peace

**_A/N: Thanks for wonderful reviews. td. Thanks for such a nice review. No Hope and Hayley will not become immortals. Hope is an untriggered wolf and Hayley is a wolf again. She will start to transform once she wakes up. This chapter is really really long because I had to wrap up things in this one. I hope you enjoy it. There is nothing much happening except for long detailed scenes. I enjoyed writing this story and it is a great feeling to see how many people are reading this and liking it. thanks you for reading it. _**

**_Synopsis: The ritual performed by Klaus and Hayley ended with Hayley landing in coma. Klaus tried to hold on to his sanity while trying to wake her up. Someone threatens life of someone important in Klaus's life so he takes an important action to avert it. _**

* * *

><p>Elijah said "what happened?"<p>

Klaus bit his wrist and put it against her lips but she was not responding. He said panicking now for the first time in his 1000 year of life "I can hear their heartbeat. What is happening?"

Elijah said "take her to the hospital".

Klaus said in daze "hospital?!"

Rebekah recovered from the shock and said hastily "Nik, hurry. If we cannot do anything may be the doctors can".

Klaus whooshed her out of the house, put her in the car and drove to the hospital. When he reached there he wondered it is miracle he didnt cause an accident. He rushed in carrying her in the hospital and compelled the very first person in the white gown to do the examination. He was pacing the corridor thinking of what went wrong when the doctor came out and said to him "I am sorry but she is in coma".

Klaus laughed and said dismissively "no that cannot be. She is pregnant. I know that the baby is alive and she is too".

The doctor said "yes they both are alive but she is in coma. She might come out of it but as she is almost five months pregnant we are keeping her on ventilator so that the baby keeps on growing in her".

Klaus stared at him as if he has lost his mind and startled as he heard Elijah ask "what caused this coma?"

The doctor said "we have no idea. I am sorry. Sometimes coma just happens. Can you tell me what led to it and on that point there is a mark just over her ribs. Is it an old injury".

Klaus looked at Elijah in shock and then headed towards the door the doctor had come out of when he said "you cannot go in there right now".

Elijah said "doctor ummm".

He said "Julian Stan".

Elijah said "my brother wants to see his wife. You will let him go".

Dr Stan looked at him in daze and then said "what were we talking about?"

Elijah said distractedly "you were telling me what happened to her?"

Dr Stan said "well all we can do right now is keep her under observation and make sure that the baby is developing healthy. She might come out of coma, might not. We will have to deliver the baby by c-section ultimately if she does not and then we will have to decide on something".

Klaus stood near her Hayley's bed seeing her hooked onto machines breathing softly. He bit his wrist in impulse and put it against her mouth but nothing happened and then he held her hand and put it against his lips and wondered _'why is Eve not inhibiting her body?'_ and left the room. He was walking towards Elijah when he heard the doctor say "if she does not then we will have to decide on something" and whooshed to him and pushed him against the wall in anger and hissed "you will keep her alive at all possible costs. Do you understand?"

When the doctor looked at him in fear and trembled and nodded his head. He let him go and left the hospital with Elijah following him and asking "where are you going?"

Klaus didnt say anything. Elijah grabbed his arm and said in a loud voice "Niklaus, you need…".

Klaus pushed Elijah away and said "let me go Elijah" and whooshed out of there.

Rebekah was pacing the room anxiously when she saw Hope stirring. She stood up in the crib and said "ma ma".

Rebekah went to her and picked her up and said with a constraint voice "mommy will be back honey".

But for some reason Hope started to cry. She tried to get her quiet, gave her milk, breakfast but she kept on crying and now James was up to. She gave some toys to James to occupy him whereas started pacing in the room with Hope trying to calm her down but nothing was working and then she sensed her brother. She spun around and saw him standing there looking defeated and lost. He walked to her and took crying Hope from her. Hope cries started to subside as she went into her father's arm but she continued to rub her face against his shoulder saying "ma ma" clutching Klaus's heart in his fist. Rebekah said "how is Hayley?"

Hope's head turned at the her name and started crying loudly. Klaus put a hand on her back to calm her down and said "Just came back from Ansel. He said that coma is either natural or with some magic. If magic then she can only come out of it on her own but if magic then only if the witch who did it dies or undo it".

Hope had now completely calmed down but had hugged him very tight. Rebekah said "okay then we have to find what is the cause of the coma. Tonight is full moon. Can you perform the ritual without her".

Klaus said "yes, I am the alpha so I supposed I can but…" he couldn't finish his sentence with the lump in his throat.

Rebekah looked at his brother and said sternly "no Nik you will not let her sacrifice go wasted like this. You will complete the ritual. That is what she wanted so finish this for her. Elijah and I will figure out what happened to her".

Klaus looked around where she was looking and saw Elijah standing there. He suddenly realized from the warm breathing on his neck that Hope had gone to sleep. He walked to the crib and was going to put her on it when she woke up and started to cry. Rebekah said "I am starting to think that she is sensing something is wrong. Hold her until she completely calms down".

Klaus patted Hope and then picked up his cell as he started to ring. He said "Marcel what is it now? Handle it whatever it is".

His heart jumped into his throat as he heard Marcel say "where have you been? I have been trying to call you. Davina called and said something is coming for Hayley".

Klaus said "what? what do yo mean?"

Marcel said "i don't know. Davina had this vision, the ones she used to have before the ritual and she said that something is coming for Hayley. I wanted to warn both of you. Tonight is full moon so don't do the ritual. Davina will finish the potion any day now".

Klaus said desperate "we did it this morning and she is in coma now".

There was quiet on the other side and the he said _"what? where is she?"_

Klaus said "in the hospital. Nothing is working. My blood is not even working. It is something magic related or natural".

Marcel said "dont worry Klaus. She will pull through. She is very strong. If it is magic related I will find out who did magic on her".

Klaus sensed hesitation on the other side and he knew what Marcel was not asking. he took a deep breath and said "I am fine. Hope is upset but the baby is fine right now".

Hearing a sigh of relief made him realize that he was on right track in thinking.

He turned around after putting the cell in his pocket when he heard Elijah say "Niklaus the time has come".

Klaus said "Rebekah you stay here" and went to her side of the bed and opened it and gulped the lump in his throat and picked up the black diary. He picked up the jar of his and her blood and stared at it for a few seconds and then left the house with Elijah.

He read the instructions she has written whereas Elijah drove the car in silence.

Elijah parked the car at his usual spot and they headed towards Eve's hut. As he entered the hut Eve said excitedly "I knew it, she will be able to pull if off".

Klaus saw the smile disappear from her face as she looked at his somber face. She asked "what happened?"

Klaus said "we both did the ritual but something happened afterwards and she had gone into coma".

Eve whispered "the baby?"

Klaus said "the baby is fine. Her heart has not give up. Perhaps that is why you didnt body jump".

Eve stared at him without saying anything. The anguish and anger on his face was preventing her from saying anything. She said "Klaus…" but he cut her off by saying "I want to finish the ritual. I need something big to mix a solution to make enough for a sip for each of the pack member".

Eve said "I have it" and went to take it and asked "where is Hope?"

Klaus answered "she is with my sister" and poured the blood he had collected in it and started adding water in it. When quarter of it was full. He stopped adding water.

And walked out of the hut. He stood staring out into the woods thinking about her comatose body feeling totally helpless. His heart was telling him to run away and doth do anything but he felt like honoring her sacrifice. He was so lost that he didnt realize that moon was out. He startled as he heard Elijah say "Niklaus, moon is out".

He picked up the pitcher and started walking with Eve to the place where the pack would usually gather.

As he stood at the spot and saw men and women starting to gather around the bonfire that had been built by the untriggered wolves. He spotted Emma hugging Emil, Sam smiling and Oliver just poking into the fire. After the initial greetings they all looked at him and Emil stepped forwards before Oliver could say anything. Emil said "Klaus have you done anything about the curse?"

When he stayed quiet Emma said loudly and angrily "we gave Andrea an ultimatum that if she cannot even break the curse then we will elect Oliver as the new alpha" making Oliver look at her.

From his and minus six seven people including the untriggered wolves reaction Klaus gathered that they had no idea what was going on. He smirked but still didnt say anything and then he spotted Ansel. He looked at him from over the crowd and shook his head slightly and from the change in Ansel's expressions he know that Ansel understood what had happened.

There was murmur in the pack which was getting louder and louder by the minute but still he didnt say anything and then Oliver stepped forwards and said loudly "what is going on? If we don't stand together we will never be…" but he was cut off by Emma who shouted "Oliver, Andrea Labonair knows how to break the curse. If she is true alpha she should be able to break it".

Klaus still didnt feel like saying anything. Oliver turned to Klaus and asked "is this true?"

Klaus said "yes".

There was an angry uproar from the crowd demanding to know where was she and why was she not doing anything about it then.

All the control he was trying to have and patience with the pack and their attack on Hope took over his already tensed up mood. He was about to lash out when he heard Eve say "because she is with child and doing what she had to do to break the curse

would have killed her and the baby".

There was a sudden hush in the crowd as they looked at each other. Eve parted the crowd and walked to where Klaus was standing and said in the clear and loud voice "but she being the true alpha didnt care about her life. The only thing that was stopping her was her child. Do you blame her for doing that Emma?"

Klaus felt some satisfaction at the way Emma bent her head. Eve looked at Emil and said "did she or Hope deserve what you did to her Emil?"

Klaus took an angry step towards Emil but Eve stopped him by saying "dont let her sacrifice go to waste Klaus".

There was so much silence that they could hear the leave rustling. Oliver asked her "what do you mean sacrifice?"

Eve said now her voice breaking "well she did the ritual putting herself and her child in danger because of what you tried to do to Hope. She …" but Klaus cut her off by saying bitterly "our pack does not deserve to know what happened to her Eve. Lets complete this ritual and see if it works or not. It should work".

His tone became really aggressive by the end of the sentence.

Eve nodded and then she put the pitcher and ground and motion Amy to come forward. She poured a small cup with the liquid and gave it to her and said "two sips at most and pass it on and we have to finish is till the moon is visible".

Klaus stood there looking at the pack with hatred in his heart and wondered _'how will he be able to become their true alpha with this kind of feeling for them? How can he deal with all of them?'_

He looked around and caught Emma standing close to Emil and saying "I hope this works".

Emil whispered "but at what cost Emma?"

Emma said after some quiet "I am tired to thinking of cost Emil. I just want to be with our child and you".

Klaus looked away and looked at Eve who was still giving the water tinted with her and Hayley's blood to every one and then when she came to Klaus, he said "now the untriggered wolves and she "he pointed towards Emma and continued "should drink it too so that if they ever trigger their gene, the curse does not affect them".

After everyone was done Klaus said in a loud voice "now go and be merry at the cost of putting my child and your alpha at risk of losing their lives" and stormed away from them without staying to see their reactions followed by Elijah.

That night Klaus couldn't sleep and kept on staring at the empty side of the bed. Rebekah had chosen to stay at the house with him and Hope who was sleeping her crib. When he woke up she was still sleeping. He looked at her in the crib for a few seconds and then after changing his clothes he sneaked out of the room and went to Rebekah's and said "hey I have to go talk to Davina about her vision. Keep an eye on Hope".

Rebekah looked at James sitting on the bed and walked to him and said "listen come back soon. Yesterday after you left she cried a lot. She needs to have some familiar people around her right now. I think she is sensing something is wrong with Hayley".

Klaus averted his eyes from her and said "she has you Rebekah. You are familiar to her too" and turned to leave but Rebekah held his hand and stopped him and said "you are her father Nik. I am her aunt. At least for a few days she needs to have some security from you".

Klaus sighed without looking at her and then left.

Marcel said to Davina "but you must know something D".

Davina said with frustration "if I had known anything Marcel I would have told you and she…" when Klaus cut her off by saying "she would have been fine".

Davina and Marcel whipped towards him and Marcel said "how is she?"

Klaus said looking at Davina "still the same. You tell me what did you see?"

Davina said "I see images which are not clear Klaus. If I find anything I will tell you. Believe me I will never let Andrea or your child get hurt".

Klaus stared at her without saying anything. Marcel could see anguish on his face and then he turned and was leaving when Davina said "I need one more week to finish the potion. If your ritual does not work…"

Klaus said without stopped "it needs to work after what she did for her pack".

He sat in the car looking at his house after he reached back. He couldn't bring himself to go into the house knowing well that Hayley was lying in a comatose form in the hospital and he has not visited her once and then his hybrid hearing picked up Hope's crying. He got out quickly and entered the house only to be greeting by Hope crying loudly and saying "mama, dada" and Rebekah calming her by saying "they will come back sweetie".

He climbed the stairs two at a time and entered Rebekah's room. Hope's head spun in his direction and she wiggled herself out of Rebekah's arms and ran to him and hugged his legs still crying.

Klaus picked her up and put her head against his shoulder while she sobbed "mama".

Klaus looked at Rebekah helplessly. Rebekah sighed and sat down and said "I don't know what to do. May be if she sees her, she will calm down a bit".

Klaus shook his head and said "no" when they heard Elijah say "I think it is a good idea. I also think that you can talk to Cami about it. She has studied about all of this and might be able to help".

Klaus just held Hope against him who has now nuzzled against his neck and had stopped crying and was just sobbing when Rebekah said "she has not eaten anything in the breakfasts. You want to try?"

Klaus looked at Rebekah and then without saying anything he turned around and left Rebekah and Elijah. He walked into the kitchen and made her a glass of milk like Hayley used to do and put an egg to boil on the stove all the time she kept on clinging to him and he kept on thinking of Hayley.

He put her on the highchair and put the egg in front of her and broke it and started putting it in her mouth when she said "moma".

He said "she is with Eve. Will be coming back love".

Hope looked at him as if trying to judge if he is telling the truth or not and then took the piece of egg and put in her mouth. She took a couple of pieces and then threw the rest on the ground and pushed the glass of milk away from her with a jerk and it fell.

All the tension Klaus was feeling over Hayley got the better of him and he suddenly snapped and said loudly "Hope stop that".

And picked her up and put her on the ground now dripping in the milk and shouted "look what you have done".

Hope startled at his loud voice and started pouting when Elijah whooshed in the kitchen and picked her up ignoring her wet clothes and chided Klaus "Niklaus I know you are stressed out but if you don't control yourself you will not be able to handle it. Hope needs you. Your child will need you when he will be born and if for some reason Hayley does not pull through…"

Klaus snapped at Elijah "she will have to pull through Elijah…" and tried to take Hope from him but Hope clung onto Elijah breaking his heart. He stepped back, looked at her back and then at Rebekah looking at them from the doorway and whooshed out of there.

He looked at her lying on the hospital bed and then walked to her and held her hand and said "I am working it Hayley. We will find out by sunset if we were successful or not" and groaned as he heard a rustle behind him and then someone said "they say that people in coma can hear others talking to them and sometimes that help them come back".

She walked around the bed, checked her readings and then looked at Klaus who was staring at her with pity and said "my name is Janet and I will be her nurse. If you have any questions you can ask me" and left.

Later in the afternoon Klaus stood leaning against the tree looking at his pack but not really there mentally. He could see the sun going down and knew it was a matter of time the pack will turn into wolves. For some reason he was feeling very hopeless and right now he realized that he didnt even care. He just felt like going to Hayley and holding her until she wakes up.

And then he started slowly straightening up as he saw the sun setting in and still his pack remained human. There was quiet as everyone looked at each other and then the sky which was going dark by the minute and then some one said "it worked".

and there were yell of joy.

He looked at his pack members dancing and jumping, hugging each other when he heard Eve next to him saying "her sacrifice worked".

Klaus looked at her and turned and left without saying anything.

He stopped his car outside the compound and got out and went inside.

Elijah was sitting on the sofa holding his head trying to absorb what had happened when he sensed Klaus. He stood up and asked "what are you doing here Niklaus? How is Hayley?"

Klaus said bitterly "she is still in coma Elijah and the curse has been lifted".

Elijah said "what?"

Klaus said "yes and I have been thinking. I think whatever happened to her has to do with witches".

Elijah said "Why do you say that?"

Klaus said "Marcel called after I came back from the hospital and told me that Davina was having some vision and when I confronted her today she didn't have anything to offer but if it is witches Elijah I am going to kill each and everyone of them". His tone changed to menacing by the end of the sentence.

And he turned and ignoring Marcel he left.

When he got home Hope was already asleep in Rebekah's room. He picked her up and took her to their room and laid her in the crib and went to change his clothes too. He stood in front of the mirror brushing his teeth when his gaze fell on her toothbrush and he felt a drop in his stomach. He angrily finished brushing and went to lie down and managed to go to sleep near dawn only to be awakened by Hope crying in her sleep. He picked her up and put her against his shoulder remembering the night when Hayley and he tried to calm her down when she was crying due to some nightmare. He put her on his stomach after she calmed down and went to sleep again.

Next morning Klaus woke up as he felt her get up from his body. He looked at her and smiled when she said "mommy".

Klaus sat down next to her and said calmly "Hope, mommy is not feeling well. She is in the hospital".

Hope continued to look at him with same confused eyes and said again "mommy".

Klaus sighed and said "love, mommy will be back soon" and picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and stood there helplessly looking around and then he carried her out of the bathroom and headed towards Rebekah's room. He knocked at it and waited with Hope's head on his shoulder.

Rebekah heard the knock and she knew who it was. She opened the door bracing herself bravely to face his very broken brother and smiled at Hope. Klaus said desperately "Rebekah…" and handed her Hope and left.

He changed his clothes and left the house without seeing Hope again.

He stopped at the hospital and was looking at her when Dr. Stan entered the room. He said to him "my wife will be given the best care possible in your best room".

Dr Stan said "it has been taken care of Mr. Mikaelsons. Your brother called and he had arranged a personal room for her and a 24 hour nurse and I am personally going to monitor her case".

He followed Klaus's gaze and said "your baby is doing good. We are constantly monitoring him. You can hear his heart beat if you want to".

Klaus just stared at her stomach, rising up and down, listening to his baby's and his mother's heartbeat which was somehow calming him down.

He continued to look at her for a few more minutes as he saw Julian Stan checking her vitals and Janet fixing her bed and then he left.

Marcel just woke up and was coming down when his cell rang and he heard Davina's panicked voice "Marcel, Klaus is here and he is really angry. Come. He will kill everyone. Please".

Marcel put the cell down and whooshed down and headed to the cemetery. As he entered the cemetery he saw Klaus shouting "where is she?" holding Monique by her throat.

Marcel whooshed to him and freed Monique from his grasp and pushed him away and said "Klaus stop".

Monique got up coughing saying "I don't know where she is".

Klaus growled and stepped towards her but Marcel stopped him by putting a hand on his chest "who?"

Klaus shouted "Genevieve. I know she has her hand in this. I will kill everyone. Davina!"

Marcel turned toward Klaus and said in a soothing voice "listen I know you are grieving …" but couldn't finish his sentence as Klaus yelled and sunk his teeth in his neck and pushed him away and darted to Monique but a voice said "Niklaus!" making him stop in his track.

He started again and stopped as he saw Genevieve walking towards him at the same time Elijah said "Niklaus I forbid you to do anything".

Klaus ignored Elijah and whooshed to Genevieve and grabbed her by her throat and hissed "tell me you have nothing to do with it?"

Genevieve said with difficulty "what? I don't have anything to do with anything" and started to choke when a hand freed her from Klaus's grasp. Elijah whooshed him out of there and didnt let go of him until they reach the compound and he pushed him on the sofa and said loudly "Niklaus calm down. And your blood?" as he saw Marcel walking in.

Klaus looked up and then at Marcel whose neck was bleeding and the image of him biting Marcel flashed through his mind.

He said "bloody hell" and bit his wrist and poured the blood in the glass that Elijah had handed him over and headed toward the door when Elijah said "Niklaus stop".

Elijah handed the glass to Marcel and said "you will start a war if you keep at it. The peace…"

Klaus shouted "I don't care about the peace_ Elijah._ My _wife _is in coma putting our child in danger every day. Any day her heart can give way and they can…"

He couldn't finish his sentence and left the room when Elijah whooshed in front of him and said "no, nothing will happen to both of them but you need to get a grip. You have to think about Hope and _we all_ need to have clear head to find out who did it. If it is witches I promise we will punish them but if you jump the gun then war is inevitable and all yours and Hayley's effort in bridging the gap between vampires and werewolves will go wasted".

When he didnt say anything Elijah continued "Rebekah will move in with you until Hayley wakes up. You need some help with Hope".

Klaus shook his head and said "no, she is with Alexander and I will not let Alexander in my house, with my daughter".

Elijah said in a calm voice "okay. We will deal with that small issue later but right now _you _need to lay back and think before acting".

Klaus suddenly said with desperation "I need to act Elijah. I cannot just not do anything. I need to find who did this to her".

Elijah said "yes, we will do something. We will do something together".

Klaus said anxiously "I have to go home. Hope is home alone" and left the compound leaving Elijah feeling helpless. He was staring at the his back when Marcel asked him "what is your next step Elijah?"

Elijah said "making sure Niklaus does not go on a killing spree".

He then turned to him and said "man the fort" and left.

Klaus was sitting in the study trying to read a book when Hope walked in closely followed by Rebekah and James.

Hope said "da da" but Rebekah picked her up and said "Hope come play… " when Klaus said "leave her here Rebekah".

Rebekah looked at him and left with James whereas Hope walked to him and got on his lap without his assistance and put her head against her chest and said "me love dada".

Klaus put his arm around her and said "dada loves Hope too. Mommy loves Hope too".

He leaned back on his chair whiled Hope started playing with his necklace.

He startled as he heard a voice saying "this is nice. She needs it".

He turned towards her and said "Cami what are you doing here?"

Cami walked in and said "Elijah called and he told me what happened. I am very sorry for your los…" but Klaus cut her off by saying harshly "she is not dead Camille" startling Hope and making Klaus realize that she had gone to sleep in his lap.

Cami took a deep breath and said "of course. I meant… forget it. How is she?"

Klaus looked down at Hope and said "missing her mother".

Cami walked around the table and leaned against the desk and said "and you?"

Klaus said "better then her".

Cami said touching his shoulder "really?! From what Elijah told me it does not seem that way".

When Klaus didn't say anything and kept on looking at Hope who looked so much like Hayley with slight resemblance of Jackson.

He startled as he heard her say "do you want to talk about her?"

Klaus said "there is nothing to talk about".

Cami said "really?! the woman you love is in coma and you don't have anything to talk about?"

Klaus now looked at her and whispered "I never told her how much she meant to me and now I might never get a chance".

Cami looked at the desperation and regret on his face and felt so bad for her that she wanted to hug him but thought better of it and said "I am sure she knew. And in any case you can tell her when she will wake up".

Klaus closed his eyes for just a second and said "yes she will wake up" and got up carrying Hope in his arms and left the study. He put her in the crib and went to change his clothes.

And laid on the bed afterwards staring at the ceiling thinking of what Elijah had said. He realized that Elijah was right. He needed to have a clear mind.

For the next few weeks Klaus, Elijah, Marcel and Rebekah, on occasions, moved earth and heavens to find out who put Hayley in that condition. Klaus was juggling between his pack who were human now, the faction business, Hope and trying to find who put Hayley in that hospital bed. He made it a point to visit her once a day for at least half an hour every time. On Cami's suggestion he started taking Hope to see her mother. In the beginning Hope tried to wake Hayley up by shaking her but when she didnt get any response she stopped trying. Klaus helped Crescent pack move into the city and helped them find jobs. At first his heart was not into it but then Elijah pushed him into taking his responsibility for which he was later grateful because it distracted his mind. Rebekah was a great help with Hope. She had moved in with him with James. Klaus had put his foot down on Alexander's moving in with them and for some reason both Rebekah and he had cooperated with him. He was starting to realize that they were giving him leeway right now but he will have to give him benefit of doubt at some time in future. It was not as if he didnt like Alexander. In fact he was pleasantly surprised that he liked Alexander.

It had been a month since Hayley had been in coma and they had checked each and every witch and come to the conclusion that they had no hand in it. Klaus still was not totally satisfied from Genevieve but there was nothing to prove otherwise and he knew Elijah was right. If he started something against Genevieve a war will start.

During this one month everything went smoothly. Hope had gotten really attached to him and as per Cami that was because she was feeling insecure as suddenly her mother had gone and her father was missing 18 hours of day. The rest of the hours if Hope were awake she would just cling to Klaus and not let him do anything else. Klaus was really getting worried about her so it was a relief to him that werewolf and vampire front was going smoothly and the witches were minding their own business. Elijah and Marcel were making sure that vampires and werewolves were living in harmony. Marcel has designated Diego and Theirry to make sure nothing out of line happens whereas Klaus has put Oliver and Carry in charge of wolves.

It was late when he got home and as usual Hope was up and Rebekah was trying to put her to bed but she was asking for Klaus. Klaus took a deep breath and entered the room. Hope saw him and ran to him and Klaus picked her up.

He said "thanks Rebekah. I will take care of it" and carried her to his room.

After making sure Hope had gone to sleep he went to change and lie down to sleep too. He had just closed his eyes but was awake and was thinking of Hayley when his cell rang. He put the phone against his cell and sat up as he heard Janet say "Klaus can you come to the hospital".

Klaus hurriedly went to change his clothes with racing heart and then after telling Rebekah he left for the hospital. As he entered the room, he stopped as he saw a couple of doctors standing around her bed and they and oxygen mask on her face. Klaus asked "what happened?"

Dr Stan said "Janet walked in on some woman who was doing some weird thing to her but before Janet could do anything the person ran away"

Klaus said angrily"what? who was she?"

Dr Stan said "she is fine but we are going to put some security on her".

Klaus walked to her and said "and the baby?" even though he could hear their heart beat clearly.

He said "they both are doing okay now".

He looked at Hayley for a moment and looked into the doctor's eyes and said looking into his eyes "I will have my own men for security".

Julian Stan nodded and left.

He left the hospital and went to the compound. Marcel was entering the living room when he heard Klaus telling Elijah about what he had found in the hospital. Klaus said "I need someone trustworthy".

Marcel said "I trust Thierry. Also Thierry has an agenda against the witches so if they are involved he would take extra care of things".

Klaus looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded.

* * *

><p>Klaus looked at him, smiled and said "Rebekah, where is it? Bring it before he starts again. I swear that he can sense that his mother is not here".<p>

Rebekah handed him the bottle and said "here. Now pick him up and give him the bottle like the doctor told you Nik".

Klaus looked at the baby in horror and said reluctantly "but he is very small".

Rebekah rolled her eyes and said "you held him in the hospital after he was born. What happened after that? It has been almost three weeks and you have not held him once. You have to hold him some time".

Klaus stared at him and then gingerly lifted him up when Rebekah said "have I told you how much I love his name".

He brought him closer to him and said "well you have Hayley to thank for. When she wakes up you can tell her".

Rebekah saw his back as he walked to the sofa. She walked to him handing him the bottle and said "Nik, it has been five months. how long…" but stopped talking at the murderous look Klaus gave her. She sighed, put her hand on his shoulder and left the room.

Klaus looked down at his son remembering him telling Hayley how he couldn't wait to hold him. And now holding him made his heart break as he recalled their love making and how his body had felt against hers. He smiled at him and touched his cheek with his forefinger when Hope ran in the room and stood near him. She touched the baby on his face and said "Henik drinking milk dada".

Klaus smiled at her and said "yes_ Henrick _is drinking milk. Have you had yours?"

Hope shook her head vigorously showing her teeth as if it was something to be proud of. Klaus sighed and said "go and ask aunt Bekah to give you your milk then dada has to go to meet uncle Elijah".

Hope brushed his hand ideally on his shirt and leaned against him and said "to the pound?"

Klaus said with a smile "yes to the _compound_, now hurry up my love. Go".

Hope looked at him and said "kiss".

Klaus kissed her and said "go Hope and tell aunt bekah to come here after she has given you your milk".

He stared at Henrick whose eyes were drooping now and was not drinking anymore. He took the bottle out and leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes.

He startled as someone touched his shoulder.

Rebekah looked at him lost in thoughts and knew he was thinking of Hayley. Her heart ached for have been many countless moments in the past five months when she felt so bad for her brother that she wanted to do something but couldn't so she did the only thing that she thought would help him and that was to be there for him, Hope, Hayley and now for Henrick.

She asked him gently "what are you thinking?"

Klaus said "nothing. where is Hope?"

Rebekah smiled taking Henrick from him and said "she and James are with Alexander drinking their milk".

She gently put Henrick in the crib and turned to look at him and said "you are upset about what I said in the morning".

Klaus shook his head and said "I am going to the compound. Will be back in a few hours".

Klaus entered the compound and saw Marcel and Elijah deep in conversation. As he entered they stopped talking.

Klaus said "what happened now?"

Marcel said "Davina is having visions again and this time she is drawing".

Klaus poured himself a bourbon and said "and what is she drawing?"

Marcel pointed at the drawings. Klaus stood there staring at the picture of a woman with half face different from the other half. He stared at the right half and then looked at Elijah and said "that is not possible".

Marcel said "this other half is Cassie. The fourth harvest girl. And I am sure you recognize the other half as your mother. Davina believes that your mother is trying to come back in Cassie's body".

Klaus said "but our mother is on the other side where supernaturals go after they die. How can she come back?"

Marcel said "Davina has never been wrong before Klaus".

Klaus looked at Elijah and said "Hayley told me that Genevieve is taking Cassie's place so if Genevieve dies, Cassie can come back but if what Davina is saying is right then …"

Elijah said "we cannot let mother come back Niklaus".

Klaus said with a smirk "you don't have to persuade me".

He then added "it is not possible" and left the room.

After that the went to check on Carry and others and met Diego on the way up to his apartment. After making sure that they had no problems he went back home. It was a little late in the afternoon when he reached home.

Rebekah was sitting in the living room with Henrick in her lap and Alexander was reading a book to the kids as he entered the house. Hope ran to him and jumped into his open arms and he picked her up. He said "what are you doing up?"

Hope looked at Henrick and said "he cries a lot".

At the same time James chipped in "yeah. He cries a lot".

Klaus smiled and kissed her and said "well because he is a baby and cannot tell if he is hungry or needs a diaper change Can he?"

Hope looked at him for a moment and then shook her head and said "teach him".

Alexander laughed and said "we will teach him when he gets a bit older. Just like you sweetie".

Klaus looked at Rebekah and she saw tiredness in his eyes and said "now you sit with him and I will go and put Hope and James to the bed".

Hope said "dada come sleep with Hope".

Klaus kissed her on her cheek and said "dada has to sit with Henrick. Do you want me to leave him alone?"

Hope shook his head and then kissed him on his cheek, hugged him tight and Klaus put her down.

She put him on the sofa, Alexander picked James up and Rebekah held Hope's finger and they went upstairs.

Klaus was reading a book with Henrick lying next to him on the sofa when there was a bell and Alexander came in a few seconds later saying "some guy Thierry is here to meet you. You want him in?"

Klaus shook his head and said "stay with him. I will be back" and headed to the front door while Alexander went to sit next to Henrick.

Klaus asked Thierry "what is it Thierry?"

Thierry said "I caught Genevieve trying to sneak in Hayley's room".

Klaus said "what?"

Thierry said "I think she is up to something".

Klaus said "Make sure she does not get in. No one can go in her room".

Klaus went back after closing the door and walked in the living room where Rebekah had joined Alexander and they were kissing. Klaus said "kids sleeping?"

Rebekah broke the kiss and said "Nik manners".

Klaus said carelessly "well these are perks of living together. Right Alexander?"

Alexander laughed but didnt let go of Rebekah's hand. Klaus looked at him feeling content at heart and then said "I am going to be spending the night in the hospital today" and left.

He was reading a book leaning against the sofa when he dozed off. He didn't know what made him open his eyes but he when he woke up the room was empty but there was a lingering smell in the room and he knew that smell by heart.

He stood in the dark wondering '_why she was here?' _but something was making him suspicious? He decided to follow up his suspicion.

The next two nights he spend in the hospital and send Thierry back to the compound so that Genevieve if decides to come is not spooked but she didnt come back. During the day he visited his pack and made sure things were going smooth. Alonza was running a very successful soup business from the bar whereas Blythe and Carry were manning the bar helping Cami out. As he sat and drank a bourbon he saw Oliver enter the bar and walked to the bar and leaned in and kissed Blythe and said "I will be done by 8. We can have dinner after that".

Klaus looked at them with amusement when Oliver turned and spotted him. He walked to him and asked "any news from Hayley?"

Klaus shook his head and said "no she is still in coma but our son is born".

Oliver sat down opposite him and said "what? when?"

Klaus said bitterly "three weeks".

Oliver asked "why have you not shared it with the pack?"

When Klaus didn't answer he said "you should at least tell Eve, Alonza and Carry and don't forget Ansel" and continued "in any case congratulations"

Klaus said "how is you construction business going?"

Oliver said "good. I have to go. I have delivery coming up. I need to finish this house before the next full moon and I have only three more weeks to go" and left.

It was his third night in the hospital and every thing was going smoothly but still he had this nagging feeling that he was unable to shake off. It was late and he was thinking of getting up going to home after calling Thierry. He took out his cell when he saw Janet enter the room. He put the cell back in his pocket and said "what…" causing her to scream and jump back.

Klaus smirked but waited for her to catch her breath. After catching her breath she said "_Klaus, you scared me._ what are you doing here?"

Klaus said "just wanted to sit with her".

Janet said "oh okay. I am going to change her and change her position a bit".

Klaus looked at her as she lifted her up and started untying the strings at the back of her gown. He walked to her and moved her aside and held Hayley's limp body.

Janet said "I can…" but he shook his head as he held her limp body against his torso and took the wet cloth from Janet's hand and wiped her back and then cleaned her neck and then rubbed the wet cloth over her breast and finally her torso, moving down to her legs. He then took the fresh gown from Janet's hand and helped her arms into it and then tied the strings behind her back. He then picked her up as Janet changed her bed sheet. She turned around just in time to see him kiss her gently on her lips and then laid her on the bed and removed her hair form her face and left the room.

He sat in the car unable to start it and kept staring at the hospital helplessly and then he got out and went back in. As he entered her room he saw Genevieve standing near her bed with her hand on Hayley's mouth and chanting softly. Klaus didnt think twice and whooshed to her and pushed her against the wall and said "what the bloody hell do you think you were doing?"

Genevieve had slid on the floor. She got up and said pleadingly "she is dead Klaus, why are you keeping her alive? You want her, I can give her life. I can live in her and you can have her".

Klaus looked at her as if she has lost her mind. He said "are you crazy?"

Genevieve said desperately holding the front of his shirt "Klaus you can have me. I love you. I have loved you since before your sister killed me. She used my love for you to use me. I love you. Andrea is almost dead. She cannot give you what I can give you. I love you. I understand you love her but she is not coming back. I am willing to make a sacrifice for you. I can go in her body and…"

Klaus stared at her and couldn't listen to her jabber anymore and said angrily "Genevieve leave".

Genevieve looked at him one last time and then left. Klaus walked to Hayley and checked her and after making sure she was fine he took out his cell and called Thierry and said angrily "come to the hospital at once".

He waited until Thierry came and then left. His mind was really buzzing with what Genevieve had said and he knew that she was crazy enough to do that. He stopped his car out side the compound and went straight to his room and walked in and stopped as Cami screamed "_Klaus knock_" as she pulled the bed cover over her naked body and Elijah groaned and said "what happened?" while pulling on his pants.  
>By the time Klaus was done telling them about Genevieve Cami was saying "that is crazy".<p>

Klaus said harshly "tell me about it!"

Elijah said "she will not be able to do that. I will put extra security at the hospital".

Klaus said "Thierry is there right now" when his cell rang. He picked it up and heard Davina's panicked voice "Klaus Genevieve is …."

Klaus whooshed out of his room.

As he entered the witches' crypt in the cemetery he saw Genevieve chanting loudly and Davina standing at a distance from her. He said "Genevieve stop whatever you are doing?"

Davina said "it is a body jumping spell Klaus".

Klaus didn't remove his gaze from her and said "she is in coma. What will you gain by jumping into her body".

Genevieve said through her teeth "I put her in that state. I can take her out too" and continued saying the spell.

Davina stared at Genevieve in shock whereas Klaus in disbelief and he said "you, but why?"

Genevieve said "I told you I love you. I cannot bear to see you with anyone else. If only she were not pregnant. I would have killed jumped in her …." but she couldn't finish her sentence as her body started to convulse and Klaus didnt think for a moment and whooshed to her and snapped her neck with a jerk. He looked up and saw Elijah and Marcel looking at him. He exclaimed "Hayley!" and whooshed out of there.

When he reached the hospital Thierry was standing at the door. He pushed him aside and entered the room and went straight to her. He looked at her wondering how can he make sure it is Hayley and not Genevieve and then he bend down and touched his lips with hers and for some reason he knew. He smiled and took a sigh of relief and left again. By the time he reached the cemetery Elijah and Marcel had put Genevieve's body on the table.

He was staring at Genevieve's body thinking _'why Hayley has not woken up. She should have' _when he heard Marcel say "what if she comes back?"

He turned around and saw Elijah lost in thoughts and suddenly remembered what Marcel had told him about Davina's visions. He said dismissively "no she cannot come back and even if she does I will kill her this time for sure" and left the crypt again.

It was near dawn but he was unable to sleep unable to keep her from his mind. He was lying on the bed when his cell rang. He picked it up and listened to the other side and he ran out and knocked on Rebekah's room and said "I have to go. Kids…." and without finishing his sentence or answering her, he left.

He felt like using his vamp speed but that would have raised alarm so he ran towards her room and stopped at the door as he saw her leaning against the bed.

Hayley was eating jello while Janet was checking her pulse when she suddenly looked towards the door and saw him. She smiled and said "well where is he?"

Klaus walked to her unable to look anywhere other then her face and sat on the bed next to her as Janet smiled and retreated from the room. He cupped her face and kissed her gently on her lips and murmured "he is fine and healthy and is at home with Rebekah".

She smiled against his lips and asked "so what happened?"

Klaus said "details for later. First tell me how you feel".

She smiled and said "not pregnant anymore but my cravings are coming back".

Klaus laughed and said "you can have them any time".

There was a knock on the door which made both of them turn towards the door and saw Dr. Julian Stan and Janet standing there. Janet smiled at Hayley and said "I have to tell you that I didnt know that he could smile let alone laugh. This is the first time I am seeing anything that looked like a smile on his face".

Hayley smiled and held his hand and closed her eyes when he said hastily "Hayley?!"

She said opening her eyes "still here but I feel very tired".

Dr Julian Stan said "it is to be expected. You have been in coma for 5 months during which you grew a baby in you, gave birth to him and now you managed to pull yourself out of this coma. I have to say that the credit goes to you husband. He never gave up on you".

Hayley smiled and fingered his ring finger and said "I know".

Hayley asked "when can I go home? I want to hold him and Hope".

He said "we want to keep you under observation for at least 24 hours. Klaus can bring your baby here to visit you".

Hayley asked Klaus "how old is he?"

Klaus smiled and said "three weeks in two days".

Hayley looked at the doctor and said "_he is premature?!_" sounding worried.

Dr Stan said "yes he is but he is fine. He is healthy and your husband is taking very good care of him".

Hayley smiled and squeezed his hand. Dr Stan checked her pulse and her eyes and said "you seem fine. We will just keep you under observation".

As he was leaving the room, she asked "will I be able to nurse him?" and sensed Klaus tense up suddenly.

Dr Stan stopped, turned and said "he is only three weeks old. You will definitely have some problem because normally a mother needs to nurse her child as soon as he is born for the milk to come in but you can try. I don't think it is a big deal".

He then left whereas she scooted over making a place for him on the bed and patted the bed. Klaus scooted next to her and held her in his arms and said "Are you sure you want to do that? You just woke up".

Hayley kissed his hand and said "there is nothing more I wanted to do Klaus. I never got to nurse Hope but I want to… " she stopped as she said "you broke the curse?!"

Klaus smiled and said "_we_ broke the curse and I gave you some of it too so you will not turn into a wolf except for full moons".

She laughed with relief and said "that is just great. I cannot wait to hold him. How is Hope? She must have grown up now. When will you bring them?"

Klaus took out his cell and dialed Rebekah's number and handed the phone to Hayley who laughed and said "hello".

Rebekah was feeding Henrick when she heard a voice that she could recognize anywhere. It all started to make sense to her where he had run off to so early in the morning. She said "Hayley!"

Hayley laughed and said "yes, I am awake" snuggling close to Klaus as he pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and said "can you bring him and Hope?"

Klaus felt his heart squeeze at that and kissed her head and heard Rebekah say "of course I will be right there. Oh wow this is wonderful. Does Elijah know?"

Hayley said still smiling "no, just you right now. We will call him now".

She handed Klaus the phone who called Elijah.

Elijah kissed Cami and whispered "I am sorry I was late last night".

Cami cupped his face and said "that is okay. You have to make up for that now".

Elijah nuzzled in her neck saying "I am all yours …. " he groaned as his cell rang while Cami poked him in his ribs and said sarcastically "for what? two whole minutes".

Elijah picked up his cell and said "it is Niklaus. I will talk to him later".

He rolled her over and grabbed her from her buttocks and attacked her lips again when the cell rang again. Cami broke the kiss and said after looking at the caller Id "it must be urgent" and pressed the talk button and said "Klaus we…" and sat up when she heard him say "Hayley is awake".

Elijah sat up on the bed and they both got out of bed and as he darted to the bathroom she said "we will be there right now".

Klaus put the cell down and turned his head towards her and kissed her temple and said "you have no idea how hard it was for all of us. If I had not had Rebekah, Elijah, Cami, Davina and Marcel I wouldn't have been able to handle it".

She said "I am sorry I put you through it but what happened?"

Klaus noticed tiredness in her voice and said "why don't you go to sleep? When they come I will wake you up".

Hayley said feeling really exhausted "I don't want to sleep. I just woke up. I just want to sit with you like you are holding me right now".

He pulled her closer to her further. They sat quietly with hands in each other's hand, each lost in their own thought.

They both looked towards the door as they heard voices. Hayley sat up as she saw Hope standing next to Rebekah. She said choking onto her own voice "Hope…"

Hope snuggled closer to Rebekah and Klaus felt Hayley tense up. He got up and picked her up and said "Hope, mommy".

Hope smiled at Hayley shyly but snuggled closer to Klaus breaking her heart but he put her on the bed next to her and she gathered her in her arms and started crying making Hope suddenly scared and she separated from her and said "dada".

Klaus said "Hayley you will scare her. Why don't you hold him?" and handed their son in her arms and picked Hope up who snuggled against him but kept on looking at her mother. Hayley looked down at the baby sleeping in her arms but squirming a bit. She felt as if her heart will explode with emotions as he started to settle down and she didnt notice Elijah and Cami enter the room. Klaus sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and said "shh. it is okay" as she bend down to kiss him.

She looked at Hope when she asked Klaus "dada why is mommy crying?"

Rebekah stepped forward but Hayley said "mommy is very happy Hope and these are tears of happiness".

She held her hand and kissed it and said "she has started to talk. I missed so much my love".

She looked up and saw everyone looking at her; Elijah with his arm around Cami's neck told her that they were together and to her surprise she saw someone whom she thought would be gone, Alexander who was holding James hand and Rebekah standing close to her bed. She smiled and couldn't utter words as she felt lump in her throat. She thanked her luck as the doctor came in and said "I am sorry but I have to ask you all to leave well may be Klaus can stay back. She just woke up after 5 months. She needs rest".

Elijah said "yes of course. Hayley it is so good to see you up".

He walked to her and kissed her on her forehead for the first time he had known her and said "we will come later. You rest now" and touched Henrick on his cheek and stepped back.

Gradually every one left except for Klaus and Hope who refused to let go of Klaus's neck so Dr Stan said she could stay. Klaus closed the door and turned to her as she snuggled Henrick.

He said "we will have to inform the pack about you".

Hayley looked up and said "things are good with them?"

Klaus said "yes, they are. Our pack lives in the city except for a few that chose to live in the bayou. Among them are Eve, Alonza, her daughter and Ansel".

She sighed and closed her eyes. Klaus walked to her and leaned in to take Henrick from her but she opened her eyes and said "no, don't please".

There was a knock on the door and Janet dragged a small crib in the room and said "Dr Stan thinks that you should keep him with you if you want to establish your milk flow. You need to try to feed him often. The more you feed him more it will come".

As if on cue Henrick started to squirm and cry as he opened his brownish blue eyes. Janet smiled and said "well good. He is up now. You can try it now".

Hayley looked at Klaus instinctively who picked Hope from bed. Janet helped untie the ties at the back. She looked around and said "I need something to cover myself".

Klaus rolled his eyes whereas Janet said with a smile "it is just me and your husband here".

Hayley looked at Klaus and to his amusement she blushed and he remembered her reaction when he had walked in the bathroom when she was trying to get her temperature down.

He said with a smirk "love, I am not going anywhere. If you are going to do it you have to do it in front of me".

She pulled the gown down exposing her breast a bit. She hesitantly put Henrick against her but he wouldn't latch and started crying harder. She looked at the nurse with frustration who said "you are nervous. Relax. He can sense you nervousness".

Janet guided Henrick head to her breast gently and helped him latch on to her breast and Hayley gasped as he started to suck on her. She looked at Klaus who was staring at her with strange expressions. Janet smiled and said "there, now wait and see how things go. In the beginning he will not get anything but with time your body will start to meet his demand. Try nursing him for a few minutes every time before giving him bottle".

She handed him a bottle of formula and continued saying "it all depends on how much you will feed him and his need".

She was looking at Henrick who was struggling and then he started to cry in frustration. Hayley said hastily "I think he is hungry. Lets give him bottle".

Janet smiled and said "yes he is and that will be what will produce milk in you".

She guided Henrick to her nipple again. This time he latched on much easily and tried again and Hayley suddenly felt him calming down a bit and his hand went to the small swell of her breast. She looked up at the nurse and said "is he getting any?"

Janet smiled and said "yes otherwise he would be crying but he will need more and right now you don't have any so here is the bottle" and left the room smiling at Klaus who was looking at Hayley.

Klaus stayed with her in the hospital that night whereas Rebekah took Hope home. He told her everything that happened in the past five months, how Alexander came to live with him, how he and Rebekah and been helping him with Hope and now with Henrick, how he helped the pack move into the city, how vampires and werewolves have found solace and how Genevieve tried to take her body over. He saw her struggling with Henrick to nurse him but he couldn't do anything for her so he just let her try and give her company. Sometimes she was successful, sometimes she was not but everything he ended up taking the bottle after a minute or so. Her vitals were fine so the doctor let her go next day.

For the next week she worked on settling down and get back on her feet. Hope was initially distant from her and she understood for genuine reasons and was not responding to her affection but then Rebekah moved from Klaus's house saying that they need some quality time with each other. Klaus wanted Rebekah to take Hope with her so that she is not ignored and Hayley is not over burdened immediately after recovering from her coma but Hayley strongly refuted it.

Hayley stayed home for the first few days to tend to Henrick. Klaus spend most of his time with her to give her moral and emotional support she was needing handling Hope and Henrick. She was starting to lactate with her unrelenting effort with Henrick but the downside was that Henrick had stopped taking the bottle all together and her body was not producing enough for him so he was constantly crying and in discomfort.

At last on the third day after Hayley had moved back home she managed to satisfy him and her at the same time. Klaus would lie on the bed and look at her trying to handle Henrick patiently and rarely losing her temper with him and Hope. At night time he would hold her and whisper in her ear "I cannot wait to make love to you" and she would grab his hand and say "just a few days. I cannot wait to feel you in me" and they would sleep in each other's arm until Henrick would wake them up in an hour or at most two hours. She felt so relieved that it was just him and not Hope who had her own room now which to her amusement Rebekah had set up like a Cinderella castle. She was sure that she will never be able to forget her first reaction when she had seen her room the first time after coming back home. Her heart had swelled for Rebekah and her daughter. She felt so grateful for all of them for giving Hope things that she could never have been able to give her in the bayou.

A week after her return she went to visit Eve and Ansel in the bayou with Klaus and their kids. Klaus went to meet Ansel whereas Hayley went to meet Eve. Eve, Alonza and Blythe greeted her with so enthusiasm that it warmed her heart. Eve looked at Henrick and took him from her and said "I heard that he was born and I have been waiting for Klaus to bring him here but I understood his hesitation".

Hayley looked at her holding her son and asked "how are you Eve?"

Eve looked up and said "I am good Hayley. I am so glad that you pulled through. Klaus was really worried about you".

Hayley said "yes that is what I have been hearing about too".

Eve put Henrick on the bed and said "you know what the pack did to you they don't deserve you but you the best thing that can happen to this pack Hayley".

Hayley recognized the different name used for her and realized that it must be because of her and Klaus's interactions during her coma. She smiled and said "I am just glad that everything is normal now. Our people have their lives and their families back. Emma and Emil must be happy to have their child".

When Eve didnt answer she asked "Eve?!"

Eve looked up and said "Emma lost her child one month after Klaus and you broke the curse. The baby had suddenly stopped growing in her so I had to take him out. Emil and Emma couldn't bear it and broke up. And Sam had gotten with Emma now and Emil had moved to the other part of the city with others".

Hayley looked at Eve in shock and was lost for words when Eve said "there is an old saying what goes around comes around".

Hayley said "but Emma! She lost her baby?!"

Eve walked to her and said "it was not your fault".

Hayley said "I want to see her".

Eve sighed and said "I knew you would. She lives in the city with Sam. Ask Klaus where the pack is settled".

Hayley shook her head and then asked "so things are good with the pack Eve?"

Eve said "yes Klaus has been wonderful. He is a great alpha and a great person Hayley and you deserve no less then that".

For the next few days Hayley visited every one from her pack. Some were guilty facing her others were relieved that she was fine now. Amy was really excited to see her. Hayley met Emma who even going through every thing still blamed Hayley for everything that happened to her. Hayley tried to talk to her but she refused it and threw her out of her apartment. She visited Alonza and her family. It was really a pleasant surprise for her to see Carry and Amy involved with each other and Daniel greeting her with a smile. The biggest shock was to see Blythe with Oliver who was so excited to see her that he picked her up and almost kissed her before Hayley reminded him laughingly that klaus will kill him if he was even thinking about it.

She pulled her shirt down and put sleeping Henrick in the crib and went to check on Hope. After making sure they were safe and sleeping she went to change. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her and smiled.

She fluffed her hair and came out and turned of the bedroom light and went to lie down on the bed waiting for him.

Klaus stopped the car outside his house wondering about what Elijah had told him not half an hour ago about his theory of why Cassie was not returning. He wondered '_is it possible for their mother to come back in Cassie?' _but shook his head and told himself "we will cross that bridge when the time comes" and headed in. As he entered the room from the lamp light in the room realized that they are all sleeping. He sat on the sofa and was taking off his shoes when he sensed her. He looked up and saw her walking towards him. He straightened while taking off his shoes as he lamp light behind her made her shapely body clad in the panties only visible through the flimsy white nightie that reached her mid thigh. She stopped right in front of him with that seductive smile on her lips that he loved so much. She touched his shoulder and gently pushed him on the sofa and climbed into his lap. Klaus looked at her face and embraced her in his arms and said "really?!"

She nodded and cupped his face and whispered "yes I have been wanting to do this ever since I woke up and we have only a small window before he wakes up so you should take advantage of it".

Klaus looked at twinkle in her eyes and removed the wild strands of hair from her face and stood up carrying her and walked to the bed and laid her down on the bed. He took off his shirt and pants while looking at her. She smiled as her eyes travelled his body and took of her nightie and slid her panties down slowly and smiled as she saw his eyes travelled over her naked body.

Klaus held the hand that she had offered him and went to her as she pulled him towards her. He pulled the bed cover on them and grabbed her other hand and spread both of her arms on either side and kissed her mouth gently at first and then started deepening the kiss. Hayley moaned as his tongue parted her lips and entered her mouth and his lips kept on sucking onto her lips. She could feel his hardness against her and she opened her legs so that his legs rested in between them and his hardness was stimulating her. She squeezed his fingers and sighed as his lips finally moved to her neck and continued to pleasure her, sucking her, slightly biting her without breaking the skin, planting kisses at it. She felt like touching him but he had her fingers in his hands.

Klaus felt her fighting control over his fingers and murmured "let me Hayley. _I am so starved for you_".

She felt so touched by those words that she stopped struggling to free her hand and just squeezed them harder. His lips trailed down to her breast and stopped at her nipple and then gently kissed them making Hayley gasp and arch her back. She whispered "Oh Klaus". He kissed them again and then sucked at the swell of her breast and roam his tongue on them making her pant and wrap her legs around his hips and pulled him to her. She murmured "please do it, do it now".

He let her left hand go and grabbed her left thigh and lifted her leg a bit and entered her gently but didnt move and continued to kiss her breast and then moved his lips on her stomach when he felt her start to rock against him. He pulled himself up and while holding her thigh up he started to match her strokes and soon they were in a perfect rhythm. Klaus continued to move in her and then he wrapped his hand around her back and flipped them over slowly and grabbed her waist and started moving her against him. He wrapped his arms around her body and continued to move her against him while kissing her mouth. He broke the lip contact and looked at her as he slowed down the motion and gently lifted her in the sitting position and wrapped her legs around his waist and engulfed her sweaty body in his whereas Hayley moaned as he entered her further by this shift and wrapped her arms around his sweaty body and whispered "this is just wonderful" as they continued to move against each other.

He had his lips buried against her neck and was breathing heavily and felt like climaxing when he lifted her up and flipped them over again with her now on the bed, legs wrapped around his waist and him on top again and picked up speed and penetrated her the maximum and panted "Hayley I missed you so much" as he climaxed along with her and kissed the spot on her neck where his lip was resting. Hayley rans his hands over his back trying to absorb his vulnerability and tenderness. She whispered "I love you Klaus".

He looked up and brushed his fingers over her cheek and then slid them down to her chest, fingered her breast, her stomach, her thigh and grabbed her from the back of her thigh and lifted her leg bending it at the knee and ideally ran his fingers over her outer thigh and said without breaking the eye contact "I love you too Hayley".

Hayley whose hand were roaming on his back and was enjoying him still in her and gulped the sudden constriction in her throat and her eyes go blurry which didnt go unnoticed by Klaus. He squeezed her thigh gently and kissed her eyes and said "I should have said that to you a long time ago but I was afraid and then I almost lost you and not a day went by since then when I didnt regret for not saying those words to you and when you came back I couldn't again".

She touched his cheek and said "I never realized that I needed to hear these words because I knew how much you love me but it is always good to hear it".

Klaus relaxed against her and they stayed there with their forehead touching each others and lips touching each others and then he smiled as they heard Henrick crying.

He rolled over from her and fell on the bed and passed her his discarded t-shirt and put his pants on. Hayley smiled as she took his shirt and pulled it on and went to pick Henrick from the crib. She settled down on the bed and pulled his shirt up exposing her breast and nestled him against her and put his head against her breast and he greedily latched onto to her nipple and started sucking her. She looked up and saw Klaus looking at them with a smile on his face. She touched his cheek and smiled as he held his tiny foot in his hand and kissed the bottom. He then laid on his side holding his foot looking at both of them; his hand on the swell of her breast, her arm supporting his tiny body with her hand on his buttocks, his lips on her breast and other hand holding his tiny fist on her beast.

* * *

><p><strong>The End:<strong>

**_A/U: A fellow follower of mine told me that this story reminds her of the Mirror video for Klayley to her and when I watched that video I realized she was right. If you want to see here is the link. It is on youtube_**

**_ watch?v=u3N0E78b-MI _**

**_Now this is an open ended story. Esther will be back in a few weeks. I will write a short story about what happened to Mikaelsons family after this story in Mikaelsons short stories. _**


End file.
